It's NOT BELLA!
by edWaRd'sGiRL0630
Summary: What would you do if one day you woke up and were suddenly Bella Swan? That's exactly what happens to Sarah, a huge Twilight fangirl...what will she do when she meets the supposed love of her life? Would you tell him he's a fictional character?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SARAH...

A Brief synopsis: An obsessive Twilight fan learns that her aunt and uncle are moving to the very place where Twilight takes place, Forks! After some begging and pleading, she moves with them in the middle of her junior year, just like Bella in the book. But something strange happens on her first day--everyone seems to think her name is Bella Swan, the niece of the new police chief, and no one will believe her when she says that her name isn't Bella. What happens when she meets the Cullens? Will she change the story of Twilight, or once she meets the supposed love of her life/existence want to keep everything exactly the same? I don't know how far into the Twilight series I'll do...but it should be really interesting once or if I get to Breaking Dawn. This is also set after the first Twilight movie being out on DVD or whatever. Enjoy!

Please, Please, Please? I Love You Uncle Charlie!

"Ava! How can you not love Robert Pattinson? He plays Edward freaking Cullen! Who is the most gorgeous vampire in the entire world! Even more gorgeous than your little friend Angel aka David Boreanez…"

"Hey, shut up Angel is amazing. And you can love Edward Cullen all you want Sarah because one, he's fictional, two, he's in love with Bella Swan, and three, he's fictional!"

"Yeah, but I practically am like Bella! I mean I have brown hair and eyes, I'm so clumsy I'm practically disabled, and you and I both know that I am so pale that I can't even tan, I just burn."

"But you aren't fictional. And Bella and Edward are. And what if maybe I'm Buffy the vampire slayer? I could be. I'm short and blonde, and a cheerleader. Maybe one day we'll just find our perfect Angel and Edward men."

"Yeah, you're right. But I want the real Edward Cullen, you know, the one and only, not one of the wanna-be's running around pretending to be vampires."

"Sarah, get over it and live. It's never going to happen, so take your head out of the clouds."

The doorbell rang; I suppose Uncle Charlie was here. Now before I say anymore, I realize he has the same name as Bella's dad from Twilight. I screamed the first time I figured it out, and what is even funnier is that he is actually a cop. My mom and dad always have Uncle Charlie over because he's so lonely since his wife Isabel died a few years ago. Apparently he was going to be promoted to the head of the police in our home city, Louisville, Kentucky. I heard the news from my mom earlier, so I thought I should run down to give him a congratulation, which meant I could get off the phone with my over-bearing best friend, Ava Loraine.

"Look, Ava, I get it already. I'll take my head out of the clouds to somewhere around skyscraper level, but I have to go. Uncle Charlie just got here. Bye!" I hung up before she could say something else about my dreams of marrying Edward Cullen.

I ran downstairs, still wearing my t-shirt and sweatpants that I slept in the night before, nearly tripping over the too long pants legs. It didn't make any sense that pants legs could be too long for me--I was nearly six foot tall. The one thing that Bella Swan and I didn't have in common. I tripped again when I accidentally missed the last step, but my dad was there to catch me.

"Come on Sarah I thought you had gotten over that adversity to gravity."

"Very funny dad, but I was just testing gravity to see if it still works. It does." I said with a smile on the end. Dad and I were always in a constant battle of wits over my 'problems' with coordination. It is not my fault that I was so terrible staying upright, maybe gravity was angry with me for some reason. 'Just like Bella' I sang in my head.

I heard laughing coming from behind us. I looked up to see my middle-aged balding uncle standing in the door frame with my mom, both clutching their sides like they had been laughing their heads off. I stuck out my tongue out at them before going over to hug my uncle. I ended up tripping again, and sort of awkwardly landing in his arms.

"Still the same old Sarah." He said with a laugh. When I looked up again, I noticed another woman who was standing a little behind mom and Uncle Charlie. She looked about my parent's age (both in their early fifties) and somewhat Native American.

When my Uncle saw me looking he walked over to the lady, and sort of led her over to where we were all sort of congregating in the living room. My Dad cleared his throat and Mom and I both took a seat on the couch. Uncle Charlie led the lady over to the love seat. We all sort of sat there in silence for a few minutes before Dad piped up and asked, "So Charlie, who's your friend?"

The lady (I needed to know her name, stat, it sounded weird calling her 'lady') blushed before Uncle Charlie said, "This is Sue Clarey. She's a little more than a friend, and she's my umm-well fiancée."

Since my mom was Uncle Charlie's sibling, she always worried that he would be alone for the rest of his life, so I wasn't completely shocked when mom screamed and ran over to Uncle Charlie and Sue and enveloped them in a huge hug.

Uncle Charlie just laughed and said, "Oh, calm down Bobbie! There's more to the news that you all might not like so much," he looked sadly over at Sue, who just smiled at him encouragingly, "Sue is from up in the Washington area, and we are going to move there together along with her two kids before the wedding."

Okay, that was too much. I couldn't help it anymore, I really had to start laughing. I mean my Uncle _Charlie _was going to marry _Sue Clarey (who sounds remarkably like Sue Clearwater)_ who had two kids and was from the Washington area. Just to be thorough (before I burst out laughing) I had to ask one tiny question. "What part of Washington, exactly?"

Uncle Charlie knew about my obsession with Twilight, but didn't know anything about Twilight itself. However, he knew that it took place in a tiny town in Washington. He narrowed his eyes at me, while Sue told me, "The La Push area, you may have heard of it from all the Twilight hype going on." It was my turn to run up to them screaming like a banshee. "Oh. My. God. I knew you were Native American, but I had no idea you were a Quileute! Oh my, do you all really have legends about the Cold Ones?"

Sue just laughed. "No, sorry. I think the author made those up, but there really are werewolf legends."

I really let out a scream then, not that I was a Team Jacob person or anything, but werewolves were cool. Uncle Charlie made me shut up though. "Sarah, we don't want to have to buy hearing aids already, we're not that old."

I blushed, something else that happens easily to me like falling. "Sorry Uncle Charlie. But you two have to let me visit you sometime, I mean there have to be some teenagers down there, right? Maybe someone named Jacob, perhaps?"

Sue laughed again. "You must really be into that Twilight stuff, huh? Would it make you laugh that my kids names are really Seth and Leah?"

I felt my jaw pop down. "You have to be kidding me. I think I just wet my pants. You aren't kidding me?"

Sue smiled to herself, probably happy that she was getting along with her new family so well, even if it was just me. "Nope, and Seth is around your age, he's 15."

I squealed again. "Yeah he's a bit younger than me though, I'm just a junior, but I'm seventeen. I turned seventeen a few months ago in October." I was on Christmas break now, halfway through the school year.

"Well you two would probably get along, he's always making friends, and he's tall like you."

I smiled. I bet Mr. Seth Clarey would be tall, since he's going to be a werewolf eventually. A thought occurred to me, since I was thinking so much about Twilight. Bella moved to Forks halfway through her junior year to live with her dad, Charlie, who in the fourth book, seemed pretty close to Sue Clearwater. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

"So do you think that maybe, possibly, if it is at all possible, that I could go and live up there in La Push with you all?"

It was quite for about ten minutes while my parents just stared at me. My mom would probably get the reference because I made her read Twilight with me. She finally cleared her throat and spoke in a slow voice. "Honey, why would you want to leave? What about Ava, your best friend? And your father and I would miss you too much."

Uncle Charlie stuck a comment in. "Sarah, why in God's name would you want to live up in Washington? It practically rains every day!"

'I know' I thought. 'Perfect vampire weather' I giggled internally. "Well, it's just that I feel I haven't been able to bond much with you Uncle Charlie, and now you're leaving, and I just thought it would be a good way to get introduced to your new family."

Mom narrowed her eyes at me. "You want to bond with them. Right…"

I narrowed my eyes right back. "I do, mother! I realize that I would have to leave my _one _friend behind, but she has other friends, and we could stay in touch. And I would literally call you every night, and e-mail you constantly."

Mom and Dad just exchanged worried looks. I thought to throw in another comment. "And I would move back for college."

They looked relived after that. Dad spoke up, "Well if you want to leave us so badly for La Push, Washington, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble for Charlie and Sue."

I looked over to Uncle Charlie and Sue hopefully. Sue looked overjoyed and came running up to me. "Oh that would be wonderful! I love having company over, and I'm sure Charlie and I could get you all enrolled in Forks High School."

I pulled back from her hug to look up at her confusedly. "Why Forks High School? I thought you all were living in La Push."

Uncle Charlie spoke up. "No, I bought a house in Forks, which isn't very far from La Push, so we would have to get you enrolled up at Forks High."

I looked over at Mom and Dad. "You two know I love you, but it would be so much fun if I could do this. I would be back right in time to go to Dad's alma mater, UofL."

Mom and Dad just pulled me into a huge hug. "You go have fun," Mom said after Dad let go and she pulled me down so she could look me in the eye, "and I know why you want to go to Forks so bad, don't go hunting for vampires while you're there, honey."

I rolled my eyes, "Like there would actually be any there, and besides the only one I want is taken."

* * *

**R&R please go somewhat easy on me, it's my first fanfic!**

**hope you enjoyed, i'll work on getting the second chapter up soon**

_**Preview for the second chapter: **_

I walked up to the front desk, practically bouncing with excitement. I was looking around the school frantically who would fit the characters of Twilight's description in anyway whatsoever. Especially the Cullens, in particular, Edward. When I reached the front desk, the secretary asked me with a smile, "You must be Isabella Swan, huh?"

I laughed. It must be some huge school-wide joke that every new girl would be asked if she was Isabella Swan just as a Twilight reference. I kept cracking up, so I just nodded my head at her. She handed me all my paperwork and schedule, and told me as I walked out of the room, "Get your paper signed by all of your teachers, then bring it back at the end of the day. And watch out for all the vampires!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own anything twilight, the brilliant stephanie meyer does, but I own Sarah and Ava. **

**I don't know how fast i'll get the next chapter up, but enjoy this one. **

My First Day of School. At Forks High School. Eep!

Mom, Dad, and Ava dropped me off at the airport a week later, sending me off for my next year and a half in Forks, Washington. With my Uncle Charlie, his new fiancé, and her two children, who I get to meet in officially four hours! I am soo beyond pumped!

But I will miss my parents and my BFFL…but Ava promised me that she would be visiting over summer break, all summer break. Hopefully by then I shall have a vampire or werewolf lined up to spend eternity with, or at least that's what I keep telling Ava.

"Sarah, I can't believe you are leaving me just to go hunting for vampires in Forks! You beyond suck!"

"Ava…" I whined, "you know I want to bond with my uncle as well. And there just has to be vampires there, there just has to be. But if Bella is there taking Edward from me, she will die."

"Sarah, please don't kill anyone while you're there," she caught my arm when I almost tripped trying to turn around and talk to her while I was walking, "intentionally with a weapon, or with your superior skills with coordination."

"But what if someone like Mike Newton tries to ask me out while I'm there?"

We have a long standing joke that if either of us have a 'Mike Newton' on our hands to run like a bat out of heck, or he'll be on our tails for the rest of our lives (regardless of whether we get our perfect Angel or Edward or not).

"Don't be like Bella, and actually tell Mike that you aren't interested, or, and I can't believe I'm saying this, have your Edward kill him in his sleep."

"Ha! I knew you believed that Edward is waiting for me in Forks. Ow!"

She punched my arm, causing me to drop one of my many bags that I was carrying. She just laughed and picked up the bag for me. "You know Bella only had like two bags when she moved to Forks, and you have like what, seventeen?"

"No, ten."

"Which proves my on-going point. You aren't Bella, so please, for the love of all things vampire-like, do not go chasing after someone who looks like Edward Cullen, or I will be forced to disown you."

"You know what, Ava? I bet you that I will have some sort of mythical boyfriend by the time you visit, and to further the bet, you will have one too by the end of your visit!"

"Fine, I'll take that bet. But if you get a half-vampire, half-human baby out of this whole deal, please call it something other than Renesmee. I know you could name it after me!"

The plane was starting to board, so I grabbed the bag that Ava was still carrying, and started to walk towards the tunnel leading to the plane. Mom and Dad grabbed me for one more big hug before sending me on my way to Seattle, then Port Angeles, and finally a car ride to Forks!

"Now honey, you won't give Charlie and Sue any trouble, right? Because they should have said no to you, they are just fueling your little obsession with vampires." Mom said to me.

"Mom, everything will be fine. Great, even. I'll call you as soon as I get to Uncle Charlie's house. Okay?"

"Alright, Sarah, behave yourself and no going out in the woods to chase after vampires!"

With one final wave to my parents and Ava, I was off to find a new adventure in Forks, Washington!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, Sarah, what do you think of the climate so far?" Sue asked me once I got into the car.

I had gotten drenched in rain as soon as I stepped out of the airport when I reached Port Angeles. Uncle Charlie laughed at me and told me to get used to rain, because that's all that had been happening since they arrived there two days earlier.

I sat in the back of Uncle Charlie's new police cruiser, while he and Sue sat up front. It wasn't awkward like Bella's car ride was in Twilight, but then again, Sue was also in the car fueling conversation.

"Usually, I don't like the rain because I usually trip in all the puddles, but I think I may grow to enjoy it once I get more used to it." I smiled at the last part, because the only way I would grow to love it was if there were vampires around on the rainy days to make them better.

"Well I think you'll be just fine. Seth and Leah are really looking forward to meeting you. I think that some of our friends from the reservation will come around a little later to meet you too."

I groaned internally. 'Great, crowds of people to see how utterly clumsy I am.' I thought, but didn't say. I just smiled at Sue and said, "That sounds great. How many people are coming, exactly?"

She and Uncle Charlie exchanged a glance. "I think just the Backs are coming. You remember Will and Jake, Charlie?"

Uncle Charlie thought about it for a minute. "Oh yeah, Will Back and his son. Yeah, we watched the game together while you and I were up here making arrangements for the house. Oh yeah that reminds me, Sarah you're going to start school tomorrow, and I have a late Christmas present for you that your Mom said you would flip out over."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

We pulled into the house's driveway now. It was a kinda small two-story white thing, with a really nice homey feel to it. When I stepped out of the cruiser, I saw my present. It was the car. As in _the TRUCK_! _As in the truck from Twilight_! _BELLA'S TRUCK FROM TWILIGHT! _

I started screaming, like really screaming. Sue and Charlie both ran over to me to check to see if I was dying or something. "Sarah! Sarah, what's wrong?" Uncle Charlie asked me worriedly.

Between my hyperventilating and screaming, I managed to squeak, "It's-Bella's-Truck! Thank-You-So-Much!!"

They both started laughing after that. "My God, Sarah, I thought you were going to die or something!" Uncle Charlie said.

"Well, her mother did say she would be excited." Sue kept laughing as I ran over to the old red truck, completely beside myself. I had my license already, but I never got a car because my parents seemed to believe that I would crash it with my superior skills of hand-eye coordination.

Two more people ran out of the house while I ran over screaming to my new car. They were both really tall with the same sort of dark-tinted skin as Sue along with the same dark black hair. I deduced that they were Seth and Leah.

"Mom, is everything alright out here? We heard screaming." The girl said.

Still sort of bouncing, I went over to where the possible Seth and Leah were standing. "Sorry about that, it was just me freaking out over my new car. I'm Sarah by the way, and I'm guessing that you two are Seth and Leah."

The boy, who was still growing into his legs (he was looking sort of on the gangly side), pushed his sister out of the way and took my hand. "Yeah, I'm Seth, and the loser behind me is my sister, Leah. Charlie never said anything about you being cute!" My easy blush lit up my entire face.

His sister was the one pushing now. "God, Seth could you be any more of a freak! Sorry about him, he's still developing in the brain area if you know what I mean."

I smiled; it'll be easy to get along with them just like their mom. "It's nice to meet you Leah, and you too Seth. But I'm not that cute, so I think you're out of luck."

Seth shook his head. "I think you're wrong, but when Jake gets here we'll just have to ask him, won't we Leah?"

"Shut up, Seth, she's two year older than you. It's not going to happen."

"Just because you and Sam just broke up doesn't mean that you have to make everyone miserable Leah!"

Wow, these two acted just like Seth and Leah in Twilight. If either of them were werewolves yet, I would think they would have phased by now, and would be trying to rip each other's throat out.

Sue cut in while Leah was trying to strangle Seth. "Okay, that's enough you two, Sarah would you like to go get settled in now?"

"Yeah, sure I think I might try to get my stuff ready for school, since I start tomorrow."

"Wow, that sucks for you," Seth piped up again, "she's not going to school on the rez, is she?"

"Nope! I'm going to Forks High to see if I can find myself a bloodsucking boyfriend!"

Seth and Leah both exchanged worried looks; they must have thought I was crazy. "You know like in Twilight?"

Leah figured it out. "Oh yeah! That book that has some poor girl falling in love with a vampire. That just sounds disgusting to me."

I thought my eyes were going to bulge out of the sockets. "Disgusting? How in the world could you think that a vampire could be disgusting?"

She shrugged as she helped lift another one of my bags out of the car. The whole family was helping me take all of my bags into my room. The room wasn't too big- it had a twin sized bed and a desk, which was enough for me. There was a dresser by the window that overlooked the front yard.

"Vampires just don't appeal to me," was Leah's simple reply.

"Well, they appeal to me," was what I replied back.

"Good luck tomorrow finding one. I'm going to go ahead and try to get some sleep, I don't really feel like socializing tonight."

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Apparently the Backs didn't feel much like socializing either, or it may have been because of the huge storm going on last night, but in any case I got to spend the rest of the day at my new home, getting used to my new surroundings.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a huge crash of thunder. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to re-read Twilight, for no reason in particular. I guess I was mentally preparing myself for whatever was going to happen at Forks High School tomorrow: a huge letdown, or a huge surprise.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I drove my truck the next morning through the huge cover of fog which had already soaked through my favorite pair of jeans and t-shirt. I had pulled on my black jacket this morning as a precaution, but I quickly found out I would be needing it all day. It was just about as cold in Washington as it was during the winter in Kentucky. I pulled up to the big maroon-colored building that said FRONT OFFICE, wishing as hard as I could that Edward would be somewhere in the parking lot waiting for me. My pitiful fangirlish wish didn't work, but there was a silver Volvo sitting on one end of the lot that looked to me the best car there.

I walked up to the front desk, practically bouncing with excitement. I was looking around the school frantically who would fit the characters of Twilight's description in anyway whatsoever. Especially the Cullens, in particular, Edward. When I reached the front desk, the secretary asked me with a smile, "You must be Isabella Swan, huh?"

I laughed. It must be some huge school-wide joke that every new girl would be asked if she was Isabella Swan just as a Twilight reference. I kept cracking up, so I just nodded my head at her. She handed me all my paperwork and schedule, and told me as I walked out of the room, "Get your paper signed by all of your teachers, then bring it back at the end of the day. And watch out for all the vampires!"

Right, vampires. Now I'm starting to think it may have been a mistake to come all the way to Forks with no battle plan other than to find Edward Cullen and marry him. Oh well, I'm here now so I suppose I should make the best of it. I walked back to my new truck to grab my phone just in case I would have to text Mom or Ava during the day. My first class was English in Building 3, so I set off in a happy mood. I loved English class, but I hoped there would be something on the reading list that would challenge me, unlike the class back in Kentucky.

Once I reached the classroom and got my slip signed, I noticed that practically every person in the room was about as pale as I was. A few kids came up to me and introduced themselves, but none of them stuck in my brain as much as one guy. He was gangly and (from the looks of his clothes) was a complete nerd.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"No, actually it's Sarah. Sarah Stiles." I guess everyone at this school had read Twilight, or something, if they were all going to joke about me being Bella.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Where's your next class?"

I checked my schedule. "Um, Government in Building 6."

"Oh, I have class in Building 4, but I could show you the way. I'm Eric by the way."

Ok, this was going to be too much for me if the school had assigned people to act like the characters in Twilight. I mean this kid was definitely Eric Yorkie, he had to be. Oh well, it could be worse-someone could have come up to me in fake fangs and told me they were one of the Cullens.

"Right, Eric. I'll catch you later."

A few more people introduced themselves to me, and one girl named 'Jessica Stanley' was friendly enough and asked me to sit with her and her friends during lunch. As she was rattling off some more names that I recognized from Twilight, I noticed five more people coming into the cafeteria.

And I thought I was going to barf. Or scream. Whichever one that I could once my brain and entire body unfroze.

Because one of the five people who just walked into the cafeteria was most definitely the most gorgeous man/boy/actor/vampire I had ever seen.

Without a doubt, the person walking into the cafeteria was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM....**

**Sorry that chapter was a lot of fluff, but i had to put Seth and Leah into it. The next one will deff have lots of Edward in it**

**R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**_Preview of the next chapter_**

Once I got back to Mr. Banner's class after working out my hysterics in the bathroom, Edward was already in his seat. And the one next to him was still empty, waiting for me to go sit in it. I knew what was going to happen. If I was suddenly Bella, the pale boy with bronze colored hair was Edward, and this was the first day in Biology class, then Edward was going to be comteplating eating me and giving me a really hard death glare. I shuddered at the thought of him looking at me that way, but I had to sit next to him, it wasn't like I could stand in the doorway for the rest of class.

As I got closer to the desk, I could see Edward tensing up. I could feel myself shaking, afraid of the glare that I knew was coming. When I looked up at him, I lost it. I saw his glare, and I could practically feel the tears coming, but I tripped first and dropped all of my books. I could practically hear Edward's words from Midnight Sun screaming at me.

_"I was a vampire, and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years...I could imagine the taste...Thirst burned through my throat like fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring."_

I saw his coal black eyes, and under normal circumstances I would have been bouncing with joy that Edward Cullen wanted to eat me, but for some unknown reason down deep in ,y stomach, I wanted to go curl up in a corner and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything twilight...i wish i owned edward but i don't think that's going to happen. Oh well, i'm just going to have to move to forks and find him myself!**

**Enjoy this next chapter! **

WHAT IN THE NAME OF TWILIGHT IS GOING ON?!?

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is walking towards me. No, no, no, it can't be him. No this is the real world; it's just another student that happened to dress up just like Edward to torment me because I'm the new girl.

Whoever that guy is, he looked just like Robert Pattinson in the movie, but more gorgeous, and it didn't look like he was wearing makeup. He just looked naturally pale with really really cute disarrayed bronze colored hair. My potential Edward also had the rest of the 'Cullens' with him. I could see the tall blonde Rosalie walking in with the biggest guy I have ever seen, definitely Emmett. Then there was poor Jasper (he DID look like he was in pain) along with a bouncing Alice. They all looked inhumanly beautiful just like Bella described them in the book.

I never realized how _big _Emmett really did look, but he made every single other boy or man in the cafeteria look completely scrawny, even 'Edward'. I turned back to 'Jessica Stanley' who was snickering at me.

"What?" I asked a little defensively.

"The people you are staring at are the Cullens, just FYI. That's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, and the other one is Edward Cullen." She said smiling at me.

'Edward' looked over at us when 'Jessica' said his name. I didn't even realize I was staring at him, but when he looked over at me I started blushing rather profusely and looked down towards my tray. "I _know _who they are. You all are trying to trick me, huh? Just because I'm the new girl, the entire school came up with this great prank to have the Cullens and everyone from Twilight here, is that right?"

"Bella, I don't have a clue what you're talking about…" 'Jessica' said to me.

"Ok, everyone can stop calling me Bella. I've had enough with the whole little joke thing, I know none of you all are really Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, or Angela Weber. Those people sitting on the other side of the cafeteria are not the Cullens. And I'm not Bella, my name is Sarah, let's all just get that straight right now."

"Ok, Bella, I really don't know what you are talking about, but my name really is Jessica Stanley and this Eric, Tyler, and Angela," she broke into a whisper, "and those people over there really are the Cullens and they are all staring at you right now."

I looked over to where they were sitting again, and sure enough, they were all looking at me like I was crazy. 'Edward' had a really funny expression on his face like he had been over-concentrating too much. 'Of course he is, he's trying to read your mind, but he can't get a read on you," I thought to myself.

I was getting a little frustrated, so I pulled out my copy of Twilight that I had brought with me to school today. "Hasn't any of you ever read this?"

Angela was the one to talk. "Sorry, Bella, but I don't think any of us have ever seen that book. Is it any good?"

I stared at everyone like they were the ones going insane. "Is it good? You all have really never heard of it? You all go to Forks High School and you've never heard of Twilight? What is going on here?" I said that last question to myself.

The Cullens got up from their table then, and threw away all of their uneaten food. 'Edward' was still looking at me with that concentrated expression on his face, but shrugged it off when 'Alice' pulled him out into the hallway while throwing me an odd look.

I was really going insane. I mean there was no way that the Cullens could _actually _be in Forks, I know that I had wished really hard that I could see Edward here, but I never would have thought that I would suddenly become Bella! I couldn't be Bella, I wasn't Bella, I was-am Sarah Stiles born and raised in Louisville, Kentucky, not Isabella Marie Swan from Phoenix.

But everyone had started calling me Bella all day, and suddenly all the characters from Twilight were here, most especially Bella's vampire-boyfriend, Edward. But if I'm Bella that means that Edward is mine. But I'm not Bella, so what happens when I have to walk into Biology in a few minutes? Will I smell like Bella? Can Edward read my mind? Oh good grief, what if Edward could read my mind, since I'm not technically Bella, he may have heard all of my thoughts about the Cullens at lunch.

I don't know what it was, maybe my brain screaming that I was suddenly Bella Swan, or the thought that Edward may be able to read my mind, I started going into hysterics. I couldn't breathe, I felt like the whole world was spinning, so I tried my best to run to the bathroom without tripping or running into anyone.

I reached into my backpack when I finally got to the bathroom. I had to text Mom or Ava to see what was really going on. Ava would know more about Twilight and wouldn't tell me to come home…

**Ava, will you just answer one question for me? What's my name?**

_What's your name?!? Sarah, are you on crack or something? You're name is Sarah Ann Stiles. Why? Are you going to try to change your name?_

**No, it's just people here keep thinking my name is Bella Swan.**

_You have to be kidding me! You are kidding me. Are the Cullens there?_

**Yes! They are! Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are all here. And apparently I'm Bella. I thought it was all a joke at first, but I don't think anyone would try this hard to make a joke.**

_Ok, ok what just happened to you? Like in the story?_

**I just saw the Cullens in the cafeteria, and I should be on the way to Biology, but I spazzed out in the hallway and ran into the bathroom.**

_Ooh...I'm so sorry. You remember what happens next, right?_

**Edward is going to be thinking about killing me in class, and I'll think stuff about why he hates me so much.**

_Yeah. Well good luck with that!_

**Thanks...a...bunch...you suck.**

_Just don't try to kiss Edward out of the clear blue! He may bite your head off!_

**Oho, trust me, I had that problem already at lunch...**

The bell was about to ring, so I figured I would have to face Edward eventually. The sooner I did, the sooner it would be over.

Once I got back to Mr. Banner's class after working out my hysterics in the bathroom, Edward was already in his seat. And the one next to him was still empty, waiting for me to go sit in it. I knew what was going to happen. If I was suddenly Bella, the pale boy with bronze colored hair was Edward, and this was the first day in Biology class, then Edward was going to be contemplating eating me and giving me a really hard death glare. I shuddered at the thought of him looking at me that way, but I had to sit next to him, it wasn't like I could stand in the doorway for the rest of class.

As I got closer to the desk, I could see Edward tensing up. I could feel myself shaking, afraid of the glare that I knew was coming. When I looked up at him, I lost it. I saw his glare, and I could practically feel the tears coming, but I tripped first and dropped all of my books. I could practically hear Edward's words from Midnight Sun screaming at me.

_"I was a vampire, and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years...I could imagine the taste...Thirst burned through my throat like fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring."_

I saw his coal black eyes, and under normal circumstances I would have been bouncing with joy that Edward Cullen wanted to eat me, but for some unknown reason down deep in my stomach, I wanted to go curl up in a corner and cry.

For some reason I could already feel something bubbling up in my stomach, something that I felt whenever Robert Pattinson first came on the screen when I watched Twilight. When I sat down, I noticed that he had angled completely away from me. He didn't move from his rigid position all of class, so I suppose that I really did smell as appealing as Bella did in Twilight, and that he couldn't read my mind, unless he was just really good at ignoring me.

I stared straight ahead most of the time, but I could tell that Edward was still keeping his _if looks could kill _glare on me because every time that I looked over at him I thought I would burn in his black eyes. He ran out of the room at practically vampire speed when the bell rang. The tears really tried to flow after that.

I mean I'm not even Bella! There wasn't any fathomable reason for him to be angry with me. The jerk! Why I had ever thought I was in love with him, I'll never know!

A voice brought me out of my reverie. "Aren't you Isabella Swan?"

I looked up into a baby-face that could only fit one person: Mike Newton. I sighed and thought 'better get used to it', "Bella."

"I'm Mike."

"No kidding…" I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked brightly.

"Nothing. Hi, Mike."

"Do you need help finding you next class?"

"I think I'll be able to find the gym on my own, thanks."

"Oh great! That's my next class, too," I didn't respond so he kept talking, "so, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that before."

For yet another unknown reason (probably the fact that I had never liked Mike Newton) I felt like insulting Mike. "So you've always been watching Edward, huh?"

He blushed. "No, umm, well…I just noticed that he looked at you like he was in pain or something…If I could have sat next to you I would have talked to you…" he trailed off finally, but eventually started talking again about his whole life up to present.

He kept talking to me most of the time during PE, which was my own personal hell. It was awful that it was required all four years here, but back at home I only had to take it once for two weeks during the summer before freshman year. Oh well, you have vampires here, Sarah, be happy!

How could I be happy with them around me now that I knew exactly what was supposed to happen with the storyline? I was eventually going to be bitten by a vampire, be left by my own vampire-sweetheart, be constantly hit on by a teenage werewolf, and finally, have a half-vampire half-human baby. Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to that last one.

I walked into the office at the end of the day knowing I would get to see Edward again, and then it would be a long time before he came back from Denali. A week or something? I'm going to cry, but then again, the next time I see him, he'll actually talk to me.

I heard him arguing with the secretary as soon as I walked in the room. "Physics, maybe?" His velvety voice clouded all of my thoughts, until I saw his whole body stiffen again, and I realized that my freesia-scent would be getting to him in the small room.

He turned quickly out of the room, and said as he went, "Thank you for all of your help. I'll just have to endure it."

The secretary turned towards me and my red face. "And how was your first day, dear?"

"Fine. My best first day of school ever." I lied. What I wanted to say was 'Awful, I hate the supposed love of my life, and he hates me too. No one will listen to me when I saw my name is Sarah, and I don't even like the name Bella that much. Sure I wanted to name my first female child that, but that was when I was going to marry someone from the Twilight movie. I want to go down to La Push right now and jump off of a cliff. THAT is how my day went.'

* * *

**There you go! R&R Please and Thank you!**

**if anyone has any ideas for future chapters please tell me! i am open to all ideas...**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"Hello." I heard his voice next to me. God, Robert Pattinson sounded like a screeching hawk compared to the Edward Cullen that sat next to me.

I looked over to my gorgeous Edward completely unable to speak.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued, "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I scoffed. Even the man of my dreams won't know my real name. And the only reason you didn't get a chance to introduce yourself was because you were too busy hanging out with the stupid strawberry blonde, Tanya, the past week. Just thinking about her made me scowl, but I remembered quickly where I was because Edward was asking me if I was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything Twilight! I wish Stephanie would give Edward to me for my birthday (on June 30th!!) but i don't think that'll happen**

**Well, I'll just wish for him to come visit me on my birthday candles! **

**I quote Twilight a lot this chapter---enjoy my banter with Edward!**

* * *

Edward Cullen aka The Most Annoying Person in the World, but I Love Him Anyway

"Mommy, I hate it here. I want to come home right now. Edward hates me!"

"Honey, did you just say that Edward hates you?"

"Yes, Mother. Edward Cullen hates me. He was at school today and now he hates me because I smell so darn appealing to him. And you know what? I don't care. I hate him too. He's just a big stupid vampire who doesn't know the difference between me and the stupid human girl he's _supposed _to love!"

"Honey, I understand that you are angry with Edward Cullen, but what I don't understand was the fact that he was at your school today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Apparently everyone in Forks is going insane and thinks my name is Bella Swan, the _niece _of the new police inspector, Charlie Swan, who is engaged to Sue _Clearwater. _Somehow everyone's name has changed. I made some new friends named Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber. And, let me stress this point, EMMETT, ROSALIE, ALICE, JASPER, AND EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN WERE ALL AT SCHOOL TODAY. THE ACTUAL PEOPLE, VAMPIRES! AND I'M BELLA!" I screeched at my mother.

"Honey I think you either need to get some sleep and stop fantasizing so much, or come home on the first available flight. Or better yet, I'm coming up there and we'll straighten out this whole Edward Cullen deal."

"No, Mom, I'm just freaking out. Maybe I was over-fantasizing today, or maybe today was just a dream or something. It wouldn't be the first time that I dreamt Edward was at my school. Anyway it's probably getting late at home, I'll let you go."

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something," she started giggling before she asked me, "Is this Edward of yours extremely good looking? Better than Roberto Patterson or whatever his name is?"

I sighed because I already knew my answer. "Robert Pattinson, mother. And the Edward here is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my entire life. I love him already, but, like you said, it's probably just my imagination working in over-drive."

"I usually am right, but I never know with you. You always did seem like you would have some sort of epic romance, since you never did like all of the regular boys walking around at your school."

"Gee thanks Mom, well they all seem to like me here. I've got three followers already."

"Ooh, well you must be busy working on homework, sweetie, I'll let you go. Good luck with Edward!"

I heard the phone click off. "Gee thanks Mom."

I kept sighing a lot this past night. It was all because of stupid Edward stupid Cullen, his stupid vampire-gorgeousness, and me being BELLA FREAKING SWAN. I don't know what bothered me about it more: the fact that everyone in Forks, including Uncle Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah, all thought that I really was Isabella Marie Swan, or that everyone back home in Kentucky remembered me as Sarah Ann Stiles. I wonder what would happen if I did really get together with Edward and tried to take him home. Would I suddenly be Sarah again? Would Edward forget me like I never was Bella and leave me completely heartbroken?

And the thing that bugged me the most about this whole situation? I think it was the fact that I cared more about me and Edward's future relationship more than me acting like my normal self and practically bouncing off the wall because Edward noticed me. I needed Ava here with me to dissect every single move that Edward made, and then telling me exactly what it all meant. She was always good with that sort of thing. Maybe a new vampire will come into town over the summer, and I could hook her up with him. Or I could have her get together with Jacob so I could get him out of my way now.

The good news was that I had Midnight Sun saved on my laptop, so I had the first twelve chapters to know exactly what Edward was thinking about Bella, or me, or whoever! I also had a timeline of everything that was maybe going to happen, but what if I started changing the story too much? I looked over the first chapter when I got home after school, and I realized that I hadn't exactly carried on all of the conversations verbatim, but everything that was supposed to happen, happened.

I knew he would be in Denali with that awful Tanya, who had the idea in her head that they would be together, and I suddenly really needed to punch something. I saw Seth walking out of his bedroom and heading across the hallway towards mine. Perfect…

"Hey, Bells, do you want to drive down to La Push with me to meet up with some friends?"

"No thanks Seth, I'm pretty busy with my homework." I turned towards my laptop and pulled down Midnight Sun before he got a glimpse of it.

He did, however, think it was something that I wouldn't want seen. "Ooh, does Bella have a diary on her computer?"

I finally punched him. On the arm. Hard. "Ow! Bella! What'd you do that for?"

I smiled mischievously. "Oh, no reason." I was feeling better already.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Holy Crow, it has been a long week. Since we were reading _Wuthering Heights _in English, I wasn't completely bored. Ever since I read it for the first time freshman year, I pictured Edward or Robert Pattinson rather, as Heathcliff. Now I pictured the real-live beautiful creature as Heathcliff. It was very distracting, especially when we had to read the really intense scenes between Heathcliff and Catherine Earnshaw. I would frequently zone out and fantasize about Edward coming back and sweeping me off my feet. Or I would zone out and have day-mares about Edward coming back and killing me.

On Monday during English I realized that Edward would be back today. And he would be talking to me. Oh, good grief, my face turned bright red just thinking about it. Mike must have noticed it because he started talking to me about it later as we were walking to lunch. But, as the book would have it, it started snowing.

I ran inside before Mike and Eric could start a snowball fight over me. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I saw five people sitting at the Cullen's table again. I just kind of stood there staring at _him _until Jessica came up and led me through the lunch line.

"Bella? Do you want anything?"

"Umm," I started blushing again, "Nothing, I'll just get a soda today."

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked me with fake concern.

I noticed that my stomach was tied in all sorts of knots. "No, I'm actually feeling a little queasy today." Love-sick would probably have been closer to the truth than what I told her.

We walked over to the table where all of my human friends were sitting, where Jessica started talking to me again. "Edward Cullen is staring at you," she giggled.

I knew better than to ask because I already knew the answer, but then again I wasn't the real Bella. "He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No, should he be?"

Dumb blonde. But I guess I was the only one who knew that Edward had every right to be angry at me. Just because I smell so good to him, what was it called again, _La Tua Cantante? His singer._

"I don't think he likes me." Actually I'm pretty sure he hated me, or hated how good my blood smelled.

"The Cullens don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

I literally growled at her because she was pining for him to look over at her. "Stop looking at him!"

She just snickered and turned away. Oh well, I thought, I know she is just jealous anyway. Edward can hear her thoughts, and thankfully Stephanie Meyer posted twelve chapters of Edward reading minds, so I know exactly how jealous Jessica was. I walked to Biology too quickly today, anticipating my upcoming conversation with Edward. With Edward Cullen, the actual character!

Wait no, he was a complete jerk! I don't want to talk to him, right? No, I know I don't. He walked into the room then. Crap, I'll just stare straight ahead, and ignore everything he says to me.

"Hello." I heard his voice next to me. God, Robert Pattinson sounded like a screeching hawk compared to the smooth velvety voice that came from next to me. Wait, I thought I didn't like him.

I looked over to my gorgeous Edward completely unable to speak. I completely forgave him in that moment for every single evil look he gave me last time in class when I looked into his now golden eyes.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued, "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I scoffed. Even the man of my dreams won't know my real name. And the only reason you didn't get a chance to introduce yourself was because you were too busy hanging out with the stupid strawberry blonde, Tanya, the past week. Just thinking about her made me scowl, but I remembered quickly where I was because Edward was asking me if I was alright.

"Umm, I'm fine, just thinking of someon-thing unpleasant. So how'd you know my name?" I asked him, even though apparently everyone knew my name from Uncle Charlie. And because he heard my, or Bella's, name in everyone's thoughts my first day of school.

He laughed then, a glorious and completely intoxicating laugh that sent me practically to the floor. Good thing that I was gripping the table so tightly. "Oh, I think everyone knows your name. Everyone has been waiting for you and your uncle to arrive."

Mr. Banner called for our attention, announcing what we would be doing for a lab. I, of course, already knew as soon as I walked in what it would be. Looking at the phases of mitosis, something that I did freshman year back home. And poor Edward, someone with two medical degrees would be completely bored out of his mind.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward said to me, using his signature crooked smile on me.

I looked away quickly before he could dazzle me completely, and took the microscope from him. I looked at it quickly. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" I suppose he would want to. I mean, to him, I was just a dim-witted 17-year-old girl who had never been to medical school. His ice-cold hand touched mine, but I felt something other than cold when he did touch me. I felt the electric current that Bella always talked about passing through them. My entire face lit up as a response, all the way up to my ears.

"Prophase." He agreed, then looked at the next slide. "Anaphase."

Was he undermining my intelligence now? "Mind if I take a look?"

He looked surprised at me, but pushed over the microscope. "Anaphase," I held out my hand for the next slide, "next?"

He handed it to me, but our hands touched again. Darn the electricity that passed through us every time we touched. I shook it off as me just being too excited. "Interphase."

We finished way before anyone else got passed the first slide, not surprisingly. I knew he could get through them faster than anyone else by himself. Mr. Banner walked over to us, with a look of disappointment on his face. "So, Mr. Cullen, don't you think that Miss Swan should have helped you with the lab?"

"Actually, Bella identified three of the five."

He looked at me surprised. "Did you do this lab before?"

Actually I looked up what the answers would be in _Twilight _at lunch, just so I could be as fast as Edward with my answers. But, I couldn't honestly tell our teacher that a teen fiction book had all of the answers in it, so I lied. "Something like it."

"With whitefish blastula?"

"Um, sure lets go with that."

He walked away then with a bemused look on his face. I shrugged, thinking that I pulled off my lie rather well, or at least, better than I usually do.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

I looked back to Edward like he was crazy now. "No, of course not! It's so pretty and perfect as it sparkles in the sunlight, just like va-" I cut off, realizing I almost said like vampires.

Edward didn't seem to notice, though. "You don't like the cold, though?"

"Well, its not completely terrible, but I'll get used to it."

"Forks must be a difficult place to live for you then."

I looked over to my potential future boyfriend. "Right now, it's a little disorienting, but I have a feeling things will be getting better."

"Why did you come all the way here from Louisville, then?"

I thought about telling him the truth. The whole truth about me coming here to find my vampire soul mate, but I thought better to just use Bella's response to him. "It's…complicated."

"I think I can keep up." Darn it, I knew he was going to say that.

"No, I really don't think you could," but he disagreed again, "well, I just don't want to tell you, it's too embarrassing."

He rolled his eyes, his perfectly golden eyes, at me. "Just tell me Bella, I won't laugh."

"Doubtful, but whatever. Have you ever heard of a book called _Twilight_?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Well, it takes place in Forks, Washington. So I thought since my uncle was going to move there, I would go with him to relive all of the main character's adventures for myself."

I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh. "What did the main character do?"

'Hung out with vampires, a lot.' I thought. Thank goodness he couldn't read my mind. "Um, how do I put it? She fell in love with someone who was a bit difficult to be with, but eventually lived happily ever after with him."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I see, and have you found anyone that would live up to your expectations?"

I figured I could tell how much he loved me already by seeing how jealous he got with my next answer. Ava taught me that. "I have, he's practically perfect in every way." I hope he didn't know I meant him.

He didn't. I saw his fists clench up, almost like the last time I saw him. He probably broke the desk again like he did last time. He put on a pleasant façade, though. "What's his name?"

I panicked. "Um, Robert Pattinson."

His fists clenched even tighter. "Never heard of him."

"He actually lives in La Push. My step-cousin introduced me to him." Good grief, you don't want him to break the treaty, do you?

"Well, good luck with him." He said, resigned.

I didn't want him to give up on me! He looked so sad all of a sudden so I said in a quiet voice, "Well, I don't know how great he's going to be. I was kind of stupid for coming here, anyway. I mean, it's a story, fiction, it's not going to happen." I said, borrowing Ava's words of wisdom for me.

"Sometimes stories do come true, you know. You'll probably get your happily ever after just like you want."

'I only want it with you' I thought. God, I was in way over my head. I was already thinking stuff about Edward Cullen, bad stuff, and I'm not even Bella! I can't have him; he's not mine to take. And besides, he has already gotten his happily ever after; it's the last chapter of the books! "Why does it even matter to you?" I all but hissed at him.

"That's a very good question." He muttered to himself.

I had the biggest urge to scream 'MUMBLER!' at him, but I didn't. Instead, I turned towards the board for some well-timed scowling.

"Thinking about that someon-thing annoying again?" I heard him again next to me.

"Yes, and it happens to be you. I don't see why I can talk to you so easily. I'm just an open book, I guess." Well, the facts of the matter were that I couldn't exactly _ignore _Edward Cullen; he was just way too gorgeous and persistent to ignore.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."

Just like the first time I read that line in Twilight, I started laughing so hard, my sides started to hurt. The thing that made it even more hilarious was the look Edward was giving me (probably thinking I belonged in a mental asylum) and the evil glare that Mike was giving Edward (probably because Edward got me to laugh). Eventually Edward started smiling along with me, I guess out of his new-found love for me.

Just kidding, he doesn't love me, I don't think; I'm just a funny kind of person.

When the bell finally rang, he rushed swiftly out of the room just like last week. But before he strode his perfect self out in the hallway, he turned back and gave me a full-force crooked smile.

I barely remember the rest of the day, even though Mike persisted in tormenting me throughout gym and out in the parking lot.

The only thing that mattered now was that I was absolutely smitten with the vampire that every other girl literally the entire world was smitten with too. But the thing was that he looked like he was starting to like me back!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R por favor!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

Crap! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TODAY WAS THE DAY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GET HIT BY TYLER'S STUPID VAN!! Oh yeah, because you were too busy making googly-eyes at your vampire! He's NOT EVEN YOUR VAMPIRE! HE'S BELLA'S! And he can't save you because you aren't Bella, and he's still Edward.

I heard the van coming at me. I saw the van coming at me. And I did the one thing that Bella seemed to forget about doing, I tried to run. 'Tried' being the key word here, because when I tried, I found out that my shirt and jacket were stuck in my locked car door. I looked up just to catch one look of Edward Cullen before I died, but I didn't find him where he was five seconds ago.

He was already running at vampire speed towards me and the van.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything Twilight....but good grief i wish i owned edward! **

**ooh...well....enjoy the next chapter...it might be a while til my next update (at least a few days)--i'm going to be celebrating my 16th birthday! which means i have to study for my permit test...enjoy!**

* * *

Phenomenon-me-oh-my!

"Bella? Oh, Bella? Earth to Bella…BELLA!"

What was that noise? Truth be told, I had hardly heard a word of anything that anyone said to me ever since the end of biology today. The real and living (well, sort of) Edward Cullen was the most breath-taking man in the world. I think, well, I'm actually pretty sure that I was falling in love with him. I know I'm now Bella, but she (or Stephanie Meyer) did not do justice to Edward's description. The casting director for the movie did not find a man that did Edward justice (even though Robert Pattinson is quite cute). I don't think anyone could be quite as perfect as Edward Cullen, and if someone could, I've never seen him.

"Bella! Please Bella! Fine I'm going to go downstairs without you!"

Someone was yelling at me now. I wanted to turn around to whoever it was, stick my tongue out at them, and proceed to fantasize about _my_ vampire. Oh, I liked the sound of that.

"Oh my goodness! You weren't kidding, were you Leah?"

A new voice was talking about me in my doorway. As long as they didn't distract me from Edward I wouldn't care.

"I told you Mom. There's something wrong with her. She probably hit her head on something, or watched a scary movie and she went catatonic. She said she couldn't handle scary movies."

Wow, this voice knew me well. Wait a minute, who's talking?

"I have another theory. You see that look on her face? I think she's in love!"

In love? Me? Was I in love? Did I love Edward? Well, of course, I _did_ love Edward, but I said that back when it wasn't all real. Did I _love_ him now?

"Oh. My. God. Do not tell Seth, Mom, he will ridicule the poor thing til she is within an inch of her life."

For some reason, the two voices talking about me being ridiculed brought me back to reality. "Why would Seth do something like that?"

Sue and Leah looked at me like they just realized I had been in the room. Sue spoke first. "Bella, dear, Leah and I were talking about your sudden, I'm not sure how to put this, loss of focus. I noticed that you were looking pretty…glazed over. Leah got worried and came running for me. But I think I know what the problem is," she raised her eyebrow at me, "so, what's his name?"

I was confused, and slightly panicked. I mean, Sue, Leah, and Seth were all members of the Quileute tribe, and since I was thrown into Bella's life, I'm guessing the legends about the 'Cold Ones' were back. "His name?" I managed to squeak out.

Both Leah and Sue rolled their eyes. "Come on Bella, I can see it in your eyes. You are definitely head over heels for someone. Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sue. The only person I'm interested in is from a book, you know that."

"Oh, right," her voice practically oozed skepticism, "Edwin or something, right?"

I sighed a little angrily. "Yes, Edwin. Edwin Antonio Mason Callum."

Leah started laughing so I glared at her. She really was as annoying/pestering as Jacob said in Breaking Dawn. "It's not funny Leah, he happens to be the most beautiful person in the world."

"Forget I laughed. I was mistaken." I could see that Sue was laughing too.

"Was there something that you wanted, Leah, when you came in here in the first place?"

Sue piped up again. "Oh, I just wanted Leah to remind you that the final dress fitting for the wedding is going to be on March 8th, on a Tuesday up in Port Angeles. I know it's only January, but I like to get everything in order right away, and because I forgot before to say when we were going to go look at dresses."

"And when is that?"

"Tomorrow. After school, Leah and I will come pick you up, so you don't have to take your truck in the morning. We're all going up to Port Angeles for it!" In her excited manner, I would have sworn she was Alice. But I suppose she was just really in love with Uncle Charlie and was excited for their upcoming nuptials.

There was some tugging feeling in my stomach that I couldn't shake ever since Sue said she would take me to school tomorrow. "You know, Sue, I don't want Leah to be late for school, so I think I'll just take my truck, but I'll meet you back here before we go."

"Well, that's fine Bella."

"I just don't want you to go to too much trouble."

"Alright, well, dinner's ready. Come on down when you can think strait again. I doubt your Uncle Charlie would pick up on the twitter-pated look on your face, but I wouldn't want to take any chances." She said with a wink to me.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'll think of going to the dentist or tripping over a cliff or something." I smiled. I really did like Sue; she really reminded me of Esme- someone who takes care of everyone else, but loves them all to death.

Leah and Sue snickered as they walked downstairs. I still couldn't figure out why I had that feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen tomorrow, but I guess it was just stupid jitters I had because of Edward.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I woke up in the morning, I realized that I hadn't gone over the Twilight timeline I found on my computer. I don't _think _anything catastrophic was going to happen today, but then again I have been proven wrong before (look at my first day of school). Oh well, I was going to be late if I checked now.

I didn't notice that there was a light flooding into my room. I could still see the clouds so I figured that they were just clearing up. I didn't notice the _snow _until I slipped down the front stairs and landed in a huge pile of it.

"Jeez, Bella I thought bringing you up north would help you and gravity finally understand each other. I guess it didn't." Uncle Charlie ran out to help me out of the huge pile of white.

"I think gravity and I are just going to be enemies for the rest of our lives."

"Sure looks that way, doesn't it?"

I had to run back in to grab a towel to get completely dry. I had to speed on the roads to get to school on time, even though the roads were literally skating rinks. When I finally got to school I looked around the parking lot frantically trying to catch a glimpse of Edward. Despite how crazy it sounded, I just really needed to see his face to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I finally spotted him; he seemed to be staring straight at me. With those intense golden eyes that were just a tad darker today.

When I blushed and looked down, I noticed why I had been able to drive so fast without incident was because Uncle Charlie put snow chains on my tires. God only knows how early he got up to do that for me.

Wait a minute! Snow chains! I figured out why I had the gut-wrenching feeling all night last night. It was because today Bella was going to be almost run over by Tyler Crowley and his stupid van! _I WAS GOING TO GET RUN OVER BY TYLER CROWLEY AND HIS UGLY BLUE VAN! Why oh why didn't I let Sue drive me to school?_

Crap! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TODAY WAS THE DAY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GET HIT BY TYLER'S STUPID VAN!! Oh yeah, because you were too busy making googley-eyes at your vampire! He's NOT EVEN YOUR VAMPIRE! HE'S BELLA'S! And he can't save you because you aren't Bella, and he's still Edward.

I heard the van coming at me. I saw the van coming at me. And I did the one thing that Bella seemed to forget about doing, I tried to run. 'Tried' being the key word here because when I tried to run I found out that my shirt and jacket were stuck in my locked car door. I looked up just to catch one look of Edward Cullen before I died, but I didn't find him where he was five seconds ago.

He was already running at vampire speed towards me and the van.

Under normal circumstances I probably wouldn't have been able to take my eyes off of him, but I could practically _feel _the van skidding closer and closer to me. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, and besides the fact that I had spent _way _too much time reading in a library, I noticed that my most vivid memories were from my one conversation with Edward and the first time I saw him. I was so dazed by seeing my entire past flashing by me, I barely noticed when something cold and hard smacked into me. I did notice, however, the horrible pressure I felt when I hit the ground.

It was almost as cold and hard as whatever had first tackled into me. I couldn't really make out what was going on, my vision was so blurry, but I did notice the big blue blob that was being lifted by something almost white. When they impacted, it seemed my brain popped back into some focus.

My cold, hard, indestructible vampire had saved me from the van. Wait, Edward saved _me, me! Sarah Stiles, biggest fangirl in the world, was just saved from a moving van by Edward Cullen! _I was so thrilled and happy that I didn't really watch what was coming out of my mouth.

My eyes focused a little more until I caught sight of two beautiful golden eyes looking at me worriedly. When the ringing noise in my ears stopped, I could hear his low voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

I couldn't stop myself, I was soo loopy. "You know, you have really pretty golden eyes. I like them so much better when they're gold, as opposed to when they're black. You're still gorgeous when you're eyes are black, but you look so much better when they're gold, or topaz, or whatever." I tried to sit up to figure out why we were on the ground.

"Be careful," he said when I tried to get up, but he held me down, "I think you hit your head pretty hard." He was laughing at me a little.

I could really feel the throbbing pain coming from my head. "Ow. I do. It's your fault, though."

"My fault?" he asked quizzically. There was laughter in his eyes.

"You should have been standing next to me. That way you could have just pushed me out of the way."

The laughter was gone. It was replaced by hard seriousness. "I was standing right next to you, Bella."

I cracked up, an after effect of hitting my head so hard, I guess. I started to hear all of the screaming coming from the other side of the van. I was right, of course, when I heard that Tyler was the one in the van. I tried to get up again to see how bad Tyler had gotten hurt, but Edward pushed me down again. "Just stay put for now."

"It's so cold, though!" I squealed. He started laughing at me again. "And you weren't standing right next to me, I saw you standing like four cars down from me."

He stopped laughing again, proving to me that I really know how to kill a mood. "Bella, you hit your head, you've probably just had some slight amnesia."

"Edward! I'm not an idiot. I know you were standing over by your car, and you ran over here. It's not a big deal, okay?"

"Bella, please."

"Why? What's the big deal, you might end up on the news or something?" I knew that he had run over here at vampire speed, but he didn't have to lie to me. I mean, I had known he was a vampire since he walked into the cafeteria on my first day of school.

"Yes! I don't want the spotlight on me or my family. Trust me."

"I do, but you don't have to lie to me. I know everything already." Oh dear, why did I say that?

"You know _everything_? What exactly do you know?" He tried to use those smoldering eyes on me again. Along with the head injury, his eyes just made my thoughts even fuzzier. What was I saying again?

"Umm…nothing. Never mind, I'm just a little lucid right now."

"Bella, what do you know?"

"What do you think?" I challenged him.

The paramedics showed up finally. They were ready to take me away to the hospital, so Edward cut our conversation short. "I think we'll have to continue our conversation later."

"Fine." I snapped at him.

"Fine." He snapped back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hate going to the hospital. I really do. And what's even worse is that I had a whole group of people _following _me to the hospital. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, obviously Tyler, Seth, Leah, Sue, and finally Uncle Charlie in his new cruiser all were in the waiting room, except Tyler, who was trying to plead my forgiveness in the bed next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…"

"Don't worry about it. I was trying to run, but my shirt was stuck in the door." I motioned down to my side, completely exposed from when Edward pulled me out of the way. I had sort of just slid out of my jacket, but ripped my shirt. No wonder it was so cold on the ground, besides the fact that Edward had his arms around me.

"How did you even get out of the way, then? You were there, and then you were gone…" he kept on saying.

"Edward pulled me out of the way." My reluctant knight in shining armor had yet to show up.

"Cullen? I didn't see him…wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

We were interrupted by Uncle Charlie, storming in the room raving like a madman. "You! Crowley! You are most definitely going to lose your license for this!"

"I'm so sorry, Chief Swan!" Tyler was pleading with him.

I was sort of hoping that Uncle Charlie would pull the curtain between the beds like what happened in the _Twilight _movie. When Sue came in the room, he finally did.

"Oh, Bella! Are you feeling alright? I was so worried about you!"

I smiled as convincingly as I could. Truth be told, my head was killing me. It wasn't the worst accidents I had ever had, but it was definitely making the top five. "I'll be alright Sue. It was just a little slam to the head."

"I canceled our little trip; we'll go on the weekend or something, once your head feels better."

"And how does the patient's head feel?" a new voice asked. A distinctly vampire voice, I might add. 'Great' I thought, 'someone new to make my heart beat in overdrive.'

Carlisle was amazingly gorgeous. _AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS! _Better than Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, and Matthew McConaughey all rolled up into one person.

"I'm, my head feels fine." I squeaked.

He looked at my x-rays. "Your x-rays look fine. Doesn't your head hurt at all? Edward told me you came down pretty hard and that you were a bit out of it."

"I'm fine now." I looked around the room for Edward, who should have been in here, according to the book. I found him on the other side of the curtain, sitting somewhat smugly in a corner. When he noticed I saw him, he came sauntering over next to my bed. "And was _not _out of it, I mean come on, I had just been practically tackled down to the ground!"

"I was just pulling you out of the way, Bella, it's not my fault that you fell when I did." Edward replied. I just glared at him.

"I think," Carlisle interrupted Edward and my glaring session, "that you should take it easy today; you can go home with Charlie and Sue. But come back if you start feeling dizzy again, or if you have any more trouble with your eyesight."

I already knew I wasn't going back to school, so I decided to just skip that particular argument. Instead I just pulled Edward out of the room by his sleeve, slightly surprised that he allowed me to. "Thank you Doctor Carlisle!" I called.

"No problem, Miss Swan. You were very lucky that you made it out okay." My curiosity slightly got the better of me- I suddenly wanted to hear how good of a liar he was.

"Yeah. Lucky that Edward and I were talking by my car."

He started searching through his papers out of the blue. "Well, yes." He walked back towards Tyler. He was an even worse liar than I was. If Uncle Charlie had been paying more attention he probably could have caught on.

I rolled my eyes, and started dragging Edward out again. "Bella, your aunt and uncle are waiting for you."

"They can wait. You said we would have to continue our conversation later. It's later."

"Bella, how did you know that I wouldn't want the attention?"

Should I go ahead and tell him that I knew he was a vampire? It would definitely mess up the storyline if I jumped too far ahead. He must have seen the indecision on his face because he tilted my head up to look me in the eye. "What do you know?"

"I-I only know what happened today was not normal, not _humanly _possible." I tried to lie, but it sounded way unconvincing. I suck at being Bella! I'm in love with Edward and I should be furious at him right now, but I'm more thankful that he saved me than anything else. I couldn't really doubt in my brain anymore that I wasn't Bella, but I was still apprehensive of ruining the story.

"Humanly possible, huh? Well what do you think happened?"

"I don't _think_ what happened. I _know_ that you stopped that van from crushing me!"

"You think I stopped a van?"

He kept saying 'think', and it was really starting to make me angry. I didn't think anything about the stupid accident. I have book evidence and my own account proved to me that Edward stopped Tyler's van from killing me. I nodded my head sharply, though, just in case I accidently revealed how much I do know.

"No one would believe you, you know that, right?"

"Actually Edward, I have friends who would, but I'm not going to tell anyone."

He still looked angry, but surprised at the same time. "Can't you just thank me and stop asking questions?"

"Thank you." I visibly and loudly shut my mouth then.

"No more questions?"

"Oh, Bite Me, Edward! Of course, they're still there, but I won't ask any. I already know what you're going to say." Haha, I told Edward to bite me. I kind of hope he wouldn't though.

"And how would you know that?"

There's that question again. The direct question that had only one real answer. I knew because I've read yours and my story at least one hundred times in a book, and you've barely deviated from the words in the book. I just sighed and looked away. "You know, why did you even bother? I wouldn't be asking all these questions if you hadn't have done anything."

"I don't know…" he barely murmured at a human level.

I think I was having an epiphany…one which had been in my mind ever since the accident. All of the words from Twilight and Midnight Sun were pouring into my head. But the one thing that Edward had thought still lingered, echoing constantly. 'Not her.'

Was I _her_? Could I be? Was Edward Cullen falling in love with me?

* * *

**YES YES YES YES YES!!!! there's my birthday wish right there...anywhoooo R&R please! bye!!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

I suddenly realize why my parents always told me there was a fine line between love and hate. They are both very passionate emotions. Ava knew that I loved and hated Edward at the same time. I hated him right now because he wouldn't be talking to me for a good month, but I still loved him because I re-read the whole big fight that he had with the rest of the Cullens. Alice saw that she and I would be best friends and that Edward was falling in love with me. It was a unstoppable event that was going to happen!

Which reminds me, I really don't like Jasper anymore know that I recall he wanted to kill me. I already knew that Rosalie was a b-witch, but now I knew to be a little more careful because of how proficient an assassin she was.

I just had to learn to live a month alone because Edward was going to be stubborn about not talking to me. I filled my time by helping Sue prepare for the wedding, which was finally set to take place in April. My parents and Ava would be coming, and hopefully by then I could introduce them to my new boyfriend, that is if he ever talks to me again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything twilight! but i own what sarah thinks...they came out of my own head!**

**Enjoy the next chapter...and don't gasp too loud when you get to a certain part of it...**

* * *

Spring Dances and Vampires Have One Thing in Common: Both Turn Normal Girls into Complete Psychos!

"Sarah! Oh my God, you almost got hit by a van?! Wait a minute! You were almost hit by a blue van but were hit saved by some boy who introduced himself to you the day before as Edward Cullen! Oh my God, Sarah! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE SUDDENLY IN ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IN TWILIGHT?"

"Oh. My. God. Ava! I've been telling you this for like two weeks! Weren't you listening to me?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were just messing with me. I didn't think it was possible that it could be true! My God, you are living the dream of every girl in the world!"

"Yeah I know, and I thank you for your trust in me…"

"Oh, come on. I didn't mean it like that. I figured you would make some sort of joke about being in Forks, and I thought that this was it. I just, I can't believe that my best friend could actually be Bella Swan because I always thought she was too whiny, but then again you do have your moments…"

"Ava! What am I going to do?"

"Well, Sarah, I mean, Bella, you're just going to have to answer one question for me first, since you're the main expert on Twilight."

"Which is?"

"Do you think that Edward is possibly listening to us right now?"

"No! Of course not! He's ignoring his feelings for me right now. He won't mess with me for a whole month." _A whole month. Technically from January 26__th__ all the way to March 1__st__! _(I looked it up on the internet…) I'm going to have to really work on my patience skills this month.

"A whole month! Oh yeah, I remember that now. God, Sarah, how are you going to last a whole month?"

"I have no earthly idea. I'm going to die. But Ava, I've already kind of messed with the story a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward seems to think that I have a boyfriend named Robert Pattinson, and I inadvertently told him that I sort of knew something about vampires. I've almost slipped completely and said the 'v' word more than once."

"He thinks you have a boyfriend? Named _Robert Pattinson_? I'm really sorry if you take this the wrong way, but that is really funny!"

"It's not funny! It's disastrous!"

"Sarah, you need to loosen up! Especially in light of the fact that you are going to eventually be married to the second most gorgeous man in the world!"

"That is the only reason I am still sane at the moment. And Edward is the first most gorgeous man in the world. But maybe you'll meet some vampire at Uncle Charlie and Sue's wedding when you come."

"Or I'll meet Angel when I'm up there for spring break."

"Maybe, but that'll be the weekend when I'm in the meadow with Edward."

"OoO! That sounds good to me! Oh jeez, look at the time! I need to be going to bed soon."

"What are you talking about? It's only 8 o'clock."

"Sarah, you're three hours behind me. It's 11 o'clock here, and I have cheerleading practice in the morning."

"Oh yeah, good night!" I hung up. I had been ordered to call Ava by my mother after I had explained what had happened today to her. Ava had apparently been told by her mother that I was injured in the van incident. She was flipping out for a good twenty minutes before I actually got a word in the conversation. It was bordering on ridiculous.

Everyone had been flipping out over my near-death experience. My parents had literally begged me to come home, nearly every person from school called me that night, Seth and Leah were waiting me for to go into shock, and Uncle Charlie was still raging mad at Tyler Crowley. It was a very interesting night. I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow because I knew how people would be concerned about me; everyone, that is, except the person I really wanted to talk to.

I suddenly realized why my parents always told me there was a fine line between love and hate. They are both very passionate emotions. Ava now knew that I loved and hated Edward at the same time. I hated him right now because he wouldn't be talking to me for a good month, but I still loved him because I re-read the whole big fight that he had with the rest of the Cullens. Alice saw that she and I would be best friends and that Edward was falling in love with me. It was an unstoppable event that was going to happen!

Talking about the Cullen's fight reminds me, I really don't like Jasper anymore now that I recall he wanted to kill me. I already knew that Rosalie was a b-witch, but now I knew to be a little more careful because of how proficient an assassin she was.

I just had to learn to live a month alone because Edward was going to be stubborn about not talking to me. I planned on filling my time by helping Sue prepare for the wedding, which was finally set to take place in April. My parents and Ava would be coming, and hopefully by then I could introduce them to my new boyfriend, that is if he ever talks to me again. My stupid over-cautious inconsiderate lousy unloving cold rock of a vampire!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt like a normal girl walking down a red carpet when I got to school the next morning. It was the worst feeling in the world- the feeling that everyone was watching you now that something unreal had happened to you. Literally everyone wanted to hear the story of my rescue, including some who I hadn't even met before. I guess that's what happens when you almost get hit with a van. Eric and Mike followed me more than ever, both trying to get his five minutes alone with me. I had to jump into every single women's bathroom there was to dodge them. It wasn't a very fun time for me.

Biology was going to be a living hell for me. Edward would be two feet from me every day but wouldn't speak a word to me. Some stupid complex about stopping the future of me becoming a vampire. But, despite his resolve, I wasn't going to be deterred. Every day for the first week after the accident I told him hello and goodbye, with nothing but a nod from him in return for my troubles. The next week I tried one trick that Ava had told me to try on him- I used the whole "I don't understand this…can you teach it to me?" routine. That didn't work much, either. I got nine whole words in response.

"Why don't you get _Robert_ _Pattinson_ to teach you?" he snarled at me.

I gave up after that. Well, technically, I wanted to give him the silent treatment for being such a jerk towards me. I would often glare at him at lunch when he pretended not to be looking at me. Although it did nothing to help the situation, it sure as hell made me feel better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

March 1st finally rolled around much to my happiness and to Ava's happiness (I had been driving her nuts with my whining about Edward nearly every night). We were busy planning what we were going to do while she was here over her spring break. The only bad thing about March finally coming was the fact that I was about to rip Jessica's head off for bugging me so much about the stupid Spring Dance.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to ask him?"

"Jessica, you are doing me a favor by asking him. Besides I'm not going to the stupid dance anyway." Since my best friend was going to be in town, I wasn't going to go. That would have been rude to my guest.

"It'll be fun, but not as much fun if you were there."

"No, I would probably take out half of the people there with my clumsiness if I went. You go and have fun with Mike." Please just stop talking! I was starting to get a headache!

She talked for another fifteen minutes before I was interrupted by a call for Charlie coming in. Thank God for the Forks City Police, that was all I could think.

When I got to the class I shared with Jessica the next day, she wasn't as bouncy as usual. Great, Mike turned her down because he's waiting for me to ask him. That means he's going to pounce on me later today.

So later, once I saw that he was about to ask me, I tried to walk to Biology a little faster.

"Bella, wait up! I wanted to tell you something."

I winced, quietly, I made sure. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Jessica invited me to the dance."

"Well, aren't you a little late gossip girl? I heard that she was going to do that last night."

"Yeah, but you didn't hear that I told her I had to think about it."

I feigned surprise, mainly for Edward's sake, who was watching us out of the corner of his eye. "You jerk! Why would you do something like that?"

"I wanted you to ask me, really…"

"Mike, I'm sorry if you take this the wrong way, but I'm not exactly interested in you. And besides I'm going to be…visiting my…_boyfriend_ that weekend."

He seemed a little shocked, as did Edward beside me. "Can't you do that some other weekend?"

"No. You, on the other hand, should go accept Jessica's invitation after class."

"Yeah…right…Jessica…" he kind of groaned at her name. He really is a complete jerk, but then again, I was no saint. I had lied to him about what I was going to be doing that weekend. In reality, I hoped against hope that I would be spending the entire day with Edward, with Ava hanging out with her own vampire. We would see how that last thing goes, though.

It was halfway through class that I noticed Edward openly staring at me. His eyes looked particularly smoldering today. I couldn't help but to look at him, even though I was planning on showing him how angry I was with him. I completely zoned out once I looked him in the eyes.

Every inch of my body was on fire, but a good kind of fire. I could have stayed like that forever if I really wanted to, but Mr. Banner seemed keen on continuing class. He asked Edward some sort of question, drawing his gaze away from me and back to the front of the room.

Once I looked back down, I realized my face was so hot that steam was practically coming out of my ears. I took the pass on the wall, and practically ran out of the room. I wanted to run to the bathroom, lock myself in a stall, and never come out again. I could hardly stand the feelings that were pulsing through me. They didn't stop either, when a voice stopped me halfway through the hall.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called to me.

I turned around sharply. "What? What do you want, Edward? Finally going to speak to me again?"

"No, not really." He looked ready to laugh.

"Then what?" I snapped at him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I'm being so rude, but this is the only way, really." He looked sincere in his apology, but I knew better. He was trying to warn me because his own will-power was breaking.

"Yeah, you know, I don't think that either of us could say that it's better this way." I replied, still somewhat angry at him.

"It's better if we aren't friends, Bella. Trust me."

"Well, you should have figured that out earlier. That way you wouldn't have a liability like me." I snarled.

"A liability? I'm not sure what you mean."

"I'm the person who just keeps asking questions. If you hadn't talked to me in the first place, I wouldn't have questions. And especially if you hadn't stopped that darn van, you wouldn't have to deal with all the regret that came with my curiosity."

"You think I regret saving you?"

"I think you more than regret it, you probably hate me because of my snooping."

He got too close to me with those smoldering eyes. He had to hold onto my arms to keep me upright. "You don't know anything."

When he finally let go, I tried to run to the bathroom again. The only flaw in my plan was that I didn't see the pull sign on the door. I could have sworn that it was a push door, but I was proven wrong when I slammed my head into it. Edward was there, holding back a laugh, holding the door open for me after that.

"Thank you so much." I sneered in his direction.

"You're welcome." He started chuckling in the hall after I had gone in.

I was still angry and reeling from what he said all the way through the rest of the day. My head was killing me from running into the door. I was in no mood for another of my followers to be at my truck. Eric was waiting there for me, I know, to ask me to the dance. I had to think of something to get him to give up, just like Mike.

"Hey, Eric." I said timidly.

"Hi, Bella."

"What's up? Some crisis with the school newspaper?" I started fiddling with my book bag, looking inside for anything that could shut him up.

"Uh, I was just wondering…if you would-"

"Oh my God!" I shrieked out of the blue. I saw Edward's head watching us jerk up (probably worried about my response to Eric).

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I, uh, I…I left a book in my locker. Shoot! I'll have to run back in and get it." I started to walk back towards school.

Eric was a little too into the whole chivalry thing because he stopped me, saying, "No I'll get it!" before running back into school. I wonder why he didn't realize that he didn't know which book I was talking about (I actually did have all of the books I needed), nor which locker was mine. I figured I should hurry and leave.

I saw Tyler bee-lining for me though, so I took a little side trip before heading into my car. Edward was standing beside his car, so I turned to talk to him to get away from Tyler. "Hey, Edward, do you think you could pretend to talk to me or something so that Tyler will go away?"

He smiled down at me. "But Bella, he deserves a chance to ask you to the dance too, right?"

I scowled at him before I checked where Tyler was. He was back getting into his car, but had his eyes glued to where I was with Edward. "No, he really doesn't. I don't want to have to rip his head off because that's what's going to happen if he does. Try to ask me to the dance, I mean."

"That would _definitely_ be something funny to watch."

Tyler was getting back out of his car, probably from seeing how Edward and my conversation looked more like an argument. "_Please_ Edward? I need to get him off my trail."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I do have something in mind that would make him stop, _almost_ guaranteed."

This piqued my interest. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Just play along, ok?"

I was sort of weary, but I didn't have much of a choice, since Tyler was close to my truck again now. "Fine, do whatever it is you think will make him leave me alone."

He smiled and said, "Good," before pressing his cold lips to mine.

It didn't last long, almost certainly less than a minute, maybe. The pure passion that was surging through my body made my head spin like I was on a tilt-a-whorl.

This was totally out of character for him! He had never tried this sort of stunt in the book, but then again, Bella never talked to him in the parking lot when Tyler asked her to the dance. She also didn't avoid Mike and Eric by making up lies to get them off her tail. Whatever the case was, Edward was acting just the way _I_ wanted him to. Not like a pussy, waiting forever to make the first move.

I was sure of my logic now. I loved Edward with all of my heart and soul, but I still knew all of his boundaries. Before either of us could get too wrapped up in our passions, I broke away, flustered and extremely happy. I had broken away right before he was going to lose control of his bloodlust.

I looked back up at him, my face completely red, and saw how black his eyes were. I mumbled a 'thank you for your help' and ran to my car. Tyler was back slamming the door of his own rental car. I was happy, and I was free from any annoying invitations from human boys.

Or so I thought.

Despite the fact that he had kissed me to keep Tyler away from me, that didn't stop Edward from causing a traffic jam in front of the cafeteria. I shot him an angry look, but he wasn't looking at me in his mirror. He was watching someone out of his side mirror; someone who was walking towards my car window.

I rolled down the window. "Hey, Tyler."

"Hey, Bella…I wanted to ask you if you would ask me to the Spring Dance."

I think my jaw hit the window sill. He really was overly confident if he thought he could ask me out the minute after another guy kissed me. "Sorry Tyler, I'll be hanging out with my…boyfriend…that weekend." I decided to use the same lie on him that I had fed to Mike.

"Yeah, that's what Mike said, but I thought you were talking about me." He threw me a flirty smile.

"Sorry Tyler, I really won't be available." I snapped at him.

He didn't sense it, though. "S'okay. We'll still do prom." He started walking back to his car.

"Wait!" I called, to no avail. I didn't want him to show up at my house on prom night when I would already be out with Edward. Oh well, I'll be sure to tell him later. I looked around in my backpack until I found one of my old magazines I had to bring in today for some class. When I found one, I let out all of my frustration at Edward and Tyler by ripping the whole magazine in half.

Edward must have seen me because I could see he was laughing at me as he drove away. Alice was also waving at me from the back seat. That was a little weird, too. But, truth be told, I couldn't wait to have Alice as a friend. She was going to be a very helpful fashion coordinator for me. And I wouldn't grumble like Bella did in the books.

In any case, I suddenly realized I was going to have to hide my stash of Twilight paraphernalia when I got home. I was going to have a visitor tonight! Sure I would be asleep, and he would be listening to me talk in my sleep, but he was going to be there. And he would be talking to me tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day!

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed...let's keep going! R&R please and thank you!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

I've had dreams about him nearly every night since I first read the books. They all centered on me being Bella in some way or form. Tonight was no different. I was standing out in the middle of some sort of foggy woods, looking around for something I couldn't seem to find. I heard a low hissing from behind me, and turned to see Jasper and Rosalie coming closer to me looking ready to attack.

Another loud growl came from my side. I saw Edward come out from the trees glaring daggers at both Jasper and Rosalie. Alice came to stand by my side too, along with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. I didn't want them to fight, so I stepped out in between the two groups.

Edward kept staring at me with a scared look on his face. Suddenly either Jasper or Rosalie pounced on me, and Edward tried to pounce on them. I woke up then screaming "Edward!" only to see him sitting on the chair in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own anything twilight! **

**sorry this chapter is particularly long--the chapter in twilight had a lot of important stuff in it! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Dance with A Vampire- Isn't That the Name of Another Vampire Novel?

"Crap…crap…crap…crap!!!" I sung as I pranced around my room, throwing clothes here and there. My twilight stuff (including my Edward t-shirt, the actual books, collectable buttons, umbrella, posters, life-size Edward cutout-don't ask, DVD, calendar, CDs, and many other random things) was all packed up in a box and pushed back into the farthest back corner of my closet. I felt so lost without all of it close by. I kept my copy of the Twilight book in my backpack, so hopefully Edward wouldn't be going through my things. I think he would just be hanging out watching me talk about my dreams.

"Bella, what are you doing? You look like an idiot." I heard from the doorway.

"Huh, what?" I saw that it was Seth smirking at me. "Oh, nothing…just cleaning up a bit. You never know when you'll have visitors over."

"You planning on inviting someone over or something?"

"Something like that." He was exactly _invited _per say, but I wasn't going to stop him from coming in. I just realized something: just the thought of having Edward in my room was going to keep me up all night. Great… "Hey Seth, do you know if your mom has any nighttime cold medicine? I don't feel so good."

"Um, yeah I think so; you might want to ask her first."

"M'kay. Was there something that you wanted, or were you just watching me clean?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to know if your friend Ada was hot or not."

"God Seth! Do you have to ask that about every single one of my friends? And it's not Ada, it's Ava, with a 'v'!"

"Sorry, and yes…yes I do."

Just because he was one of the only main werewolves in the books that didn't imprint does not mean he can try on every single one of my friends. Not that Seth knows he's a werewolf yet, but still. I already knew who each of the wolves were going to imprint on anyway. Stupid Jacob Black would imprint on my daughter…ugg that still gives me the creeps. I won't hesitate in ripping his head off if he does that in _my _story. Or I'll have Edward do it. He seems content enough to give me whatever I want.

Including that very special kiss that I got today. My cheeks start heating up just thinking about it. I forgot Seth being in the room, so when he saw my face heating up he thought that I really was sick. Well at least I could use my red cheeks as proof of my 'sickness' instead of messing up my whole plan by acting like I was sick. In any case, thank goodness I had knock-out medicine; otherwise I would probably be sitting up by the window waiting for Edward to come in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I've had dreams about him nearly every night since I first read the books. They all centered on me being Bella in some way or form. Tonight was no different. I was standing out in the middle of some sort of foggy woods, looking around for something I couldn't seem to find. I heard a low hissing from behind me, and turned to see Jasper and Rosalie coming closer to me looking ready to attack.

Another loud growl came from my side. I saw Edward come out from the trees glaring daggers at both Jasper and Rosalie. Alice came to stand by my side too, along with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. I didn't want them to fight, so I stepped out in between the two groups.

Edward kept staring at me with a scared look on his face. Suddenly either Jasper or Rosalie pounced on me, and Edward tried to pounce on them. I woke up then screaming "Edward!" only to see him sitting on the chair in my room.

We just stared at each other for a few minutes. I started talking without taking my eyes off of him or blinking. "I must be dreaming…this would be too good to be true…" I was trying not to scare him too much. He probably thought if he made me think I was having a dream that I would actually believe him.

He slowly stood up. "Yes, Bella, you're having a dream. A terrible terrible nightmare."

I threw him a 'you must think I'm crazy' look. "It wouldn't be a nightmare if you were here."

"Great, now I'm in her dreams…I'd better think of something better." He must have thought I couldn't hear him. Sometimes I wonder how he made it through 108 years.

I almost laughed when a certain thought came up in my mind. "You know, usually in my dream, you kiss me or something."

I hope he hadn't caught on that I knew it wasn't a dream. He looked at me a little exasperated. "I don't think so, Bella."

"Fine I guess this isn't a dream after all."

"No, no! You are dreaming. I'll prove it to you." He lifted up the chair he was sitting in with one hand. "See could I do something like that in real-life?"

"Of course you could. You're Clark Kent. I'm not so sure I'm dreaming at all."

"No you are. I swear. Would I lie to you, Bella?" Ahhh…interesting tactic. He was going to try to use the trust clause to get his way out of being in my room.

"Yes. I do believe you would. You still haven't kissed me, so I still don't think this is a dream. Besides this is nothing like the dream I was having right before this one."

"Oh yeah? Was I kissing you in that one too?" he raised his eyebrow at me. He was laughing a little bit under his breath.

"Umm…no. You had to…protect me from…Lex Luther in that one. But you were about to when some other super-villain came up behind us." I had to pull that one out of the air. I hoped he would just let it go and kiss me already.

"Fine, Bella, if I can prove to you finally that this is a dream, will you go back to sleep?"

"Why would I need to go back to sleep if I'm already dreaming?" I challenged. For some reason, I wanted to see him slip.

"Shut up Bella and come here." He pointed to his side. I got out of bed slowly and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms all the way around my trembling body, and looked down at me with those smoldering golden orbs. I thought I was going to melt-I couldn't believe my stupid 'you always kiss me in my dreams' thing was actually going to work.

He smiled when we were about an inch apart and whispered, "You are absolutely impossible, you know that right?"

I just smiled back and kissed him instead of him starting the kiss this time. It was absolute heaven, and this time I didn't bother to try to hold myself back. I don't think either of us were trying to hold back. Edward finally broke away (most likely worried about hurting me), scooped me up in his arms, and gently put me back in my bed.

"I guess I am dreaming. Good night, Edward." He chuckled one more time before he jumped back out of my window.

Oh jeez, I am in way over my head…and you know what, I don't care!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I got to school the next morning still wide awake as I was when Edward left at three o'clock the night before. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again. Ever. But then again, vampires don't sleep. Life was perfect.

The only thing to make me angry was the fact that I was still as clumsy as ever. I stepped out of my truck and almost went head first onto the pavement. I caught myself on the door-frame, but I dropped my keys in the process. Since I was down on the ground, I figured it was a good time to tie my shoe that I tripped on as not to cause any more accidents today. A very pale hand picked up my keys right before I reached out for them. I knew who it was without a doubt.

"Good morning, Edward. Pleasant night?" I looked up.

"Very pleasant. How'd you know it was me?" he was slightly amused. He must be thinking that he really did trick me last night about the whole 'dreaming' thing. I'd teach him, but not just yet.

"I'm psychic, didn't you know that?" I joked. I was way too happy for my own good.

"Oh, really? Well then, do you know what I came over here to ask you?"

"No, I don't have a clue what you want," I smiled back at him, "except maybe to piss me off further by telling Tyler to come over here and talk about the dance. But you wouldn't do that, since I know you didn't start that traffic jam yesterday on purpose."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. Well, no, I really wanted to see your face, and I had to let Tyler have his chance at you."

"Edward Cullen, you suck." Literally, whenever you hunt. But I wasn't going to say that, at least, not yet. I bet Emmett would get a kick out of that. "So what are you trying to do to me? Make my brain even fuzzier than it already is, since I didn't hit the ground hard enough the day of the accident?"

"Bella, you are utterly absurd if you think I would ever want to hurt you."

I didn't feel up to arguing with him, so I turned around and walked towards school. I heard him running after me a second later.

"Bella! Wait, I'm sorry that was rude. I'm not saying it isn't true, but it was rude to say, anyway."

"Yeah, it was, so why don't you leave me alone?" I wasn't utterly absurd. I was just stating the facts the way I saw them. The jerk. He's the one who's absurd. Trying to make me think I was dreaming. How stupid did he think I was?

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me?"

"You get distracted a lot, don't you Edward?"

"You're doing it again."

"Fine, just ask me whatever it is you want."

He started fidgeting like Eric when he wanted to ask me to the dance. "I was wondering, you know, a week from Saturday—the night of the dance—if you would…"

"Edward? Are you trying to ask me to the dance? That's so sweet, but I'm having a friend over that whole week." And according to what I told two other boys, I would be visiting my boyfriend, which isn't exactly a lie because I _would _be in the meadow with Edward. Oh happy day!

"I know, Bella, you didn't let me finish. I heard that you two were going up to Seattle, and I wanted to know if you wanted to drive together since I was planning on going up there myself."

"I guess that's fine," I couldn't wait to see Ava's 'dazzled' face, "but do you really want to hang out with two 17-year old girls in my old truck?"

"No, I meant we could all go in my car. I really don't think your car would make it all the way there."

"Hey! My truck is the exact same one from Twilight, so shut up! It is amazing." Absolutely amazing, and it gets forty-two miles per gallon. I bet his perfect little Volvo didn't get half of that.

"Ah, more Twilight stuff, eh? Perhaps I should check that book out myself…" he pondered the thought. I freaked out.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, you don't want to do that. It's all very boring stuff, you wouldn't be interested in it at all."

"Ok, calm down, Bella. I was just teasing. Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, very intense.

I couldn't speak from his sudden intensity, so I just nodded. My blank face must have caused him to laugh before he said, "You really _should _stay away from me. I'll see you later."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Since I couldn't get back to sleep last night, I had figured I should check to see what event would be taking place today. I would have to figure out how to get out of blood-typing in biology because I really didn't want to have Mike hanging over me, then have Edward freak out over me too. I kind of wanted Edward to kill Mike, who was really starting to annoy me by asking all sorts of questions about my _boyfriend_, or at least kiss me in front of Mike so he would leave me alone.

At least I wouldn't have to endure Jessica and her cronies at lunch because I would be sitting with Edward today. Well, not _all _of Jessica's friends were evil like her. Angela was actually very nice, just like in the book. I couldn't really talk to her about _Twilight_, though, even though she had asked about the book twice since my little outburst on the first day of school. She could read them eventually, like twenty years from now when I was a vampire.

I tried to talk to her a bit in lunch before I heard Jessica tell me that Edward was staring at me. "Is it true that you kissed him in the parking lot, Bella?"

I swung my head over to her. "Yes. Yes, it is. He was just doing me a favor, though."

"Right, you lucky b…" she mumbled her little insult under her breath. I pretended I didn't hear as I looked over to my vampire man waving me over to his table.

Angela asked me before I got up, "So are you and him an item?"

I blushed. "I-I don't really know, but who knows? Maybe…"

She shooed me away from the table to go sit with him. I'm liking her more and more. "Hey, Edward, need help with your biology homework?" I asked pleasantly.

"No, not exactly, I just thought you might sit with me today."

"Interesting, why?"

"Well, since I'm going to hell, I thought I would do it thoroughly." He flashed his crooked smile.

"You are just so tortured, aren't you?" I teased.

"You have no idea…"he murmured, "but not as tortured as your little fan club over at your table. I think a few of them are very put out at me for stealing you away."

"I don't care, they annoy me too much to make me care about them in any way, shape, or form." I replied, truthfully for once in my entire acquaintance with Edward, practically.

"But, Bella, I think they realize that I may not give you back."

'Will you promise that?' I thought. Yet again, thank God that Edward couldn't read my mind. I thought of him fighting Mike, Tyler, and Eric, and in my mind, it was _not _a pretty sight. Edward killed all three of them withing a minute, practically thirty seconds. It would cause quite an uproar if Edward killed three teenage boys in the middle of the cafeteria. The Cullens would have to leave then, and that was something that was not supposed to happen. Not until the second book, at least. But I would be trying to get my way out of that in time.

"You look worried, Bella." He was searching my face.

"I'm not worried--relieved would be a better word. I would be extremely happy if you didn't throw me back to the three wolves." I hinted.

"Well, I guess friends don't let friends get eaten alive by pimple-covered wolves." He grinned like a little imp. How cute!

"Wait! We're friends, now? Edward Cullen is going to be my friend?" No, Edward Cullen needed to be my boyfriend!

"I won't be a very good one, though. If you were smart, you would avoid me at all cost."

"How many times are you going to undermine my intelligence, Edward Cullen? I'm just as smart as you!" I said defensively. Well, maybe not _that _smart. He _has _been alive for 108 years, so he would have had more time to read than I would.

"Of course you are, Bella, you just don't have my heightened amount of common sense."

"Well, haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'a little goes a long way'?"

"I do believe I have heard that, but that only applies to people who have normal coordination skills." He smiled wickedly again.

Well not all of us can be perfect vampires, now can we? I didn't answer him because I was too afraid I would slip and tell him _exactly _what I had thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, not surprisingly.

"All sorts of things." I answered cryptically.

"That's really frustrating, you know." He whined.

"God, don't be such a baby. You can't read my mind, so get over it," I shot out before thinking, "I mean, no one can read people's mind, so of course it would be frustrating that you couldn't read mine, right?" I hope that covered up my blunder. I bit my lip in anticipation of his response.

"You're a bit of a babbler, aren't you?"A smirk was bubbling on his face.

I sighed in relief, but stuck my tongue out at him to cover it up. He looked over my shoulder at Mike, who must have been glaring daggers at us. "One of your boyfriends seems to think that I'm being overly unpleasant to you—he's debating whether to come deck me."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I hissed at him.

"Really? I thought you and Robert Pattinson were dating." He glared at me.

"No, Edward, that guy is an actor. I was just kidding about him..." Why did Edward choose _now _to have this conversation?

To my great surprise, he starting laughing, and not just a little chuckle, but a full-out blaring laugh. "Bella, I know! Cedric Diggory, right?"

My eyes got really big then. I could barely squeak, "Ho-how long have you known that? What else do you know?" He could have looked up Robert Pattinson and seen how he was in Twilight, and then he could have seen how much they looked alike in the movie. Good Lord, what was going to happen now?

He was taking too much amusement out my franticness. "I figured it out when Emmett was watching the fourth Harry Potter a few days ago. So how long have you two been dating?"

I noticed that people were filing out of the cafeteria, so I figured it was as good a time as any to run away from Edward. Especially since he wanted to talk about Robert Pattinson. "Bye, Edward! I'll see you after school, right?"

"You weren't expecting me to be in biology today?"

Crap, I slipped again. I was going to have to get better at this or I might just wind up telling him about our future daughter. Not _that _would be very bad indeed. "Um, I told you I was psychic!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? Along with mentioning how I'm Clark Kent?"

What was he talking about? Oh yeah, last night I told him I thought he was Superman. Well, here goes another lie. "How-where did you hear that?"

Another wicked smile. "A little bird told me about it."

Yeah, I told it to you last night before I blurted out that I know you're a vampire. "Well, I'll just have to kill that little birdie, now won't I?"

"Bella, didn't you ever think that I might not be the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" he was suddenly serious.

"Edward, stop being so angsty and I'll see you later?" I joked. I was in no mood for him to spoil our happy lunch day. He smiled again as I walked away. I wasn't really in the mood either to fake getting sick over blood. I could handle blood, unlike Bella. Oh well, I would have to fake it as best I could.

I got to class late thanks to Mr. Cullen, the perfidious poof! I can't believe he didn't even feed me the line about it being healthy to ditch class every once in a while. I'm going to kill him later. Well, I guess not, since he's already dead. Mr. Banner had already poked Mike's finger and blood was gushing out when I finally sat down.

Something strange started happening when I looked over to watch. I started feeling woozy like the ground was spinning or like when I was kissing Edward only bad. I thought I wasn't squeamish when it came to seeing blood. Darn the Twilight gods who turned me into Bella. Mr. Banner noticed my not-normal state when I fell off of my chair. When I hit the ground, the whole world went black for a few minutes.

The next thing I saw was Edward and Mike fighting over who was going to take me to the nurse's room. The only thing I wanted was to be put back on the ground (Edward was already carrying me), and to throw up. I felt absolutely awful! "Edward? Can you put me down, please?"

"Bella," he sighed with relief, "I thought…did you faint at the sight of blood? And not even your own blood." I felt his chest rumble when he laughed.

"I'm glad I amuse you…" I moaned. "Do you think you could put me down? The height is not helping my stomach." When we finally reached the nurse's office, I saw a sight that I thought would finally push my stomach overboard. The grandmotherly nurse was making out with my math teacher, Mr. Varner. Even though Edward was a vampire, I think he was having a hard time not barfing too.

Edward cleared his throat before speaking. "She's a little faint. They were blood-typing in biology."

The flustered nurse ran to get an ice pack for my pounding head. An injury from hitting the ground when I fell off my chair.

"Bella, are you feeling any better?" Edward asked me. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at me anymore. The nurse came back.

I just threw him a glare as I pressed the ice pack to my head. "What do you _think_?"

He ignored the venom in my voice. I'm not really sure why I was mad at him, probably because he made fun of my new-found weakness when it came to blood. "You had me worried for a minute there, I thought Newton was dragging your murdered corpse out to the woods."

"I think you're higher up on his 'to kill' list than I am." I said as I walked out of the room, since another kid from my class was coming in. Edward talked to the secretary to get us both out of school for the rest of the day, and Mike came back in the office with a third sick person. He didn't get a chance to talk to me again before Edward guided me out into the parking lot.

I suppose he'll call me tonight about the beach invite, even though he asked me the other day during lunch. I'd told him I wanted to go just so I could get the proper information about vampires from Jacob. And because I knew Edward would be hunting or something, and I didn't want to get bored.

When we got outside he started steering me in the direction of his car, and I knew he would tell Alice to get my truck home, but I figured I would ask just for measure. "Hey, what about my truck?"

"Alice'll get it home for you. I don't want you having a wreck just because you hit your head when falling off of a chair." He started chuckling again. I don't see what's so funny about me getting hurt all the time.

"I wouldn't have a wreck. I am a tremendous driver, and I'll just have to prove that to you by driving myself home." I challenged.

He responded by literally dragging me to his Volvo. 'Hey! God, Edward you are too pushy!" Just because he has vampire strength does _not _mean that he has to flaunt it every ten seconds. He opened the door like a gentleman would, and walked around to his side. I took the chance to make a run for my car to see if he would chase me.

He caught me within the second I took off. This time he picked me up and set on the seat in his car. I planned to glare straight ahead for the entire ride as a punishment for him. I tried to think of something witty and cutting to say but I couldn't think of anything. I sort of forgot about his music choice when he started the car though.

"You listen to Debussy?"

He looked surprised at me. "You know him?"

"I keep trying to play Clair de Lune, but I'm not very good at it yet. I love the song, though." Yes, I play the piano. I started playing when I was like, six, and I played Bella's Lullaby at my recital this past year back home. Clair de Lune was going to be my next project.

"How long have you played?"

"Since I was around six; my mother forced me to take lessons ever since." She had read an article that children who played instruments were shown to have higher test scores, so I was forced to play whether I wanted to or not.

"What's your mother like?"

"Umm…I don't know. A lot like me, except she can see through my pretenses like no tomorrow. Everyone says we look alike too. She worries about me too much, too, and Uncle Charlie, since she's his older sister. She's pretty paranoid sometimes too, especially when it comes to my obsession with Twilight. She knew as soon as I said I wanted to come to Forks that I would try something like the character in the book, since she read the books too. I really miss her."

"How old are you Bella?" he asked out the blue.

"Seventeen." Duh.

"You don't seem seventeen."

"You don't seem like seventeen much either." But you wouldn't since you are 108 years old, would you?

He made a face and proceed to change the subject before I hint more at the fact that he was a vampire. "Does she approve of your Uncle's new fiancée?"

"Yeah, she's just happy that he finally settled down again after his first wife died."

"Do you think she would approve of who you choose? No matter whom you chose?"

"Oh, of course. Although she believes that I'll have some sort of epic romance. She said that since I never like the regular boys that I'll have to be with someone like Heathcliff or Count Dracula or something." I only said Count Dracula to see the look on his face. It was priceless!

He still had the astonished look on his face when he asked, "Do you think she would approve of _me_?"

My heart sped up really fast then, and I was feeling light headed again. "Oh, I think she would like you_ a lot, a lot_."

"I think I need to be going, Bella, we got to your house ten minutes ago. My siblings are going to be waiting for me. I'll see you later."

"Going to school tomorrow?" I already knew he would be going hunting with Emmett starting tomorrow, much to my chagrin.

"Nope, starting the weekend early with Emmett. But will you do me a favor when you go to that beach? And don't this the wrong way, but you're kind of a trouble magnet, so be careful and don't fall into the ocean or get hit by a car or anything, okay?" That wicked grin was back. I'll teach him to mess with me one day.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "But Edward, don't you know? I'm going up to the beach to _surf_. But I'll try not to fall off too much."

He didn't fall for my lie, not one little bit. "Right. Goodbye, Bella." He pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye, Eddie!" I yelled before slamming his car door. He was still grimacing as he pulled down the road. Yes, score one for me!

* * *

**There you go. Sorry again for how long it is...i just kept going and going...R&R please and thank you!**

**~edWaRd'sGiRL0630 :) **

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"Do you like scary stories?" he tried to flirt with me. Oh, how I loathe Jacob Black.

I inwardly rolled my eyes before saying, "Oh, I _love _them. And I'm sure you tell them so well. But Jacob I've heard some of them already. I'm really curious about the 'cold ones' and those stories. What does 'cold one' even mean?"

"Bella, have you ever watched Dracula?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's a cold one. A blood drinker. Your people call them vampires." No shit, Sherlock. Wow, this kid really is a genius...


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything Twilight! i do own Sarah's thoughts and Ava!**

**No Edward in this chapter...and if you are a team jacob person i'm sorry if i'm a little harsh on him...Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Oh, How I Want To La Push Jacob Black Off a Cliff!

Despite Edward being a stickler about me and Alice being friends, I wasn't going to listen to him. And if I read Alice's character too, she wouldn't mind if I bent the rules for her. It would be quite funny if Edward was angry with us later. But then again he could never be _truly _angry with me, he would just act upset to make himself feel better. I hope.

Just to try to get Alice to be my friend, I figured I could sit on the porch and wait for her to drop my truck off. My plan would definitely work since I could definitely hear my truck pulling up to the driveway. I finally did hear it coming down the road around the time school would have gotten out. I popped down into the driveway before she could get out of the car. Ha-ha, I beat the psychic at her own game!

"Hey, Alice!"

Her eyes got bigger when I popped up behind the truck. Most likely worried what Edward would do to her if she talked to me. But she must have seen I was going to talk to her because she calmed down a little before talking to me. "Hello, Bella. Feeling better?"

"I was fine when I left school, but Edward, being Edward, insisted on driving me home."

"He always is very worried about you. But I think I agree with him on this occasion. I saw-_heard_ you hit your head pretty hard." She looked sympathetic. She almost slipped like Edward's be doing lately! So she saw that I would fall off my chair in biology and Edward carrying me to the nurse's office.

"It wasn't _that _hard. I'm fine! I don't know why Edward would worry about me so much. Nothing that dangerous has happened to me since I moved up here. It was worse when I fell off the stage at a ballet recital when I was six."

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but have you always been so clumsy?"

I shrugged because I was too used to being handicapped by gravity. "Yeah, I think it some sort of genetic disorder. My grandmother was clumsy like me too, but oddly enough my mother was a gymnast."

"But you did ballet, so that must count for something. Well, I should get going. I was only supposed to drop your truck off and leave. Did you know that your truck won't go over 60 miles per hour?"

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Sorry."

"It' not your fault. Oh! I know! I can get you a new car for Texas Independence Day, or St. Patrick's Day, or maybe even Easter! I think you would really like a nice little VW Bug!" She zoned out for a minute, probably getting a vision. "Great, Edward's mad at me. Maybe we'll talk tomorrow, Bella. Bye!"

"Sure, Alice. We can talk tomorrow since Edward will be starting the weekend early with Emmett." I hinted. Ava was coming into town tomorrow night since her spring break started really early this year. Maybe we could all have a sleepover together! Even though Alice doesn't sleep…it would be so much fun!

She must have been getting a vision about me asking her because her face was blank again when I broke out of my reverie. "Oh, fun! Right, well then I'll guess I see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Well, there went another point of the story. I'm going to be best friends with Alice whether Edward wanted me to be or not. Well, first I have a vampire boyfriend, and now I'll have a vampire buddy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now the only thing I have to worry about is my stupid day at the beach on Saturday. Mike called me later that day, much to my chagrin. Ava was very excited about coming to Forks tomorrow because she would be coming into town just in time to go to the beach with me. I told Mike that I would be bringing a friend with me without saying exactly who it is. He must have thought it was Edward because he wasn't very happy when we got off the phone. I called Ava to remind her we would be going to the beach, but she decided to make fun of me instead of being sympathetic that I had to talk to Jacob.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You have to go to the beach to play with the wolves. And you don't even like them!"

"I swear, Ava, if I wasn't extremely happy about Edward being wretchedly in love with me and Alice becoming my friend, and if you were already here, I would totally kick your butt!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You can't because you're in Forks living it up with Edward, but he's a-going hunting and won't come back til you go to Port Angeles. And you have to spend the whole day with Mike and Jake on Saturday!"

"Yeah, well, you'll be here tomorrow, so maybe Mike and Jake will hang out with you. So, maybe you should be the one here being Bella. That way you and Jacob could get cozy and change the _whole _story. Team Jacob person!"

"Team Edward person! Just get over it, Sarah. Maybe you'll come to like Jacob once you hang out with him longer."

"Yeah right, by the time I come to like him, he'll be a full-on werewolf, be all angsty, and start trying to make out with me every time he sees me! I'm not in the mood to have my perfect relationship with Edward be tainted by a stupid teenage dog!"

"Lighten up, Sarah. I swear since you _became _Bella, you have been the whiniest person."

"It's not my fault; it's part of my character. I've even developed a squeamishness towards blood too."

"Yeah, the only reason you weren't squeamish about it before was because you thought it would be part of your diet one day."

"It will be now! And for some unexplained reason that grosses me out. Great."

"All right, Bells. I think you need to start your prep for meeting Jacob! Oh, you lucky duck. Oh! I just got an idea!"

"Congratulations, I get those all the time."

"You know, you're more sarcastic too. But anyway, maybe you could get Jacob to go out with me! Since we'll both be at the beach you should set me up with him."

"Sorry, Ava, I already have two other people waiting for you…"

"Two? Jeez, Sarah!"

"Okay, well only one exists, now. I was going to ask Edward if he knew anyone named Angel after he tells me he's a vampire. Seth is the one who wants to meet you right now."

"Wow. Just wow. If you could bag me Angel I would be your friend forever."

"Hey! I thought you already were!"

"I was just kidding! You know you're my best buddy!"

"You know, Ava, I'm going to laugh when you get turned into a vampire, and you think you're on fire and all that. I will laugh hard."

"Why would I get turned into a vampire if a werewolf is going to imprint on me?"

"Oh my gosh, will you make up your mind? Do you want a werewolf or Angel?"

"Angel. I want Angel. I guess I would be turned into a vampire then, wouldn't I?"

"Look at it this way. I'll be a vampire too, so we'll literally be best friends forever!"

"Good grief, you've thought this over way too much. Goodnight, Bella! Can't wait til tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, _Buffy_! Can't wait til tomorrow either!" I hung up first again. I wonder why I always have to have the last word. Oh well, I really do need to prep myself for the beach trip tomorrow. I need to work on my anger management stuff first because if Sam makes fun of the Cullens I _will _pelt him on the head with a rock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I never realized how exceedingly boring a Friday can be without Edward around telling me how absurd or clumsy I am. I miss him already. It was going to be a long _long _day dealing with Mike (who was still put out that he couldn't rescue me yesterday), Jessica (who desperately wanted to know if Edward and I were dating), and Lauren (who just needed to get over Tyler!). I wanted to ask Alice if she wanted to hang out with me and my friend tonight, but when I approached the Cullen's table Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill me then and there, so I ran back to my table.

I tried to catch her again out in the parking lot. Rosalie was still staring daggers at me, but I ran up to them anyway. I was a little weary of Jasper (for obvious reasons, I mean he's going to take a snap at me on my next birthday!), but I took my chances. "Hey, Alice!"

She must have gotten a mouthful from Edward last night, but she still put on a huge smile when I called her. "Oh, hey Bella! Happy Friday!"

"Thanks. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friend tonight. She supposed to get into town in like an hour and I thought it might be fun if we hung out or something."

"Oh, Bella, that would be so much fun! But I have to take Jasper out tonight," she whispered the rest like it was some sort of secret, "it's our anniversary tonight, but we should have a girl's night next week maybe?"

"Sure! Have fun with Jasper tonight! I'll see you on Monday!" Wait, no I won't. It's supposed to be sunny the first few days of the week. Right, that's what Ava was talking about when she said I wouldn't be seeing Edward until Port Angeles. But I'm supposed to be going with Sue and Leah instead of Jessica and Angela. I wonder how that's going to work…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I didn't bother trying to do my homework when I got home. I was too excited that Ava was coming, and apparently so was Sue. She had gone cleaning crazy while everyone was at school and work. I'd never seen the house so spotless. "Sue, you know, I could have helped you. I mean, she is my friend."

"No, Bella, you helped by keeping your room tidy all the time. I didn't even need to do anything when I looked in there. Not like Seth's room. You'd think a bomb went off in there. Well, you and I should probably get going. What time does her flight come in again?"

"Four forty-five. It's already three thirty. Since it's an hour drive, I guess we should go." I was bouncing I was so excited. I wanted her opinion of Edward so bad. Actually, I wanted her to admit that he was the most beautiful man in the world. We would see him in Port Angeles, and then everyday in school for the rest of the week. She had to come to school with me during the week since I couldn't leave her at the house all the time. She wasn't too pumped about going to school, but she was excited to see the real Cullens and possibly punch the real Mike in the face for me.

Sue and I got to the Port Angeles airport just as the flight came in. We had to run to the baggage claim to catch her. Once I finally found her in the crowd, I couldn't help but giving her the biggest hug ever. "Ava! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Sarah!" Whoa, she called me Sarah. That was interesting. I guess not everyone thought my name was Bella when they came to Forks. I hope my parents won't either when they come up for Uncle Charlie's wedding.

"It's Bella, silly! At least when Edward's around, okay?" I whispered so that Sue couldn't hear me.

"Fine. Then it's Buffy if I'm ever around Angel."

"You got it Buff! Come on let's get your stuff and go. I have to get your help on anger management, or at least prep for meeting Jacob."

"I told you to call me Buffy if we're around Angel. Does it look like he's around?"

"Ava, you never know when vampires are around. I only know when Edward's around because of Midnight Sun and it telling me when he's in my room. He'll be watching us at school on the sunny days this week."

"Well then thank god I'll be here until next Sunday. I'll get a good look at him when he's not in your room every night like some sort of creeper."

"Shut up! It's not creepy; it's romantic! He has to watch me to make sure I'm safe all the time. Which reminds me, I'm not so sure you should stay in my room. Just in case you wake up and see him. I don't want Edward killing my best friend."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella, Sue's waiting for us."

Sure enough, Sue was waiting by the doors for us. And she didn't hear a word of Ava and my conversation. She was still reeling because her final dress fitting for the wedding was going to be on Tuesday back here in Port Angeles. I wasn't looking all that forward to it because I was going to be chased down by some creepy guy named Lonnie. Good thing I would have a vampire following me through the city.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow, I think Mike's jaw is about to hit the ground. Didn't you tell him that you were bringing me?"

"Yeah, Ava, I think he thought that I was talking about Edward when I said I was bringing a friend, though. His face was too funny for me to actually tell him it was going to be a girl."

"Well, I guess you better tell him now because here he comes."

Mike came bounding up to the two of us. He looked like a like a little kid on Christmas morning. Too many girls for him. "Bella! You came, and with a friend!"

"Yeah, I told you she would be coming. It's not a problem, is it?"

"No, we were just about to go. You're not waiting for anyone else, are you?"

Ava was getting annoyed with him already. I think she wanted to deck him, but she must have thought it would have been better to hit him with words. "She wanted her boyfriend to come, but he was too busy hanging out with his brother this weekend. Edward goes to your school, doesn't he?"

"Ava! Shut up!" I hissed in here ear. "He's not my boyfriend yet! Don't make Mike go completely crazy!"

Mike heard her anyway. "Cullen, huh?" I dragged Ava into Mike's suburban before she could say anything else about Edward, or Mike. He looked pretty angry the whole ride to the beach, much to Jessica's dismay who was trying to cheer Mike up by talking about what a great time they would have at the dance. Today was going to be torture and it was just starting!

It was sort of sunny when we got to the beach, but everything still looked gray, from the water to the rocks lining the beach. My mood was going right along with the scenery. Ava took off as soon as we got there to mix and mingle with all of my new friends. She was too outgoing, so I just kind of sat by the fire and waited for the wolves to show up.

We went on a hike down by the tidal pools, where I suddenly started giggling about Edward telling me not to fall into the ocean. Since my guard was down, I accidentally slipped and got my whole leg wet in one of the little pools. Well, at least, I didn't completely fall in. Mike insisted that we go back just in case I got sick from having gotten wet.

The wolves were there when we got back. I noticed that most of the guys already had the crew cut, showing that the pack was already in the works. Stupid werewolves. When some of the group left for a second hike, I was left alone with Lauren, Tyler, Jacob, and I'm guessing Sam and Jared. Ava took off with the hiking group when another one of the wolves that she thought was hot volunteered to go with them.

Jacob came over to start talking to me. Deep breaths, Sarah, he's just being friendly. He was kind of cute, but he acted just like Seth. Always waiting to tease me. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Just Bella. You must be Jacob Black. Seth talks about you constantly."

"Yeah, he's the one that told me you don't like being called Isabella, but I thought it would get your attention faster." He flashed me a grin. "I figured I should introduce myself because you bought my dad's truck."

"Oh yeah, you're Billy's son. Uncle Charlie was talking about you two."

"Yeah, so how do you like the truck?"

"It's absolutely amazing. I love it so much." Just because it's the same thing as Bella's truck in Twilight.

"Yeah, but it runs really slow. I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"Why would you want another car? It's the same car from Twilight, so it's the best thing ever." Why do I always slip and say that when a guy talks to me about the truck?

"Oh yeah I remember Charlie saying something about you being addicted to something and that the car would just put you over the top. I bet you haven't tried putting that thing over sixty, though."

"No, but I've heard from a friend not to try."

"Yeah, I don't think it _can _go over sixty."

"Well, maybe the one you're working on will. Uncle Charlie told me about it. A VW Rabbit, right?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have a master cylinder for one, would you?"

"Sorry, I don't, but maybe you'll find one on EBay."

Lauren found it in her heart to interrupt us. I still didn't like Jacob, but he wasn't as horrid as I thought he was going to be. "You know Bella, Jacob?"

He must have caught on that she doesn't like me because he tried to make her shut up for me. "Bella and I have a long history. We go back practically to when we were born." Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"How nice…Oh, Bella. I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad that none of the Cullens could come out today. Did you think to invite them?" Yes, Lauren I did, but I didn't want one of them ripping your head off.

Mentioning the Cullens seemed to catch Sam's attention, finally. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?"

I was starting to get angry with him already because of the condescending way he said the Cullen's name. "Yeah, aren't they the nicest people. Do you know them?"

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam replied with a warning in his voice. I couldn't help my next actions. When Sam turned around again with his back to me, I pelted the back of his head with a small rock I picked up. He must have thought Jacob threw it because he threw one right back towards Jacob. I stifled a laugh, happy that I got away with it.

I just wanted to go home now, so that Tuesday could come sooner and I could see Edward again. I could just watch the movie, but Robert Pattinson wasn't holding my attention much anymore. And the fact that Edward could be watching my every move was a reason to be careful with my Twilight stuff. I figured the sooner I could get the vampire information out of Jacob, the sooner I could get Edward to confess for me. "Hey, Jake, do you want to take a walk with me? Truth be told I want to get away from Lauren and Tyler."

"I don't blame you. Let's go."

"So Jacob, do you come up to Forks much?" I had to flirt with him a little to get the right information out.

He figured out I was trying to flirt with him. "Not as much as I would want to. But as soon as I finish my car and get my license I can go up as much as I want."

"Who was that _guy_ that Lauren was talking to? The one that was talking about the Cullens?" I tried not to snarl when I mentioned Sam. I was _never _going to like him.

"That's Sam."

"What was he saying about the doctor's family?"

"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to some onto the reservation."

"But, but why not?" Wow, I was a bad actress, but Jacob was eating this up. I was trying to be so innocent, and it looked and sounded to me that I was a ditz or something. I spotted Ava walking with one of the wolves again. I tried to steer Jacob away from them just in case that guy told Jacob not to tell me about the treaty.

"Well, I'm not exactly supposed to tell." I think you slipped then, buddy!

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was just curious. Do they have to do with some of the Quileute stories?"

"Sue and Seth tell you some?"

"Yeah, but not all of them."

"Well then, do you like scary stories?" he tried to flirt with me. Oh, how I loathe Jacob Black.

I inwardly rolled my eyes before saying, "Oh, I love them. And I'm sure you tell them so well. But Jacob I've heard some of them already. I'm really curious about the 'cold ones' and those stories. What does 'cold one' even mean?"

"Bella, have you ever watched Dracula?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's a cold one. A blood drinker. Your people call them vampires." No shit, Sherlock. Wow, this kid really is a genius...

"Vampires?" I shivered to make it look like I was scared.

"Well, the story goes that we are descended from wolves—and that the wolves are out brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Now back to the cold ones…" he dropped his voice down really low. "The stories about the cold ones go back as far as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our lands."

"Interesting, but what does this have to do with the Cullens?" Come on Jacob, get on with it!

"Well, the tribe knew that the wolves were the traditional enemies of the cold ones. Well, not wolves per say, but wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves. The coven that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different in their hunting style. They only drank animal blood instead of human blood, so my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they stayed off our land then we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"Hey, I'm not that pale!"

He laughed a little. "Back to the story, even though they weren't as dangerous to humans because they were 'civilized', they were still dangerous to be around just in case they got _too_ hungry to resist."

"So…the Cullens are like the cold ones in the story?" Thank my lucky stars, the conversation was almost over.

"No," he paused for dramatic effect, "they are the _same _ones." He was a worse actor than I was.

"So what you're saying is that the Cullens—Dr. Carlisle's family—are cold ones? Vampires?"

He had a wicked smile on and nodded. "Scared yet?"

I had goose bumps, but not from being scared. I was excited that I could finally reveal to Edward that I knew he was a vampire. "Terrified…" I whispered for his sake.

"I'm the one who should be terrified. I just broke the treaty."

"I won't give you away." I promised. I feel bad now that I got the information I wanted. Jacob really thought I was flirting with him, and now he'll have a crush on me until he imprints on my daughter. I really should be nice to him, I guess. Mike and Jessica popped up behind us, scaring me more than any of Jacob's stories had.

"There you are, Bella. Everyone was worried about you." Yeah, everyone but Ava, who had her arms crossed and was giving me her scary look. She was probably mad that I was able to trick Jacob and that I didn't like him. She'd have to get over it.

"I was just walking around with Jacob. I didn't fall in the ocean or anything."

Jacob whispered in my ear, "That guy isn't your boyfriend, is he?"

"No, definitely not. So, whenever you get your license, you should come up to Forks and see me. We could hang out or something." Now _I _was trying to make Mike go crazy by being nice to Jacob. He must think he has to fight every single guy in Forks for my attention.

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Bella." Jacob called once I was walking back towards our big group. I couldn't wait til I could go talk to Edward now that I know his secret. Even if I've known it for a while now.

* * *

**there you go! r&r please and thank you! happy late fourth of july!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

We pulled in front of the restaurant, La Bella Italia. I nearly shrieked because I was so excited. But I mentally kicked myself, remembering I was wish Edward at the moment and to not make a completely fool of myself. Ava was the first one to reach me when we got out of the car. "Oh my God, Sar-Bella, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Edward ran into me before I could get too lost." I meant before the creepy guys could get a hold of me. Edward came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I join you girls for dinner?" he asked to Ava.

"Um, well the thing is, Edward, we already ate. But I think you're right, Bella definitely needs something to eat. We'll talk back at your house, Bells. I'll tell Sue that you'll get back a little later."

I texted her once they all took off in Jessica's car. _Thanks for getting them out of there. I hope Edward didn't pick up anything that would get us in trouble in your mind!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything Twilight! Or Miss Congeniality or the Dark Knight! (you'll firgure that out later)**

**i've got a surprise cooked up in this chapter!! Enjoy!**

* * *

Operation Don't Get Lost in Port Angeles So That Edward Won't Have to Save You From Thugs Is In Effect!

"So let me get this straight. You have fallen in love with Paul the werewolf?!? What has gotten into you? You know as well as I do that he imprints on Jacob's sister in Breaking Dawn!"

"I did _not _fall in love with him. I just think he's extremely good looking and might be worthy of my time."

"And when he imprints?"

"I'll be with my vampire."

"Angel, right?"

"Right, so when are you going to tell Eddie that you know his little secret?"

"Don't call him Eddie, only I can do that. I'll tell him when we see him up in Port Angeles. And would you keep your voice down. I don't know if he's out there or not."

"You know he's not. He's at his house making sure that Jasper's friends don't go out of his sight just in case they get thirsty while they're in town."

"Oh, you're right. Okay, well I thought I should tell you something. I've sort of changed the story a bit more than I intended."

"Oh dear Lord, what did you do?"

"Well, I've already somewhat become Alice's friend, and I've kissed Edward twice already. Well, technically he kissed me once and I've kissed him once."

"OHMYGOODDD, spill!"

"Okay, so you know how all the guys wanted to ask Bella to the Spring Dance, okay, well Tyler was coming at me so I went to talk to Edward. He told me he had an idea that would keep Tyler away, even though it didn't work, but he kissed me then and there. And then the second time, I was having a dream a few nights ago about Jasper and Rosalie killing me or something, and I yelled 'Edward' when I woke up, and I saw him sitting in my chair. I didn't take my eyes off of him because I knew he would take the chance of jumping out the window. Then when I started talking again, he tried to convince me I was having a dream. So I told him that he always kissed me in my dreams, and he did to try to convince me I was dreaming."

"Sarah, have I ever told you that you are a genius. I mean that was the smartest thing you've ever done!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Well, I'm going to go to sleep now, just so I can dream some more about Edward and those stupid wolves. I really do hate them. The wolves, I mean. Goodnight, Ava."

"Night, Bells. I'll try to watch my thoughts from now on. I'll keep translating stuff into French in my head."

"Keep it light, or Edward will know something is up."

"Sarah, I honestly doubt that Edward gives a pom-poms fluff about me when all he can think about is y-o-u."

"Pom-poms fluff?"

"Cheerleading humor, what can I say?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sunday was literally boring as anything could be. Ava and I just sort of hung out watching movies and kicking Seth out of my room. He was really annoying and acted way over the top with being Ava's personal butler.

I thought I would rip something apart if I didn't see Edward soon. It was almost killing me.

I wrote the stupid Shakespeare essay just to have something to do other than fantasize about Edward. It didn't help much, since I finished the whole thing in a half hour. Ava persuaded me to look up stuff on vampires just for measure and to line up events in the book. I found the Vampires A-Z website lickidy-split, and read over every single legend about vampires there were. Finally it was time to go to sleep, where I would be plagued by thoughts of Edward with fangs all night. B-E-A-UTIFUL!

I wasn't getting much sleep, so I was just pretty much laying in bed most of the time thinking about what life was going to be like once I was a vampire. Would I ever eventually have to tell Edward the truth about Twilight? I kind of want to tell him just so I can make him stop from leaving me whenever New Moon time rolls around. I wonder if Edward would call me Sarah if I told him after I became a vampire. Oh well, now's not the time to think about that.

Now is the time to make it through Monday and Tuesday in Port Angeles. Monday was not _that _much of a problem, except the fact that I could practically _feel _Edward watching me from out in the woods. Angela and Jessica asked me to go looking for dresses with them after school on Tuesday, along with Ava, of course. I could tell that Jessica already didn't like her either, since Mike had been making googley-eyes at her ever since he first saw her at the beach trip. I told Angela and Jessica that I had to go to a dress fitting for my Uncle's wedding, but apparently they were going to be shopping in the same store, so I had no excuse to decline them. It was finally worked out that I would help them as much as they would critic the dress I would have to wear for the wedding. Ava would also be able to pick out her dress for the wedding.

Since Jess and Angela planned on having dinner up there, Sue said that Ava and I could drive back to Forks with them. _I _would actually be driving back with Edward, but Sue didn't need to know that. Ava and I were trying to work out ways that I could go get lost in town without being almost assaulted by the creepers running around Port Angeles. I really would try to fight them as best I could before Edward came to rescue me.

I think I was about to jump out of the car, I was so excited to be able to finally tell Edward that I knew he was a vampire on the way to Port Angeles when Tuesday rolled around. I could literally not wait til after the fitting to get completely lost around the city so Edward can find me. Ava and I rode up together with Sue and Leah, just so that either of us wouldn't kill Jessica.

She and Angela were already at the store trying on their first dresses when we got there. I found out that not all bridesmaid dresses were completely terrible. Since Sue had already had a white wedding with the late Harry Clearwater, she didn't want another one. She wanted a small gathering but still a black-tie affair. My dress was a strapless, kind of dark blue color with a lighter blue belt-like thing on it too. Leah's was exactly the same as mind except her sash was black.

Ava picked out a light pink halter dress that almost looked like the one Angela picked out. Jessica was snickering every time Ava told me to calm down about seeing my boyfriend today. I was getting kind of annoyed with her, so I had to ask her what her problem was.

"Jessica! What are you laughing about?"

"You and Tyler getting together. I mean he says you're his date to the prom, so does that mean you're his girlfriend too?"

"What?" I shrieked. Darn it, I forgot to tell him that I wouldn't go to prom with him. Drat! Now I have to run him over with my truck or something. I could always get Edward to kill him in his sleep or something. Or maybe even Rosalie could kill him, since she is such a proficient assassin.

Angela came up behind Jessica and whispered to her. "See? I told you it wasn't true."

"You _know _that's why Lauren doesn't like you." Jessica giggled again.

Yeah, and the reason you don't like me is because Mike is always trying to get me to go out with him. I would think of something to get back at her for making me so angry. Maybe I would have Mike and Tyler do the same thing on prom night.

I would have to think of it later because it was getting close to the time I would have to leave for the bookstore I wouldn't find. I figured since Sue and Leah had already left, it was as good a time as any to get the heck out of the shop. Jessica was trying on her seventh dress under the excuse that she couldn't find one that made her boobs look good enough. Angela liked her first one and was already checking out shoes and accessories. Ava was helping Angela out since she had already gotten her entire outfit picked out and had it paid for.

I told Ava I was going, who was really worried that I was going to get seriously hurt if Edward didn't make it on time to save me. Being a good best friend, I suppose. I told her not to worry so much and reminded her to watch what she was thinking when I got back, and made my way out before I could hear anymore about how dangerous my actions were starting to be.

I looked for a bookstore and quickly found the mystic one mentioned in the book. I rolled my eyes, too, when I saw the silver Volvo parked in the street. Don't be a stupid unreliable vampire, Edward! Save me on time!

I didn't try to get lost, I really didn't. I walked back in the direction I came from perfectly. Or so I thought. I guess I wasn't paying as much attention as I could have. I'm happy to report that no one was following me when I saw a store that actually looked familiar to me.

Apparently I got lost _again_ because when I turned, the streets were unfamiliar again. How is it possible to get lost in this city more than once? If I didn't know better, the buildings were moving just to get me lost.

Finally when I actually thought I was going to get out of this maze of a city, I heard some people following me. Great, I groaned, maybe out loud. I wasn't exactly thinking straight because I knew Edward was around. I ran in the opposite direction from where they were coming at me, hopefully in a way that led to that stupid Italian restaurant. I kept running until I thought the corner that would lead to the dress store was right in front of me. When I turned the corner, I found that it was a dead end.

Crap, crap, crap. How do I get myself into these things? I'm not Bella! I shouldn't be in this situation. I just want to go home with Edward, now!

"Hey there, pretty lady! What's a pale little thing like you doing out here all alone?" the dude, I'm guessing Lonnie, said to me while he was inching closer to me.

Why does everyone think I am so pale? I'm not even a vampire yet, and people think I'm a ghost or something. "I am _not _pale, and stay away from me!"

"Come on sweetie, don't be like that."

Alright, alright, think of something that would scare them. "I am a black belt. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you."

"A black belt, huh? I always like a girl with a little fight in her." What is he, the joker?

I tried to remember what Sandra Bullock said in Miss Congeniality. S-I-N-G. Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin, but that only works if they come up from behind you. If it's a frontal attack, you thrust your hand forward on the attacker's nose, instantly breaking it. The creepers kept getting closer to me. Without thinking I yelled at one of them, "I know vampires!"

I saw a car come around the corner very quickly all of a sudden. Thank you God, it's my vampire in a shining silver Volvo. He actually did take out one of the guys standing in the street. He pushed the car door open for me, and jumped out of the car himself. "Get in the car, Bella." He commanded in a tight voice. I think he was about to kill some of the guys right in front of me.

I did what he said without any protest. "Edward, please? Don't do anything irrational." I said once I got into the car, knowing that he would be able to hear me. I was close to tears that I had been stupid enough to scream and lie about being a black belt and knowing vampires. I must have sounded like an idiot. I _feel _like an idiot for going out around this little city just to get lost.

He must have heard me. He climbed back into the car without looking at me. "Put your seatbelt on." He still looked like he wanted to kill those guys. But most of them had run off down the alleys in the street.

"Edward, are you okay?" Stupid question, I know, but I thought it was best to be thorough.

"No," he must be thinking about going back and draining those creeps. I guess he actually remembered I was in the car because he started pointing a conversation at me. "Bella?"

"Yes?" My voice didn't sound nearly as scared as it should. I've almost been attacked, but I wasn't scared in the least bit the whole time because I knew that Edward was coming. Probably shouldn't tell him that just yet, he may have an aneurism.

"Are _you _alright?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Distract me please."

Um, okay, think of something completely random. "The square root of pi is 1.77245. I learned that from a movie that I absolutely love, Twilight actually. It's really weird that I didn't know it before since I love math, Trigonometry in particular. I really didn't like Geometry and wanted to quit math in general when I had it and said I would get a job that didn't involve any math whatsoever. Apparently there isn't a single job that doesn't involve some sort of math. Except joining a convent, which really wouldn't work for me. My best friend Ava tells me if I joined a convent, I would be the nun who hits on all of the monks…" I trailed off, wondering how I got to such a random subject.

Edward opened his eyes finally, with a small smile twitching in the corners of his mouth. "Better?" I asked, hoping it was true. Nothing like a good ramble to get your mind off of unpleasant things.

"Not really." He sighed again.

"I'm sorry." I'm so sorry that I was stupid enough to get lost in Port Angeles just so Edward could save me. I was the idiot here, not him.

"It's not your fault, Bella. I have a problem with my temper sometimes. But it _wouldn't _be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Edward, it would not be helpful for you to turn around and hunt down those whatever you want to call them." He stared at me like I was going into shock. "What? I thought if I told you too, then it might help calm you down."

"It did, but barely."

"Goodness, Ava and Angela will be worried about me." I thought out loud. Ava was probably going nuts worrying about me. She acts just like my mother sometimes when it comes to my unhealthy obsession with Twilight. Angela was probably worried just as much as Ava, but she didn't know the details about what was happening.

I could tell Edward was still thinking about those guys, but I couldn't think of anything else to calm him down. He knew what the guys were thinking about when they were herding me, and those thoughts would probably be sticking up in his head for quite a while. At least until Carlisle catches them for Edward tonight.

We pulled in front of the restaurant, La Bella Italia. I nearly shrieked because I was so excited. But I mentally kicked myself, remembering I was with Edward at the moment and to not make a completely fool of myself. Ava was the first one to reach me when we got out of the car. "Oh my God, Sar-Bella, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Edward ran into me before I could get too lost." I meant before the creepy guys could get a hold of me, she knew what I was talking about. Edward came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I join you girls for dinner?" he asked to Ava. He sort of directed the question at the other girls too, but Jessica was too stunned to speak and Angela was steering her towards their car. I waved a thanks to Angela before she could say much. She sort of just said goodbye to Edward and me.

"Um, well the thing is, Edward, we already ate. But I think you're right, Bella definitely needs something to eat. We'll talk back at your house, Bells. I'll tell Sue that you'll get back a little later." Ava was going to be waiting to ambush me on all of the details, I could tell in her tone.

I texted her once they all took off in Jessica's car. Edward was busy getting us a suitable table, so he didn't notice. _Thanks for getting them out of there. I hope Edward didn't pick up anything that would get us in trouble in your mind!_

**Sarah, I wasn't exactly watching what I was thinking. I was worried you were going to get killed out there. I don't think I was thinking anything about vampires, but I'm not sure. I was kind of just thinking 'please don't be able to read my thoughts' over and over. He'll tell you if he could or not if you ask him tonight. Oh, and BTW HE IS REALLY FREAKING HOT!!**

_Yeah I know! I'll ask him as soon as he says that he's a mind reader. TTYL!_

I looked up to see the slutty waitress trying to put the moves on Edward. I felt the jealous rage building up inside me, so I stuck my foot out just so she could trip. She caught herself on a big table in the center of the really crowded part of the restaurant.

"Perhaps something more private?" Edward asked in an alluring voice. He discreetly stuck a hundred dollar bill in her waiting apron. I think the girl was about to have a heart attack, or at least was about to hyperventilate.

"Uh-sure." She led us this time to some isolated booths. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed his too-pearly whites at the poor girl. Now I know she was going to hyperventilate. So that's how dazzling other people works. She walked back to the kitchen practically swaying. If a cop was around, they would have made her do a sobriety test.

"Edward you really shouldn't do that to people, it's not fair to them. That girl may have brain damage now." I scolded him.

"Do what?" he looked confused. He knew what he was doing to other people. I couldn't believe I was going to have to say that line from the book.

"Dazzle people." I tried to sound dramatic. He looked as confused as ever. "Oh, come _on. _You really couldn't ignore that sort of attention."

He seemed to consider the possibility now. "I dazzle people?"

I rolled my eyes. He was being too haughty about it. "Yes, Edward, you _dazzle _people."

"Do I dazzle _you_?" He got really intense. I could somewhat detect a teasing tone in his voice.

"Don't let your ego get too big, but yes, you do, frequently."

The server came out wanting our drink orders. Her eyes got really big when she saw Edward, probably because she didn't believe her friend, the hostess, when the girl was telling her about the gorgeous guy at our table. I got a Coke just like Bella, and Edward got one too. He kept his eyes on me, waiting for me to go into shock most likely.

"What?"

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked, nervous. I think I should tell him that I broke my leg and suddenly have scurvy along with the fact that I feel so cold and dizzy all the time.

"I think I might have gotten a sprained ankle from climbing in and out of your car. And I'm not sure, but I may have scurvy." I teased.

He didn't believe me, though. "Do you _really _feel dizzy, sick, cold…?"

"Edward, I'm not _that_ delicate."

"You aren't going into shock or anything?" Insert a perfect crooked smile. I started feeling faint at the sight of that.

"I don't think that's going to happen. The only reason right now to go into shock would be because _you _are trying to dazzle me."

He smiled again, but didn't look at me this time. "Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some sugar and food in you."

The drinks and breadsticks showed up, then. Edward didn't order any food, but, since I figured out I was really hungry, I ordered spaghetti and meatballs. I started sipping my drink before Edward could start bossing me around about it.

The restaurant was really cold, along with the soda. "Bella, don't you have a jacket?" Edward really must have thought if I was in any climate that wasn't room temperature, I would get pneumonia and die.

"No. Since it's been so sunny lately, I didn't expect it to be cold when I went outside."

He took his jacked off and handed it over to me. It was still cold from touching his cold skin. Lord almighty, it smelled really good. I had to resist very strongly from smelling it all night. "Thanks. It's a bit big, but I guess that's expected."

"You look beautiful in anything, Bella."

"Way to make a girl blush, Edward." He thought I was going into shock because of him again, so he pushed the breadsticks toward me. "I'm not going into shock. Calm down."

"You should be—a _normal _person would be. You don't even look shaken up."

"You're not that great at dazzling."

"I was talking about those _guys_ who were trying to get you."

"I always feel safe around you. I can't help it." I replied truthfully.

"This is more complicated than I planned," he said mostly to himself.

"Why are you acting so angry? Since your eyes are gold today, I hoped you would happier. I mean I knew they weren't going to be black—or at least that was my _theory_." Finally! I can tell him I know! Yes! Yes! YES!

"Does this go along with your Clark Kent theory?"

"No, not exactly."

"I hope you were more creative this time…or am I Peter Parker now?"

"No! I didn't get anything from a comic book; I got it from a regular book and other sources."

The server came back again wanting to see if Edward needed anything. She doubtlessly wanted him to say he wanted her. He shooed her away quickly. "You were saying?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell you in the car. But only if…"

"If? There are conditions?"

"Well, I have some questions, duh!"

"Right, well, go ahead."

Okay I have to think of some questions that I didn't know the answer to without making it look like I know too much, but at the same time looking like I don't know anything about vampires and being somewhat surprised when he tells me all the gory details. This is not going to work well. Better just follow Bella's flow of questions. "What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

No surprise, he answered, "Next."

"Alrighty then, we'll get back to that one later. Let's say that…someone…could know what people are thinking, have telepathy abilities, you know—with an exception."

"Just one, well actually, two now."

"How does it work? How would that someone find someone else at the exact time they needed him? How would he know I was in trouble?"

He almost started laughing at my random bunch of questions. "Hypothetically, Bella? Or do you just want me to go ahead and tell the whole truth?"

"You would tell me the whole truth?" Everything? Including the whole vampire thing, already? NOT YET, WAIT TIL WE'RE IN THE CAR!

He continued without answering me. "If that someone had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be so exact. Only _you_ could get into trouble in a town this small."

"It wasn't my fault that there were creepy guys running around town trying to pick up some unsuspecting girl. _I _was just the unlucky one that they found. The question here is how did you know where to find me?" He was unnaturally quite now. I thought he was going to disagree with me again that it was my fault because I was a danger magnet. "Edward, you have to know that you can trust with anything, right?"

"I don't think I have a choice anymore. You're much more observant that I ever gave you credit for. But I was right about something—you _are _a trouble magnet. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."

"So is _that _how you found me? You were within a ten-mile radius?"

"Perhaps…I would fit into the category."

"Stop it, Edward! Stop acting like such a masochist! You aren't in that category at all. Now, please continue your story." I dug into the spaghetti, which had just arrived.

He looked at me with a pained expression. "I followed you to Port Angeles. I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes. It's harder than it should be—keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before. I was keeping tabs on Jessica, not carefully—like I said, only you could find trouble anywhere—and at first I didn't notice when you took off on your own. I would have kept track on your other friend, but I couldn't seem to get a read on her—"

"Wait a minute, you can't read Ava's mind?" I said with my mouth full, I was too astonished to worry about table manners.

"It could have been the distance or something, maybe the water in Louisville blocks mind-readers, I don't know. But I could see in Jessica and Angela's mind that Ava was worried about something, and she wasn't telling them about it. I saw that you went looking for a bookstore, but I could tell you didn't even approach the one you found then went south. So I just waited for you, randomly searching through the thoughts of people on the street—to see if anyone had noticed you. I didn't have a reason to be worried, but the look on your friend's face was making me anxious… I started driving in circles, still…listening. When the sun finally went down, I was going to follow you on foot, and then…I heard what _they _were thinking."

I couldn't find it in me to make a sarcastic remark about him, so I let him go on.

"It was extremely…hard—you can't even imagine—for me to simply take you away and leave them…alive. I could have just let you go with your friends, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go after them." He was practically snarling.

"Edward, I know we've been over this, but are you alright?"

He snapped out whatever evil thoughts about those guys he was thinking. "I'm fine. Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to leave this place. The help here is a bit over-the-top, don't you think?"

"You really do observe everything, don't you?" He smiled his perfect crooked smile again.

"I try." I said as we were walking out. We pulled out of the parking lot without looking back at the town again. I was thinking about how weird it would be if I ever had to come back to this little town.

"Now, Bella," his voice brought me back of my little zone-out, "it's your turn."

Ahh! I am so excited! Vampire time, here we come!

* * *

**there you go...review por favor! and gracias! He can't read Ava's mind for a reason, but not the same reason as Bella--she's not a shield (just thought i'd get that out of the way now)**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"Enough commentary on my driving," he snapped at me, "you still haven't told me your new theory."

I was suddenly silent, either too nervous or excited to speak. Edward cut in again, "I won't laugh."

"Oh, I _know _you won't laugh. You'll most likely stop the car and rip my head off."

"Bella! I couldn't ever do that!"

"Well, the thing is, I _know_ you _could _do that, but I'm hoping right now that you _wouldn't _ever do it."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything Twilight! i own ava and sarah on the other hand...i really really wish i owned edward but stephanie refuses to give him to me**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Edward's a Vampire! Edward's a Vampire! Should I Do A Little Dance, Or Would That Be Too Much?

"Okay, I have a lot of questions, so I'm warning you right now."

"Let's start with one at a time…" he was upset already, not a good sign. He wouldn't look at me, he just stared straight ahead at the road, not that he needed to watch it or anything.

"Well…then. You said you knew that I didn't even go into the bookstore and headed south. I was wondering how you knew that." He followed my scent, but I needed him to say it just as a pre-thing before I spilt about vampires.

He looked pained again, and didn't answer. I was quite annoyed. We only have like twenty minutes to get through an entire conversation on vampires because of his driving. Which reminds me, I'll have to scream about that soon. "Come on, Mr. Mind Reader. Just tell me."

He flinched when I called him Mr. Mind Reader. I bet Emmett's already called him that before. "Fine, then. I followed your scent."

"M'kay. Do I smell like BO enough you could smell me across the city or something?"

He actually laughed at me. "No, Bella, of course not. You-you smell like--freesias--all the time."

"What are freesias?" I've always wondered that ever since it was mentioned in the books. I mean I figured it was an herb or flower or something, but I never looked it up.

Edward rolled his eyes at my naivety, I suppose. "Flowers, Bella. I'll get you some for the next time I see you."

"Okay, then. Next question, I suppose? How exactly does the mind-reading thing work? Can the rest of your family do it to? I hope not, there have been some bad thoughts going through my head." Mainly about Rosalie being a total bee-yatch, Jasper scaring the pants off of me, and Emmett scaring the pants off of me even worse.

"That's more than one, Bella. Don't get over-excited." I just glared at him until he would continue. He must think I'm some sort of sugar pumped teenager. Well, it wasn't my fault if I was. He was the one who gave me four Cokes. Plus I was excited about talking to him about vampires. "No, it's just me. And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be somewhat close to them. That's why I thought it could have been the distance why I couldn't hear you friend, Ava. And, on top of that, the more _familiar _someone's 'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. It's sort of like being in a crowded hallway, hearing all the murmuring. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear."

"Why do you think you can't hear me or Ava besides the distance thing?" I knew why he couldn't hear me. I was some sort of shield. But I really wonder why Edward couldn't hear Ava. I guess we'd figure it out if she ever becomes a vampire and her 'power' shows up.

"I don't know. Maybe your minds don't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like you both are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM. Maybe that's why you two are friends."

"Ava's mind works the same as everyone else. Me, on the other hand, I'm definitely different."

"Your mind is different? I hear voices in my mind, and you think you're different?" He was laughing again. He really does have a lot of mood swings. "Don't worry, it's just a theory…which brings us back to you."

Okay, here's the big moment. How do I start? Tell him about the beach and everything first, then say stuff about vampires. Or just go into vampire stuff without the beach and vampire novels.

"Come on, Miss Mind Blocker. Just tell me." He was making fun of me again. But in a cute way.

Now would be the time to scream at him about his driving. Oh my goodness, he was going like 120 miles an hour! Good grief, was he trying to make our time together go by faster? "HOLY FLANNEL SHIRT, EDWARD! SLOW DOWN!"

"Bella, what's wrong?" he didn't slow down.

"What's wrong? What do you think is wrong? You're going like 120 miles an hour! Why are you going so fast? Am I that annoying to be around?"

"No, of course not. I always drive like this, and I've never gotten a ticket," he tapped his forehead, "Built-in radar detector."

"Not funny! I'm a trouble magnet, remember? What if we crash or hit a deer because of me?"

"Good point. Fine I'll slow down." He decelerated to 80 instead of 120. "I hate driving slow."

I pointed towards his speedometer. "Slow? You're going fast for a car on the highway!"

"Enough commentary on my driving," he snapped at me, "you still haven't told me your new theory."

I was suddenly silent, either too nervous or excited to speak. Edward cut in again, "I won't laugh."

"Oh, I _know_ you won't laugh. You'll most likely stop the car and rip my head off."

He looked at me with pure agony in his eyes. I'd temporarily forgotten that he'd been thinking about my demise constantly. "Bella! I couldn't _ever_ do that!"

"Well, the thing is, I _know_ you _could_ do that, but I'm hoping right now that you _wouldn't_ ever do it." That was a good way to put it.

"Interesting wording. Go on…" he urged. He was still calm, but he wouldn't be for long. The agony from his eyes was gone too, but it would be back soon enough.

"I'm kind of conflicted on how to start." Whether to just go out a say it, or go through the whole explanation. I don't think I'll tell him about Twilight being a vampire novel just yet, or ever. If I told him about that he would probably freak out about being in a novel.

"Well, you said you got it from a book and other sources. Like what, exactly?"

"Umm, well many _many _books, a few movies, and the most convincing thing was Saturday at the beach." He looked unconvinced and confused. "I ran into the son of one of my dad's new friends—Jacob Black."

"What does that have to do with anything? Or are you trying to change the subject again?"

"No, not exactly. Jacob and his dad live down in La Push, his dad is actually a Quileute elder. We went for a walk down the beach and he was trying to flirt with me by telling me some scary legends." I think his face fell further when I told him that Jacob was flirting with me than when I told him that Billy was a Quileute elder. "He told me one…" Oh, goodness, I'm going to puke. This is it! This is it!

"About?" Edward said, still eerily calm.

"About…about…about…" I couldn't say it. I don't know why, but I could not say it.

"Spit it out, Bella!" he commanded, his calm demeanor gone.

"Vampires!" Whoa, I said it. Screamed it, more like it.

"And you immediately thought of me?" Calm again.

Yes. "No. He sort of mentioned Carlisle and your family. He just thought it was a stupid superstition, he told me one about werewolves, too, but that one sounded stupid to me. Okay, before you _do _go try to kill Jacob now, it wasn't his fault. I tricked the information out of him."

"Why?"

"Because Lauren tried to piss me off by making fun of you while we were up there, and this really _really annoying old dude_, I think he was nineteen, said that the Cullens didn't come to that beach. So I threw a rock at the guy's head, and forced the reason why out of Jacob. It wasn't that hard, the kid's got the IQ of a bag of hammers." That was kind of harsh since Jacob would be my savior if Edward leaves me in New Moon, but I planned on changing that.

Edward started laughing then, but his hands were clutching the wheel so hard that I thought he was going to break it apart. "Tricked him how?"

"I used your tactics and dazzled it out of him." I shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

He held back a laugh. "And what were your book sources?"

"Well, I've read tons of vampire novels throughout the past year. When I told you that I had friends who would believe the whole saving me from a van thing? Yeah, Ava and a few others got me hooked on the whole vampire genre. I also did some research on the internet, but most of it was about crappy old Dracula movies. So, eventually…well actually a long time ago…" I stopped for dramatic effect.

"What?"

"I decided I didn't give a flying rat's butt about whether you were human or not, and resigned myself to dealing with whatever came along with it. Even if that included a certain thirst for blood."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER?" And here comes the temper I was waiting for.

"Nope. The way I see it is I am Bella and you are Edward." Even if only half of that last statement was true.

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not _human_?" His voice kept getting higher and higher.

"You see? _This, _this little temper tantrum, was the reason why I didn't tell you in the restaurant. I suppose I shouldn't have ever told you that I knew. Or I could have picked a public place so that way you couldn't make a scene without looking like an idiot. This whole thing really isn't a big deal." He seriously was taking this out of context, and was acting like a five year old.

"I'm glad that you told me what you were thinking—even if what you're thinking is insane."

"Edward Cullen, don't you mess with me. I am _not _wrong. You are a blood-sucking, sun-avoiding, non-aging vampire!" I was thrown into Twilight, wasn't I?

"_Not _what I was referring to. 'I decided I didn't give a flying rat's butt what you are'!"

"Well, I don't! But since every vampire novel is different, I am slightly curious about you being a vampire."

"You want all of the gory details?" he asked, his mocking angry voice was still in place.

"Let me guess, then. Aversion to the sun? Fangs? Getting blood from the blood bank?" I was describing Angel instead of the Twilight vampires, but he didn't figure it out.

"Yes and No. No. And no. I don't sleep in a coffin, either. I don't sleep at all, in fact. No fangs, whatsoever, I'm slightly adverse to the sun, and, since you asked about my diet, I hunt animals instead of humans."

"Jacob said something about that too. The Quileutes made a treaty with your family because you all weren't supposed to be as dangerous as the traditional vampires. They still didn't want you around, just in case you slipped or something."

"The Quileutes have a long memory. Don't let that make you complacent about me, though. They're right to keep their distance from us. We are still dangerous. Very dangerous. You're in grave danger right now."

"Sorry, I can't exactly help it. Unless you want me to walk home."

"No! No, Bella, you have to promise me something right now—do not go into the woods by yourself. Ever."

"Alright. Ooh, let me guess, there are evil vampires that could be lurking around in the woods."

"Close, they're just more dangerous than I am." He held back a chuckle.

"Right, so, another guess, did you have fun hunting with Emmett this weekend? Get any mountain lions?" I probably shouldn't have said that. He looked at me like I was really going crazy now. Shocked, I guess, that I knew his favorite without him telling me. I'll have to think of another elaborate lie to get out of it.

"How did you know that I like mountain lions?" he asked cautiously.

"I looked up the place where you said you would be going and the website said there was an over-abundance of them there. So I put two and two together."

"You are too observant for your own good. But, in any case, I was hunting. I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's somewhat easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"I'm sorry I'm _so _hard to be around. Why didn't you want to leave if I'm the too-good smelling one here?"

"It makes me…anxious…to be away from you. For good reason, it appears. I don't know what would have happened if I wasn't there for you today. I don't see how you made it through the weekend unscathed," he looked down at something on me, "well, not totally unscathed."

I looked down to figure out what he was talking about. I hadn't scratched my hands or anything, but I suddenly remembered when I tripped outside in the parking lot yesterday. I scratched up my knees. "I sort of tripped yesterday. I was a little distracted-my mind was all over the place." It was Edward's fault. When I was trying to figure out where in the woods he was, I tripped over some uneven ground. Ava kept questioning my sanity after that because, apparently, I had the far-away look on my face the whole time.

"That's what I thought. I suppose, being you, it could have been much worse—and that possibility was tormenting me the _entire _time I was away. It was a very long three days. I think I really got on Emmett's nerves." He threw me a crooked smile.

"So, you got back on Sunday and didn't tell me? But you were watching me on Monday, weren't you?" I sounded more like Esme than I intended to. I sounded more like I was scolding him than I was whining. He was going to freak out that I knew he was watching me on Monday, but I could practically _feel _his eyes on me all the time. I thought he left when I was walking out in the parking lot, and fell when I looked too much.

"Yes…I was worried about your safety as of late, but I didn't think you would have known I was there. How did you know?" he was really curious, but not angry as I had suspected.

"Well, I don't know. It's just, whenever you're around, I can feel it or something. It's really weird, I know, but it's something that's been happening a lot lately. Can't you just worry about my safety from school from now on?"

"The sun was out yesterday and today, so I couldn't come. It doesn't hurt me, I just can't go out in the sunlight where anyone can see me."

"Can I see, sometime?" Please let it be next Saturday in your meadow, and you can _finally _tell me you love me! I think I'll scream when we get there.

"Sometime. But that's why I had to watch you from elsewhere the past couple days."

"Well, you could have at least told me you were out there. You could have come in a vision instead of a dream this time. I was thinking I was crazy when I thought I saw you out there, that's when I tripped outside. It was making me really antsy when I wasn't sure or not you were around."

Darn those agony-filled eyes. They're back. "Bella, you shouldn't worry about me like that. It's one thing for me to make myself miserable, but a wholly other thing for you to be so involved. I don't want to hear that you feel that way. It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Bella—please, grasp that."

"No, Edward you don't seem to want to hurt me. And look at another thing. You've commented a few times on how hard it is to be alone with me because of my scent or whatever, and you haven't done anything wrong this entire ride home. You've looked like you were about to break the steering wheel a few times, but that was only when your temper flared up. I know you're a vampire and everything, but you've been in control of that tendency for a while, I'm guessing, because the only thing you're getting upset over is when I say I don't care about you being a vampire. So please, for both our sakes, stop acting like everything is your fault."

"You're not taking this seriously Bella."He growled at me.

"I am taking this perfectly seriously. I don't care _what _you are, I only care about _you_. I'll only ever care about _you_." My eyes were starting to well up. We were both being pretty intense, and it was too much for me. We were both quiet for a few minutes. Me, because I wasn't in control of my tear ducks at the moment. Him, because, oh I don't know!

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he wasn't questioning my sanity now, just curious for my thoughts I suppose.

"Stuff that is apparently not good." Well, according to him, it was true.

"Are you crying?" he sounded shocked.

"What tipped you off to that? The fact that there's salt water coming out of my eyes, or that my voice keeps cracking?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. It's my fault. I suppose I was quipped enough to handle as much information as I thought." Or maybe my time of the month was coming and the old hormones were kicking in. Or since Edward came around, my heart rate had been spiking up higher, and that caused some emotions to be heightened. Or it's a full moon and I'm an over-emotional werewolf. That last one probably wasn't true.

"Bella, there's been something that has had me curious all night."

That was different. "What would that be?"

"Are you really a black belt like you said to those guys tonight?" he was cracking up again. I noticed we were within the town limits of Forks. It had taken an hour with Sue to get to Port Angeles, and less than twenty minutes to get back with Edward. He really was a ridiculous driver.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased back.

"I don't think you are, since they have amazing balance skills. You and gravity seem to be at odds with each other."

I smiled sadly, remembering my dad all of a sudden. I didn't realize how much I missed him. Edward caught on. "Bella, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just, my dad always tells me that. I just miss him a lot more than I thought I would," we pulled into the driveway then, "I better be seeing you tomorrow, bloodsucker." I warned him.

He winced when I called him that. "Oops, sorry about that. I was just kidding."

He started laughing. "I was just making you feel bad. And yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You aren't going to be hiding out in the woods again, are you?"

"No, I promise, you'll see me first thing in the morning. Bella, hold on to the jacket, I don't want you catching a cold."

"From the car to the door? Not likely, but I'll keep the jacket, even if everyone will make fun of me when I get inside."

"Why would they do that?"

"Sue and Leah seem to think I have a crush on someone, and now that I have a boy's jacket, they are definitely going to demand who it belongs to. But I'm good at keeping secrets, so I may or may not tell them. Night, Edward."

He was smiling his signature crooked smile as he left. I walked into the house happy with the fact that Edward and I are clear on the fact that he is a vampire, and that I now have his jacket. I wonder if he'll actually bring me flowers or not tomorrow morning when he picks me up for school. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I wonder, too, if he'll give Ava a ride as well.

I snuggled closer into his sweet-smelling jacket before I walked inside. Sue and Uncle Charlie were both sitting in the living room waiting for me. I checked the clock, it was only eight o'clock. "Hey, guys, sorry I took so long to get back. I ran into a…friend…while I was with Ava and Angela, and he wanted to take me out to dinner since I missed it with the girls."

Uncle Charlie looked angry when I said _he _took me out to dinner. Sue, however, was ecstatic. "Oh! Was it the boy that you're in love with? Did he give you his jacket, too? Oh, Charlie isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, sweet. Bella, I'm going to have to tell your parents that you're dating boys up here." He threatened.

"I'm not dating anyone, Uncle Charlie. I just ran into him. He's just a friend, but I was cold and he lent me his jacket because I didn't have one. And now I'm going to my room, see you all later." I hope Edward didn't hear me say that he was just a friend. But I'm sure he could tell that we weren't just friends. I mean, he was already wretchedly in love with me, and I was passionately in love with him.

And if I want to get book specific: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire (YEAH!). Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how potent that part might be—that thirsted for my blood (actually I did know how potent it was, but he gets over it eventually). And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him (but that's been going on for quite some time).

Ava ambushed me as soon as I walked into my room. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Bella herself. How was your date with Edward?"

"Ava, it wasn't a date. We just ran into each other when he saved me! And it was absolutely amazing. I love him, Ava. I really do. He let me keep his jacket too!"

"You remember how I said that he was fictional and to get over him?"

"Yeah, that theory went out the window didn't it?"

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe it really is possible for me to get Angel if you got Edward."

"You probably will, I'll be sure to ask Edward about Angel tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, he can't read your mind either."

"What?!? NO WAY! That's freaking awesome! Do you think that I'm a shield too?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess we'll have to find out someday."

"Is Edward going to give me a ride in the morning, too? I don't really want to drive your old truck to school. I would be tempted to run over Mike with your tank if I did."

"He's a gentleman, Ava. I bet he'll give you a ride, just translate French stuff in your head again, just in case tonight was a fluke."

"Kay, well I'm going to sleep. The time change still has got me thrown."

"Sorry, I guess I'm used to it now. Night! Hopefully Edward won't try to read your mind while you sleep."

* * *

**There you go! R&R please! and thank you to every who has! If you want---tell me your theories about Ava's power---and you'll see later if you're on the right track!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

We practically ran out of the house, since we were running so late. I tripped on a big rock in the driveway, but a pair of really pale hands caught me before I could reach the ground. "Well, good morning Edward." I said cheerfully. He was just as happy as I was, with his big crooked smile on.

"Hello, Bella, Ava. I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me today."

"Sure. I still have your jacket, if you want it back." He shook his head as he held the front door open for me and the back for Ava.

Once we were all inside, he handed me a bouquet of flowers I didn't recognize with the crooked smile reaching across his entire face. It made my heart speed up in overdrive and my face light up all the way to my ears. "I told you I would bring you freesias the next time I saw you."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything Twilight. It's very sad...but i'll get over it one day...when I marry Edward!**

**haha jk jk. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Edward and I. Me and Edward. Us. We. I Rather Like the Sound of That!

I had another dream that night, or nightmare, rather. It wasn't filled with a russet-brown wolf or a fanged, glowing Edward. It was the first day of school again, but this time everyone believed me when I told them my name was Sarah Stiles. They believed me because another new girl was coming to school on the same day named Bella Swan. I saw Edward and the rest of the Cullens, but they all ignored me. Time went forward and I was standing in the meadow with Edward and the same Bella from the movie. They were looking at each other lovingly while I just stood there shocked. Time went forward again and I was in my old ballet studio with someone, probably James, leaning over me with red eyes. It was all the same things as Twilight, but no one was there to save me, and Edward didn't want_ me_. The last thing that happened was Edward standing laughing at me with the other Bella laughing too, saying "Why would I ever want _you_?"

I woke up with tears rolling down my face. I couldn't stop even when I figured out that I was still Bella, and saw that Edward was still in my room. My whole body was wracked with sobs because I couldn't get the images of Edward and the other Bella out of my head. Pure agony was pulsing through me, making my head spin. I wrapped my arms around my legs before I fell off the bed.

I saw Edward get up out of my rocking chair cautiously, most likely trying not to wake Ava up, who was sleeping on the air mattress on the floor. "Bella?" he asked.

"What is it, Edward? I won't bother you by telling you that I'm dreaming because if I was you really would not be here." You'd be kissing some other Bella and not caring about me.

"Is that why you're crying? Because I left?" He looked like a kindergarten teacher trying to console a freaked out student.

"No! Because-you-stayed-with-the-wrong-person!" I could barely talk between the sobs.

"Bella, please. Stop crying, you might wake up Ava."

"No I won't. I could scream and she wouldn't wake up! I could go over there and kick her and she wouldn't get up. And I can't stop crying! Why did you leave me? How _could _you?"

"Bella, sweet, it was just a nightmare, I promise. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Bella, please, it's okay." Very carefully, he wrapped his arms around my entire quivering figure. I still had my arms wrapped around my legs, so he had a lot to go around. I virtually melted into his chest, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I'm pretty sure I ruined his shirt.

After a while of him holding me, stroking my hair, and telling me everything was okay, I calmed down and fell back into a dream-less sleep. When I woke up in the morning, he was still there holding onto me. I'm guessing to make sure I didn't fall apart again when I woke up. I sat up and smiled as reassuringly as I could before he reluctantly left out the window.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I'd never been that emotional about a dream before. I mean, I've always had pretty strange dreams, but ever since I read Twilight, they've consisted of me, vampires, and werewolves in some sort of crazy situation. I've probably had the whole book go through my head at least once, but I've never cried about a certain dream. I mean I've had the whole 'Edward leaving' dream from New Moon, but that didn't even make me cry. I guess that's what love does to a person.

I didn't realize I'd been laying in bed just thinking for so long until I looked over at my clock, which showed I only had a half hour to get a shower, get dressed, and get to school. I suppose I would be skipping the shower today. I bolted out of bed only to see Ava standing in the doorway, laughing at me. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Or should I say, Sleeping Not-So-Beauty. Were you crying last night or something?"

"Bad dream. What can I say? Okay, can you pick some sort of outfit out for me while I take a five second shower?"

"Yeppers, and don't worry about looking like that if Edward already loves you. He won't care if your eyes are all puffy."

I smirked and called from the bathroom, "He already saw them last night. I think I ruined the shirt he was wearing!" I think I literally jumped in and back out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my rat's nest of hair in five minutes. Ava had jeans and my favorite long-sleeve Louisville t-shirt out for me, along with Edward's jacket.

"So, what? Did Edward calm you down while you had a breakdown because of a dream or something?"

"Yeah," I admitted, somewhat sheepishly, "I dreamt that another Bella came along and he didn't want me and was laughing at me."

"You know, Sarah, I never took you for that much of a crier. You hardly ever cried back home."

"Well, I didn't know Edward back home. Personally, at least."

"Hope he isn't listening to us, right now. He'd better be giving me a ride."

Fifteen minutes before school started. I was all ready to go. "Well, I guess we'll find out. Come on!"

We practically ran out of the house, since we were running so late. I tripped on a big rock in the driveway, but a pair of really pale hands caught me before I could reach the ground. "Well, good morning Edward." I said cheerfully. He was just as happy as I was now, with his big crooked smile on.

"Hello, Bella, Ava. I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me today."

"Sure. I still have your jacket, if you want it back." He shook his head as he held the front door open for me and the back for Ava.

Once we were all inside, he handed me a bouquet of flowers I didn't recognize with the crooked smile reaching across his entire face. It made my heart speed up in overdrive and my face light up all the way to my ears. "I told you I would bring you freesias the next time I saw you."

I blushed even more when I saw the note. 'Hope You're Feeling Better. I Promise I'm Not Going Anywhere.' I couldn't say anything without a squeal or something like it coming out, so I kept my mouth shut for the most part.

Edward must have felt like being sarcastic this morning. "What, no twenty questions today?" I threw him a look and motioned to Ava in the back seat. He just shrugged and kept talking. "Bella, you told me she was one of the friends who believed the whole van thing, so I'm guessing she already knows about me. Don't you, Ava?"

I couldn't help but being shocked. I think Ava was too, but she kept her cool and replied, "Know what, Edward? That you have some sort of lifestyle that's a tiny bit different than most…people?"

His crooked smile got wider. "Yeah, that. You know, Bella, I still can't hear her. That's extremely interesting." He mumbled that last bit.

I found my voice, finally. "Would you like me to start twenty questions? Or maybe Ava can since we're not going to keep secrets."

"Go ahead. I want to see how Ava reacts as opposed to you."

"Do I react wrong or something?"

"No, it's just, you take everything so coolly—it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."

"Well I think you're going to have the same problem with Ava, since she already knows a lot of it, and you can't read her mind either. Besides, most of the time, I babble, which is just me saying what is going on in my mind."

"You edit the rest of the time."

"Not _that _much. I just edit out how much your siblings scare me. Except for Alice. She's not all that scary, or at least, not as much as Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie just looks like she wants to kill me all the time. See! Another babble of thoughts coming out of my head."

"Well, even that was edited, I'm sure. It's driving me crazy."

Ava piped up with her favorite joke for whenever someone says something is driving them crazy. "Short drive, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. Edward actually started laughing quite a bit. "I think you're right on that one, Ava. I am so going to use that on Emmett some time."

We pulled into the school lot, still ten minutes early. "Speaking of Emmett, where is he and the rest of the Cullens?"

"They took Rosalie's car." He parked next to Rosalie's shiny red convertible. "Bit ostentatious, isn't is?"

Ava stood there for a minute to admire her dream car. Out of all the cars in the Twilight books, she wanted Rosalie's. "Not at all. If I had one, I would drive it to school every day just to show off."

"Well, Ava, we do try to fit in."

"You don't succeed. Don't you know what every girl in the whole school thinks about you? Of course you do." I noticed Jessica steam-rolling at the three of us at lightning speed. I suppose she wants to know how last night went with me and Edward. It was a conversation I wasn't looking forward to. "Here comes one of your biggest fans, right now." I smirked at him.

He winced a bit before saying, "Good morning, Jessica," to her. She looked brain-dead like she did last night when she saw Edward.

I guess her mind was a bit less lucid this morning because she was able to mumble out a "Er…hi" to him before she turned away. "I'll see you in Trig, Bella." She tried to give me a look, but I was too busy rolling my eyes at her.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I turned back towards Edward, "Quick question. What does she want? Or better what should I tell her?" I didn't particularly want to talk to her in the first place, but if I was going to have to talk about Edward and me I wanted his opinion on what to say. I know he'll tell me to tell her that we're dating, but she might ask other things since I've changed a few things around.

"That's not fair." He smiled a wicked little smile. I sort of wanted to smack it off, but at the same time I knew I would only hurt my hand doing it.

"No, you not sharing what you know is not fair. Please, Edward. I'll give you anything you want."

He kept that wicked smile, but thought about my offer. "Fine, she wants to know if we're secretly dating. And then she wants to know how you feel about me. And she wants to know if Ava's interested in Mike, but I don't think she'll ask about that."

Ava snorted from behind us. I could barely make out what she mumbled behind us but I think I heard, "I'm only interested in Mike getting run over by my car."

"So, should I tell her we are dating, since I mean, you did technically take me on a date last night, or at least it was a date according to Ava. And that second bit, I'm not sure what I'll say about that."

"I suppose you should say yes to the first. It's easier than any other explanation. As for the second one, I'll be listening to hear that answer myself." The sides of his mouth tugged into a smile. I think I must have stared at his mouth, hoping for him to kiss me, for too long because a few seconds later I saw someone snap their fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked Ava, the snapper.

"Yeah, she'll see you at lunch!" she called over to Edward, who was already on his way to class.

Ava had to drag me to my first class, mainly because I didn't want to talk to Mike. I plopped down in my seat, waiting for him to talk. "Morning, Bella, how was Port Angeles?"

"Great. I had a lot of fun. Jessica found a great dress up there." Actually, I didn't know if she did or not. She was still deliberating when I left.

"Did she say anything about Monday night?"

"Umm…she said she had a good time, and that she can't wait for the dance on Saturday." She probably did say that. Most likely, I wasn't listening and thinking about Edward.

"She did?" I swear he looked like a puppy dog that was getting a treat. I wrote that down on a piece of paper and handed it over to Ava. She started cracking up.

"Definitely." We said at the same time. He would have asked more questions, but class was starting and the teacher told Mike to be quiet. Funny how Mike and Jessica both have the same problem with annoying teachers by talking too much.

Jessica literally pounced on the desk when Ava and I got to math class. "Tell me everything!"

"I'm dating Edward, and we ran into each other last night. He bought me dinner, and drove me home."

"So he picked you two up for school today? And he gave you his jacket?" she noticed I was still wearing his jacket from last night. I hadn't taken it off all day. Mike hadn't even noticed it.

"Yeah, I didn't have one last night so he gave me his. And, yeah, he picked us up."

"So you two are definitely going out?"

"Well, he sort of offered to take Ava and me up to Seattle on Saturday because he doesn't like my truck. It would seem like he's dating both of us at the same time." Jessica's eyes got really big, like she actually believed me. "Jess, I was just kidding. He knows I don't want to be rude to my friend and he said he would take us both up there since that was our plan already."

Ava hissed in my ear. "You know he's going to take you somewhere else on Saturday! What am I going to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Hang out with Alice or Paul or something."

Jessica was pretty much silent for a few minutes, but must have remembered that she was going to ask about how much I liked Edward. "So, has he kissed you yet?"

"Do you mean besides when he kissed me out in the parking lot?"

"Yes, besides that! Give me details!"

"Um, one other time. But it was hardly anything." I couldn't really go into the details because I was 'dreaming' and Edward was in my room.

"Jeez, you are soo lucky! He is so unbelievably gorgeous."

"You know, there's a lot more to him than just a pretty face." I think I was snarling. I have a problem with self control.

Jessica didn't notice, though. "Really? Like what?"

"He just has a lot going on behind the face. But he's got his flaws too. I'm sure you heard when I fainted in biology? Well, he forced me into his car. He wouldn't let me drive home at all despite me being able to."

"Wow, he must really care for you, then. So, do you like him?"

"Duh!"

"I mean, like _really _like him?"

"Yes. I _really _like him. Perhaps more than just _like _him, but I won't say anything to him yet. I would get too embarrassed. And besides I may like him more than he likes me." I shouldn't have said that, I know he's listening to us. I'm just worried that I'm more obsessed with him than he loves me. I mean, I am the one with the Edward posters, which would be hanging up in my room if he wasn't in it every night.

She didn't say anything else for the rest of class, and I didn't tell her about Mike on our way to lunch, mainly because I didn't want to hear her squeal anymore. It was slowly, but surely, driving me crazy. And I know it's a short drive, but whatever. I didn't even bother walking over to my usual table with Jessica, but walked straight to Edward. Ava sat next to Angela back at the other table, I guess to give Edward and me some privacy.

"Hello. Is Ava not sitting with us?" He looked irritated. He was definitely listening to Jessica and my conversation. I knew he would be, but I said what I was feeling anyway.

"No. She's giving us privacy or something. She doesn't want to be a fifth wheel. Which reminds me, is there such a vampire as Angel? You know, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" We walked up to the line to get some food. It was pizza day, goody gum-drops.

"Did you want to know that or Ava?"

"Ava was curious because she was in love with him when the show was on TV, but you didn't answer my question."

He chuckled before answering me. "I've heard of a lot of vampires, Bella, including someone named Angel. I don't think he's quite the same person as the guy on the TV show. The one I've heard of works by himself trying to save innocents or something." We sat back down at our table, and Edward pushed the tray full of food over to me.

"Um, that sounds _exactly _like the one on the TV show, but whatever. Now Ava's going to freak out about him. Great…" I handed him a piece of pizza just to see if he would take it.

"Bella, you know I don't eat." He hissed quietly just for me to hear.

"But you're keeping up pretenses, and I dare you because I'm curious to see what you'll do."

He grabbed the pizza, and took a careful bite off the end. "You're always curious. If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?"

"I suppose, but it wouldn't be pleasant. Sorry if it's too bad."'

"Don't worry about it. Jessica and Ava are analyzing everything I do—they're planning on telling you later."

"I thought you could read Ava's mind."

"I can't. They're talking about it out loud. So, we've kissed more than once? And I forced you into my car?" He was skeptical about the last thing, I could tell. But he _did _literally pick me up and put me in his car.

"Did you really think that I would believe it was a dream? I'm wounded that you think me that stupid. I've hinted more than once that I knew I wasn't dreaming. And yes, you did push me into your car. I was perfectly able to drive myself, but no, you had to drive me home."

"You hit your head on the ground when you passed out in Biology. And also, I apologize for thinking you would believe me. But there was something you said to Jessica that's bothering me."

"Oh yeah, like what? I spoke my mind when she was talking to me."

"Do you truly believe that you care more for than I do for you?" His eyes were literally smoldering now. It was like watching a topaz fire. I could barely remember what my name was, let alone what he asked me. I couldn't remember if it was a yes or no question.

"Maybe. I don't know for sure."

"What makes you think that _you _do?"

Oh, now I remember. He was asking whether I liked him more, or if he liked me more. Well, the truth of the matter was that I had been in love with Edward from the first time I read Twilight. He only fell in love with my about a month ago. I read the books back during freshman year, I think I've had more time with him. Technically, though. But I couldn't tell him that! Bella's approach in the books seemed like a good way to go. "Well, the fact that you always tell me to stay away from you. It's just like you want me to leave you alone all the time. Also I'm a mind-blocking, babbling, clumsy as hell, perceptive human girl. There's no way I could hold onto your attention."

"You are definitely right in your description of yourself, but you don't realize all of those reasons are _why _I can't stay away from you."

"So you are trying to leave?" He wasn't supposed to leave until New Moon, and I was still trying to think of ways to get that from not happening. I was still coming up blank, except for refusing to go to the birthday party, but I'm guessing Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. I had yet to think of a way to get out of the baseball game, either, and that was a more pressing matter.

"Bella, that issue proves why I care about you more. If leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

"You already said that you could never hurt me, and that you were going to be here for me. The card on my flowers promised that you weren't going anywhere." Wow, I really was a whiner. I sound like a needy baby. "Sorry, I'm acting like this. I don't know what's come over me."

"You know, Bella, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence. And speaking of our time together, do you really need to go to Seattle on Saturday to visit a boyfriend, or what that an excuse to get out of saying no to all you admirers?"

"Gee, I wonder. Do you really think I would have a boyfriend back home and date you at the same time? Not likely. Ava and I really were planning on going to Seattle, but she's been there before, so she might not care if we don't go. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye…and you can stay with me, if you'd like."

OMG! I GET TO SEE HIM SPARKLE! Ok, don't freak out! Don't squeal, just remain calm. "Sure, and I'd get to see the whole 'aversion to the sun' thing?" YES! YES YES!

"Bella? What are you thinking? Your face looks like you're about to explode."

I didn't realize my face had gotten really red from all of the excitement about the meadow. "Um, I'm just worried about Ava. It'll be her last day here, and I won't be around."'

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her. Alice said she'd be more than happy to hang out with her. I think she wants a new Barbie doll to play with." I peeked over at Alice, who waved at me when I did. She must have had a vision about Ava coming over because she was walking over to the lunch table to talk to her. Well, that would be interesting. "But you should tell your Uncle where you're going, as well."

I turned back towards him again. "Why would I do that? He's a dating Nazi! If I told him I would be going somewhere alone with a boy, he would lock me up and give my new cousin the key. Then again, Sue would come and let me out so I could go, but still. NO WAY. I don't mind being alone with you so he won't either."

"You _should_ as to give me some small incentive to bring you back." He gave me a 'vampire' look, just to prove his point I guess.

"And you really _should _stop questioning yourself. If you say you'll bring me back, then you'll bring me back. I trust you, so I think I'll hedge my bets."

"Bella!" he just sighed angrily and turned away.

"Uh! Edward!" I sighed the same way, mimicking his tone. I was trying to make him laugh again, but he wouldn't show that he was laughing. He coughed to cover up a laugh. "Ah, ah, ah! I heard a laugh, come on, Edward, please? We'll talk about something else." He angled himself back towards me with a small smile on his face.

"Like what, exactly?"

"Umm, what else did you hunt while you were away? I know mountain lion and all that, but that couldn't have been the only thing, right?"

"You didn't look at that website that thoroughly. There's also an over-abundance of bears…" he grinned like one of those moustache-twirling villains. "Scared yet?"

"Nope, but it is somewhat difficult to picture. Emmett's huge and all but I can hardly picture him taking down a bear. You either."

"I stick with mountain lions, Bella, but if you've ever seen a bear hunting then you can picture Emmett hunting. Of course, we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an over-population of predators—ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?"

"Hmm, where _is _the fun in a stupid little deer?"

"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season—they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable."

"_F-u-n_," I drew out the word so it sounded like it was three syllables, "irritable grizzles, much better than those calm deer and elk around here."

"Tell me what you're really thinking, please."

"No really, I promise I'm just being sarcastic and that's what popped into my head. I wish I could see something like that. It would be quite entertaining, but I doubt you'd let me see that." I knew he wouldn't, but I thought I could throw it out in the open just for the heck of it. I really didn't want him to freak out about it, though.

"You are absolutely right! You will never see that!" it was a good thing that most people had left the cafeteria then.

"Okay, I was just checking. Come on, let's get going, we don't want to be late for Biology."

Ava came up to us after the rest of the group from the other table left the cafeteria. "You two look angry. Rough lunch?"

"I was just simply asking if there was something that I should see or not. He got upset about it."

"Come on, Bella, he's just trying to keep you safe. You have an unhealthy curiosity for everything." Ava knew me all-to-well. I guess that's the trouble with having a best friend stick with you since pre-school.

"Well, at least I know I wasn't the cause of that." And with that Edward led us both to Biology. _F-u-n!_

* * *

**And that's the way the cookie crumbles....please review and thank you to those who did for the last chapter!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"What's your favorite color?"

"Umm, blue. I miss the sky and Florida, it's been two spring breaks ago that Ava and I went."

"Interesting. What music is in your CD player right now?"

I thought of something that would really make him squirm. "Hannah Montana, I think. I just love her!"

"Bella, are you serious?" I think he was deliberating walking away from me and never coming back after I told him that.

"Edward! I'm just kidding! It's the Twilight soundtrack! It's got Paramore, Muse, and Iron & Wine. Better?"

"More Twilight stuff, well, I suppose that covers your favorite book and movie as well?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything Twilight...:(**

**i just saw harry potter today, and i was shocked to see a new moon trailer before the movie!!! it cracked me up when someone booed...anyway enough babbling Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Questions? More Like Interrogations!

Edward held onto my hand all the way to Biology. He didn't even let it go once we sat down in our seats. This was a moment that if Jessica or Lauren were around or really anyone, I would have probably stood up and yelled 'Oh yeah! He's with me! Be jealous, be very jealous'. But I didn't. It would have been fun, though. So maybe I'll do it in the parking lot when he drives Ava and I home.

We were going to be watching some stupid movie in Biology for the rest of the week. I bet Mr. Banner just didn't want to do anymore work before Spring Break. Oh well…I'm just going to have to deal with electricity flowing through Edward and me for two days. I still needed to tell Ava about Angel before Mr. Banner turned off the lights because it would be better if I told her in a crowded room she might not freak out quite as much.

Just before Mr. Banner switched off the light, I passed away a quick note. '_ANGEL IS REAL!_'

The lights went off and I felt that hyperawareness of Edward. I thought I was going to pass out of my chair again. Good lord, this feels weird. Ava was just staring at my note with a stupefied look on her face. I had to hold my chest to stop myself from hyperventilating.

I didn't think I could get any worse, so I peeked a look back at Edward. He was in the same position I was, but his eyes! It was like looking at liquid fire! I really believe I forgot my name for a second. I couldn't find any air to breathe.

Good thing that Ava pulled herself together at the moment when I really thought I was going to hyperventilate. She pulled herself together just so she could pull me out of the room. I was going to be known as 'the girl who randomly runs out of Biology class'. "Thanks for pulling me out of there. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust."

"What do you mean, Angel is real? Like he's a real vampire, or he's a real character or something? I am so confused."

"I mean he's a real person. I asked Edward about Angel, and he told me that Angel was a vampire who worked by himself to protect innocents. Just like in the TV show!"

"OHHMYYYGOODD!!! I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!"

"Believe it. I suppose you want me to ask him to introduce you?"

She was having difficulties with words, so she just nodded. I had to steer her back into the classroom. She had the whole 'shocked as hell' look on her face again. She kind of reminded me of Alice when she got a vision since they're both around the same height, but Ava has blonde hair. I forgot to ask her about what Alice wanted at lunch, so maybe I'll do that now instead of hyperventilating again about Edward.

'_So what did Alice want at lunch?_' I wrote down in my notebook and passed it to her.

She had somewhat recovered from the shock of maybe getting Angel, at least enough to write back. '_Wanted to know what I was doing on Saturday_.'

_'Are you going to stay at the Cullen's house while Edward and I are out?'_

_'That's the plan. Alice said something about a makeover and fashion show, and a friend of hers may be coming by.'_

A thought occurred to me. Maybe Alice had seen me asking Edward about Angel and she knew or knows Angel, so she might set Ava up with him. That would certainly be an interesting twist in the story if there are two human girls in love with two vampire guys. I bet Angel wouldn't leave Ava. Just like Edward will _not _leave me. I swear, I will change that if my life depends on it. '_Maybe she's going to set you up with Angel while you're at their house_.'

She went catatonic again, whoops I did it again! Edward must have noticed that Ava kept going really still with her eyes big because he pushed his notebook over towards me a second later. His very elegant script was on it. _'Is something wrong with Ava? She seems to be going in shock._'

I scribbled back, _'Alice told her that she wanted to have a makeover/fashion show day on Saturday while we're going wherever it is we're going, and she said that a friend of hers may be coming by your house. I told Ava about Angel being real and she freaked out and pulled me out in the hallway to talk about it. You probably heard it. Then we were talking about Saturday in my notebook and I mentioned the fact that maybe Alice's friend could be Angel. I think she's just considering what could happen.'_

I didn't want to look back at Edward just in case I might go into a catatonic state like Ava. He pushed it back another second later. I didn't see his face, but I could hear his low chuckle. _'You'll have to ask her about it. After school, maybe?'_

I just shrugged when I pushed his notebook back to him. Mercifully, the lights turned back on not too long after. I didn't realize I had been clutching the desk so hard, but I had a huge mark down my hand of where I was holding it. Edward saw my hand and was laughing beside me. "Well, that was interesting."

"Interesting for you, maybe. You weren't the one desperately searching for air half the time. Along with having a friend with you who is doing the same thing but about a different guy."

He just shook his head. "Shall we?" He walked us all the way to Gym when I knew for a fact that he had Spanish class in a building on the other side of school. He shouldn't be late just by walking us to class, but then again, he could make it to class in a second. Ava walked straight into the gym, leaving Edward and I alone.

He reached towards my face, just like he did to Bella in the book. Slowly and hesitantly, he brushed his hand along the length of my cheekbone. His cold hand gave me a chill, along with the warmth that was along where he had touched me. He walked away without another word. I bet the blood rushing double-time through me made him a little uncomfortable.

I was probably still blushing when I rushed into the gym. Ava was still semi-catatonic with Mike talking to her in a low voice beside her. She wasn't listening to a word he said, I could tell. He jumped up as soon as I walked closer to them. "Hey Bella! I was wondering if you wanted to partner up with me today in class?"

Today was badminton day, my sport. It literally was the only sport I could play without me falling over or someone getting hurt. The only bad thing was that I could accidentally throw the racket someone. But since I was so good at it, I was also very good at faking playing very bad. Oh, Mike, you are in for a world of pain. "Sure Mike, you know how bad I am at sports…"

………………………………………………………………………………

After an hour of thrown rackets, rouge birdies, and painful injuries to various body parts, class was over and Mike was on the ground. For my big finale, I 'accidentally' threw my racket back behind me, which 'incidentally' hit Mike square in the area-not-to-be-disturbed. Whoops!

Once I was changed back into my regular clothes and was about to leave, I found out that Mike had gotten up and was alright. I was somewhat disgruntled. I thought I hit him harder than that. I just really did not want to talk about my relationship with Edward with him, and if he brings it up I will hit him again in the same 'area' and it won't look like an accident. "Bella! Wait up, I was going to ask you something."

"Sorry about hitting you so much today Mike. I told you I was bad at this sort of thing." Please don't say anything about me and 'Cullen'. _Please don't say anything about me and 'Cullen'._ It didn't work.

"No problem-o. So, you and Cullen, huh?" he hissed out Edward's last name like it was something dirty.

"It's Edward! And yes, me and _Edward_. It's really none of your business."

"I don't like it," he still muttered.

"You don't have to in any way, shape, or form. _I _like it and that's all that matters." Where was Ava and her cheerleading-slash-karate skills when I needed her?

"He looks at you like…like you're something to eat," he continued to ignore me and my opinion.

You should see the way he looks at _you_. He wants to kill you for all the thoughts that you have about me. SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING. I rolled my eyes, found Ava, and walked towards Edward's car as fast as humanly possible. He was already leaning on his car once we got to it.

"How was your class?" I asked casually as held the door open for Ava and me.

"Muy bueno. How was Gym?"

"Interesting. I am a very good actress. I can make it look like I'm a terrible badminton player, when I am actually very good. I even got away with smacking Mike at least ten times."

"Newton's getting on your nerves too?" he snarled right along with his engine.

"Extremely. But I'll get over it. Why is he getting on your nerves? Are his thoughts bad or something?"

"Yes, to the extreme. The way he thinks about you…oh, Ava, how are you feeling?" Well, that was a random change in conversation.

Ava looked up and focused for the first time since Biology. "Is it true? Does Angel really exist?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, Ava, it's true. If you really want to, I'll introduce you. He's an old friend of my father's."

Crap! "No, Edward! Why did you have to say that? She's going to go catatonic again. Ava, stay with me, here!" She's not going to be able to think straight for months!

"Bella, I'm fine. I just acted like that during Gum because I didn't want to talk to Mike. I calmed myself down in Biology. And yeah, that would be really nice of you Edward. I think I'd approve of you as my best friend's boyfriend if you did that. "

"Funny, I thought I had passed the test already from driving you from school and back."

"Bella's practically my sister, we've known each other since pre-k. She's approved or disapproved of every boyfriend I've ever had, so I have to make sure she's got a guy that's good for her. I'm sort of considering you to be…well…somewhat acceptable…your _lifestyle _poses a mild concern. I have to see what she thinks when you two get back from your date on Saturday to be completely conclusive."

"My lifestyle provides only a mild concern? I find that hard to believe. With Bella's apparent unhealthy curiosity about anything and everything, I would think that my lifestyle would be a great concern for her best friend."

I interrupted before they could get into anymore of an argument on my behalf. "My best friend obviously wants someone who shares…wait a minute, we're alone in the car…who's a vampire as well. Why do you think she's not more worried about you? And besides, she wants me to be happy."

"Umm, your best friend has a name! And is in the back seat. Edward, if you're so deluded into thinking that you can scare Bella away you should get a video camera and tape yourself hunting. She may stay away from you then."

"But you forget, dear best friend in the backseat, that I am as stubborn as they come."

Edward found our arguing quite funny. "And you two forget that we have been at your house for a good ten minutes and that you are arguing about a moot point. Bella, you won't be seeing anyone hunting any time because I already said I wasn't going to put you in danger." I looked out the window only to find that he wasn't kidding. We were sitting in the driveway. I was blushing, again, as I jumped out of his car.

I was almost to the door when I heard him calling me again. "Oh, Bella?"

"Oh, Edward?"

"Tomorrow it's my turn."

"Turn?"

"To ask the questions." I love his crooked smile, it just makes my heart beat in overdrive and the blood rush to my face. I didn't want him to hear me squeal, so I just waved as he drove down the street.

I think either time fast-forwarded on me, or I just zoned out for the rest of the day and through the night. I vaguely remember Ava having a spazz-attack about what to wear on Saturday just in case she meets Angel. I also vaguely remember Uncle Charlie asking me if I was going to the dance on Saturday, and I think I mumbled something about going to a friend's house.

I was on auto-pilot until I saw Edward again the next morning. Time slowed down again when he said, "Good morning. How are you today?"

"Great, wondering what we're doing on Saturday, and thinking of a way out of going to the baseball game on Sunday." I didn't say the last thing, but in truth, that was the only thing on my mind. I was truly worried about James and his coven coming into town on Sunday, and I knew how much Edward wanted me to interact with his family. I knew that Uncle Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah were all going down to La Push that day to have dinner with some of Sue's friends. I was invited too, of course. I thought I could use that as an excuse to leave early or something, but that was my only plan at the time.

Edward was looking at me disapprovingly. "You look tired."

"I've got a lot of things on my mind. I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." he teased. I'd forgotten about that little thing. I didn't remember looking at Twilight last night just because I knew that today would be Edward's random question day. Also, I'd run out of midnight sun chapters. I'll have to think of new ways to get inside his head.

"Well if you weren't sleeping last night, were you in my room spying again?"

"Not a chance, Bella. It's my day to ask questions."

"It's not like I'm that hard to figure out. But if you must, you must. Carry on."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Umm, blue. I miss the sky and Florida, it's been two spring breaks ago that Ava and I went." Speaking of Ava, she was going to spend her day down in La Push with Seth and Leah, who were already on Spring Break. I figured she could use a day off from following me around school.

"Interesting. What music is in your CD player right now?"

I thought of something that would really make him squirm. "Hannah Montana, I think. I just love her!"

"Bella, are you serious?" I think he was deliberating walking away from me and never coming back after I told him that.

"Edward! I'm just kidding! It's the Twilight soundtrack! It's got Paramore, Muse, and Iron & Wine. Better?"

"More Twilight stuff, well, I suppose that covers your favorite book and movie as well?"

"No actually, I have a lot of favorite books and movies, but if I had to choose one of each…probably Wuthering Heights or Pride and Prejudice for books, and definitely Beauty and the Beast for the movie. I've always loved that movie. But I love the Twilight book and movie too."

"I really do need to watch that. I'm curious to see why you like it so much."

"No! I mean, no you don't need to watch it, yet. Maybe some time, a long time, from now. Or never, you know I wouldn't mind it either way." I've been thinking about telling him about the novel and everything. I could possibly show it to him a while after or if the ballet studio happens. I'd have to let all of the Cullens watch it too. It would be pretty funny to hear Emmett's opinion of himself in the movie, since he is much scarier in this real-life than Kellan Lutz is in the movie. Alice would be bouncing up and down the whole time, Jasper would be laughing at Emmett, Esme would be scolding Jasper and Emmett, Carlisle would be laughing along with everyone else, and Rosalie would either not be in attendance because of me or would be screaming at Emmett because of the actress playing her not being pretty enough. It would be an interesting scene to say the least. I couldn't wait to hear what Edward thought of Robert Pattinson being him. He'd probably blow a gasket.

"Why don't you want me to see it?" Edward asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Because I'm semi-afraid of your reaction, and it's a girl thing that you wouldn't quite understand."

He let it go, thank God. He didn't mention it the rest of the day either, even though he asked me about my favorite vampire novels later on, but then again, he didn't know it was a vampire novel. He asked me questions the rest of the day ranging from what I wanted to be when I grew up to what my favorite food was. I felt like I was in an interrogation room in the FBI or something. I tried to pull out as many sarcastic remarks as I could when he asked a particularly random question. Just like Bella, I flushed a few times, mainly when he asked me my favorite gemstone. I didn't say a thing about topaz or onyx or anything for that matter, I just kept my mouth shut and blushed. I eventually broke down and told him Opal, since it was my birthstone, or topaz because I was close to being born in November, October 30th to be exact.

It went on after every single class, through lunch, and even continuing in Biology. Sure we were both about to go crazy because of the current passing between us, but that didn't mean that we couldn't pass his notebook back and forth. I mean, my hand was shaking the whole time, making my writing barely legible, but he could read it. I think.

He followed through on his routine that he started yesterday before I walked into Gym. His hand left both the cold and heat feelings that it did yesterday, but this time I went semi-catatonic. I could hardly walk straight through class, let alone play badminton well. I didn't hit Mike anymore, since he hadn't said anything today about me and Edward.

I tried to beat Edward to his car today, not bothering to change out of my gym clothes, just putting his jacket on over top of it. It still smelled like him remarkably, after spending two days with me. He started more in-depth questions once we were in the car and on the way home, stuff about my parents, what it was like being an only child, how I got to be friends with Ava when we seemed to be opposites at times. I had to tell him about my grandmother's condemnation of vampires when she found out I was into that whole literature genre. She told me to watch out for any bloodsucking boys just in case they tried to bite me. In truth, she told me that Edward had to be gay because he sparkled in the sunlight, but I figured I shouldn't tell him about that.

We continued our interrogation until the sun started going down. I hadn't realized when been outside that long, and secretly wondered why Sue hadn't made me come inside or anything. She must have seen the two of us outside. I guess I'd be getting an earful when I went inside. When he stopped in between a question, I took that to mean he'd run out of questions finally. "Finished yet?"

"Not even close, but your uncle will be home soon and you told me he's a dating Nazi, correct?"

"Crap! Uncle Charlie! I wonder where Ava and Seth and Leah are. It's getting late isn't it?"

"It's twilight…I think they're right behind your uncle."

"Twilight?!?" I couldn't help it. I shrieked like the fangirl I was. "Sorry, force of habit."

He was laughing at me hysterically. "Can't you tell me the basic plot of it, just to see the appeal of it?"

I was laughing pretty hard too, I had sounded insane. "Nope, not a chance. And don't even think about looking for it in my room, or I swear I'll…I'll," I couldn't think of a reasonable threat, "I don't know what I'll do, but just don't, okay?"

"Bella, can you read my mind? Because that's exactly what I was going to do."

I summoned my inner mom. "Edward you-haven't-told-me-your-middle-name Cullen, promise me right now that you won't go looking for it. Or online. Or make someone else in your family look it up. Promise."

"Bella, I think you really can read my mind. That was incredible, but if I must, I promise not to do any of those things. But I still wonder why you don't want me to know about it."

"I'll tell you one day, just not now."

He nodded his head once, defeated. I was surprised I was that good at reading him without Midnight Sun. But then again, Bella in the book didn't have to deal with hiding her own story. "Your uncle will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him that you'll be with me Saturday…"

"He thinks I'll be at a friend's house. I may or may not tell him that it'll be Ava at the Cullen's house and me, I don't know yet. Can I ask about where we're going tomorrow?"

"Certainly not! I told you I wasn't done, and it's meant to be a surprise, Bella…" he trailed off looking angry all of a sudden. What was this chapter called in the book? Complications, Jacob. Great. I should at least be civil to Jacob, if I must. I bet Ava, Seth, and Leah came back with Billy and Jacob.

"Edward? You okay?"

"Not good…" he muttered to himself. Yeah, that was a good way to put it. I'm sure that Billy didn't want his old friend's new niece to be going out with a vampire. Even if Edward was a vegetarian.

"What's not good?" he wasn't breaking the treaty or anything by being here. Forks was not part of La Push and therefore he had every right to be here. "You know Uncle Charlie can't hurt you. You're a vampire for goodness sake."

"It's not that Bella, it's just…it's just…another complication." He said without any amusement. Stupid werewolves and their stupid treaty.

"Oh, right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." He didn't respond, just pulled out of the drive and sped down the road. I could swear I saw him giving a death glare or something at the driver. It was Billy, so it made sense. Ava hopped out of the car first.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?"

I wasn't in my happy mood anymore. "Not much Ava, have fun down in La Push today?"

"Yeah, but Jacob here wanted to come see you, so we had to drag him along with us back here."

"Thanks Ava. Hey, Bella!" He whispered to her. I suppose since she was a Team Jacob person she would have spent today getting closer to him, but as a friend, I can see. She wouldn't want to ruin the story by leading him away from Bella, or me, or whatever.

Jacob went to help his father out of the car after I nodded my hello to him. Billy was staring at me slightly shocked and slightly angry at the same time. I didn't think he would put it together that I was with Edward before they got here, but apparently my ability to read people's minds ended with Edward.

* * *

**And that's the way the cookie crumbles...haha someone caught it was from Bruce Almighty! haha (just in case...i don't own that either) review please and thank you!!!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"And if you don't come home, what will they think?"

"Uncle Charlie would probably call the FBI, but Sue would stop him because she would think that I ran away with my boyfriend to Vegas to get married. You're not planning on doing that, are you?" I would not mind in the least bit if he took me to Vegas. He could even force a diamond on me and I wouldn't complain like Bella did in the novel. Sure, I wouldn't want him to spend obscene amounts of money on me, but a hand-me-down diamond wouldn't bother me. I zoned out again, but when I focused I saw Edward semi-scowling at me, along with amusement in his dark, almost black, amber colored eyes. "But your family wouldn't approve of me, would they?"

"That's not it, they don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

"No, I know for a fact that Rosalie and Jasper do not like me in the least. But I'm glad you can't seem to leave me alone."

"You're just not like anyone I've ever met. You fascinate me."


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything twilight...very depressing :'( **

**Enjoy the next chapter! It's gettting to the intense part of the book...fun chapters are coming ahead. **

* * *

It's A-Hiking Time!

"Billy! Jacob!" Sue screeched from behind me. Uncle Charlie was lugging himself out of his cruiser slowly, I suppose he had a rough day.

"How's it going Chief? Rough day?" I asked once we were safely out of the rain and in the house. Sue was talking to Billy in the kitchen, and Ava and the 'not-werewolves-yet' brigade were out on the porch talking.

"Not really Bells, just tired. How was your day?" He looked tired, like really tired. I sort of wonder if James and his coven hadn't showed up early and were wreaking havoc somewhere around town. I guess I wouldn't find out.

"Umm, fine, my new guy friend and I were practically talking all day."

"Guy friend, huh? You sure you aren't going to the dance with this friend?"

"Not a chance Uncle Charlie. I can't dance, you know that. I can barely walk across a flat surface without tripping. I can't remember or not if I told you I was going to another friend's house on Saturday, so, did I?"

"Yeah, yesterday when I asked if you were going to the dance. Whose house, if I may ask?"

"The Cullen's, if that's alright with you. Umm, Alice wanted to hang out and I'm friends with her brother, that's my friend that I was talking to so much today. Ava's coming with us, too. Aren't you going fishing or something on Saturday?"

"Yeah, with Billy, which reminds me, I need to go talk to him. You and Ava have fun then." He walked towards the kitchen and planted a small kiss on Sue.

"Oh, I plan to." I whispered to myself. Saturday would be filled with declarations of love, overreactions, and sparkling vampires. I don't know a better way to spend a weekend. Someone with really big, warm hands came up from behind me.

"Guess who?" said the husky voice that could really only belong to one person, since Seth was still squeaking when he talked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Taylor Lautner?" Ava cracked up behind me. I turned to see Jacob looking really confused at me. "I'm just kidding, Jake, I knew it was you. You guys staying for the game?" Whatever game was on tonight, I'm sure there was one. It was the only reason Billy would come to visit anyway, or the only reason he would say out loud.

"I think that's the plan—our TV busted last week. So, how are things?"

"Absolutely wonderful. You ever find that master cylinder, total props if you did."

"No. I still need some other things for the car, too. Is there something wrong with your truck?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Oh, I just wondered because you weren't driving it."

Crap! He noticed. I should have known, or maybe the traitor, Ava, told him. I'll find out later. "No, my boyfriend just wanted to give me a ride, so I let him."

Jacob's happy face immediately fell. Whoops! "Nice ride. I didn't recognize him, though. I thought I knew most of the kids around here."

I didn't feel like hurting him anymore for the day so I didn't plan on telling him who my boyfriend was. I was taking a huge risk just by saying the word 'boyfriend' just in case Uncle Charlie was listening. I thought I could point the conversation away from me if I asked what Jacob was doing with my best friend. "So, what'd you guys do down in La Push today?"

Leah already went upstairs, still moping about Sam, I'm guessing. Seth was put out since Ava didn't like him as much as Paul, or an unknown man that she doesn't know yet either. Jacob, still trying to be as charming as ever, answered me. "Hung out, attempted to surf, and told some old legends. Vampires, again, I don't know why you all like that story so much."

I turned my angry look towards Ava, who was trying too hard to look innocent. "What? You said something about how good a story-teller Jacob was, so I wanted to hear some myself."

"Sure you did." I was still suspicious of her.

"So, who was the guy who brought you home?" Jacob asked. I thought he'd given up on that.

"Edward Cullen."

"Guess that's why my dad was acting so strange."

"Oh yeah, the whole vampire story is about them, isn't it?" Sue called us all in for dinner. She was eyeing me suspiciously, I guess she had seen me out there with Edward. I really hope she didn't believe in the whole vampire story thing. Maybe she didn't notice who I was with, or didn't recognize him as a vampire. In any case, I just shrugged her look off. I wasn't in much of a mood to lie about him being my boyfriend. The boys left us alone for the rest of the night once 'the game' came on. Ava and I hung out downstairs for no real particular reason, it's not like the game was that interesting.

Billy kept eyeing me, but not with the same look that Sue had. She was happy for me, I could tell, and Billy was trying to make me stay away from Edward. He added his little "You take care, Bella," before he left with Jacob.

I think I finally passed out from pure mental exhaustion once I hit the bed upstairs. Ava was still bouncing around from super excited about Saturday and her maybe-date with Angel when I went to sleep. I still hadn't asked Alice about that. Shoot, and she's leaving tomorrow with Edward after lunch. Maybe I'll ask her to sit with us. I guess I'll work it out tomorrow…

…………………………………………………………………………..

I rushed through my morning routine again when I got up. I wasn't late or anything, I just kept thinking the sooner I was ready, the sooner I would see Edward. Uncle Charlie had left early for some reason, and Sue promised Ava that she and the kids would take her 'somewhere fun' today. I shudder to think what's in store for them.

I flew out of the door trying to see if he'd be waiting for me. He was, of course. He was leaning against his shiny silver Volvo, looking like a really impossibly good-looking model. If the sun would have been shining on his face, he would have looked even more perfect. But we would be saving the sparkling-in-the-sunlight thing for tomorrow.

"Well, well, well, you must be Bella's little friend, Edward, aren't you?" I heard from behind me. Who could it be? I thought everyone was still asleep when I got up. I turned around sharply to see Sue leaning against a rail on the porch.

"Sue, this is my _friend _Edward Cullen, Edward this is my soon-to-be-aunt Sue Clearwater." Breathe in, breathe out. Sue won't tell Charlie about this, right? Oh lord, I'm screwed.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Clearwater." Edward shook her hand like any gentleman would. He was way too good at acting like that for his own good.

Sue actually blushed. Well, there went my theory about her knowing about the whole werewolf/vampire story. Or at least, she didn't believe them. "Well, I'm shocked to see that a young boy your age would have such good manners."

"Oh, it's instilled in me, Miss Clearwater. But, if I may, I beg your leave. I don't want Bella to be late for school on our account."

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to keep you from school. Bella? Are you riding with Edward again today?"

I hadn't exactly made up my mind yet. I debated whether or not to since Edward was going to leave after lunch, and I didn't really want him or Alice shoveling through my room to find my truck's keys. Now that I think about it, they're actually in my bookbag. "Um, I don't know. I suppose, that is, if I'm invited."

"Bella, I'm at your house. Of course, you're invited." Edward is actually quite funny when he tries to be sarcastic. I'd call him out on him later.

"Alright, then we should be going, I don't want to be late." I jumped into Edward's passenger seat before Sue could say anything else. My cheeks were already flaming from embarrassment. Edward waved again to Sue before he pulled out of the driveway. "God, that was torture!"

"I suppose that answers the question 'how are you?'"

"No, actually, now that I'm with you and not in front of Sue, I'm great." I smiled. "So, you know you shouldn't really be so sarcastic all the time. It's not becoming of a gentleman like yourself."

"I'm not a gentleman. I'm a vampire."

"Not from where I was standing when you were talking to Sue. And I told you, you shouldn't try sarcasm, it doesn't work for you. It's _my _thing."

"And _my _thing is still questions, isn't it?" Edward _was _in a very playful mood today. I am suddenly very curious to what I said in my sleep last night that was so amusing. He wouldn't tell me though, since today is still _his _day to ask questions.

And ask questions, he did. I didn't think it was possible to ask so many questions. He asked more about Mom and Dad today, along with my crazy grandmother that didn't approve of vampires. He also asked about the boys I've dated, which there were none. Literally. I had never met a boy that I had liked more than just as my friend, mainly because none of them were mature enough for me. Football and eating, it seemed, were what boys cared about back home. It's pretty much the same way here, except for the few vampires that made Forks more bearable.

Lunch was rolling around faster than I wanted it to. He was going to leave me alone for the rest of the day, but I had to remind myself that the next time I saw him would be tomorrow morning to go to the meadow. I still wanted to talk to Alice about whether or not Angel would be another new presence in my life as my best friend's new boyfriend. I didn't care whether or not Edward got mad at me because I was talking to Alice. So, when I reached the lunchroom, I didn't do my usual bee-line for him and his new table, but instead ran over to the Cullen's table, where they were all sitting with their food already.

"Hey, Alice, I was wondering if you would sit with me and Edward today. I wanted to ask you something." I didn't dare look over at Rosalie, who, I'm pretty sure, was thinking of ways to kill me right now. I heard Emmett crack up from the other side of the table as well. I bet he thought I was scared of him.

"Sure, Bella! Hang on, I'll be right over there." She whispered something to Jasper and leapt up over him. She followed me over to Edward's table, where he was visibly scowling at us both.

"Hey, Edward. I invited Alice over here today, I needed to ask her something about tomorrow. I hope you don't mind."

Edward turned his scowl away from me, and turned it straight towards Alice. "What, Edward? _She _invited _me. _I'm not breaking any rules here." Where Edward was bad at sarcasm, Alice made up for it.

"It's not like you didn't see it coming, Alice." He hissed back at her.

"Edward, stop it. She couldn't have known that I was going to ask her, could she?" I couldn't reveal that I knew that she saw the future just yet. He'll tell me later. Edward turned away from both of us after I said that. He was in a very unhappy mood, now. I just shook my head at his childish behavior. So much for being a gentleman. "So, Alice, since Ava's going over to your house tomorrow, I was just wondering who this 'friend' of yours would be coming by too. Is he a vampire named Angel, perhaps?"

"Bella! Can you see the future too?" She asked, incredulous. Well, I guess she blew that secret.

"Um, no, can you? I was just guessing, or hoping for Ava's sake, since Edward and I talked about him the other day."

"Oh, well, I suppose that secret went out, didn't it? Oh, well I knew you wouldn't get upset about it. It's almost like you were expecting it. Never mind, now I'm going crazy. Oh, Edward! Will you knock it off? Bella and I have been friends for quite some time."

"Yeah, I introduced myself when she dropped off my truck that day when I fell over in Biology. But you didn't answer my question, Alice. Is Angel coming or something?"

She started bouncing, much to my surprise. "Yes! Yes, now we're going to have two girls in love with vampires! Isn't it exciting? Except, Angel's much less…annoying as my dear brother!" She punched him lightly, or at least I guess lightly, on the shoulder since he was still angled away from us.

"Ava's going to fall in love with him?!? That's awesome!"

"Bella! You already knew she would, didn't you? Are you sure you're not the least bit psychic?"

"Sorry, Alice. I just know Ava really well, she's practically my sister. I figured something like that would happen to her."

Edward found it in him to talk to us again. "Alright, I think Bella's had enough exposure to the future, Alice. Why don't you go back and sit with Jasper, he's wondering what you two could possibly be talking about."

Alice snorted. "He can hear us, Edward. But I'll go, you two still have some things to discuss I see. Bye, Bella! I'll see you around."

"Edward! That was rude. She's my friend too, but she was right we do have some things to talk about."

He was still angry. I don't see why, there wasn't anything to be pouting about. "Like what?"

"I don't know! You're the one asking questions today."

"You know, I should have let you drive this morning."

"Why?" I knew why, I was waiting for this all day. I was physically preparing myself for the pain when he said he would leave. I didn't expect it to sting like it was already.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."

"Right, well I can walk or something. I have my keys for my truck, but it won't help since it's not here. I could borrow your car, I suppose." I doubt that he would actually surrender his car to me. To my great shock, he actually appeared to consider it.

"Alright, Bella. You can take my car if…"

"If?"

"If you tell your aunt and uncle where you're going tomorrow."

"But I don't know where we're going tomorrow."

"Tell them you'll be with me."

"They know I'll be with a friend. I don't see why I should have to specify on the point."

"And if you don't come home, what will they think?"

"Uncle Charlie would probably call the FBI, but Sue would stop him because she would think that I ran away with my boyfriend to Vegas to get married. You're not planning on doing that, are you?" I would not mind in the least bit if he took me to Vegas. He could even force a diamond on me and I wouldn't complain like Bella did in the novel. Sure, I wouldn't want him to spend obscene amounts of money on me, but a hand-me-down diamond wouldn't bother me. I zoned out again, but when I focused I saw Edward semi-scowling at me, along with amusement in his dark, almost black, amber colored eyes. "But your family wouldn't approve of me, would they?"

"That's not it, they don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

"No, I know for a fact that Rosalie and Jasper do not like me in the least. But I'm glad you can't seem to leave me alone."

"You're just not like anyone I've ever met. You fascinate me."

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't mind walking. I wouldn't trade driving your car for telling my uncle Charlie about you any day. So I suppose I'll be walking home."

"Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition—unless you're afraid someone might steal it."

"Fine, take my keys, and I suppose I'll see you tomorrow? What time are you coming?"

"Bright and early, unless you and Ava want to sleep in."

"Are we taking Ava with us?"

"Not to where we're going. We have to drop her off at my house before we go where you and I are going."

"Oh, well, I don't particularly need to sleep in, so bright and early it is. Why are you leaving with Alice?"

"Hunting. If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can. You can always cancel, you know."

"No, I can't."

"Perhaps you're right…" I started to feel slightly awkward all of a sudden. It's not that it was awkward being around Edward, but that all the people in the cafeteria were pretty much staring at us.

"So, what do you think it'll be like when we aren't the only human-vampire couple anymore?"

This amused him. His crooked smile sprung up out of nowhere, causing me to almost go into cardiac arrest. "Bella, haven't you ever read about them?"

"Duh, but all…most…of them are fictional. Ava and Angel are destined to fall in love with each other, meaning there will be two confirmed human-vampire couples."

"We'll just have to give them a run for their money. Besides, Angel isn't near as dazzling as I am."

"You are never going to get over that, are you?"

"You should have heard Emmett when I told him about you telling me that I dazzle people. Rosalie didn't believe that you'd actually said that."

I looked over to see Emmett shaking with laughter at their table. I guess he was listening to our conversation once Edward said his name. I didn't mean to, but I caught Rosalie's glare. She truly did scare the crap out of me. Edward made a low hissing noise in her direction, so she looked away. I didn't dare mumble 'bitch' under my breath because I knew she would hear it. "I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see..it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly…"

"If?" Why would Edward doubt me? I am not about to go screaming that Edward is a vampire. Even if he broke up with me, which he just might in a few months time, I wouldn't go straight to CNN.

"If this ends…badly."

"Oh, well, then I suppose we shouldn't end it. That would save Rosalie the trouble of worrying what happens." Edward didn't raise his head up at all. He kept his head in his hands like he was crying or something. "Edward, please, let's not worry about this now. Besides, everyone's leaving. I'm guessing you need to go now."

"Yes, Alice should be coming over here." Anguish was still plastered all over his face. I put my hand up on his face just to provide some sort of comfort for him. It was a perfect 'moment' that I didn't want to ever end.

But it did. Alice came bouncing over, interrupting us. I drew my hand back, my face lighting up like a Christmas tree. I jumped up, almost running out of the cafeteria. I turned back to toss Alice my keys, not bothering to give her a heads up, since I knew she would see them coming. I also said a "Have fun…" to both of them before I ran to Biology.

Edward caught up to me right before I walked in. "Bella, try to be safe, please."

I snapped around. "Safe in Forks—what a challenge. But I promise I'll do nothing dangerous except take a shower. Although, I may trip out of the tub."

"Just be careful. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be there in the morning." He disappeared again with a crooked smile back on his face. I ran to my seat in Biology just before I was late.

The rest of the day went by reasonably fast, and except for Mike's final plea for me to come to the dance, it was somewhat pleasant. Or at least, as pleasant as a day could be without Edward around. Edward was true to his word, since my truck was sitting in the parking lot with his note on the seat. 'Be Safe'. If he would have been around, he would have thought I died or something, since I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. He was utterly ridiculous in thinking that I could get hurt in 12 hours, but was at the same time remarkably cute.

No one was home when I got there, Uncle Charlie was still working, and I have no idea where Ava and the Fur Gang were. I'd leave them alone for now. I can go beautify myself in time for my date with Edward tomorrow. Wait a minute, what am I going to wear? I can't be over-dressy, we would be hiking, but I didn't want to look sloppy since we would be declaring our love for one another. Now I _need _Ava's help, but she was still freaked out about Angel, so she wouldn't be much help. I know _not _to wear any sort of tan sweater with a white collar showing, but I think jeans are a must. Maybe, I don't know. Oh! The agony!

………………………………………………………………..

"Ava! Thank God! Help me, I don't have a clue what to wear tomorrow. Jeans, and what, a t-shirt? This is awful!"

"What about me? I'm going to be meeting Angel tomorrow and I don't have a clue what to wear either!"

"Yeah, but you'll be with Alice. She'll give you something. _I_, on the other hand, won't be getting the same treatment."

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that! You're right, she will! Okay, well then, I can help you. Wear your blue blouse and your favorite grey jacket with it. You'll be fine."

"Oh, right, that might work. Now, what about makeup? Anything?"

"Nope, I'd go natural. You're going hiking for goodness sake! Why are you so nervous?"

"BECAUSE…I GET TO SEE HIM…SPARKLE! WHY WOULDN'T I BE NERVOUS?"

"Sarah, get a grip! You are just going to see him sparkle, it's not that big of a deal. He's going to tell you he loves you too, but it's not like you didn't know that already."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I think. Oh, I'm still nervous. But I don't think anything's going to change that. I'm going to bed, but before I do, what was your 'something fun' that you did with Sue today?"

"Fun…yeah. It was a good try. _She _took me to Seattle since _we _aren't going tomorrow. We just went shopping for like four consecutive hours."

"She didn't mention that she met Edward this morning, did she?"

"She said she knew that he was more than just a friend to you. I told her she was right."

"AVA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? SHE MIGHT TELL UNCLE CHARLIE!"

"No, she promised she wouldn't. Calm down, good lord! You really are shaken up. You need to go to sleep. We don't want you passing out on poor Mr. Cullen tomorrow, now do we?"

"Fine, I'm going. I took some more cold medicine, I might be getting addicted to using it just so I can sleep. It's sad that I have to use it, but I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with a vampire."

"Great, I'm soo looking forward to it."

……………………………………………………………………………

Somehow I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning calmly, got a quick shower, dressed, woke up Ava, got breakfast, and brushed my teeth without any sort of explosion of excitement. Ava, too, had the mysterious calm thing going on. I don't know what it was, it was almost like we were both on auto-pilot. Edward was exactly on time like usual, waiting by his Volvo.

"Good morning," he was chuckling.

Okay, I know I do not match him. I was perfectly not matching him, the only thing we had in common was jeans. "What? We're not matching or anything, are we?"

"No, no, no, you didn't notice that Ava's still wearing her pajamas, right?"

Sure enough, she did. I didn't even notice the whole time we were in the house. "Ava, what the hell?"

"Alice said we would be doing a fashion show, so I didn't bother changing into anything." I didn't realize that the Cullen's house was that close to mine. We made it there in like a minute. Edward didn't get out of the car since the sun was already peeking out of the clouds a bit. Alice was waiting very excitedly by the door. I wonder if Angel was here already.

"Well, good luck today with, umm, you know who. Just think, we'll be the only girls in the world with vampire boyfriends."

"Not that rare of an oddity anymore, it seems. If we bring anymore of our friends, they're bound to find a vampire or werewolf or something."

"I bet you're right, but I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Have fun! Edward, make sure she doesn't trip and fall off a cliff or anything."

He rolled down the window so she could hear him. "Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere near cliffs. Have fun today, Ava." I jumped back into his car, suddenly getting the chills from excitement. I guess I'll explode in a minute.

Oh, goodness, here it comes. "SO! Where are we going today? I know you said something about staying out of the public eye, so where are we going? I'm not really dressed fancy and neither are you, and I have no sense of where the roads around here go. I'm surprised I can make it to school actually, now that I think of it. I'm really excited if you didn't notice…"

"Bella, calm down. I figured you were excited because that's when you tend to babble the most. And once we get off this exit, we're going to get on a country road until the pavement ends. Once we're there we're going somewhere on foot."

"Oh, so we're hiking. Good thing I wore my tennis shoes instead of heels like Ava said. But if you think my truck is slow, you haven't ever seen me try to hike."

"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."

"I hope not, it might be mid-day before we get there. Where is it we're hiking to exactly?"

"Just a place I like to go when the weather is nice."

"Oh, yeah, I noticed the sun was coming out this morning. You sure you're not going to burst into flame or anything?"

"Myth. You'll see what I mean when we get there. I suppose we should get a move on if we want to get there before the sun goes down." I jumped out of the car to see that we were basically surrounded by woods. I felt just like I did when I was at home.

"You're just going to have to be patient to me. Or make me run randomly. I might just make it in time."

"I can be patient—if I make a great effort." He walked by my side for a while. I was getting a little impatient. I'd sort of forgotten about the whole 'walking' to the meadow thing. I was just ready for the meadow thing. This was going to get really monotonous really fast. I almost want to ask him to put me on his back and run me there. After about an hour I heard him mumble, "I'll take you home."

I didn't bother replying since I figured he was talking to himself. He started asking questions again once we were halfway there, maybe. Just like in the book, he asked about my birthdays, old teachers, and my pets. I didn't really feel like telling him that I have two dogs back home named Bells and Eddie, so I lied and told him my cat died a long time ago.

Okay, so maybe we weren't halfway there. It seemed like we walked for _another _three hours after that. I was getting tired and cranky that we hadn't reached his stupid meadow yet. "Are we _there _yet?"

"Nearly. Do you see the brightness ahead?"

I wasn't in the mood for happy banter. "Edward, I'm not an all-seeing vampire, so, no, I don't see anything except woods."

"Maybe it's a bit soon for _your _eyes."

After maybe twenty minutes, I finally saw the light. I didn't wait for Edward because I knew I couldn't outrun him anyway. I took off in the general direction, tripping only once on a rouge twig. Edward caught me, of course, before I went face-down. I smiled at him before walking straight into the meadow.

It was so cute, so picturesque. It was small, round, and completely speckled with petite flowers of every color I could think possible. Now that I was here, I'm thinking the long walk was totally worth it. But not near as worth it as it was about to be. I turned back towards the opening in the forest where I came from waiting for Edward to come with me. He was the only reason I had come here and he was going to waste time preparing himself?

I guess I was crankier than I thought. Okay, Sarah, put your happy face on. I waved to see if that would hurry him up, if just a little bit. He waved back, taking a deep breath. I took one myself because all of a sudden I was feeling a little dizzy. I must be way more nervous than I thought as well.

I braced myself for whatever bodily function was going to happen when he walks towards me. He took one step into the midday sun. I only got one look at his sparkling face before my dizziness took over and I felt the world falling to pieces around me.

* * *

**There you gooooo.....cliff hanger....please review and thank you to all who have! I'm really trying to make the meadow scene absolutely perfect so i don't know how long i'll take to get it up. i might get lucky and not have to change anything, but i'm not sure. I was also thinking of having Ava's day at the Cullens as a serperate chapter or something, tell me what you think!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

I couldn't stop the tears then. I was truly the most selfish person in the entire world. I knew I had fallen in love with him, but I should have been smart enough to stay away from him so that he wouldn't fall in love with me. It was wrong, but I couldn't help but go along with the best conversation in the book. "What a _stupid _lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

"But a very cute lion, I think. It's the lamb in the situation that's the stupid, selfish, and completely insane one, who stole something that didn't even belong to her…and now…really doesn't want to give it back, ever."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long, i got it on like the 18th try...ok maybe not that many, BUT HERE IT IS!!!**

**I don't own anything twilight...here is the pivitol chapter, enjoy it! it's the longest chapter by far!**

* * *

Breathe, Bella, Breathe!

I never felt the thump that I thought was coming. I wonder if Edward caught me or something. Why did I pass out? It's not like I was scared when I saw him sparkle, I totally knew it was coming. I guess it was just the surprise or something that suddenly brought it on…I can't believe I _passed out_. I CANNOT BELIEVE I PASSED OUT! Alright, I need to wake myself up somehow. Okay, think of Edward, he's probably freaking out right now. He's most likely blaming himself for it. I honestly think I passed out from walking too much or something. Alright, Sarah, wake up! Wake up!

I could feel something cold on my head, probably Edward's hand or something. The sun was suddenly really bright when I tried to open my eyes. I heard Edward murmuring in my ear. "Bella? Bella? Oh, Bella, are you okay? Please be okay. Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Bella, you're okay." He sounded relieved. I finally opened my eyes the rest of the way to see his face completely. It was shadowed since he was kneeling over top of me, so nothing I could see was sparkling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, think you can help me up?" He moved back a bit when I sat up, causing sunlight to shine directly on his face and chest, which was showing since his shirt was open. "Wow, you…you're beautiful…handsome…I mean…I think?"

I situated myself so that I was sitting directly across from him. All the dizziness was finally gone. I could see him clearer than I had ever before. He was absolutely amazing, not that he thought that way, of course. "I don't scare you?"

Scare me? He just made me babble. "No, of course not."

"Then, if I didn't scare you, what just happened to you?"

"You know, I would tell you if I knew. I think I may have just been surprised, but I'm not scared, I promise." He finally smiled for the first time since we got here, I think. Even his teeth sparkled. I got a huge burst of shivers all the way up my body. I reached out to touch his sparkling hand, just to make sure that I really had woken up and wasn't just dreaming or something. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, you can't imagine how that feels."

Oh, I think I can. I feel like there were shock waves, but good ones, flowing continuously through my entire body. Maybe that's why I passed out. I had too many things going on in my head at once. I just kept tracing the lines on his hand and arms, all the while trying to control myself from screeching like a banshee. I think Edward noticed that I kept sighing a lot, even though his eyes were closed for a while.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said after I took a huge deep breath. His golden eyes looked particularly smoldering today. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"I just keep telling myself to calm down before I pass out again. Overly-excited me, what can I say? I'm also wondering what you're thinking, since you're being so quiet…and some other things." I keep thinking I'm dreaming, really I do. That's what this whole experience has been, a dream. It has to be. It's strange, though, that you can fall in love with a dream character.

"Other things?"

"I just keep thinking that all this has been a dream. And I'm just a little scared at times." If this is a dream, what am I going to feel like when I wake up? But if it isn't, what does the future hold for me? Well, besides the stuff that's already been written down in the book. What about my parents? How are they, or at least my mom, going to feel about me having a _vampire_ for a boyfriend? She knew I wanted an epic romance, but this just might be too much. On second thought, Mom would be happy that I finally got a boyfriend, and would be happy that it's Edward, since she didn't much care for Jacob either.

"I don't want you to be afraid." Edward was mistaking that he was the thing I was afraid of.

"I'm not afraid _of _you, I've long gotten over that. I'm more afraid of…" I trailed off because, in an instant, he was inches in front of my face. I couldn't remember what I was saying, and just really wanted to kiss him again.

"What are you afraid of, then?" He whispered, causing his cold breath to cause even more goosebumps on me to break out. I felt that dizzy spell again, but I was going to force myself to stay upright. I leaned in closer to see if he would kiss me again, since, I mean, we were alone.

Aww, crap it! I had gotten too close, I guess he wasn't expecting it. He was twenty feet back on the edge of the meadow. I had really just wanted him to kiss me again, but I'd forgotten that he wasn't always used to me being so close to him. My whole face lit up when thought about how close we actually were to kissing. "Edward?"

"Give me a moment." He called over from where he was. Okay, he's going to walk back any second, and then he's going to have a hissy fit about how he can kill me. Can't wait to see this…maybe I can calm him down or something. Maybe not.

He was walking back towards me. "I am so very sorry. Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

"Yes because I was being pretty human myself. Sorry about that…I didn't mean…" I trailed off because his smile turned mocking. Great, here he goes.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in—my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" He bounced up as fast as he sat down, running all the way around the meadow in less than a second.

"As if you could outrun me!" Okay, that's it. He's finally lost it! Really, I mean, there is nothing going on in his head right now except for bitterness and angst.

"Why would I try?" I murmured to myself, even though I knew he could hear me. I think that made him even angrier because he picked off a huge branch from the tree he was leaning against and threw it at another tree, almost breaking that one in half.

Then he was two feet in front of me, like he'd been standing there the whole time. "As if you could fight me off."

"_Why would I try?_" I challenged again, I didn't whisper either, but my voice cracked. He really thought I was scared now. I tried to reach out to take his hand again, but I noticed my hand was shaking and decided against it. He noticed it too and started walking towards me again, but this time he looked incredibly sad.

"Don't be afraid, I promise…I _swear _not to hurt you."

"I trust you…more than anything." But I knew he would hurt me, the very second he left, said that he didn't want me, he would be hurting me. We both sat back down then, somehow I'd forgotten I'd stood up when he was throwing trees around.

"Please forgive me. I _can _control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now." I raised an eyebrow just to play devil's advocate. "I'm not thirsty today, honestly."

"Ha! Could have fooled me…"

"Are you all right?" he stuck his hand back into mine. I took it without thinking, just started doodling again.

I had just witnessed a vampire hissy fit and he was asking me if I was okay? Can a vampire be on crack? That was just about the most stupid question I had ever heard, so my only choice was to use sarcasm. "Peachy…" I rolled my eyes, and surprisingly so did Edward. I guess he'd gotten over his little hissy fit.

"So, where were we, before I behaved so rudely?"

"You mean before you had a mental breakdown?" I asked him lightly. He still grimaced even after I smiled back at him.

"I think we were talking about why you were afraid since you claimed you weren't afraid of _me._"

I started blushing before I could even start talking about how I was afraid I was of losing him, of basically waking up from this dream. I couldn't think of how to put it exactly. 'I'm afraid of when I loose you…', no that would show that I already knew he would leave. 'I'm afraid of what is going to happen to me when you leave.' 'I'm afraid of how much I love you.' Nothing seemed to work just as I wanted it to.

"How easily frustrated I am," he was upset again. I'm guessing that was code for 'Spit it out!'

"Like I said, I'm not afraid _of _you. I'm only afraid of losing you, I have no idea what would happen to me if I did. I'm also pretty nervous about the future in general because all I seem to want anymore is to be with you." I spilled without going into detail about what specifically I was nervous about. It mainly revolved around tomorrow and a baseball game. Then, of course, all the events of New Moon and my future half-immortal child! I was very _very…_worried…about that.

"Yes, that is something to be afraid of. Wanting to be with me. It's not in your best interest at all."

"You don't know what's in my best interest, only I do. And right now you're looking pretty good for me. I mean, I haven't had a broken or sprained in nearly a month. That's something to be desired."

He smirked, but still wasn't convinced. "I should have left long ago. I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."

"NO! NOT YET! I mean, no, not the…yeti…or something. Never mind. I don't know what I'm saying, really, forget that, it's yet another mind-less babble." Wow, that was a close one.

"Not yet? You sound like you know I would if I could, but I can't. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should."

"I do know that you would, but you have no idea how happy I am that you can't leave." Or at least not leave just yet.

"Don't be! Never forget that's it's not just your company I crave! I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else."

Don't ask me why I felt the huge urge to burst out, "Of course you are! Because you and I aren't complicated enough! I mean, first you're a vampire, second I'm human, and third you have to be more inclined to suck my blood more than anything else. It would only _figure _that that would be true! I love you more than anything and you want to suck me dry more than anything!"

I looked back at him to see what sort of reaction that would put on his face. I hadn't meant to say all that, or really any of that. He looked pretty astonished, well to be completely frank, he looked darn near stupefied. I couldn't help the blush that came with it.

"Bella, how did you know that?" He could barely whisper it out. I had really shocked him I guess.

"It's in all of the books. A vampire falls in love with a human, but the problem is that he will live forever and she won't. And sometimes they throw in the fact that the human smells particularly good to the vampire that loves them, but that's only in one of them. But does that happen often with your family? I mean, because they only thing I know about it in literature."

"No, not really. To Jasper, every one of you is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain at all. He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavor," he turned towards me to grimace at his poor word choice, "Sorry."

"No, no, no, don't worry about it. Just keep going."

"Well, Jasper wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as…_appealing_…as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Emmett has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says twice, for him, once stronger than the other."

"And neither of them were Rosalie, were they? I guess I know what happened there…But what about you?" Just to make sure that he'd never met another Bella before.

"Never."

"No other Bellas smelling any good?"

"You're the only Bella, I promise." He flashed me a crooked smile, yet again, making my face light up. Why must he insist on doing that?

"That doesn't bother you, does it? I'm not further endangering myself by blushing, am I?"

"No, no! Of course not! I mean, of course I won't…It's different for us. Emmett…these were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as practiced, as careful, as he is now."

"So…say that I met you out in the parking lot on the first day of school and there was literally _no one _around…I would most likely be dead now."

"It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and—when you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

"I should have run out of the room or something. Maybe that would have helped."

"No I pretty sure I would have followed you and taken you then. In that one hour, I thought of at least a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. _I _had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow…"

"What makes you think—"

"That you would have come? You've told me I dazzle you, and you wouldn't have come?"

Truth be told, probably not, since I already knew what was going on in his head. Or I might have followed, I don't know. "Maybe, maybe not, we'll never know, will we?"

"No, I suppose not. Anyway, I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there—in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there—so easily dealt with. But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself _not _to wait for you, _not _to follow you home from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home—I was too ashamed to tell the how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong—and then I went straight to Carlisle, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving. I traded cars with him—he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare to go home, to face Esme. She wouldn't have let me go without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary…By the next morning I was in Alaska. I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances…"

He cut off suddenly, looking at me worriedly. I was listening intently the whole time, maybe he thought I'd passed out again or something since I hadn't interrupted. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I snapped. What _is _wrong with me?

"You look angry, and your heart started speeding up all of a sudden."

He had said he went to Alaska, and was there with some old acquaintances. I think I might have just been angry about the thought of Tanya and her strawberry blonde hair trying to reel in Edward. "Just thinking of someon-thing unpleasant again."

"Oh yes, how could I forget that someon-thing unpleasant? Why is it you always seem to think about whoever it is when I talk to you?"

"Just that, some things you say make me think about someone that I don't really like all that much. It's not you, or anything, I promise." Just the stupid vampire who wants you! Maybe it is Edward's fault, yes, it's his fault that he is too perfect. Alright, take a deep breath and calm down. "Please continue…" I kept my breathing steady just in case he mentions that stupid blonde again.

"So I came back…I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it. It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Jessica's mind…her mind isn't very original, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating."

"Poor Edward. You should have just talked to me, or looked in Angela's mind, she's much nicer than Jessica."

"I did eventually, so when I tried to talk with you I talked to you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were too interesting, I found myself caught up in your expressions…and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair, and the scent would stun me again…"

"Oh, I'm stunning, huh?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment—because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think was, 'Not her.'"

"Really?" I squeaked. I was almost crying now. Even though I've read this a hundred times over, it's making my heart break having them actually said about me. Edward's hand was out of mine again, but he wasn't running anywhere this time. He brushed away a stray tear that had popped out from the corner of my eye.

"And you know I'd have fared better if I _had _exposed us all at that first moment, than if now, here—with no witnesses and nothing to stop me—I were to hurt you."

"Yes, but I'm very sure that Alice is keeping an eye on you in the future, isn't she? I mean she's probably busy with Ava too, but I'm sure she'd give you a heads up or something if I would come back dead."

"Yes, Alice is watching, but even she makes mistakes at times. But she knows something that you don't yet."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Isabella," he laughed when I grimaced at him saying that name, "Bella," I still grimaced, "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold…to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses, or not being able to hear your sarcastic remarks on every one of my actions…it would be unendurable."

"You can actually stand my sarcasm?"

"Bella, you are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

I really wasn't in control of my fangirlish urges anymore. I couldn't help myself, really, all of the civility and manners were gone from my system. I literally lunged myself into his chest. I knew I couldn't hurt him, so I hugged him like no tomorrow. His cold chest was giving me shivers everywhere, even more so when I realized the rumbling I was feeling was him laughing.

The shivers wouldn't stop either when I pulled back since that darn crooked smile was where it always is. I was really struggling to keep the tears back. "Well, I've already sort of blurted a few times how I feel about you. I've said that I love you more than anything, but I'm sorry about the whole sucking me dry comment, that was a little mean."

"Yes, that was hitting a bit below the belt, but I accept your apology." We were both laughing for a while about how funny we were. I mean, I was apologizing for a bad vampire joke.

Insert another random mood swing from Edward. The only thing about this one was that I was looking forward to it. He was all seriousness now, and was leaning closer to my face again like he was going to kiss me.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

I couldn't stop the tears then, the happy laughing me was gone. I was truly the most selfish person in the entire world. I knew I had fallen in love with him, but I should have been smart enough to stay away from him so that he wouldn't fall in love with me. It was wrong, but I couldn't help but go along with the best conversation in the book. "What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

"But a very cute lion, I think. It's the lamb in the situation that's the stupid, selfish, and completely insane one, who stole something that didn't even belong to her…and now…really doesn't want to give it back, ever."

"And I thought I was the one with the secrets…I'm not sure what you mean by that, Bella."

Oh. My. God. Why on earth did you say that? Why, Sarah, WHY?!? Are you insane? Yes, obviously, you're talking to Edward Cullen in the meadow. "Edward I should really tell you something, but I can't seem to find the right words to explain it. Let's just say that I'm not the one for you, or at least I'm not sure if I am or not. All I know is now that I love you, and that's about it."

"Bella, if there's something that's going to put you in danger—"

"No! It's nothing like that. I just can't tell you about it yet, just wait a few days or a week maybe. I'll just say that it kind of has to do with Twilight, but I'll remind you on that note that you promised not to look at anything about that. And you need to tell me something, as well."

"Twilight, again…what do I need to tell you?"

"Why did you run from me at first? I mean, I just practically pounced on you a second ago and it didn't seem to bother you that much."

"I think I saw it coming. You had that look in your eye that you were about to do something, so I braced myself. Before, it was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness…I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your _throat_."

"But that doesn't exactly make sense, since you've kissed me before. You can't get much closer than that."

"Yes, but I knew those times that you were coming. The first time, I surprised you, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I distinctly remember that. It was definitely unexpected. So, to help you," I pulled my hood from my jacket up over my neck, "no throat exposure whatsoever."

"No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else." He reached up towards my face again, but instead of touching my cheek or something, he pulled my hood back down and placed his hand on my neck. Wow, was he cold! I started getting goosebumps on my goosebumps, and it probably wasn't helping that I was blushing so much. "You see, perfectly fine."

"For you." I was getting close to passing out again.

He chuckled again before touching my blushing cheeks. "The blush on your cheeks is lovely." I think that made them even hotter. My whole face must be bright red, along with my ears. "Be very still," he commanded all of a sudden.

I found out that I was a very good freezer. Nothing on me moved except my eyes, and I was breathing of course. Every time he moved his cold hands somewhere else around my neck and chest, a new burst of shivers would break out across my skin. I sort of wondered if that would bother Edward, but no, he kept moving along down my throat until he finally rested his head gently on my chest. I don't know why I didn't think it was weird because the first time I read it, I questioned his sanity, but now it seems kind of sweet. He said my heartbeat was the most precious sound in the universe for him.

I looked up to see that the sun was already starting to set a bit. Edward noticed my movement, and looked up himself. "It won't be so hard again," he was happy with himself.

"Was I in any danger during that little session?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bella…"

"Edward…" I had to mock him. He had just said it so condescendingly.

"Sarcasm. I know. Here," he took my hand and stuck it on his cheek, "Do you feel how warm it is?"

His face felt like my normally warm skin when I'm cold. It was close to being normal, but not all the way. I wasn't quite sure what my 'look' was when he thought I was going to do something, but I locked my eyes with his trying to convey I was coming closer. I leaned in really slowly as not to startle him if my look didn't work. As I got close enough, I slowly pecked his cheek where it was the warmest. I was still just inches away from his face when he started talking again. "I wish, I wish you could feel the…complexity…the confusion…I feel. That you could understand."

"I think I understand more than you know."

"I know you can understand the hunger—the thirst—that I feel for you. I've told you enough about it. Though, as you aren't addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely."

"I've been addicted to Swedish fish, you know, the candy. Does that count?"

"No, silly Bella. But there are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

"Now I definitely know about that. Why do you think I get that certain look in my eye before I'm about to move closer to you?"

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"I wouldn't know, but Ava told me about it. She told me about it when she had her first boyfriend, but that it faded for her, which is why they broke up. But I've never felt it before, until now."

"I don't know how to be close to you. I don't know if I can."

I gripped his a little tighter just as I touched my forehead to his. "I think you're doing a fine job of it so far."

"I'm surprised I didn't almost break your lips the first time I kissed you. I was worried about it later that I might have hurt you." Just like I was expecting, he wrapped his arms around me, creating yet another layer of goosebumps, and pressed his face against my hair.

"Are you _trying _to make me pass out again?" I was gasping for air at that point.

"I didn't realize I was the cause of that."

"You didn't do it intentionally. It's not your fault that you dazzle me so much. It must be encoded into vampire DNA." Speaking of vampire DNA, the sun was almost down past the trees causing Edward to stop sparkling so much. Yet again, he noticed me staring at the sun.

"You have to go."

"Stupid sun, go back up! Stop setting!"

"Come on, Bella, don't you want to see how Ava's day went. I'm personally wanting to see what sort of outfit Alice put her in, along with what Angel thought of her."

Me too! In the excitement going on here, I'd thrown out the fact that Ava was meeting Angel today. Lord only knows how that went. I let Edward pull me back up to my feet. He was really excited all of a sudden too. "Can I show you something?"

"Careful, that's borderline sexual harassment. I'm just kidding, what do you want to show me?"

"Well, unless you want to walk through a dark forest, I can show you how I travel in the forest. Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to my house much faster."

Oh, this won't be good. I can see myself loosing what little I ate today. I sat back down on the ground quickly even though I knew that wouldn't help me.

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back."

"Is there an option here?"

"Come on, Bella, there's nothing to be scared of."

"That's easy for you to say, you're an indestructible vampire. I'm a very fragile—I'm reminded of lately—human being." I reluctantly stood up anyway. I slowly climbed onto his back. I felt like an idiot and I'm sure we looked pretty stupid. "Just don't kill me."

I could tell he rolled his eyes again before taking off in the woods. KURWA MAC!!! **(A/N If you've seen 'Under the Tuscan Sun' you'll know what it means…and if you haven't, go watch it!)** I didn't even have time to close my eyes. I could see the trees blowing right past us, it was really disorienting.

Then, thank God, it was over. I swear I'm going to die. The world is spinning and I'm going to start spinning along with it. "Exhilarating, isn't it?"

"For you, maybe. I, on the other hand, am going to barf."

"Oh, sorry." He waited for me to hop down, but I couldn't move.

"Honestly, I think I'm stuck. Help me?"

Somehow he managed to swing me around so that he was carrying me in his arms. Despite the fact that I could hardly see straight, I was hyper-aware of Edward's face being very close to mine. I knew he'd been thinking about kissing me while he ran, but I couldn't bring myself to lean in any closer without a warning at least. "Bella? I was thinking, while I was running…"

"I'm thinking that I may be thinking the same thing right now, unless I'm mistaken." I leaned in just a bit closer, still not close enough.

"Bella, can you read minds?" This time he leaned in closer. Three inches.

"No, but you're pretty easy to read." Two inches.

"What am I thinking now?" One inch.

"You're wondering why I haven't kissed you yet, but I'm waiting for you to kiss me since it was your idea." One-half an inch.

He didn't say anything else, but he still hesitated to test himself. Finally, right before he set me down, he pressed his ice cold lips to mine again. I was calm about it for about a second, then, just like Bella, I lost it. I pushed myself closer to him, grabbed his hair, and parted my lips trying to take him in even more. I don't know if it was venom or just 'essence de Edward', but he tasted amazing.

He was about to do the same, I could tell, but before he could lose control, he pushed me away. "Whoops…"

"That's an understatement."

"I'll just get in the car." I'd give him some space.

"No, wait. It's tolerable," so I waited, he didn't take much time, "There."

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I wish I were more in control of my urges."

"You _are _only human, after all."

"Hey, you've still got the instinct in you too."

"Yes, and it's you who brought it about."

"And you know, I'm not going to apologize for that. Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes, Alice wants to ask the two of you if you want to have a sleepover, even though you and Ava would be the only ones who sleep."

"Oh! That would be fun!"

"Yeah, you girls can talk while the vampire men have a meeting."

"What, are you and Angel going to offer advice to each other?"

"Something like that…" He's always so darn cryptic. We took off in his silver Volvo like no tomorrow. I hadn't realized that the sun was already completely down. Wow, the day really went by fast. I still haven't entirely decided on what to do about tomorrow. I couldn't talk to Ava about it if I was going to be in the house with Edward and Alice or they'll know that I know that James is coming. I guess I'm on my own with this one. A thought occurred to me that made me suddenly nervous. "Hey, Edward, will Carlisle or Esme be at your house? Or Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper for that matter?"

"Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie went hunting so that Alice's plan for Ava and Angel could work."

"Do I dare ask what the plan was?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll both tell you as soon as we get within talking range. Come on, there is definitely something you want to see out on the porch."

Well, that was an odd comment. I didn't understand what he meant until we were standing in front of the porch. Ava and some guy—I could only see the back of his head—were talking rather intensely on the porch. The guy had short, kind of spiky, hair, looked pale enough to be a vampire, and was wearing nice clothes sort of like what Edward always wore. He must have heard us coming because he looked around suddenly at us.

OHMYYYGOOOD! It's David Boreanez from Buffy Season 1, only different. He looked like a seventeen-year-old version of Angel, was pale like Edward, and had topaz eyes. Well, that was shocking, I was expecting a different breed of vampire or something, not just a Twilight version of Angel, or a younger Angel. Ava saw us coming too. "Bella! Did you and Edward have fun today?"

"Yeah, Ava, did you?" I motioned towards Angel, who was shaking Edward's hand next to me.

"Oh, Angel, this is my best friend, you know the one I was telling you about, Bella. Bella, this is Angel, my…"

"Your?" He moved over to shake my hand as well. Edward was watching him very carefully, like he was expecting Angel to lunge at me.

"Her new friend." He answered for her, since she shut up all of a sudden all the while blushing. She likes him! She likes him! Oh, Alice and I are so going to have to mock her for this later!

I heard Edward scoff beside me, as well. Angel must be having some interesting thoughts going on in his head. I'd ask him later too. "Angel, why don't we go inside before Alice comes out here and the girls start gossiping."

"Hello to you too, Edward." Alice had come before Angel and Edward had a chance to run. Edward cast me an apologetic look before going inside. Ava was still watching Angel even after he'd followed Edward. "Hey, Bella, before we talk about anything that happened today, do you and Ava want me to spend the night at your house? That way I can help you get ready for our family meeting tomorrow! And Ava and I can tell you what happened today!"

"Don't you already know what I'm going to say Alice?"

"Yes, of course, but I thought it would be polite to ask."

"Right, well, I'll call Uncle Charlie and tell him you're coming over. You don't need to pack anything, do you?"

"Oh, yes I do! Ava told me you hardly have any makeup supplies, so I need to bring some of mine, but I'll be ready in a minute. You two just wait out here." She was off in a flash. I called Uncle Charlie quickly to see if bringing another friend home would be a problem, but he didn't mind, nor did Sue. I heard Seth in the background cheering. I would definitely be waiting to hear all about my best friend's day with her vampire!

* * *

**There you go! i'm sorry again on how long it took. I'm sort of changing the next chapter around so that Ava will be able to tell what happened during her day at the Cullens. Hope you all will approve of Angel. I'm going to try to stick to his character, only add some more Twilight elements. Anywhooo...enough babbling on my part...Review please and thank you!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

_Then Alice said she needed to get the door. Emmett was still standing in the doorway laughing at my scared expression. He really is an ass. I don't see how Rosalie puts up with him. Anyway, all of a sudden he told me to go downstairs. _

_I could hear Alice talking to someone, and I could only guess who it was. I peeked around the corner to see the back of some guy's head. He had really spiky hair, just like Angel does on the TV show and everything. I started walking down the stairs when his head suddenly whipped around. He had looked just like him, you know soooo hot, I couldn't help myself, I sort of fainted. _

"Hey, so did I, but that was when Edward stood in the sunlight…"


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything Twilight! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while…summer reading has taken over my life! And I'm still not done, but I'm going to try to update as soon as I possibly can in the future. despite the fact that homework will take over my life...**

**Enough babble, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Vampire Sleepover. Fun All Around!

"Edward? Hello? Anyone in here?" Alice was already gone with Ava, who was still seeing stars, and I needed Edward. I was ready to hear about Ava and Alice's day here, but they were just _not_ going to tell me anything until we all got to my house. Traitors, they both knew already what happened to me. They wanted to give me some 'alone' time with Edward, so they were going to take the Cullen's 'extra' car. I shudder to think what that one is. I wonder if it's Edward's Aston Martin. He would be mad at them!

"Edward? Ava and Alice left me here so you can drive me home!" No answer. What is he talking about with Angel upstairs? I know what'll get him to come down here. "I'll walk if I have to!"

"No, Bella!" That got his attention. He came running down the stairs like a flashing bullet.

"I figured that would get your attention. Can you drive me home?"

"Alice really left you here?" Oh, he is going to kill her. That's not good.

"Yes. She said that we needed alone time or something. Not that I mind or anything, but she might just be planning this so you can meet Uncle Charlie or something. I really hope that isn't the case, I'm not in the mood to have a three-way conversation with him and my mom about _boys_ and I really don't want a recap of 'the talk'."

"Come on, Bella. Would Alice really do something like that?"

"No, but you would. You and Alice haven't been co-plotting, have you?"

He looked shocked, too shocked. I bet he _has_ been planning this. "Of course not! Let's go."

"Sure, but you're not meeting him tonight, regardless." I mumbled as he pulled me along to his car. He turned on his radio for the first time ever since I've been in his car. He really _did _listen to 50s music. "Fifties music, really?"

"Music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties, or the seventies, ugh! The eighties were bearable."

"Edward, will you tell me how old you are?"

"Does it matter much?"

"Not really, but if _you _don't tell me, then I'm going to have to ask Alice tonight."

"I wonder if it'll upset you."

"Really? I mean, I've seen and heard worse today. I think I can handle it, or do you want me to guess?"

He smiled my favorite smile before he finally answered me. "I was born in Chicago in 1901. Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Sp-"

"Spanish influenza…" I finished for him. I could hardly picture him laying in a hospital dying, even though there was a scene of it in the movie. It didn't exactly help me picture him, mainly because I thought that Robert Pattinson looked a tad on the ridiculous side during the 'turning' scene.

"You knew about it?"

"Yeah, we studied it last year in world history. You said Chicago and 1918, so I just put two and two together." Along with the fact that I already knew about it. "Do you remember much about it?"

"Not very well, it was a very long time ago, and human memories fade. I do remember how it felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget."

"I'm not sure what you mean. Was it painful or something?"

"Well, for me at least. For Carlisle, it must have been very difficult to have that level of restraint. But he's always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us…I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history."

"I guess that would be hard, but you probably didn't smell like I do to you. That might have made it easier."

"Yes that would definitely make it easier." He was suddenly really sad looking. I wonder if he was thinking about ever turning me. Well, I'm pretty sure he isn't since he thought I would be losing my soul.

"So, you don't think that…you know…you could ever…"

"Ever what?" Uh-oh, he knew what I was asking.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," I didn't want to make him angry with me, "so, what happened with the rest of your family? I mean, how'd they become vampires?"

"I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff. They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was still beating. He brought Rosalie next. I didn't realize til much later that he was hoping she would be to me what Esme was to him—he was careful with his thoughts around me."

I started getting really angry again, but I didn't want to give Edward the extra ego boost if he saw me jealous. I wonder what Carlisle thought of Tanya, if he thought she would be good for Edward. Lord, I hope not. "What about Alice? Or should I ask her?"

"No, don't worry about it. Her story _is _a mystery. She doesn't remember her human life at all. And she doesn't know who created her. She awoke alone. Whoever made her walked away, and none of us understand why, or how, he could. If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't seen Jasper and Carlisle and known that would someday be one of us, she probably would have turned into a total savage."

"And you forget something. She _is _a total savage. A total fashion savage. She flipped out when she found out that I didn't own much makeup. She and Ava are going to kill me tonight. Maybe you should hang around to protect me."

"Yes, but then I would have to meet your Uncle Charlie personally. And unless you want me to in the next five minutes, you might want to go in now." How do I always miss the fact that we stop moving?

Should I introduce them now? It might be the only time I would get to, since I've made up my mind not to go to the baseball game tomorrow. "Fine, you know what, come in. I want you to meet him, just to get it over with!"

"Really? You're not being sarcastic?"

"No, come on. Now." I pulled him out of the car, even though he was just playing along to amuse me. I burst through the door to find Alice and Ava already setting up sleeping bags and pillows in the living room. Uncle Charlie and Sue were in the kitchen, waiting for me to get here I guess. "Uncle Charlie? Sue? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Uncle Charlie came running into the living room, looking particularly worried. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He noticed Edward behind me and started scowling. "Who is this boy?"

"Uncle Charlie, now please don't get mad, this is my…new…boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward this is my Uncle Charlie." I pushed him in front of me. I hid behind him so I could brace myself for whatever Uncle Charlie would say.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan, hello again Ms. Clearwater." Edward, always the gentleman, shook Uncle Charlie's hand, and kissed Sue's. I could see she was blushing from behind Edward's shoulder. Uncle Charlie still hadn't said anything. Maybe he's having a heart attack.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yes, please don't tell Mom. I want to introduce him to her myself, along with Dad. Oh, God, Dad! What's he going to say?" I hid my face in his shoulder now. What would my father say about Edward? I still don't know what my uncle is going about him.

Uncle Charlie shocked the crap out of me. "Bella, calm down. It's not a big deal. It's nice to meet you Edward." I peeked out from behind Edward now. He looked down at my shocked face and started laughing. I noticed that everyone else was laughing at me too.

"What? It's normal for a girl to be nervous about her parents meeting her new boyfriend, or even her aunt and uncle. Stop laughing! I'm not even that funny!"

Edward was just about in hysterics. "I'll have to disagree with you Bella, you're hilarious." Now I'm angry at his crooked smile.

"Very funny, Edward, I think it's time you go home now." This time I pushed him out of the door. "I'll talk to you later, Edward." I stuck my tongue out at him before he climbed in his Volvo. He stuck his back out at me, but threw me another crooked smile before pulling out. I'll bet he'll be back.

Next time he'll probably bring Angel, just to use to mock me and Ava more. I hate him and love him at the same time. That's the funny thing about our relationship. I can hate him and love him at the same time without my head exploding.

"That was some finale, Bella. It was even funnier than when I saw you doing it a few minutes before you got here." I heard Alice's excited voice behind me. I guess Uncle Charlie and Sue had left the room or she wouldn't have said that.

"I'm so glad I can amuse you two. Well, enough hilarity on my expense, tell me what happened today!"

"Okay, first things first. Bella, you need to go upstairs and put your pajamas on so I can critic your lack of style, and Ava you too. I'll pick out a movie for us to put on to pretend to watch."

"Oh, Bella, we should watch Twilight!" Ava, I will kill you!

"Or maybe we should watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" I retorted back.

"Okay, enough you two. We are going to put on the old version of Pride and Prejudice with Laurence Olivier because Edward told me that it was your second favorite movie. Laurence Olivier really was dreamy, wasn't he?"

"Oh, I can think of a few other men who are a little dreamier than him." Namely the ones that the three of us were dating. I dragged Ava upstairs so we could change quickly. I knew I wouldn't get the whole story yet, but that wouldn't stop me from making fun of her. "Soooo, you finally got your Angel…I must say he is quite good looking!"

"Bella! There's more to him than that!"

"Oh, really? Like what?"

That starry-eyed look on her face came back. "He's just so sweet, and caring, and nice. He was telling me about why he saves all of the people he does, and-"

"Ava! Don't say another word til you get down here!" Alice called from the living room. She smiled apologetically, but didn't say anything else. She really did like him. That's very good. Two girls in love with vampires, what is the world coming to?

Once we were both dressed, me in sweatpants and my comfy sweatshirt, Ava in her shorts and her comfy sweatshirt, we raced down the stairs to see that Alice was already setting out nail polish and all sorts of makeup that looked foreign to me. "Okay Alice. I've dressed and I'm ready for a night of gossip. If one of you doesn't tell me what happened today, I am going to burst!"

"Okay, okay. Don't have a cow, Bella. Alright, Ava, do you want to start while I paint everyone's nails?"

"Alrighty…" She started blushing, oh this was going to be great!

_Okay, well, once you and Edward dropped me off, Alice rushed me upstairs to her gigantic walk-in closet. I swear that thing was like twice the size of the living room. It was ridiculously huge! Anyway, she went crazy and did my makeup and everything, we picked out the really cute dress I was wearing, and then I fixed my hair. I was getting really jittery so Jasper, you know, the blonde guy?_

"Do I know him? Of course I know him! Keep going!"

_Alright, so I found out that his little 'power' is to control emotions. He was freaking out because I was freaking out so much and came upstairs to shut me up. Emmett came upstairs too just so he could scare the crap out of me. He is such an…well…anyway to continue…Alice got me all dolled up, or got me dressed up in a really cute little sun dress and told me that her friend was coming over and all and that I would really like him when he got there. She had this plan of what was going to happen, how she would get him and me to fall in love with each other. Jasper was going nuts because Alice was practically bouncing off the walls, going "He'll be here in ten minutes….he'll be here in two minutes…"_

"Hey! I was not!"

_Okay, maybe not that much, but you were once it was down to like a minute and a half. Then Alice said she needed to get the door. Emmett was still standing in the doorway laughing at my scared expression. He really is an ass. I don't see how Rosalie puts up with him. Anyway, all of a sudden he told me to go downstairs. _

_I could hear Alice talking to someone, and I could only guess who it was. I peeked around the corner to see the back of some guy's head. He had really spiky hair, just like Angel does on the TV show and everything. I started walking down the stairs when his head suddenly whipped around. He had looked just like him, you know, soooo hot, I couldn't help myself, I sort of fainted. _

"Hey, so did I, but that was when Edward stood in the sunlight…"

"Wow, Bella, just wow…"

"Shut up, Alice. Keep going, what happened Ava? Did Angel catch you and fall madly in love with you the second he saw your face?"

_Okay, so all I know is that I was unconscious for like ten minutes or so, and apparently Emmett was laughing the whole time. He took blame for pushing me or something. Alice said that she needed someone to pin the whole 'fainting' thing on so that Angel would get mad at him. So when I woke up, I was alone in the room except for Angel since he had some sort of medical training. I noticed that he looked just like he did on the TV show and everything, except he was a little younger and really pale. He was smiling when I woke up, and started asking me all these questions about what happened. He has this really cute accent just like the Angel on the show. You know, like he asked me, "So, how are you feelin'?"_

_But anyway, Alice and Jasper came back in to see how I was, and told Angel that Emmett had scared me so bad upstairs that I was a bit lightheaded. Before I knew what was goin' on, haha, I said goin'. Anyway, Angel took off towards the kitchen and I heard something that sounded like boulders crashing into each other. We all ran into the garage to see Emmett and Angel wrestling or something. It looked like Angel was just kicking his butt, and he was saying stuff like "Apologize to her, now" and stuff like that. It was so romantic. _

_So eventually, after the boys all stopped fighting, because Jasper jumped into the mix after a while, we went back into the living room and were all talking just about random things. That went on for a long time. Eventually, Angel got up and asked about Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward. I told him about you and Edward, and he started laughing hysterically. When I asked him why he was laughing so much, he just said, "It'd figure that Edward would fall in love with a human. It's just like him to bend the rules."_

_Alice piped up then and said, "Why, Angel, I didn't tell you that you're going to too?"_

_Jasper snickered at the same time and said, "Or already did…"_

_Angel whipped his head around again and looked me straight in the eye. I don't think either of us moved for like twenty minutes, but I could feel my whole face getting warmer by the second. His eyes were so freaking smoldering, it was like he was looking straight into my soul! IT WAS AMAZING! It wasn't until Emmett, in all his jerkiness, deemed it necessary to trip Angel and I both, so that Angel had to catch me. I swear I was about to kiss him when Emmett started singing, "Angel and Ava sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" He stopped when Jasper punched him in the gut. _

_He must have been influenced by all the murderous thoughts I was thinking towards Emmett. Anyway, after that, Angel and I went outside to talk since we kept getting interrupted by Emmett being obnoxious. I kind of figured that he knew that I knew about the vampire thing, but he flipped a bit when I told him I didn't care about it. Or a lot. He sort of ignored me for a few minutes after that. But I got his attention back when I said that I was going home tomorrow._

_If he wasn't a vampire, I swear he would have cried. He eventually asked me if he could, you know, visit me when I got home. That's what we were talking about when you and Edward pulled up. I just sort of nodded before Edward tugged him to wherever it is they went. Where did they go by the way?_

"I'm not really sure, but that sounds amazing, Ava. So you really like him, right?"

"Yes."

Fine, I'm going Jessica Stanley on her. "You mean, like, _really _like him?"

"Yes." She knew what I was doing, the grin on her face gave it all away.

"How much?" Alice was done with our nails, and started putting on the DVD. She stopped kind of suddenly, I'm thinking she got a vision, because after like a second, she turned around with a evil sort of grin on her face. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Um, Bella, I think you should go get a jacket out of the closet. And Ava, you might want to go to the bathroom." Okay, Alice, be cryptic about it. Why do I need to go to the closet? Oh well, I guess I'm about to find out. I walked over to the closet, really slowly, just like Ava was inching towards the bathroom. We both kept looking back at Alice, but she wasn't saying anything else about what was going on. I opened the closet door just to feel a really strong force tug me inside and shut the door.

"Okay, whoever you are, I know kung-fu, be warned." I started swatting at whoever it was. When I finally hit whoever it was, he just grabbed my hands and chuckled. I knew that laugh.

"No you don't Bella. But, I admit, it would be funny to see you try to learn, though."

I sighed a huge sigh of relief. At least it wasn't someone who expressly wanted to kill me. "Very funny, Edward. How'd you get in here, anyway?"

"I used the window upstairs, you just didn't notice anyone going into the closet or the bathroom for that matter."

"Angel's in there with Ava, isn't he?"

"Very good, Bella. Yes, he wanted to see if he could see her when she goes home."

"They're cute. So, do you two plan to join us tonight for our little slumber party?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm thinking about staying just to hear what you say tonight."

"What I say to Alice? Well, I'll be much more careful around any vampires from now on."

"I mean, once you're asleep. You talk when you sleep."

"God, do I? Really? What have I said?"

"You talk about your parents and your grandmother a lot. You're a lot more serene when it rains, once you started talking about college. And a few other things, I suppose about what you're dreaming about."

"Like what else?"

"You say my name, occasionally."

Crap…"How many occasions, exactly?"

"What do you mean by 'exactly'?"

"That much?!?" I didn't think that I talked _that _much in my sleep. I mean, I was thinking the occasional mumble. I knew he could see my face light up in the dark, even though I couldn't see him. I could make out his silhouette now that my eyes had adjusted a bit. He pulled me closer to him than I already was.

"Don't be self-conscious. If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed, just a bit embarrassed. I mean, you already know that I dreamed about you since you witnessed me waking up from one. Well, that was more of a nightmare."

"You know, you have a lot of those. You mumble all the time about me leaving."

"I'm sorry. Now I'm really embarrassed. I think I'm going to go back to my slumber party now before I say something really embarrassing." I started to pull back towards the door, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Bella," he was barely murmuring at a human level, "don't go…"

I couldn't breathe again. It was the same sort of reaction every time he got really close to me. "Edward…can you just, hold on a second. I can't breathe…you're driving me crazy!"

"Really?" I knew he would be happy, but I could hear it in his voice too.

"Would you like a round of applause? I can ask Alice and Ava…"

"No, no, no, I'm just pleasantly surprised. In the last hundred years or so, I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with…in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it…at being with you…"

I was still struggling to breathe. His scent was intoxicating. "Too good is more like it…You seem to be very good at controlling yourself since we _are _all by ourselves in a very tiny closet. Even better than this afternoon."

"It's not easy. But this afternoon, I was still---undecided I am sorry about that, it was unforgivable for me to behave so."

"Would you like me to punish you?" I started to pull myself away from him again, but just far enough so that the only thing I was touching was his hands. "Just kidding, you're not unforgivable. Not by a long shot."

"Thank you. You see, I wasn't sure if I was strong enough…And while there was still that possibility that I might be…overcome—I was susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would...that I ever could…"

"Shh, shh, shh…don't worry about it." I tugged him closer again so that I could give him another hug.

"I'm trying, if it gets to be…too much, I'm fairly sure I'll be able to leave."

Tears started forming, but I tried my hardest to keep them bottled up. "Well, are you going to stay tonight?"

"That suits me. Bring on the shackles—I'm your prisoner." His lingers formed shackles around my hands. That's not what was supposed to happen, he was _my _prisoner. I tugged on my hands enough for him to take the hint, and twisted around so that I was the one holding onto him.

"Gotcha…" We both started cracking up. "God, I don't think I've ever had as much fun as when I'm around you."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"

Oh, he has no idea. Let's see, the _first _time I read about him, I thought he was the most romantic guy I'd read about since Romeo, and every time I read it after that I was convinced he was the one for me. The movie only furthered my love of Edward just because I could _hear _all the perfect lines that he said. Oh, I was in love with him, all right, but the book and the movie didn't hit me nearly as hard as the first day of school when I saw him. "Well, until I really saw you I didn't know how forceful love could be. I thought I would go nuts if I didn't have you close to me. Then you _had _to say that Carlisle thought you and Rosalie were supposed to be together. I was about to pull my hair out!"

"You were jealous?" he didn't believe me.

"Of course I was jealous. And don't even laugh, I've seen the looks you throw Mike Newton. Every time he looks at me you look like you want to rip his read off."

"Because I do. That day he asked you to the dance, I was surprised by some flare of resentment, almost fury. I didn't recognize it at first. I was more aggravated than usual that I couldn't know what you were thinking, why you refused him. Was it simply for your friend's sake? Was there someone else? I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to all of your suitors, to watch your expression. It was almost like you expected them to come, I could see the annoyance on your face."

"I could see it on practically all their faces what they wanted to do. God, they're so annoying. That was the day you kissed me and came to my room."

"Well, you just looked so desperate for an escape I couldn't help myself. But yes, the night you 'dreamt' about me. I wrestled all night, watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was _right_, moral ethical, and what I _wanted_. I knew that if I continues to ignore you as I should, or if I left for a few years, till you were gone, that someday you would say yes to Mike, or someone like him. It made me angry." Thank God. If he'd left I would have gone looking for him, starting with the strawberry blondes in Alaska.

"And then, as you were sleeping, you said my name. You spoke so clearly, at first I thought you'd woken. But you rolled over restlessly and mumbled my name once more, and sighed."

"This was before I woke up?"

"Yes, then, of course, you screamed my name. It must have been some dream. After that night, I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer."

"Yeah, some dream…" I thought back to that dream, of Rosalie and Jasper coming after me and Edward, "That hasn't happened again, has it? I mean, I haven't been screaming any other of your family's names have I?"

"One night there was something about Emmett and monkey men, but I don't really want to know about that." Oh, good lord, curse my over-imaginative brain and dreams! He could somehow sense my discomfort because he pulled me even closer and was laughing.

"Monkey man? Really? No one else?"

"Wait, not yet, _get out!_" he hissed suddenly. He pushed me out of the closet with too much force, since I fell and landed on the sleeping bags.

"Well, well, well, how were your seven minutes in heaven?"

"Wonderful, Alice. Can you tell me why Edward suddenly wanted to end it?" She nodded her head up to Ava, who was stumbling out of the bathroom just like I had stumbled out of the closet. Except she didn't trip like a klutz. What I wouldn't give to be a cheerleader at times. She was even more flustered than usual, I'd bet Angel kissed her.

I got my answer, finally. Alice must have had a vision and mentally told Edward. Uncle Charlie was coming down the stairs, I finally saw. "Hey girls, everything alright?"

"Yeah, Uncle Charlie, we were just talking. You know, girl stuff."

He looked suspicious. Did he think we were going to sneak out to go to the dance or something? "Right, well, I'll see you girls bright and early."

"Night!" we all chorused. As soon as I heard Uncle Charlie shut his door, I jumped back up to the closet door, eager to continue my little convo with Edward.

"Wait!" Alice yelped. "Edward and Angel are going to join us out here. I'm bored sitting here listening to your two conversations. Come out, you two." Edward instantly was beside me, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Angel came out a little slower, like he was afraid of scaring us or something.

"Hi, Angel, sorry we didn't have time to properly introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Ava's sister, by the way. Maybe not legally or genetically, but in every other way. And I'm also Edward's…umm…his…"

"Girlfriend," Edward finished for me.

"I thought I was something a bit more than just that."

"It's a loose interpretation of the word 'girl' but something like that. You called me your boyfriend to your uncle."

"Well, I didn't want to freak him out by saying my vampire sweetheart. I thought boyfriend was enough to give him a coronary."

"His heart was just fine…" His golden eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement. I forgot about talking to Angel then, and tugged on Edward so that he would sit next to me on my sleeping bag. Alice was smushed in between me and Ava, and Angel and Edward were sitting next to us. No one else said anything for the rest of the night. Eventually Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, causing tons of goose bumps to erupt on me. I leaned in even closer to catch more of his smell. I felt kind of bad since Alice was the odd one out without Jasper in the room, but she didn't seem to mind. Angel and Ava were in almost the same position that Edward and I were in.

I eventually fell asleep around the time that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth found out about Lydia's elopement, but I could have sworn I felt Edward kissing me all over just like at the end of the new Pride and Prejudice. But, of course, that could be another figment of my over-imaginative dreaming brain.

* * *

**And that's the way my perfect day would end…watching pride and prejudice with Edward's arm draped around me….*sigh***

**Enough of my fantasies…Review por favor!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"I'm going to miss you so much, but we'll be in touch, and you're coming back for the summer and Uncle Charlie's wedding. I'll still miss you!" I threw my arms around her, I really was going to miss having someone around who knew just as much about Twilight as I did. And of course, she's my best friend.

"Oh, God, Sarah, I'm going to miss you too! Just as a little side note, be careful. I don't want to have to see you all beaten up in the hospital. You're not going today, I'm guessing?"

"I'm not planning on it, but I haven't been able to foil any of the events yet, so I don't know what's going to happen…And you be careful too, with Angel and everything."

"Yeah, well, let's just pray that neither of us become vampire chow any time soon!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything twilight, but i think i would take over the world if i did...oh and i don't technically own Angel either (but he's a bit different in this soooo....w/e)**

**Enjoy the next chapter...we're starting to get to the part where things get interesting....**

* * *

Holy Crap! I'm Going to Meet the Cullens! HOLY CRAP!

"Bella? Bella? Is anyone in there?" I felt a cold finger poking my head. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep with Edward's arm wrapped around me. I was not in Edward's arms anymore, that was for sure. And there was another vampire who was poking my head now to add to my discomfort.

"Alice, why are you poking me if you know I'm going to wake up soon anyway?"

"Manners, Bella, manners. Now come on, Ava has to get to the airport in an hour and you are going straight to my house after that, so I have to get you ready now. Get up!"

Somehow I ended up in my sleeping bag. "Okay, okay, can I ask you something? How did I get in the bag?"

"Edward stuck you in there around three o'clock. He left when your uncle came downstairs this morning. He had to stick around to hear all the hilarious jabber you were jabbering last night. You called me an evil pixie last night, that hurt, you know."

"Sorry, I can't entirely control my subconscious. What else did I say?"

"That you loved Edward! Oh, I was so excited! If vampires could blush, he would have been as red as…well…when you blush! It was so cute!"

"Wow, that's something. I didn't say anything else?" I was kind of worried that I may have mentioned something about James or Victoria since I was having dreams about them chasing after me.

"Something about red hair and leather jackets, but we couldn't make anything of it. What does it mean?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit! Darn my brain! Darn those stupid nomad vampires! "Um, nothing just…an old inside joke with Ava…right, Ava?" She was already dressed and ready to go to the airport. I tried to send a 'go with it' look, and that God she did.

"Oh yeah, ha ha ha, good times, good times." Alice was staring at both of us like we were insane. "Oh, it was around the time that I dyed my hair red. I had a boyfriend who had a thing for leather jackets."

Nice, I would have never thought of that. She's a natural born liar. Good thing. "Ava, how could you do something like that to your gorgeous hair?" Alice was having a hissy fit.

"Don't worry, Alice, I got her out of that phase. Come one, I don't have a clue what to wear." Alice pulled me upstairs too fast, almost as fast as she could. Vampires, are they always trying to give you some sort of bodily injury? When we got to my room like a second later, Alice groaned like she was really annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward's here, in your closet, again! Edward, I have to get her ready in an hour! An hour! You better hurry the heck up!" She stormed out of the room faster than she came in. I hope that little hissy fit didn't wake anyone up.

"Well, Edward, you really better hurry, I wouldn't want Alice to get even madder. She could accidentally pull my hair out." He jumped out of my closet. I'm going to have to ask him why he likes staying in closets so much.

"Perhaps you're right. I was just making sure that you were coming to the house today. That is what Alice is getting you ready for, right?"

"Right. So, are you taking me or am I driving myself?"

"You and I are dropping Ava off at the airport and then we'll be on our way to my house."

"Am I officially meeting the entire Cullen clan?"

"Not the entire thing, I'm afraid. Rosalie and Emmett aren't going to be around…"

"But Ava got to meet Emmett. Which reminds me, is Angel staying with you all? Or is he going back home with Ava?"

"He's staying for a few days, then I think he's going to Kentucky. _He _gets to meet Ava's parents before I get to meet yours. How is that fair?"

"It's not my fault that my parents are 3000 miles away." On second thought, it is. I'm the one who wanted to move to Forks. Oh well. "And I have to talk to you about something else…what did you hear me say last night?"

Those smoldering eyes suddenly bore into mine. "You said you loved me."

I tried to do the whole 'looking under my eyelashes' thing that Edward does all the time. "I love you."

I must have looked stupid because his funny crooked smile popped up. "You are my life now."

He leaned in really close like he was going to kiss me again. He was just about to when a small silhouette threw the door open. "Alright, enough with the love, I need to get into that closet and I don't need my brother to be distracting Bella the whole time. Out, out, out!"

"You were right, Bella, she _is _a total fashion savage." Alice soundly pushed him out of the window when he said that. She looked back at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"So, a total fashion savage, huh? We'll see about that…" She took off into my closet. A few seconds later, clothes started flying out of it like crazy. I didn't realize I had that many clothes. Ava popped her head in, and started laughing hysterically on the floor.

"It's so funny, Ava, I can't wait to go home for the summer to your closet."

"That's what's so funny…I'm coming back here! Ha! You and Alice are never getting your hands on my closet! And you are going to have fun cleaning this up later…"

After throwing the contents of my entire closet out on the floor, she pulled out my favorite blue blouse and a knee length khaki colored skirt. You have got to be kidding me, I could have picked that out. I took the clothes and hurriedly threw them on because Alice told me she still had to do my hair. I really hope she doesn't rip it out.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The designated hour was over, and I was waiting for Edward to 'officially' show up. He and Alice had left before Uncle Charlie could notice that they didn't have a car.

My now wavy hair kept blowing in my face from the slight breeze. Sue and the kids were going down to La Push early to help Billy Black set up for the big party tonight. I had found my excuse to not go to the baseball game, and I was sticking to it, despite the fact that no one had asked me to go to watch the game yet. They wouldn't, I hoped, until I got to the Cullen's house.

"Hello, pretty lady…" I heard a whisper in my ear. I whipped around to see that no one was there. "Ahem, over here…" I heard from my other side. I flung my purse to that side, but kept my eyes ahead of me. I could see a white streak darting all over the place. Eventually I heard him chuckle by the passenger side of the car.

"Edward, knock it off. I can't stand scary movies, and I'm pretty sure you're scaring the crap out of me." Next thing I knew, he was by my side.

"I apologize, then. I wouldn't want that delicate heart of yours to have an attack."

"Not a problem, but because of your treachery, I'm driving." I jingled the keys in front of his face just to rub it in.

"Bella, I've seen you trip across a flat surface. I don't if I should trust you to drive or not."

"Come on, I've been driving since I was fourteen. Of course, not on the road, but driving none the less. Ava'll vouch for me."

"Ava will what?" She stuffed the last of her suitcases in the trunk.

"I'm a perfectly able driver, aren't I?"

"Yeah, if you don't count the many times you've dented the car, been in a fender bender, or nearly hit another car head on while turning, then, yes, you are a perfectly able driver. Just give Edward the keys."

"No! We are taking my truck and I am going to drive." I jumped into the driver's seat before anyone could stop me. Ava was squished in between me and Edward. It wasn't all that of a comfortable ride, but we made good time and Ava wasn't going to miss her flight. I asked Edward to stay in the car, so I could have a more personal goodbye with my best friend.

Once we reached the spot where I couldn't go any further she spun around and said, "You just wanted me to be able to call you Sarah, didn't you?"

"Kind of, but I'm getting used to having the name 'Bella'. I like it now," I added something else just in case Edward was listening, "I can retire 'Sarah' as an old nickname." Ava looked at me funny, but she got it when I mouthed 'Just in case he can hear'.

She only had about twenty more minutes before she had to board, so we had to make a quick goodbye. "I'm going to miss you so much, but we'll be in touch, and you're coming back for the summer and Uncle Charlie's wedding. I'll still miss you!" I threw my arms around her, I really was going to miss having someone around who knew just as much about Twilight as I did. And of course, she's my best friend.

"Oh, God, Sarah, I'm going to miss you too! Just as a little side note, be careful. I don't want to have to see you all beaten up in the hospital. You're not going today, I'm guessing?"

"I'm not planning on it, but I haven't been able to foil any of the events yet, so I don't know what's going to happen…And you be careful too, with Angel and everything."

"Yeah, well, let's just pray that neither of us become vampire chow any time soon!"

I waved one more time before she was gone around the corner. A random thought just occurred to me. Why didn't Angel come with us? Maybe he thought it would be too emotional to say goodbye or something romantic like that. Well, if he's at the Cullen's house, I'll ask him about it. I ran back to the car to get out of the now pouring rain.

Hope Alice wouldn't mind my now-almost-frizzy hair. Edward was in the driver's seat when I got back. I scowled at him while I got into the passenger side, but I stopped when I noticed the confused-slash-angry look that was plastered all over his face. "What did Ava mean when she said you'd be beaten up in a hospital?"

Crap, I knew he'd be listening. Okay, make something up. "Um, she thought that I was going to be driving again, and she didn't want me to get hurt. Worry wart, you know." I shrugged like it was no big deal, but I really was freaking out. I hope Edward takes it as being nervous to see the rest of the Cullens. Well, truth be told, I was a little nervous about that too.

"Oh, that makes sense," thank God, "but why are you so wound up?"

"Oh, just a little nervous to meet everyone."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"So not why I'm nervous. What if…well…what if they don't…you know…like me?" Esme would, but just because I'm what Edward wants. Or thinks he wants. Carlisle will be friendly enough, but he should know I'm going to be trouble because of how clumsy I am. Emmett and Rosalie won't be there. Jasper is just going to be thinking how good I smell. Now I'm looking forward to this…not.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"Correct. Well, at least I know that Alice is my friend already. And besides there were more vampires than humans in the living room last night."

"Well, prepare yourself to be the only human in the room. We're here…you ready?"

"Not even close, but let's go!" Be enthusiastic, that's the key. Oh yeah, and breathing. Don't forget to breathe. The house really is quite idyllic, I like it a lot despite having only seen the outside. I caught a glimpse of the inside when I yelled for Edward to drive me home, but I tried to not look too much since I wanted to be surprised for today.

Edward led me up the steps once again, but this time Angel was sitting by himself on the porch, almost in the same position he was in last night. "Hey, Angel, come with me to introduce Bella."

Angel looked particularly sad when he turned his spiked head around. "Yeah, sure…"

I tried to be sympathetic by placing my hand on his shoulder, but it didn't seem to help. I was probably a reminder of his new-found love. "Ava wanted me to tell you that she was counting the minutes until you come to see her at home." That seemed to relieve his sad face just a bit.

"I didn't think I would miss her this much, but I guess I like her more than I thought."

"I didn't think I would miss Bella much either when I left, even if it was for just a week." Don't scowl Sarah, don't scowl. Edward's going to notice that I'm scowling at something unpleasant. Deep breath, you're going into the Cullen's house now.

We walked into their big open living room. And for some unknown reason, the only thing I could think about was what is going to happen in this room eventually—a disastrous birthday party, and my days carrying a half-human, half-immortal child.

Carlisle was standing with someone I could only guess was Esme by the huge grand piano that, I'm sure, belonged to Edward. Oh my God, he's going to play my lullaby today! I wonder if it'll be like the one in the movie or not. Either way, I'm going to cry my eyes out.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella." Edward lightly pushed me forward to shake both of their cold hands.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen. Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, Bella, call me Carlisle," he said with a smile. Esme said the same. I just smiled back and nodded. I could feel Edward's relief behind me.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" he asked Carlisle. No sooner did I hear Alice's disapproving tone coming down the stairs.

"Bella! What did you do to your hair? I spent a good forty minutes on that!"

"I'm sorry Alice, the rain did it. It looked absolutely great before."

"Of course it did! Well, at least you still smell nice." I felt my face heating up, but then I felt some sort of wave of calm hit me. It was like my brain couldn't be calm. I knew I should be freaking out, but nothing could get me riled up.

"Thanks, Jasper." I told him thanks without thinking. He looked surprised that I knew what he could do. Whoops! I didn't feel so calm anymore, nor did anyone else in the room, most likely. I couldn't make myself say anything, despite the nagging feeling in my stomach that things had taken a swing towards awkward. I looked around the room, trying to find some inspiration. I saw that Carlisle and Edward seemed to having a mental conversation. My eyes kept straying back to the huge piano, just because of how much I wanted to play it.

I'd never played on anything so nice. I had a fifty year old piano that desperately needed tuning back home and a keyboard. I wonder what Bella's Lullaby from the movie would sound like if I played it on this piano. I tried to play it on my piano, but it sounded way off. Not shocking, Esme noticed me looking longingly towards it. "Do you play?"

"What? Oh, yes, just a bit. But never on a piano like this, it's so nice."

"Oh! You should play for us!"

Crap, the only song I know how to play at the moment is Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell and Close Your Eyes, the love theme from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Both vampires that could know those songs were in the room and there's no way in hell I can play. "Oh, no! I couldn't! I…I'd be way too embarrassed. Someone else can play, I'm not sure who plays."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Edward can play first, then I insist you play something for us."

I nodded slowly, unwilling to trust my voice not to squeak. Edward sat happily down on the bench and cracked his fingers just to be funny. He started out playing a really sweet little tune, most likely Esme's favorite. I couldn't believe that he composed this. I feel utterly insignificant now. I tried to compose but that just ended up with me banging on the piano in frustration. Edward noticed my scowl. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's amazing. You wrote it, I'm guessing."

"Yes, but why do you look so sad?"

"I just feel insignificant as a piano player. I thought it was one thing I could do without being completely clumsy."

"You're not insignificant. Far from it. You are completely significant to my existence, Bella," he continued playing until the melody shifted to what could only be described as a lullaby, "In fact, you inspired this one."

It wasn't anything like Carter Burwell's version. This was so intricate and beautiful and romantic that no human could ever come up with it. Like I'd predicted earlier, I started crying my eyes out. It was ridiculous how much salt water could come out of my eyes. Edward didn't noticed, thank goodness. I didn't want him to stop until the song was done.

Everyone else had left the room, quite soundlessly. I kind of forgot about the whole vampire speed thing. I wiped my eyes before Edward could see me. "They like you, you know, Esme especially."

"Yeah, she really wants me to play, but I'm nowhere near as good as you. Where did they all go?"

"Very subtly gave us some privacy, I suppose."

"Oh, well, maybe Esme will forget about me playing for everyone."

"No she won't. I won't let her. _I _want to hear you play just as much as everyone else."

"Come on, compared to you…I couldn't. This is so amazing, I love it."

"Is that what the tears are for?"

Damn, I thought I was better at hiding it than that. "Oh, those were…those were just allergies. And I'm glad that they like me. Esme's really sweet. I'm kind of sad I didn't get to meet Emmett after what I heard he did to Ava and Angel yesterday."

"Well, I think you'll meet him soon enough." Cryptic enough, Edward?

"So what did Carlisle have to think about, Edward?"

"Caught that, did you?" I nodded. "He wanted to tell me some news—he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

A shiver ran all the way up my spine. James and Victoria were on their way here. "Oh? What some of news? Bad?"

"Not good, that's for sure. I'm just going to have to be a little…overbearingly protective over the next few days—or weeks—and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant."

"That suits me. Bring on the shackles, I'm _your _prisoner." We both laughed, but I stopped talking again to hear the end of his song. The last notes hung in the air like a huge question mark. What _was _the ending going to be like for our fairy tale? I collected myself so that I wouldn't completely go weak in the knees if I got close enough to kiss him. I sat myself next to him on the piano bench and tried to get the 'look' in my eyes that I was coming closer. "Did I get the look down?"

His eyes were smoldering into mine now. "Yes, coming in closer?"

"Have you prepared yourself?" I leaned in very close now.

"I'm perfectly in cont—" I cut him off, I didn't need to hear anymore. I let my passion get the better of me and tried to get even closer to him then I already was and deepened the kiss, but I didn't stay in that position for long. He tried to get closer to me too, but since he was stronger than I was, we ended up scooting towards my edge of the bench. We got too close to the edge, and I ended up falling off the edge. At least three pairs of hands tried to help me up. I couldn't help but laughing at my own clumsiness, and apparently neither could anyone else. Edward looked slightly embarrassed, mainly because he wasn't in complete control over his strength.

"Well, I've now thoroughly embarrassed myself, so now I'm going to go crawl into a corner and die." I tried to walk over to a corner, but Edward stopped me.

"No need to be embarrassed, it was partly my fault. I should know better."

"Know better?"

"Than to kiss you somewhere where you can easily fall over," I spun around to glare at him, but he just cupped my face and kissed me again. This time I was backed into a corner, so there was nothing for me to fall off of. That didn't stop my knees from giving out.

"Well, now I know what they mean when they talk about going weak in the knees." He helped me to my feet, only to have my knees give out so that I was unceremoniously caught in his arms. I heard a stifled giggle from behind Edward's shoulder, reminding me that the Cullens were all in the room and had seen that little spectacle.

"Please play for us, Bella. That is if you're able to walk to the piano." Esme was beaming. She really would have been happy even if I had a third eye and webbed feet.

"I'm fine, just your son is too good at some things for his own good…" I walked over to the piano, ready to get this over with. I decided to play the lullaby from the movie. After only stumbling once, they all clapped for me.

"What's that song called? It's beautiful! You didn't write it, did you?" Esme was still clapping.

"Oh, it's from one of my favorite movies. It's called…Kristen's Lullaby…" I couldn't think of anything else to call it.

"Finally! A clue to what Twilight is about! Some girl named Kristen gets a lullaby in it around the time she falls in love with someone difficult to be with. Someone like Robert Pattinson." Edward was piecing this together too fast for my liking.

"Not from Twilight, from…from…a Wuthering Heights thing. The composer's wife or something's name is Kristen, not any character from Twilight. Am I allowed to see the magnificent closet that Alice has? I'm eager to throw all of her clothes out of it."

"There's no way you could get through all of it, and I could clean faster than you can throw." She smirked back, but led me up the stairs with Edward by my side. She and Edward called out the names of each of the other rooms as we passed them by, "Rosalie and Emmett's room…Carlisle's office…we're here!" Okay, just Alice said the last one.

It really was like twice the size of the living room, and that room was huge! I don't think most malls have this many clothes. I didn't say much as Alice showed me through the whole thing, and eventually Edward led me out and past a freaking huge wooden cross. It only made the astonished look on my face get bigger, and since I already knew the whole story on Carlisle, I didn't really want to hear it again.

But, I heard it anyway. Edward noticed my astonishment and eventually told me most of the story. He led me into Carlisle's office, where Carlisle was preparing to leave, of course. I heard the rest of the story, and worked really hard to keep my face impassive, even when he said he didn't really have to breathe. He looked back my way to see if he could get a heightened reaction from me, but it didn't faze me, much.

What did faze me, however, was the huge painting of Carlisle with guys who could only be the Volturi on the wall. I tried to hide my disdain for them as Edward continued the story because he wasn't supposed to know that I knew exactly who the stupid Volturi were and what they wanted. Namely him, Alice, and me once I was a vampire.

I didn't realize I had stopped breathing when he talked about Chicago again and how Carlisle found him. "You know, Bella, I may not have to breathe, but you do."

"Sorry, so you've been here with Carlisle ever since then?"

"No, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence—about ten years after I was…born…created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time. That's when I met Angel, incidentally."

"Really, I had been wondering about that."

"He was already in the 'saving' business, and I helped him take out the ones who weren't so innocent. But after a while, I could see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. So I went back to Carlisle and Esme, but not before selling Angel on the whole 'animals-only' idea. They welcomed Angel and I like prodigals. It was more than I deserved." I'd hardly realized we had moved out of the office and were in front of another door. "My room." He was shy about it, how cute! I contained my fangirlish impulses enough that I didn't screech. His room had an awesome view of a river or creek or something like it, along with a whole wall of CDs. I didn't mingle long by it, since Edward had a really odd look on his face. It looked like a slap-happy grin.

"What is it?"

"I was prepared to feel…relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I _like _it. It makes me…happy."

"Well, good! I think you need a little happy in your life. And besides I like to know everything. I would have gone nuts if I didn't figure out everything soon."

"I'm happy, too, that you haven't gone running or screaming anytime today."

"Oh, honestly, Edward! Why would I go running and screaming? You aren't even that scary!" I thought of how he tackled Bella when she said it, so I thought I should take it further, "You're not scary at all Mr. Sparkle in the Sunlight."

The evil grin I was waiting for came. "You _really _shouldn't have said that."

"What are you going to do? Kiss me again so my knees go weak and I fall over…again?"

Nope, no kiss. Just the thrill of being wrapped around Edward completely. I couldn't move at all, which suited me fine. I was curled up in a ball close to his chest, and it didn't bother me at all. So when he grinned down at my pinned form, I just smiled defiantly back.

"You were saying?"

"You're…not…scary…at…all!"

"Wrong answer." He growled this time, but still a playful growl. It made me jump, nonetheless. I heard the door crack open, but I couldn't see Alice or Jasper walk in.

"Can we come in?" Alice was unhappy, I could hear it in her voice.

"Sure, but I'm stuck here," Edward readjusted me so that I was sitting on his lap. I sneered before kissing him lightly on his perfect cheek. "Did I give you enough warning?"

"No, but I'm fine." He sneered right back at me.

"Well, Jasper and I were wondering if you were having Bella for lunch and if we could share."

"Sorry, Alice, I don't believe I have enough to spare."

"Actually," I think this is the first time I've ever heard Jasper talk, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

I knew why Alice wasn't as happy as she usually is. She knew that I couldn't go to the game tonight. She added, anyway, "Of course you should bring Bella."

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me.

Yes, I want to go. No, I don't want to be almost eaten by killer vampires. "Tonight's…um…a party for Sue and Uncle Charlie down in La Push. I already said I would go with them. Just out of curiosity, are you all playing some sort of ball game in the rain?"

"No, it won't rain. We can only play when there's thunder…" Alice informed me, but stopped when she got a blank look on her face. She's getting some sort of vision. She stopped looking so sad and started squealing. I looked back to Edward to see that he had a similar kind of grin on his face. What was going on? "Come on, Jasper, let's go see if Carlisle will come."

Jasper looked just as confused as I was. "Like you don't already know." Then, fast as they came, they were gone. And I was back wrapped up in Edward's arms, but this time he was carrying me along downstairs out towards my car.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, Bella. I don't want you to be late for your party, and Alice told me to give you some time to clean up the mess she made of your closet this morning."

I rolled my eyes, I would get her back one day. "She's going to pay for that some day." Like when I'm a vampire and I won't feel too bad about it or scared that she could come after me. "So what are you guys going to play? Just so I can picture it while I'm bored out of my mind down with the dogs in La Push."

"Baseball, and what do you mean by dogs?"

"They're werewolves, right? Jacob Black sort of let everything out of the bag when he told scary stories. I'm not really looking forward to having to spend the whole night with Seth and his little friends. But I'll manage. Wait, since you're going to be a tyrant for however long, am I going to be safe from whatever it is you're protecting me from?"

"You'll be fine, but I might ask Alice just to be sure. There are going to be visitors coming soon, and they're curious about us."

"You mean like, not vegetarian visitors?"

"No, not vegetarian visitors, but they'll most likely stay out of town. I'm not letting you get too far out of my sight, regardless, and they usually don't get out as far as La Push anyway."

"One more question before I leave, what did Alice see in your room?"

"You are way too observant for your own good. Nothing, just the outcome of the game tonight, I think." He was lying, but I hope this outcome doesn't have anything to do with me going to that game…

* * *

**There you go!! Review please and thank you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time, and try to bear with however long its going to take to update! school's starting in five days...scary!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

Stupid werewolves, think they know everything! How_ dare_ they interfere with _my _life? I can't believe they don't trust the Cullens after all this time. I mean, what's not to trust? Just because they're vampires? Werewolves seem more volatile to me. Stupid _dogs_! "Bella, over here!"

What the hell was that? It came from the woods, but there's no one…there is someone there. And it's no dog. None of them are that...pale..."Angel?"

A voice I've come to know and love piped up close to where I heard Angel. "He's not the only one." They both walked towards me with stupid grins plastered all over their faces.

"Edward! Angel! What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving you from the stinky dogs!" Next thing I knew someone, I think Edward, threw me over their shoulder and took off running at vampire speed.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight or Angel at all :(**

**I'm getting to the good part of the book! I've got all sorts of twists and turns that were never there before! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Game—Wait I'm Not Supposed To Be Here!

Edward still had an odd look on his face as he drove away. I told him I would see him tonight, the very second I got home. I expected him to be hiding in my closet. I could have sworn I heard him say something else under his breath, but I thought he was just thinking about keeping an eye on me while I was in La Push. Maybe he thought the wolves couldn't handle the 'visitors' that were coming. I guess I'll find out eventually.

I didn't feel like changing out of my outfit since the 'party' was just with a few of Sue's friends, but for some unknown reason it was being held at the Black's house. I wasn't all that thrilled about _that._ Not that I didn't not like Jacob, he really was a sweet guy. A little loose-lipped, but sweet. I was more worried about his father and what he had to say about the Cullens, and, in particular, my relationship with Edward.

Uncle Charlie and I were supposed to drive down together, but when went inside I saw his note on the kitchen table. _'Went down early to help decorate…Hope you had fun with Edwin and Alice. Get your butt down to La Push by six! Love, Uncle Charlie.' _

Edwin. Ha, I should have known he was messing with me. It was already five thirty, I was going to have to book it down to La Push. I don't know how fast my truck can go, but it's going to be pedal-to-the-medal.

And it was, but I made it. Barely. I saw Sue and Leah outside talking with a few of the guests that had already arrived, but I wanted to make sure that Uncle Charlie knew I was here before I went around to try to enjoy myself. The storm had sort of picked up on my way down here, but it was just lightly sprinkling. I couldn't hear any thunder in the background, so I knew the Cullens hadn't started the game yet.

Funny thing, though. I had that same feeling that I had on the sunny Monday that Ava was at school with me. The feeling that Edward was around and watching me. Hmm, that's strange, but he couldn't be too close to the house or he would be breaking the treaty.

Maybe that was the reason for the strange grin act. Maybe he's watching me from the border or something. Well, better go find Uncle Charlie before he thinks I'm late.

I ran inside the house only to find someone I had been hoping to avoid. "Mr. Black, hi! Have you seen my uncle anywhere?"

"Charlie's outside with Sue, just saw him go out there. You know, Bella, Sue is one of my oldest friends, and you're uncle is fast becoming my best friend."

Please do not say anything about the Cullens. "That's good because my mom was really worried that Uncle Charlie would be out of place here." Please do _not _say anything about the Cullens!

"And I'm sure that your mother would be interested in hearing this conversation as well. I noticed that you've been spending time with one of the Cullens." He went there! How could he even say anything about my mom?

My temper is going to pop this roof off. If I had werewolf blood in me, I would be phasing by now. "Edward, his name is Edward. He's not just 'one of the Cullens', he's more than that. I love him, and I think that my family would be happy that I'm happy, regardless of what he is."

"It may be none of my business, but I don't think that is such as good idea." Was he just ignoring me? I didn't notice until now that Billy and I had a small audience. And by small, I mean three people. Three very tall, very tan-ish people, who looked about as angry as me. Except for the fact that I wasn't trembling like I was going to burst out of my own skin.

"You're very right, it is none of your business. Nor the business of the three watchdogs in the doorway." I recognized Sam and Paul from the beach, so I guess the third guy was Jared. They all walked into the living room with Billy and me, but slunk down on the couch like dogs with their tails between their legs. Upset that I'd seen them? Doubtful.

Billy continued on scolding me. "You probably don't know this, but the Cullen family has an unpleasant reputation on the reservation."

"You know I did know that. Actually, Sam here informed me of the fact while I was the beach before. That they aren't supposed to come onto the reservation."

Billy shot Sam an upset look. "You seem…well informed about the Cullens. More informed than I expected."

"Yeah, well I like to be well informed. I'm even pretty informed on the _pack's_ current situation," I waited, partly for dramatic effect, and partly because I wanted to see the reaction from the pack, it was hilarious, "Yes, _dogs_, I know. Billy, I'm afraid your son let the dog out of the bag. About the Cullens and you all too."

I took a deep breath a bit too late. I realized I've gone a little too far. The boys look about ready to attack. Paul was trembling like crazy, and Sam and Jared were both holding him back. Billy kept his cool, though. "So, is your uncle as informed as you?"

I saw what he was hitting at. "Charlie likes Edward a lot, and so does Sue. They both approve, so why can't you all?" I was whining now, I couldn't help it.

"Because we know what the Cullens are, and you are in danger. Don't you know what the rest of the treaty stipulates?" Sam finally said something.

"I know. They can't bite a human, but Edward wouldn't do that anyway…despite me thinking about the possibility…"

"Thinking about the possibility?!?" Paul was now snarling at me, while being held back by Sam and Jared.

"I think you boys should take Paul outside to cool off." Billy warned all of them, he tried to push them out the door.

"No, stay. I think I'm going to go, actually."

"Bella, one more thing," I turned back to Billy, "Take care."

I just nodded before running outside. I ran straight to Uncle Charlie, who was chatting happily with Sue and some other lady. "Uncle Charlie, would you mind if I went for a walk or something for a while? I'm just feeling a little…off."

"Sure, Bella. Do whatever you have to." He looked really worried. I just smiled and started walking down the street. I wanted to try to find the beach again, but I didn't want to get lost. I just walked closer and closer to Forks, but I kept to the road, not wanting to get lost in the woods either. Sure I was getting drenched, but I didn't really care. I needed the rain to cool off my temper. I mean, _really_!

Stupid werewolves, think they know everything! How dare they interfere with my life? I can't believe they don't trust the Cullens after all this time. I mean, what's not to trust? Just because they're vampires? Werewolves seem more volatile to me. Stupid dogs! "Bella, over here!"

What the hell was that? It came from the woods, but there's no one…there is someone there. And it's no dog. None of them are that...pale..."Angel?"

A voice I've come to know and love piped up close to where I heard Angel. "He's not the only one." They both walked towards me with stupid grins plastered all over their faces.

"Edward! Angel! What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving you from the stinky dogs!" Next thing I knew someone, I think Edward, threw me over their shoulder and took off running at vampire speed. Why, oh why, didn't I close my eyes?

"Edward! Put me down!" He put me down, all right. Right into Emmett's huge jeep! "Okay, you kidnappers, where are you taking me?"

"Baseball game, Bella. I told you earlier. Just so you know Alice saw us doing this. I was a little nervous too when you're future abruptly disappeared five minutes ago." My future disappearing…oh yeah, werewolves.

"I sort of pissed off a pack of werewolves…one almost attacked me! It was really quite exciting!"

"Werewolves? Bella, what were you doing around werewolves?!?"

"They were trying to stage an intervention…" they didn't get it, "A _vampire _intervention."

Edward looked about as mad as Paul was a few minutes ago. "Oh, I see. We may have to speak with them." He and Angel started having some sort of mental conversation, I could tell by the meaningful looks that Angel kept throwing to Edward.

"You know, Angel, I don't think I ever heard about your power. Do you have one?" Lord, I need to change the subject. Edward looks about ready to kill someone, and since I'm the only thing around here he could get his hands on, I'm not taking any chances. Despite the fact that I know he loves me.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm just a regular everyday vamp. Nothin' too special about me." Ha, his accent cracks me up!

"Well, will one of you tell me why you whisked me off to a baseball game that I told you I couldn't go to? And why we're taking this huge Jeep!"

Edward stuck his arm around me, regardless of the fact that he was driving off-road. I would have had my eyes glued to the trail. "Well, Bella, you said you didn't really care for running, so I thought you might enjoy a ride in Emmett's car. And I thought you were in danger. There were too many dogs around for my taste."

"Oh, so this is Emmett's jeep. That fits him so well. Good thing he's never taken this to school, people would think a huge tank was coming to blow up the school. Edward, I can't stay very long. Uncle Charlie or Sue'll figure out I haven't come back from my walk after a while."

"I know. Just stay for a few minutes. At least give the mutts some time to cool off. We heard a bit of your argument with them, particularly where you called them watchdogs. But we couldn't hear what you were saying at the end because of all the snarling. I couldn't even get a read on their thoughts, they were so angry. What did you say to them?"

I don't think he would be too happy to find out that I was telling them about me turning into a vampire. Or that I wanted him to do it. "Umm, just that they were flea-bitten dogs. I got a little riled when Billy brought up what my mom would think of you."

"What _would _she think of me?"

"Probably that if she were my age, she would go for you too. If she didn't love my dad so much, that is, and she was younger. Or that you look like Robert Pattinson, that could be thrown in the mix."

The car stopped once we were completely surrounded by trees. It had stopped raining as we drove on further. Angel already took off out of the car to the general direction of the field, I guess. I was mentally kicking myself for even allowing Edward to bring me. I wanted to run back to La Push now and hide under one of the tables if that meant I wouldn't run into any nomad vampires. Ten minutes, that is it! No more than ten minutes. I have to get back there before James' coven gets too close. "Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here."

I jumped on his back before he could say anything else. "Just go, so I can get it over with."

He chuckled and took off. God, I hate this! I feel like I'm getting whiplash from all of this. He stopped just as quickly, still laughing. I guess from being wet made me slippery, so when I tried to get off of him, I slipped and fell on my butt. "Ow!" He didn't even help me up, he just started laughing more! "Are you going to stand there laughing at me the whole time I'm here, or are you going to help me up?"

Apparently he has a bad sense of humor because I just made him laugh harder. Fine, then, I'll just pick myself off and go back to the wolves. Which I did, pick myself up, I mean. When I tried to walk back in the direction from where we came, I felt his hands slide around my waist. "Where are you going, Bella?"

"Back to La Push. You don't seem to want me here, except to laugh at me. So, instead of going to see a baseball game and being laughed at, I'm going back to being yelled at by the wolves."

"You're going the wrong way. You're heading towards the field." I started shaking from the thought that James might already be there. Edward seemed to notice despite my best attempts to hide it. "Bella, why are you shaking? Are you scared to go watch a baseball game?" He sounded like he was going to laugh again, but still worried.

"No, I'm just…oh, I don't know. Maybe I am. Baseball and I have never gotten along. I tried out for it when I was younger and I always got hit in the head with the ball."

He flipped me around so I was facing him. "Bella, would I ever let a ball hit you?"

"No, probably not, unless you wanted another laugh."

"I won't laugh at you anymore either, unless you do something incredibly hilarious. Besides, we hit the ball way too far away for it ever to be able to hit you."

"Fine, let's just hurry. I've only got a few minutes." I let him lead me to a big, open clearing where I could see almost the entire Cullen family and Angel getting ready for the game.

"One more thing Bella."

"What?" I spun around again to see his face. He was suddenly serious. Sometimes I think he's bipolar.

"When you said you're family would want you to be happy, you said you loved me."

Where was he going with this? "I've said that before."

"I just realized I hadn't said it. I love you too, Bella."

You'd think I could control myself better. I mean, I've been exposed to him for almost three months, and I couldn't help my fangirl impulses at all. I threw my arms around him, giving him one of my famous squeezing hugs. Not that it would hurt him or anything, if anyone, it would make my arms hurt. But I didn't care, he said he loved me! Even though I already knew it, I still liked to hear it. No, _loved _to hear it. "Come on lover boy, we need to hurry before I'm missed at the party."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jasper and Alice were out in the middle of the huge field, looking like they were throwing a ball back and forth. Emmett, Angel, Rosalie, and Esme were all sitting on a rock closest to us. Carlisle was marking the bases. Angel didn't bother getting up when Edward and I got closer, but the others did. Esme came over and gave me a big hug, along with Emmett. Rosalie, being the witch she was, stalked off across the field. Esme looked back at Edward with an amused expression on her face. "Was that you we heard, Edward?"

"It sounded like a bear chocking." Emmett laughed.

"Yes that was him. Laughing at my clumsiness."

Alice came running over towards us. "It's time! Come on, Emmett. We don't want to scare Bella as much as you scared Ava yesterday."

I don't scare that easily. Especially not from a goof like Emmett. "I'm not quite as easy to scare as Ava, not even by Emmett." I think he took that as a challenge. I bet there'll be some sort of prank on me eventually. Oh well, I know I'll be able to beat him in arm wrestling.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked me as he started to take off across the field.

"Go team! Hurry and win so I can go!" He ruffled my very frizzy and wet hair before taking off past Emmett and Alice.

Esme started to lead me down closer to the field. Angel stalked sadly behind us. "Wait! Are you two going to play? The numbers would be even, then."

Esme spoke up. "No, I prefer to referee—I like keeping them honest. Angel is going to play catcher for both teams."

"Oh, well then you should perk up Angel, you look like someone just told you that your favorite person just got voted off the island. Come on, be happy!"

Esme just looked at him sympathetically. "He's missing Ava. I wish I could have met her. She sounds like a great girl."

"Yeah, she's my best friend. I'll be sure to introduce you when she comes back for the summer. You sound like his mom, so worried and everything."

"Well, I do think of all of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts—did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No…" I knew about it, but Edward hadn't told, "I…I'm so sorry."

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing. It broke my heart—that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know."

I knew it was coming, but the way she said it still shocked the crap out of me. "Oh, Edward just said that you fell from the cliff. But you were still alive somehow. So Carlisle saved you."

"Always the gentleman. Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way even though he's older than I, in one way at least. That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone. I'm happy for Angel too, even though he's like the son who's gone to college most of the time and comes home every once in a while."

"You don't know how worried I was about meeting you. I was petrified that you would all disapprove."

"You're what Edward wants. It will work out, somehow." Yeah, I hope that some parts of it won't happen though. Like right now, I really hope nothing happens. Five minutes, Edward. Sometimes I wish he could read my mind.

Their game was just starting. Alice was pitching and Emmett was up to bat. Since Angel was being the all-around catcher, Jasper was out doing something in outfield along with Edward. I couldn't really catch what Rosalie and Carlisle were doing, but it was something that had to do with baseball.

Thunder really smashed when Emmett hit the ball. The sound was so deafening, I think I got a headache after a second of it. I kept glancing at Alice to see if she was getting any sort of vision yet. Nada. I'm surprised she didn't get a vision of me running like hell through the forest because that's what I've been thinking about doing.

Whoops, I zoned out. Edward's team had already caught all three outs, and he was running towards me. "What do you think?"

"Great, absolutely wonderful! You do realize I have no idea what is going on in, right? I'm actually a little disappointed that you took me away from the wonderful party just to see this."

"Why?" I disappointed him. Ha, this'll be good.

"I mean, if I would have known that you just brought me here to show you're super man at literally everything you do, I would have told you to just kiss me in the car. I already know you're perfectly perfect in every way."

He kissed my forehead before running off again to bat. I would tell him as soon as he ran around the bases that I needed to go. Once Carlisle hit it, they both made it in. "Edward! I need to get going!"

Now he was whining. "Bella, can't you stay for just a few more minutes? You could call Charlie and tell him that you went home."

"Edward, my truck is in La Push, I need to go, regardless. Please?"

He was going to give in. I know it. He was about to throw me on his shoulder and take me back. And I would have missed James completely. If we had only left then. If we hadn't heard the dainty little gasp that I had been waiting for the entire time I was at this game. Edward closed his eyes for a half-second, and I knew he saw exactly what Alice had seen in her vision. The nomads were coming and I was too late to get away.

Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but to melt into them, I was so scared. What am I going to do? I am not going to hurt my uncle just to run. I'll figure it out later. Maybe I'm not right. Maybe Alice just saw me tripping and breaking a leg or something. Wishful thinking, I know.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Everyone but Edward kept asking.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before."

Jasper was by her side, hovering protectively, much like Edward was doing to me. "What changed?"

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." Everyone suddenly looked at me.

"How soon?" At least three of them asked at once.

"Less than five minutes. They're running—they want to play."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked Edward. Why can't Edward run faster when I'm on his back?

"No, not carrying—besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." Would they, really? I mean, I thought Edward said they wouldn't hunt in town. Maybe I should call the wolves and ask them to help.

"How many?" Emmett, always the one ready for a fight. I think he stretched his muscles in excitement.

"Three," Alice chirped, she sounded just as scared as I was feeling.

"Three! Let them come." I raised my hand to hit Emmett, but I figured against it since it would only hurt me. Carlisle suggested that they continue playing, but Angel and Edward stayed by my side. My hair was already down, so Edward didn't say anything to me. I tried to adjust my hair so that hardly any of my neck was exposed. Edward and Alice both caught on to what I was trying to do.

"Bella, that won't help. I could smell you across the field." Alice sounded shameful. Edward snarled, quietly, so Alice scurried off back to the pitcher's mound.

The silence was killing me. "The 'visitors' are coming, aren't they?"

Edward looked particularly pained. "Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from mine and Angel's side, please."

"Okay, just…just give me a quick hug and tell me everything will be okay, please?" His arms were around me in an instant. Okay, don't cry, if they are going to think you're a vampire, you can't cry because vampires can't cry. Now Edward is _really _going to blame himself for everything that happens to me, just because he kidnapped me. I went willingly enough. I should have kicked and screamed until he took me back, but I didn't. I will definitely mention that to him if he even tries to blame himself.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. I love you…"

"I love you, too, Edward. I'm sorry for ruining this for you, I—"

"You're sorry?!? I'm the one who should be sorry. It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this."

"No! Edward, I—"

"Shh, they're coming…" I looked around, just waiting for them to jump out. Edward and Angel both stepped a half-step in front of me, looking like they were just daring someone to try to hurt me. I'm sort of confused to why Angel was helping me, but hey beggars can't be choosers. I was his girlfriend's best friend. Maybe he felt he needed my approval. If he helps Edward kill James on the spot, I will marry Angel and Ava myself.

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum!!!! I am soooo pumped for these last few chapters! I know a lot of you keep thinking that she's going to tell him soon, but i have to admit it might take longer than you think...maybe...**

**Please review, por favor! And thanks to all that have come in. I can't believe that I've almost hit 100! **

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"From where?"

"Back home, from my parent's house." Duh! Where else was I supposed to go? Pheonix?

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going."

"But does he know where my parents are? Just make sure someone keeps an eye on school, make sure that neither he nor the redhead get anywhere near my records."

"Damn, she's even better at detective work than I am." Thank you, Angel. And besides, I should be, I've only read Twilight eight hundered times, and watched Angel's show ever since it came out.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are about a million or so people in the metro area alone."

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"Ah, but we're not listed. My parents like privacy."


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything twilight, and I don't specifically own Angel **

**Since the story is getting to the good part, i have put off summer reading logs time and time again to write, but since school starts in a day i really do need to get it done. I'm not quite sure when i'm going to get the next chapter up...so enjoy this one! **

* * *

Darn My Sweet Smelling Blood and Bad Luck!

I saw them all coming at once, and part of me was actually excited. The 'twilight fangirl who didn't know any better' part of me, anyway. The 'this is actually real and you are going to die' part of me was screaming its head off. Every single one of my joints were stuck together so I couldn't move at all. Somehow my running like hell through the forest didn't sound like such a great idea anymore.

First I saw Laurent. He didn't look like a very dark black guy with red eyes. Oh no, this guy actually looked like a black guy who turned into a vampire. Really, really pale. Then I saw someone that looked like Cam Gigandet only he had short brown hair. And finally, with my gut in all sorts of knots, I saw the red hair that would most likely be haunting me for another year.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper all led the way. Yeah, good plan, put the strong guys all in front. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were sort of oriented a little further away from them, but still in a position where they could defend me.

Deep breaths, wait, no breaths. Pretend you're a vampire. Just look pale and don't move.

"We thought we heard a game. I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." While Laurent was pretending to be the leader, I could see James' eyes gazing over all of us. They rested on me for an instant, but moved on to my two protectors. I started getting shivers everywhere like when Edward kisses me, except these didn't feel good.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Bella, Angel and Edward."

"Uneven numbers, do you have room for three more players to even things out?"

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" No, they're planning on following me around the country to try to eat me!

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." I'm surprised that Jasper wasn't bouncing up and down from all the tension that was coming from _me_. If I could move, I would be running around in circles. I was barely breathing. I'm sort of surprised my lungs haven't burst. I completely zoned out, I couldn't even hear what Carlisle was saying.

I just kept my eyes on Edward and James. They seemed to be sizing each other up, I was getting even more nervous just watching them. Jasper seriously had to be going nuts. I perked up when I heard my name being mentioned again. "Emmett, Alice, Angel, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep."

No breeze, no breeze, if there is a God in heaven there will be no breeze! The wind picked up just enough to ruffle my hair. I am so getting my hair chopped off the next chance I get. I saw James and Edward both tense up. James looked like he was about to pounce on me, but Angel pushed me back at the same time that Edward snarled more menacingly than I had ever heard him before. Damn my freesia smelling blood!

"What's this?" The French vampire asked. I know his name is Laurent, but since he's going to try to kill me, I don't think I'm going to stay on a first name basis with him.

"She's with us." Carlisle looked like he was going to get into a defensive crouch as well.

"You brought a snack?"

"Do I look like a snack to you?" Wait a minute, I do. Stupid non-vegetarian vampires, think they're so important. He completely ignored what I said. How I actually had enough air to talk was a mystery to me.

"She's _human_."

"And you're a black French vampire. Who do you think you're fooling?" Gosh, Sarah, control yourself! He ignored me anyway, jerk!

Emmett flexed his muscles again. "Yes. But she's with us."

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." I'm starting to think that French accent is fake. I couldn't call him out on it, he'd just ignore me anyway. "But we'd like to accept your invitation. And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

Edward spun me around so that he was holding onto me again. He was still grumbling at James, who was just staring angrily at me. I just stared defiantly back. I fought back the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Carlisle and the other Cullens he didn't mention to go with me were all escorting the nomads to the Cullens house.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward practically threw me on his shoulder and ran to the Jeep. Alice, Emmett, and Angel were all close behind us. "Strap her in." He commanded to anyone who was listening.

"I can do it myself." I had to do something with my hands. Now I have to think of a plan. I can't hurt Uncle Charlie, but I have to get out of here. I need to tell the Cullens all the places to watch for Victoria and James. It's spring break so I can miss school without a fuss. I've got it! But before I tell them anything, where the heck are we going? "Edward? Um, I think you should tell me where we are going."

No one answered me as was expected. "Dammit! At least take me to La Push so I can tell my uncle where we're going!"

"No, we have to get you away from here—far away—now."

"Edward, I know what to do. Just take me back now before we get too far! Please!"

He wouldn't look at me. Well, I wasn't going to have that. I tried to get him to look at me in whatever way I could, even if I meant jumping around in his car. "Emmett, Angel." Then they both locked their ice cold arms around me so that I couldn't even wiggle.

"Alice, help me out here. Can't you see my plan will work?"

She was quite for a second and a half before she finally agreed. "Edward, pull over. She has a point and we need to talk this through."

"You don't understand." I've never seen Edward yell at anyone. I don't like it, either. I know what to do, and if Angel and Emmett don't get off of me I will try to bite them. Or not, that might break my teeth off. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see _that? He's a tracker!"

"Yeah, one that can follow my scent back to my house and possibly hurt my family! I need to make sure that Charlie and Sue are safe first. If you take me to La Push I can get Charlie to let me go anywhere you need to take me. Edward, please, be reasonable about this!"

"She's right," Angel and Alice said in perfect unison. I was glad to know that I now had more allies than Edward. Angel let go of me, but that only made Emmett grip tighter.

"Emmett, you do realize that I can't breathe, right?" He loosened up just enough for oxygen to fill my lungs. Edward had slowed down more and more.

"Come on, man. I think we should at least explore our options here." Angel was now the voice of reason. Funny, I was just thinking he was going to be my muscle for a second. The car screeched to a halt, but I didn't move since Emmett's arms didn't move.

"There are no options."

"Edward, I need to go back. At least let me get a chance to get Charlie safe. He's my uncle!"

"Bella, there are no options! I have to get you out!"

"No, you don't! Not yet, at least! Look, I'll go back to La Push, tell Uncle Charlie that I broke up with you and I really need to talk to my mom. He'll understand, he's never had a daughter so he never had to deal with that sort of thing. He'll let me go home. Then, all we have to do is wait until James is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie and Sue alone."

"She's a little genius." Angel at least knew I was right. Alice already knew my plan before I could say it and Emmett still just wanted to beat the crap out of James.

"You can set up a decoy, too, with my truck. Esme can take it and lead whoever follows somewhere away from me. You can get my things packed while I get my truck in La Push. I'll ask the wolves to follow me to make sure I can get to your house safe."

"It might work—and we simply can't leave her uncle unprotected. You know that." Alice, tell him it _will _work, not that it _might _work.

Edward wasn't buying a word of it, I don't think. "It's too dangerous—I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"What about three thousand miles? What if that decoy leads him away from me and you can run me back to my parent's house?"

"Alice?" Edward was going to go through with it. Oh, thank God! He might have taken me to Hawaii or something if I hadn't stopped him. And knowing him he would have found a way to _drive _there.

"He won't attack tonight. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

How am I going to get back into La Push without going alone? Edward had the same thoughts as I did. "I need to call the pack to see that she gets into and out of their territory with an escort. Bella, listen. You will have fifteen minutes. You need to get your uncle to buy your story, get your truck, and get out in fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting at the border for you. But that's only if the tracker isn't there already."

"We'll beat him." Thank goodness for Alice. Edward pulled out his phone and dialed. I guess he had the pack's number already just in case of emergency or something. I didn't feel like listening to him argue so I looked back out to the dark forest. I was really hoping to avoid all this. A minute later, the phone snapped shut and Edward looked somewhat calmer.

"Alright, here's how it's going to work. I'm going to walk her to the border, and then Sam and the others are going to drive her back to the Black's house. She's going to do what she has to do and get back out. Then we she reaches the border with her truck, I'm getting in with her and leaving. Fifteen minutes, Bella. Emmett, you and Angel take the Jeep back to Carlisle and tell him what's going to happen. Alice, you get whatever Bella needs together at the house then run back here."

"Not happenin', Edward, I'm with you. And so is Emmett."

"Think it through, Angel. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

"Actually, I think that's a good idea. You three should stick together, but away from me. James is going to figure that I would stay with the strongest of you all, and he's definitely going to be keeping an eye on you. If I snuck out with Alice, he wouldn't even know. And, if I'm supposed to have broken up with you, I think Uncle Charlie would get a little suspicious if you followed me out of here."

"Bella, just do this my way, for once."

"Edward, she's right." Alice was still on my side. "Jasper and I can run her east. The tracker is going to follow you."

"I can't do that."

"Edward, just stay for a day or two. Charlie will probably call me by then and he won't care about you anymore. If you stay here, James will stay too. You just have to confuse him enough to catch him. Then once you have him, you can come meet me or get me."

"From where?"

"Back home, from my parent's house." Duh! Where else was I supposed to go? Phoenix?

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going."

"But does he know where my parents are? Just make sure someone keeps an eye on school, make sure that neither he nor the redhead get anywhere near my records."

"Damn, she's even better at detective work than I am." Thank you, Angel. And besides, I should be, I've only read Twilight eight hundred times, and watched Angel's show ever since it came out.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are about a million or so people in the metro area alone."

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"Ah, but we're not listed. My parents like privacy."

"Edward, we'll be with her." I don't think Mom and Dad would mind me having Alice and Jasper with me. I think. Just in case, Jasper may have to hide for a while.

"And what are _you _going to do there?" Jeez, Edward, I know you're upset, but don't take it out on Alice.

"Stay indoors, unless it rains." I'd have to check the forecast. If we got really lucky, it would be raining all week. We were getting close to the border, I think, since Edward was slowing down.

"Bella. If you let anything happen to yourself—anything at all—I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?" I just nodded. "Alice, can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can _you_ handle this?" Little pixie Alice snarled at Edward so scarily, I thought a lion was in the car. "But keep your opinions to yourself."

I saw the La Push boys out in the middle of the street. Edward and I both got out of the car. Edward walked me straight over to Sam, who, the second Edward let go of me, grabbed my arm and practically threw me in his truck. The other two boys ran off into the woods, phasing I suppose. Sure enough once Sam and I were rolling down the street I thought I saw two dog looking things running right next to the truck.

Sam didn't say a single word the whole time I was in the car with him. Nor when he pulled me inside the Black's house. We passed by Billy on our way to the back. "Hang on, Sam. Mr. Black, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Bella, have they hurt you?"

"No! This isn't about the Cullens, well, it kind of is, but not directly. I need you to make sure that my uncle and Sue are safe. Just keep them here if you have to, but promise me they'll be safe. Seth and Leah, too." Sam sort of flinched when I mentioned Leah. I guess he would.

"Sure, sure." I nodded in thanks before running to find Uncle Charlie.

I only had about ten minutes left. I was going to have to hurry, but he would be alright with me leaving. "Uncle Charlie!"

"Bella, there you are! I didn't know how long you were going to be!"

"I'm sorry, I was on the phone with my friend Alice. You know the one who was at the house last night," Jeez was that only last night, "anyway, she's going on a road trip to the east coast over spring break and she wanted to know if I could come with her."

He sounded a little like my dad when he was upset. "Well, Bella, this is a little last minute."

"Uncle Charlie, I really just need to go home. I kind of got into a fight with Edward and I need to talk to mom. Alice already said that it wouldn't be a problem to take me, so do you mind if I go? I'll be back before school starts back up."

He looked shocked. "Well, Bella, if you need to go…Your mother would be more of a help to you than me. He didn't hurt you, did he? Because I can arrest him if he did…"

"No! It's nothing like that, I just, think I like him too much and I need to talk to my mom about it, you know. There's just some things that only a mom can answer for you, you know. Alice is leaving tonight, so I'm going to go home and get my stuff together. I'll probably be gone before you get home."

"Yeah, well, be careful. Love you, kiddo."

"Love you, too. Say goodbye to Sue and the kids for me, will you? I call you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, sure." I ran out of there before I could start crying. The tears came anyway once I was back in my truck. I couldn't really help it. I didn't know how long this was all going to take. I'm covering everything up that Bella and the Cullens forgot in the book, so God only knows how long I'll be on the run.

Thankfully, the wolves escorted my truck to the border. I was already shaking from the tension of the whole situation. At least I knew my plan would work. I would be able to get out of Forks safe. Before I knew it, Edward was in the car. "Pull over, Bella."

"No, I need to drive, it makes me concentrate." He pried my hands off the steering wheel, anyway and suddenly he was driving.

"You wouldn't be able to find the house." Whatever. He was just worried because my eyes were filled with tears. I could see the lights coming from behind us.

"Alice?" I knew it was her in the Jeep. Edward nodded in response. I leant in closer to his shoulder, I needed his arm around me. It was the only thing that could comfort me now. "And James?"

"He didn't go anywhere near the dogs. He followed us. He's running behind us now."

Someone jumped onto the back of my truck. I kept my cool, despite my growing nerves. "Emmett?"

"Yeah. Angel's running behind the Jeep, keeping an eye on the tracker. It's okay, Bella, you're going to be safe."

"I know. Just hurry, I want that creeper away from my uncle as soon as possible."

"So, Bella, we're breaking up? And because you like me _too _much?"

"I had to think of something! He hates talking about that sort of thing, and I had to get him to understand that I needed to go. And no, we're most definitely not breaking up! Although, I may kill you for setting off that dude."

"I don't think there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It _is _partially your fault. If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered."

I am so changing my shampoo. I'm getting some that doesn't smell like anything. Or some that smells like forest rain, so that I can blend into the surrounding area. "But then, you jumped in front me like you were going to rip his head off."

"Yes, and it's a good thing I did! If I had stood by, he would have killed you right then. Now we've presented him with a beautiful challenge—a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever."

"I could say something right now that would probably make you mad, so I'm just going to shut up." Beside the danger factor, this is actually kind of fun. Well, the planning part of it. If the plan didn't involve me not getting killed, I could do this all the time. But, it does, so this is bad. Not fun.

Edward must have been making plans in his head, too. "I don't think I have any choice but to kill him now. Carlisle won't like it."

"I was half-hoping that Angel would kill him when we were at the field. What do you have to do to kill a vampire? Stake in the heart?"

Wow, not even a crappy vampire joke could lighten Edward's mood. "The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

"What about Victoria and frenchie?"

"The woman will fight with him. I'm not sure about Laurent. They don't have a very strong bond—he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by James in the meadow…"

"But James and his bitch are going to try to kill you. And me. And the rest of your family!"

"Bella, don't you _dare _waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and—please, please—_trying _not to be reckless."

"I don't _try_. It's just one of those unlucky quirks that I have. Will Angel be able to keep James off of us if he tried to get to me now?"

"Yes, he could, but James won't attack the house, though. Not tonight." I tried to snuggle in closer, but we pulled into the Cullen's driveway and Emmett and Angel grabbed onto my shoulders and ran me into the house. As was to be expected, Frenchie was already there. Edward grabbed onto me the second Angel and Emmett dropped me. They only dropped me so they could put on their scary faces towards Frenchie.

"He's tracking us." Edward would probably be killing Laurent if he wasn't attached to me. I'm kind of hoping he doesn't squeeze me too hard and kill me.

"I was afraid of that. I'm sorry. I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle still wanted some sort of peace. I wish everything could be the way he wants it. But no, they have to kill James whether they like it or not.

"Nothing stops James when he gets started." Psshh, if James hits enough dead ends, maybe he'll give up. Maybe he'll mess up and wind up in Phoenix.

"We'll stop him." Emmett, good old reliable Emmett. I might try to entice him to kick Edward's butt if he tries to leave me on my birthday.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven. Are you sure it's worth it?"

Edward and I both screamed in outrage. Except mine didn't fill the whole room. Laurent even cringed at Edward's roar, and he wasn't the one being clutched onto by him. Carlisle let Laurent leave after that. He was off to Denali to meet Irina. I'm going to have to work on sabotaging that relationship too. Edward told Carlisle that James and Vicky were circling around a river three miles off from here.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and the Jasper and Alice will run her east."

"And then?"

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him." He sounds like Ava's dad when he's going to go deer hunting. Except a bit angrier. Or a lot.

"I guess there's no other choice." Rosalie looked like she was having an argument with Emmett, all the while, throwing her evil glares at me. She was just a pocket full of welcome!

"Rosalie, get her upstairs and trade clothes." It's a good thing that Edward didn't go into the army, he would have cracked under the pressure.

"Why should I? What is she to me? Except a menace—a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us. She even dragged _another _human into this!"

Oh, if I was a vampire I would have ripped her throat out by now! How does Emmett _stand _her? "Stop being so jealous, Rosalie! Can't you just help your brother when he needs it? He's never asked you for anything before, has he?" I couldn't help it. Everyone was staring at me for sticking up for Edward. I was a little nervous that she might kill me herself now. God, I hope not.

I risked a peek back in her direction. She looked even more shocked than everyone else, but she still didn't make any move to trade her clothes with me. Esme's clothes were going to be a little too small, but I'll fit I guess. Edward somehow kept his cool, and turned to Esme. "Esme?"

"What?" He broke her out of the stupor I had put pretty much everyone in. "Oh, yes, of course." I was upstairs before I could see anything else happen. Esme started pulling and throwing her clothes at me and was trying to get mine off of me. I didn't have enough courage left to ask what we were doing, and I already knew. Just like I predicted, Esme's clothes were all a bit small. The slacks only came down to above my ankles, but I would manage. Alice came back upstairs and she had my duffle bag with her. I'm suddenly very glad that I was wearing my backpack purse the whole time today. And even luckier, the book was still inside.

Carlisle was handing everyone phones once we were back downstairs. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella. Alice, Jasper—take the Mercedes. You may need the dark tint in the east. We're taking the Jeep." Emmett, Angel, Edward, and Carlisle were going to be tracking the tracker, funny! "Alice, will they take the bait?"

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Alice suddenly shot me a startled look. Oh, crap, what was I going to do? Please don't let it be about Twilight, I don't want Edward freaking out now!

I don't think Edward was paying much attention to what anyone was thinking. He was back facing me without any sort of emotion visible on his face. It reminded me of Kristen Stewart in the movie, almost. I would have laughed if it wasn't so heartbreaking. He quickly kissed me one last time, and was off. "Good luck…" I murmured towards his direction. He and the Jeep were already gone.

I think my little outburst made Rosalie hate me even more. Seriously, I didn't even think it was possible. But I'm pretty sure if I didn't have the rest of the family protecting me, she would have tried to help James kill me. Well, at least I'm sure of something. She is _so _going to break my truck. And it'll be on purpose. Esme gave me another hug before she left too.

I was all alone with Alice and Jasper. She was talking on the phone before I even heard it ring. "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. Jasper, will you go get the car?" He was gone faster than a speeding bullet. "Bella, what's this I see about lying to your parents about Jasper and my names?" What was she talking about? Wait a minute, let's think about it…my mom would totally figure out something's up if I show up with Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. She's going to be freaked out enough when she sees how pale they are and the golden eyes. It might be a good idea to think up fake names for them. "And how would your mother know who we are?" Oh, crap. Maybe I should tell Alice that Mom's psychic. No way, that won't work. Should I tell her the truth? Would she be able to keep it from Edward long enough for me to explain everything? "Bella, I keep seeing things about you telling me all sorts of stories. I want the truth. It won't upset me, I promise."

Alright, that's it then. If she wants it, she's going to get it. Just not the whole story. "First things first. To my mom, you are now known as…Allison…Callum. Yeah, that'll work. And Jasper's going to be…Jackson…Hallingsborough. Don't even ask where that came from."

"Okay, fine, but now I want to know why we need them." Okay, just take a deep breath. I heard Alice gasp…great… "Bella, that's ridiculous! It can't be!"

"It's true, Alice. You and the rest of your family. Me, too, kinda. You're all fictional characters."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the terrible cliffhanger, but I couldn't go any further. Review, and don't be too mad that I left off there. I made sure the preview completely passed up the next conversation. So, until next time...**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"Hello? No, she's right here." She held her phone out to me. Your mom, she mouthed, looking very confused. Mom was in the kitchen that we had just walked out of. If this is James I am so going to give it to him. Alice and I creeped back down the hall so we could get a look at the kitchen. Mom was still there, so I motioned Alice to go in and help her with whatever she was doing.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? Sarah?" I recognized it immediately. It was from the tape when I fell off the stage in my ballet recital. Well, bad news is that James knows my real name, but hey, so does Alice.

"James, seriously? You stole the old funniest home video tape from my uncle's house? Very bad form, I must say. I would have expected something much more clever since my mother is standing ten feet in front of me."


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything Twilight! I cry and wish every day that i did, but my wish has never come true. **

**Sorry for the wait, but with school back in, I can only write on the weekends if i'm lucky. I'm very sorry to say that it'll be a week or two inbetween my updates from now on! But i'm going to keep going as fast as I can. Enjoy the next chapter, things are really heating up!**

* * *

Wow, This is Awkward…Umm…How Do I Say This?

"Bella, do you understand how insane you sound? This has to be from the stress…Jasper! Make her calm down!"

Jasper was back in the room. I really didn't want to tell both of them. Maybe Jasper'll take it better than Alice. On second thought, he wanted to kill me after the van incident; I'm not telling him anything. "Alice, Bella is calm. Or, well, she was until I came in here. Now she's nervous about something. Bella, is this about the tracker?"

If I'm not going to tell Jasper, then James will be the perfect excuse to use. Well, at least James is good for something. Okay, now I have to actually _look _it. "Yes, I just couldn't bear if that _guy _or his _woman _touches one of you. And if Angel gets hurt Ava will blame _me_!"

"Why would she do that? She always feels a sisterly affection for you, except when you and Edward interrupted whatever she and Angel were talking about. Then she was mad." My point exactly. She loves me like a sister until I interrupted her and Angel. If he gets hurt, she will literally kill me. Or help James do it.

Alice was still edgy. I know what I can show her to make her believe me. She just can't read the end of the book. I can't rip my book apart—that would be slander! But maybe if I just tell her to… "No, I wouldn't. I'd read it anyway, or look to see what happens. But enough, we need to go. Bella, may I?" Her arms were out, ready to go. Damn, it was going to be a long drive. I gave Alice the thumbs up, and the next thing I knew, I was in the Mercedes.

I didn't want to fall asleep just yet, despite the growing pain in my butt that would surely come after sitting in the car so long. Alice informed Jasper of his new name once we were past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, and, unlike Alice, accepted it without question. I kept staring down at Twilight, which I'd already pull out of my bag for the odd sense of comfort it gave me. I had to pull out my phone too, I had a few calls I had to make. Since it was only about nine or ten here, everyone I'm calling should be awake. First was my mom.

"Hey, sweetie! How's your spring break?"

"Mom, I'm coming home. For break, you know. And, if you don't mind, I have a few of my friends with me. We should be there early in the morning on Tuesday, or at least, that's the plan."

"You're coming home? Why? What happened?"

"I just…I need to talk to you about some things. And, well, my friends…Jas-Jackson and Allison were driving towards home and they said I could come with them."

"Honey, is this about boy issues? Did you find your Edward, finally?!?" Shit, mom, I didn't think you would say that!

"Ha, ha, ha, yes. I'll tell you about it when we get there. Bye, mom," I hung up before she could say anything else about Twilight and I had to make up another lie for Jasper's sake, "she was talking about Edward from Pretty Woman."

I called Uncle Charlie next. But he still wasn't home, so I had to leave a message. "Hey, Uncle Charlie, just calling to let you know I'm safe and on the road. I'll be back soon. Love you all!" Alice was in the back seat, suddenly. The car didn't even swerve when she ran into Jasper.

"What are you doing, Alice?"

"Two things, I want to see the book, and you're calling Ava next. She's my best friend too!"

"I thought I was…"

"You both are! Just call her already!"

Jeez, she can be an annoying little pixie! I dialed Ava's number as slow as I could, just so I could annoy Alice a bit. Ava picked up on the first ring. "Bella…"

"Hey, Ava, I'm coming home. You know why. And no, he's not nearly as hot as Cam Gigandet. I felt no urge to rip his shirt off like I did him."

"God, Bella, I though you weren't going today! How could you be so stupid?"

"Okay, Ava, your boyfriend and my boyfriend kidnapped me. I was pretty close to having my face ripped off by the wolves, though. I don't think I'll be back anytime soon."

"Angel and Edward kidnapped you? That's actually pretty funny! What'd they do, ensnare you with their gorgeousness?"

"Nice word, but no. Edward just threw me on his shoulder and ran, and I'm in the car with Alice and Jasper now, so I'm going to have to call you when we get close."

"Where are you going, a hotel?"

"No, I know what happens if I did that. We're going to my house. I'll call you when we're like ten minutes away so you can meet us, that is, if you're not in school."

"Text me, and I'll leave anyway. Please, I need some vampire exposure, you know all the people at school are boring compared to Alice and the rest of the Cullens."

Alice took the phone. "Thanks, Ava! We miss you too, but you should have seen Emmett this morning trying to scare Bella. It was absolutely hilarious, oh and Angel is a sulking mess since you left. I just thought you should know that! See you soon, and we'll be getting there in about a day or two."

Well, that answers that question. I looked it up on Google Maps once to see how it would take to drive. 38 freaking hours. Well, from doing the math in my head, I think we're cutting the time in half. Or like eight hours off, I don't have any idea. We should be getting there soon since we're going 150 miles per hour! I would tell Jasper to slow down if I didn't want to get home so fast. Alice hung up after another second. "Alright, Bella, I want that book, now. I promise, I won't squeal, scream, or make any unusual noises while reading it. It'll only take me about twenty minutes to read. You can go to sleep if you want."

I don't know why, but what she said made me clutch my book tighter. I'm not so sure I want to show her anymore. "Alright, but please, stop before you get to chapter 21, just I don't want you to know what happens. I'm working on changing a bit of that. Or all of it, so, yeah. No reading anything after Chapter 20! I mean it, Alice, please. Promise me."

"Fine, Bella, I promise."

"And one other thing. Keep this from Edward as long as you can. I don't particularly want any of you to know about it, but right now since I don't see any other way, it's just going to be you Alice." I handed it over to her. I didn't want to. She grabbed it so fast, I didn't even realize it was out of my hands until she was already through chapter four. Which was like three minutes, but still. I'm going to try to fall asleep before she finishes what she's allowed to read.

Jasper was watching us in the rearview mirror curiously. I sort of felt bad not telling him yet, but he has to understand that Alice is already another one of my best friends and I don't want Edward having another chance to hear it in someone's head. He was going to freak out enough when _I_ told him myself, but God only knows what would happen if he _heard _it in Alice or even _Emmett's _head. Gotta go to sleep, go to sleep!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey, would you look at that? I think I slept through the Midwest. And possibly the state of Indiana. That didn't take long at all. I think. But I have the sort of tired feeling like I've been sleeping for way too long. The clock in the car wouldn't be much help since it was in Forks time still, and it could be God's only knows what day. Alice was no longer in the back seat with me, but back up front with Jasper, both looking intensely concentrated. I'm going to interrupt their little streams of thought anyway. "Alice, Jasper, could one of you tell me where we are?"

Jasper turned around to smile at me. I guess just trying to make me feel better. "We're going to get to your house sooner than expected, Bella. We should be pulling into your driveway in about an hour if we're lucky. But we've been lucky already, it started raining as soon as we got to Indiana." Alice was staring straight out in front of her still. Okay, she was either getting a vision or she's mad at me. Either way, I'm scared to death. I'd rather face James by myself a hundred times than talk about this.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, about a whole day. You sure can sleep, Bella. Alice put your book back in your bag once she finished." Wow, a whole day! I guess all those late nights up thinking about Edward have really taken a toll on me. But speaking of Alice, I guess I should at least talk to her.

"What's going on with Alice?"

"She's trying to see if it'll be raining when we get to your house."

"Oh, when did she finish the book? Did she say anything?" Stupid question, but whatever. Maybe she threw it out the window once she got through it.

"No, but we have some things to discuss, Bella." Alice said quietly, even for her.

"Like what, exactly?"

"How could you put yourself in danger like this if you knew it was going to happen?" Quiet Alice, gone. Shrieking Alice, in session.

"Well, I didn't go willingly!"

"Well, you didn't put up much of a fight, either!"

"They're vampires! What was I going to do? Fight them off?"

"Good point…but still you should have done _something_!"

"Didn't you hear me begging Edward to go?"

"So _that's_ what that was about!"

"Despite being an empath, and having a psychic wife, I don't know what's going on and I don't exactly know where your house is, Bella. Are we getting close?" Thanks for the calming waves Jasper.

We were driving past the airport. Five minutes away. I wonder what Alice and Jasper will think when Mom calls me Sarah. Ah, hell, I'm just going to tell them the truth. But later. I saw Alice glare at me in the rearview mirror once I decided on that. "Yeah, just get off the highway at the next exit and then turn at the development. My house will be the yellow one, fourth one on the right…just to make sure, you guys aren't…you know…thirsty or anything."

Alice didn't have any qualms about talking about sucking blood. "No, we fed the other day before you came to our house. We're good! Oh, call Ava since we're here early! And your mother!"

"Nah, I'll just surprise mom. She's going to love you guys, and I doubt dad is home. But he'll like you guys too. If mom jokes about you all being vampires, just grin and bear it. And you might have to eat dinner to avoid suspicion. I'll call Ava once she's out of school. I'm not sure if she'll be home or not." It looked like it was pretty early here, around eight or so. The sun definitely would not be coming out today. The forecast called for heavy downpour for almost the entire week, lucky for the vampires!

Dad's car wasn't in the driveway, like I predicted. He'd be home tonight for dinner, I suppose. I wonder what he's going to say about Jasper in the house. Mom literally came sprinting out of the house when we pulled in the driveway. I didn't ever notice before, but my mom looks a little like Esme, except she has a bob and glasses. I didn't realize something else either, but I really missed her. I jumped out of the car and literally jumped into her arms. I think it was mixture of missing her and worrying that James might try to hurt her. That is _soo_ not going happen. "Mommy! I missed you so much!"

"Oh, Sarah, I missed you too!" I didn't notice, but she was watching Jasper and Alice over my shoulder, and she looked a little nervous. "Now, introduce me to your friends."

Alice and Jasper both noticed Mom called me Sarah. Another thing I'll have to tell Alice. Just not now. Mom ushered us all inside. "Mom, this is Jackson Hallingsborough and Allison Callum. Um, you don't mind if they stay here, do you?"

Mom shook Jasper's hand, who didn't look as pained as he usually does, and she gave Alice a huge hug. She still looked a little weary of Jasper. I wonder if it's that natural aversion that people have towards vampires. She was still hospitable, though. "No, of course not! You two can stay as long as you want! Well, until school's back in session of course. Allison can stay with you in your room Sarah. Jackson can stay in the guest room. Are you two seniors at the school?" Mom noticed the 'college' look that was sort of there, just like Bella did in the book.

Alice just smiled, not showing a bit of the confusion I know was there. "Jackson is, but I'm a junior like _Sarah_. Mrs. Sw—" No, it's not Mrs. Swan. I heard the 'w' Alice was about to say.

"No, call me Bobbie, please. Mrs. Stiles makes me sound so old." Not as old as them, but okay. And now Alice officially knows what my name is.

"Okay, Bobbie, we don't want to be an imposition, but I was wondering if we could perhaps unpack and get cleaned up. I don't know about Sarah, but I need to fix my hair and get into some dry clothes."

"Oh, sure! I was going to go out to the store anyway, I didn't expect you all so early in the morning! I was going to get all my errands done so that I'd have dinner ready when you arrived. One of the things on my list is to go to the grocery. Do you have any particular foods you like, Allison? Jackson?"

Crap, what are they going to eat? Come on, Alice, make something up. "Oh, don't go to any trouble for us. We'll eat anything you cook." I thought I saw Jasper scowl a little when Alice said that. I feel bad now.

"Well, I'm still going to the store. Sarah, just call me if they think of anything later. Bye kids!" Wow, Mom can leave fast. She already had her keys and purse and was out the door. I hope she didn't think of Twilight and vampires when she saw them. That would not be good.

"Alright, _Sarah_, I want to hear some explanations now!" She drug me over to the couch and all but threw me down. Then she turned and smiled sweetly at Jasper. "Jasper, honey, do you think you could leave us alone for a while? I don't think she wants you to hear about all this."

Jasper looked confused again, but still understanding at the same time. Wow, it must be so hard to be an empath. "Sure, I saw the forest we passed by on the ride here. I think I'll go hunting real quick."

"Bye, honey! Alright, the truth, Sarah Stiles!" I checked to see if Jasper had already left, and he had. Okay, here goes everything.

"Okay, Alice, just…don't interrupt, kay? Alright, this is hard to explain since I don't really know what or how this all happened. Anyway, I love that book, okay? I mean, I _really _love it, a little too much. And a few months ago, my Uncle Charlie came to visit here and told us that he got engaged to this woman named Sue Clarey and she said she was from the Washington area. So, since Twilight takes place around there, I got really excited when they said they were moving to Forks and asked them if I could move with them. So I did. Everything was startlingly similar to Twilight, I was thrilled. I even got the same truck that Bella did in the book! And then, it was my first day of school and everyone started calling me Isabella Swan. I thought it was some sort of prank at first. I mean, it made sense. I was a junior moving there halfway through the year, so I figured I would get some jokes about it. But after a while, I got sort of annoyed and tried to tell everyone my real name. No one would listen to me, I mean, it was like they didn't even hear me! And then, you five walked into the cafeteria. I almost hyperventilated! I was this close to walking over and demanding to know what was so funny about acting like vampires. But everything was so _real_. So I freaked out about everything that was going to happen, and I mean everything, but especially dealing with Edward. I already loved the character in the book, but then actually _saw_ him. I thought my heart was literally going to burst, you all could probably hear it across the cafeteria. At first I was just sort of going along with things because I still didn't really believe anything that was happening. I was just sort of excited that I could actually talk to the Cullens and I didn't really think about anything else. Well, that's not true, I thought about Edward constantly and how he would be up in Denali with that God-awful Tanya, and I sort of realized that I was actually, truly, falling in love with him. I stopped caring after a while about the story and was just happy with being around him. And, I knew I would be friends with you too, which was going to be so awesome, so…that's it…I think. Well, there is the thing with Ava and Angel, that was slightly unexpected."

Her face had changed from angry, to intrigued, to curiously surprised, to calm and slightly… happy? "Wow, that's some explanation…I believe you now, of course, and I'm happy for you and Edward. My real concern was that you were just playing Edward for some sort of stupid game. But you sound like you really do love him."

"I do, Alice, I really do. And you have no idea how much I wanted not to get caught by James, but I'm going to try to fix it. I've got seriously every angle covered that he and Victoria will try to use. We just have to keep eyes on the house and the school. And I'm sort of thinking that if he's looking for Isabella Swan, he might end up in Phoenix."

Now she was panicking, good thing Jasper left or he would have been going nuts. "You don't think there's another Bella, do you?"

"I hope not. I love Edward and if there's another Bella out there for him, I…I will die. I couldn't bear it…if…if he…"

"Bella, or Sarah, which do you prefer? This is getting confusing."

"Actually, Bella. I'm so used to it now, it sounded strange hearing my name from my mom."

"Bella, Edward loves you. He loves _you_. I don't think it would matter if your name was Bella or Sarah or even Sarabella Hallingsborough. He loves you for you and that won't change if you tell him the truth." She suddenly grasped me in a tight hug. I apparently had started crying during my long monologue, and now I was ruining Alice's already soaked shirt.

"But Alice, how do you tell the love of your existence that he's a fictional character from a popular vampire book-slash-movie? He'll think I'm crazy."

"Oh, there's a movie? I want to see it, but now's not the time, I guess. I promise I won't tell Edward anything until you're ready to tell him. He'll believe you once he sees the proof, I'm sure. And if you assure him that you really do love him, he won't care. I'm sure of it, psychic remember? Does Ava know about all of this too, and your mom?"

"Yeah, they both know. Ava's a fellow Twi-hard like me, and I got Mom into the books when I read them."

"Wait a minute! Them? Books? As in more than one? Bella! How many are there?" Shit, I didn't mean to say that! Well, Alice said she'd make sure Edward didn't hear about it in her head. God, this is bad.

"Umm…" Don't make eye contact!

"Bella, the truth!"

Oh, fine! "Four."

She literally jumped off the couch and almost through the roof. I'm not even kidding! "Four? Good God, what does Edward do, leave or something?" Ouch, that hurt. Alice knows him better than she thought. "I bet one of them revolves around the dogs, doesn't it? And the Volturi too, they have to be in there somewhere."

"Well, umm, yes, yes, and yes."

"Yes, yes, and yes? Explain."

"Yes, Edward leaves." That _really _hurt just saying it. "Yes, there's a book, well three, with the wolves in it, or four now with me getting into an argument with them. And yes, the Volturi do play some parts in the second, third and fourth one." She didn't look quite as hysterical now. Now, she was sad. Probably about Edward leaving. She knew he would make the other Cullens leave with him.

"What about me? What am I going to do when Edward leaves? Oh, he wouldn't leave you. He couldn't! He'd be so depressed…you're working on that, too, huh?" She knows me all too well.

"Yeah…just don't tell him anything. No cryptic remarks about leaving, or anything. You might want to stick in something about changing me into a vampire sooner, that way some things might not turn out the same."

"Nuh-uh, that's between you two. Or, well, not yet, but I'll tell Edward that I told you how someone turns into a vampire, just like the book. I'm going to go text Ava and unpack. I can't believe how much you two already know! It's actually kind of awesome!"

"Well, that was unexpected. I was sort of thinking you would kill me or something. Or at least leave."

"Bella! We couldn't _leave _you! Are you insane? Do you really think that I would leave you because of something as trivial as having a book written about us? No, I wouldn't let James come get you. Bella, it's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

"You totally read that part! I'm just being stupid ol' me, don't worry about it." This time I followed her into my room. Wow, I missed my old room too. One of my Edward posters is still on the wall. I can't wait to hear what Alice says about that. "And besides, Edward wouldn't last a hundred years without me. He's probably already making backup plans in case I get killed."

She hadn't noticed the poster yet. She already had the little phone out, ready to call Ava, but she stopped when I told her about Edward's plans. "What sort of backup plans?"

"Never mind, it's a moot point, because I'm not dying anytime soon. Just call Ava already." I casually tried to move over to the wall where the poster was. It wasn't one of the huge ones, just big enough to attract attention. Alice's small hand stopped mine before I had a chance to rip it down. I could see that she had already sent a message to her. Alice looked like she was about to go into hysterics. The new message icon popped up, but Alice didn't open it, she burst out laughing. Eventually she held the phone out to me, and started rolling on the floor, she was laughing so hard. To try to ignore Alice's hysterics on the floor, I read Ava's message._ Are you guys at your house already? I didn't think you'd be there til late tonight._

**Jasper drove at like 200 miles per hour. We cut like half the time off. I think. I mean, I slept most of the time. **Speaking of Jasper, he was back already. I saw him almost break my door off its hinges. He looked worriedly down at Alice, who was still literally laughing her head off.

"What's wrong with her?" Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!

I put the phone down for a second. "Alice saw this," I had to be Vanna White and show him the poster too, "and started laughing like this!" Jasper stared at the poster for like two seconds and he started laughing too. Soon he joined Alice on the floor, laughing like a maniac. **Ava, just whenever you want, come over. I might need your help peeling Alice and Jasper off the floor.**

_Sounds like you've got quite a handful! Alright, I kind of can't make it tonight. Mom and Dad are grounding me for getting a C on my latest English test. I was sort of daydreaming about Angel and didn't fill in any of it._

**Good grief, Ava. Alright, I'll see you when I see you, Bye. Oh, by the way, Alice knows everything. She read most of the book.**

_Wait a minute! Everything?!? Like literally everything? Like even about the ballet studio? _

**No! Not all about **_**that**_**, yet. Look, I have to go now. Alice is getting a vision. Bye. **Alice had stopped laughing, she had her 'vision face' on. Damn, that means James got away from the guys. I thought Angel's helping hands would have made it easier for them to catch James. Unreliable vampires! "Alice, please don't tell me! Not a mirrored room that looks oddly reminiscent to a ballet studio." She snapped out of it, just to look up and me and nod sadly. Damn, I really thought he wouldn't find me. Well, there is the off chance that he's in a Phoenix ballet studio and not the one that's right down the street from here. "Do you think it's here, in Louisville?"

"I'm not sure, Bella, but there's something else. He's in your uncle's house. It looks like he's running some sort of VCR, but your uncle and Sue aren't home. Your whole family there is safe. He'll be in the ballet studio either today or tomorrow. That's it."

"Great, a VCR. I wonder which one he'll pick!" I threw myself down on my bed. I wanted to go back to sleep now. I don't want to hear anymore about James and his stupid tracking skills that somehow are better than my planning skills. "Ugh, Alice, tell my mom I'm going to sleep. And you might want to call Carlisle before he calls you." I closed my eyes, despite knowing that Edward would be on the phone in a second, too. Maybe I could warn Edward ahead of time that James'll be coming here. I heard Alice murmuring on the phone a minute later. I tried to steady my breathing so she would think I'm asleep.

"He's getting on a plane. No, I don't know where. It could be anywhere from here to Arizona." I heard that. Oh, that's not good. "I don't know why he would be going to Arizona, but I do know he's going to some sort of ballet studio. I don't know where it is though, either. It might not be here, you know." She stopped talking, and I heard her walk over towards me. The phone was suddenly by my head despite me 'being asleep'.

"Bella? Bella, are you awake?"

I wonder why just the sound of Edward's voice can make me feel like I've just been tasered, but in a good way. "I am now…I missed you more than I thought."

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half myself away with you." Alice flashed me a look. I guess Edward just quoted word for word.

"Well, I really need to sleep, Edward. I'm guessing I'll be seeing you soon?"

"I'll come for you soon."

"Now? I mean, I'm guessing James got away. Where are you all? And why do I hear Angel yelling in the background?"

"He keeps thinking that Ava will be in danger if she's around you, and he's just venting. We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry—we lost him. He seems suspicious of us—he's careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now—it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over."

"You all have everything I told you covered, right?"

"Esme was watching your house, and Rosalie's covering the school. Apparently you were right, the red-head did try to get into the school, but Rosalie scared her off. Charlie and Sue and her children have been staying in La Push. Mr. Black has kept them there by slightly ruining the wedding."

"Wow, I didn't mean that when I told him to keep them safe, but if that was the only way I suppose it'll have to do. I miss you by the way." I thought it might be important to say that too. It was the first time I've ever been away from him since he left for Alaska, and it's really irritating to have him gone.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."

"Well, it's a good thing, too. Half of you is much better than none of you. I think you stole half of me, too. But despite being half a person, I still love you."

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

"It's not that far a stretch…" I yawned. I don't understand how I could possibly be tired after sleeping in the car all the way here.

"I'll let you go to sleep now, Bella. Be safe, and I'll see you very soon."

"'Kay, night night!" I couldn't help it. I instantly fell asleep and didn't wake up til dinner time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner was actually extremely funny. And I mean _extremely_. Dad got home and hugged me like crazy. I think my father missed me a little bit…just a little bit. He hardly let go of me when Mom told us to come eat. Alice and Jasper were forced to partake in salad, steak, and potatoes. I think the best part was watching Jasper's face whenever he took a bite of salad, or when my dad asked him, "So, are you the boy that has swept my daughter off her feet recently?"

The look of horror on his face was absolutely priceless. I saved him from the humiliation that would have come his way if he had said anything. "No, Dad. This is Allison's boyfriend. My boyfriend is Allison's brother, Ed—" think fast, "Ethan."

"Oh! I apologize, Jackson, right?"

He forced down another bite of steak. Alice hadn't made any faces at all, she actually looked like she was enjoying the meal. Oh, she's such a good actress. "Not a problem, sir. But I think we should keep this between us. _Ethan_ wouldn't like it too much, since he loves your daughter so much."

"Loves her? I'm going to have to have a talk with this boy at Charlie's wedding, Sarah." Goodie! Alice stopped eating for a minute, I saw her face go expressionless. I wasn't expecting anymore visions just yet.

When she went back into focus, she just looked confused. Then she stood up under the pretense of being full, and pulled me along with her. Mom didn't look so afraid anymore, and Dad was still eyeing Jasper like he didn't believe me when I said he wasn't my boyfriend. "Bella, the tracker is in the ballet studio now. I remembered you saying that you took it when you were younger."

"Yeah, the place where I took lessons is right down the street."

"I think he's there. He looks too pleased with himself, and I could see that it was raining like it is here outside the windows at the ballet studio. And he has a phone that looks just like the ones that we all have. I think he may have stolen one somehow, and Edward's made up his mind. He's coming to get you. He'll call in…" The phone buzzed, "…now." She's a sharp little psychic. She didn't let me talk to him this time. She was talking so rapidly, I couldn't make out a single word. Then, just as fast as the phone buzzed, she hung up. "Bella, Edward will be here tomorrow afternoon. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while. Angel's coming to watch Ava, he keeps getting some nervous feeling that she's in danger."

"But, Alice! I just got here! My parents…or at least my mom will figure out what's happening. I…I can't leave. I can't leave my mom and dad alone here. James…Alice, you don't understand…it's what I'm trying to change! He's going to try to go after my mom!"

"Jasper and I will stay until we're sure that they are both safe. It won't happen like it does in the book. He's not going to come anywhere this house, we'll make sure of that."

"But I can't run anymore. Why don't you all just go and attack him in the ballet studio?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. I bet she hadn't even considered that! I wouldn't find out because her phone buzzed again. "Hello? No, she's right here." She held her phone out to me. Your mom, she mouthed, looking very confused. Mom was in the kitchen that we had just walked out of. If this is James I am so going to give it to him. Alice and I creeped back down the hall so we could get a look at the kitchen. Mom was still there, so I motioned Alice to go in and help her with whatever she was doing.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? Sarah?" I recognized it immediately. It was from the tape when I fell off the stage in my ballet recital. Well, bad news is that James knows my real name, but hey, so does Alice.

"James, seriously? You stole the old funniest home video tape from my uncle's house? Very bad form, I must say. I would have expected something much more clever since my mother is standing ten feet in front of me." I didn't even bother to listen to his response. I hung up and walked calmly into the kitchen. Dad and Jasper were in the living room watching a documentary on the Civil War. Ironic that dad will never know how much about the Civil War that Jasper lived through. I laughed inwardly, but I didn't need Alice or Jasper knowing that I know about their histories just yet. "Hey, Mom. I think I'm going to have to visit Ava tomorrow. And…umm…if you talked to Uncle Charlie he might have told you—"

"That you were having some sort of boy trouble. Yes, he did call. But I think that was a lie, and Allison agreed with me. She said that you and this Ethan were very much in love with each other, and from the way you look whenever someone mentions him, I think she's telling the truth. So why did you run all the way here instead of spending your break with him?"

Alice, the traitor. "Well, I just sort of freaked out. He's the first one ever, aside from Edward in the books, Mom."

"I meant to ask you about that, Sarah. I distinctly remember having a conversation about Edward Cullen being in your school. Along with the rest of the Cullens."

"Oh, I was just joking around with you, Mom. You know they aren't real."

"Of course, but I have to say, Allison, that you terribly remind me of Alice Cullen in the Twilight books," Alice and I shared a panicked look, "oh, I'm just being silly. But if you start planning a wedding between Sarah and this Ethan of hers, I may look into the matter further." Great, now I can only imagine the very thought of Alice when she gets me alone. She'll demand to know the details of how she gets to plan my wedding.

"Well, I think that it might be possible that Ethan is going to come after me. He called me earlier and we talked out our issues. I might be going back with him. I don't know for sure." I started blushing from the thought of seeing Edward again. I feel like I haven't seen him in months, and it's only been, what, three days?

"That's perfectly fine, sweetie. You go be a normal teenager and have some fun! And I think you might want to go lay down or something, you're looking awfully flushed."

"I agree, Sarah. You're face looks like a ripe tomato!" Alice probably hasn't seen a tomato in fifty years. Fine, if that's what they want, I'll go to sleep. The sooner I do, the sooner I can see Edward tomorrow. But before he takes me anywhere, I'm going to have to insist that he at least goes looking around the ballet studio for my newest stalker.

* * *

**There you go! This chapter end wasn't as bad a cliff as last chapter, but the preview for the next chapter is the biggest one I could possibly think of. Oh, and I think I messed up in the time in this chapter because i sort of manipulated them to fit the story line rather than real time. **

**anywho...hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! and review this chapter too!**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

I kept peeking to see if the plane had landed, but the board said it wouldn't be arriving for another fifteen minutes. And it was early. I wondered if Ava ever got my message. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I motioned to Alice that I was going to have to take it, but I didn't know who it was, since the number came up 'Private'. "Hello?" Silence. Maybe it was a wrong number. I tried again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I was about to hang up, when I heard a voice that made my stomach knot up so fast I didn't see it coming.

I heard a small whimper before she spoke up. "Sarah? Sarah, please, help me…"

My voice was barely a whisper. "Ava?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Seriously, I don't own Twilight. Same old story: Want it, can't have it, Whine about it...**

**Here's the biggest of the big chapters for the whole thing...I think there's going to be two more regular chapters, an epilouge, and then my alternate ending (the one that would have ended the whole book series)**

**and then i'll have to start working on the Sequel: It's STILL NOT BELLA! I'm not sure when i'm going to start on it though. i have to get the story line in order....but anyway enough random note...here's the big juicy chapter! Enjoy! I plan to hear hundreds of gasps around the world!**

Oh, It's On Like Donkey Kong!

I woke up to see a blurry Alice jumping all around my room. She was going through all of the summer clothes I had left behind and had thrown a vast majority of them on top of me. I hadn't even bothered going through what Alice had packed for me before we left Forks and, now that I think of it, I haven't changed out of Esme's pants that we traded back in Forks. I had thrown on a sweatshirt before dinner yesterday. Alice didn't stop moving and throwing more things into my duffle bag as I grabbed my jeans and a blue t-shirt to change into. It was still pretty early in the morning, and Edward wouldn't be here until this afternoon.

Man, I missed him! I swear I'm going nuts without him around. And I've already tripped like four times, which resulted in a few bruises here and there. He wouldn't be happy with Alice and Jasper when they returned me to him in not-mint condition. I didn't want to bother Ava again since she should be concentrating on her school work! I can't believe she's not doing well because of her new vampire boyfriend. I have one too and you don't see my grades slipping! Much…

Alice was still running around when I went back into my room. But this time she wasn't putting anything inside my bag, but instead, looked like she was looking for something. "Can I help you, Alice?"

She stopped. "Where are those books? I swear, I've been looking for them all night, and I can't find them anywhere!"

"That's probably because they're in a box in the back of my closet back in Forks."

"What? Why are they there?" The flying objects have suddenly stopped flying. I am so making her clean those up.

"Edward comes over during the night, I don't think it would be very conducive to our relationship if he found out about what happens in book four before it happens. Or doesn't happen."

"Gah! Bella, I am going insane! I _have _to know what happens in those books!"

"Can't you just live like a normal vampire and wait for them to happen?"

"NO! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS, NOW, OR I WILL…GO KILL YOUR DOGS!"

"Honestly, Alice? I don't know what to tell you. First book, Edward and I fall in love. Second, he leaves and I die. Third, he's back and he and I are in some twisted love triangle. And in the last one, we live happily ever after! Happy?"

"Not even remotely. Can I read them when we get back to Forks? Please, please, please? I can keep my thoughts safe from Edward! And I have to know when to start getting bridal magazines for your wedding!"

"Alice! It would mess up everything if you read them all! And I highly doubt you'd be able to hide every thought from him all the time. I mean, what are you going to do? Translate the 'Star-Spangled Banner' into every language you know, twenty-four seven?"

"Well, that depends…"

"On what?"

"On how freaking long Edward is going to take for you and him to live happily ever after! Really, when can I start looking at bridesmaid dresses?" Avoiding that question.

"Alice, do you realize you have become one of the many overly-obsessed girls about Twilight. And the funny part is that it's your own story!"

"It's yours too! Okay, I'll compromise. Tell me the end of the first book and I'll buy you a dress for prom!"

Okay, seriously? I mean, did she already know, or was she just joking around? Well, might as well tell her that it ends with the prom. "Okay, Little Miss Not-So-Psychic, the book ends _at the prom_. And I already _have _a dress that is absolutely perfect for it! Come on, it's in the back of my closet." I had searched for months after the Twilight movie came out to try to find a dress that looked anything like that dress at all. One shopping afternoon Ava and I took an impromptu stop in a consignment store. And, there in that store, it was waiting for me! It was like kismet! I swear, it looked _exactly _like the one from the movie. The only thing was that I couldn't find the same sweater, so I got a sparkly silver one instead. Before I moved to Forks, I planned on wearing it to my other school prom, that is, if I had found a date. Ava said she would have set me up if it came to that. But now I can actually wear it to the official Forks High School Prom along with my dream date, Edward Cullen!

Shockingly, it was the only thing still on a hanger in the closet. Alice, Alice, Alice….and speaking of Alice, she was squealing with delight when she saw the dress. "Oh, Bella! It's _perfect_! I can't believe you found something on your own!"

"I do have some fashion sense!" Now I feel bad. I didn't think I was that bad. Alice gestured at my casual dress with her nose scrunched up in disdain. "Well, excuse me for dressing normally in my parent's house. It's not like I'm going out dancing tonight!" Truth be told, I might be in a hospital bed still knocked out from a vicious fight with a vampire.

"No, but I think it's quite funny when my brother's eyes just about bug out of his head when you look oh-so fabulous when he see you. Which he will in about an hour." I checked my clock. It was still only about noon.

"I thought he, Angel, Carlisle, and Emmett would be here around four."

"Edward somehow arranged to have an earlier flight. Their flight gets in at one-fifteen." Well, thanks Edward. Think you could have told me about it? Well, no matter what Alice says, I'm wearing what I have on, plus a jacket. It stopped raining, but it's still cloudy and cold. And besides, I have no idea where Edward is planning on taking me, so I'll just have to wear something comfortable. Which means jeans and a t-shirt for me!

"Well, then I'm just going to grab my stuff and go early. I'm too jumpy for my own good. Wait a minute, where's Jasper? I feel jumpy, and he's been keeping me on a calm leveling ever since we got in the car back in Forks."

"Oh, when your father left to go to work, Jasper followed him just to make sure he was safe. He's on his way back now. Your mother is in her office, working. She said to interrupt her when we were planning on leaving for the airport."

"I'll have to thank Jasper for that. I hadn't even thought about James going after my dad. I'm not really sure what he's going to do after he figures out I've left here."

"Well, at least we know he hasn't gotten his hands on your parents."

"Trust me, if he did, I would know. He would call or something. I'm still worried about how he found me in the first place. The only place he could have gotten my records would have been at school, right?"

Alice hadn't seen anything happening, so she didn't know. "We'll find out, Bella. I know, another promise, but still...We should get your stuff ready if you're going to make your flight with Edward."

"Where are we going, exactly?"

She had a wicked smile on. "Can't say…the tracker may be listening to us."

"You just don't want to tell me. You know, I'm not going to lend you the books now!" I stuffed some extra materials into my backpack/purse. A notepad and pen, just in case. I hope I won't need it, but I can never be too careful. Alice slung my now bulging bag on her small shoulder and quickly ran it out to the car. She was back in ten seconds. I threw a jacket on, along with my tiny backpack, and said a short but sweet goodbye to my mom before we left to go get my Edward back to me.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Jasper met us there, although it took him a little while to find us. I didn't think that the airport here in Louisville was all that confusing, but maybe since I've been through here at least once a year for vacations, I was used to it. Which meant it would be easy to get away from vampires if the case presented itself. Which it wouldn't because James didn't have any more videos to use. And no one who wasn't assuredly safe. Which everyone was, according to Alice. She had been checking every single person that was connected to me in any way about every five seconds. The only person, she said, that was in some sort of situation was Ava. She hadn't been able to pinpoint her future because of some unmade decision.

But she told me not to worry about it, as Angel would be landing at any time, and would rush off to protect her. I suppose I should have tried to call her again, but I couldn't contain my excitement in seeing Edward soon and it was clouding all my other thoughts. I promised myself I would call her again as soon as Edward got me safely to wherever it is he's taking me.

Speaking of taking me somewhere, where is he? I kept peeking to see if the plane had landed, but the board said it wouldn't be arriving for another fifteen minutes. And it was early. I wondered if Ava ever even got my message. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I motioned to Alice that I was going to have to take it, but I didn't know who it was, since the number came up 'Private'. "Hello?" Silence. Maybe it was a wrong number. I tried again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I was about to hang up, when I heard a voice that made my stomach knot up so fast I didn't see it coming.

I heard a small whimper before she spoke up. "Sarah? Sarah, please, help me…"

My voice was barely a whisper. "Ava?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." OH, MY GOODDD! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! NOT SAY ANYTHING, MY BUTT!

"YOU—"

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss _Swan_. Now, I don't need to hurt your friend, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine." I could hear her crying in the background. She never cries. What has he done to her already? I didn't say anything because I was motioning Alice to come towards me so she listen to the guy. I have a plan forming in my head already. She asked Jasper to go check if the plane was coming in any sooner as a distraction. "That's very good," I still hadn't said anything. Alice and I were sharing the phone now, but I mouthed to her to let me do the talking. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Ava, stay where you are.'"

I sounded angrier than I meant to. "NO! Stay where you are."

"I can see this is going to be difficult. Why don't you walk somewhere now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for this poor girl to suffer. As you're walking, please say, 'Ava, please listen to me.' Say it now." I grabbed the phone and Alice and led her to the bathroom.

"Ava, please listen to me." Alice stopped by the sink, getting the vision look on her face.

"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

No…HA! "Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Not entirely sure. What are you doing to her?!" I couldn't help it, it just sort of spilled out.

"Now, _Bella_, wait until I ask you to speak, please. All right, then, say, 'Ava, trust me.'"

"Ava, trust me." I glanced at Alice, who still must be searching the future.

"This worked out rather better than I expected. I was prepared to wait for your mother, but when I heard you leaving a message for her, I had to find her. You know, you hurt me earlier. You didn't even wait for me to respond. So, I found your friend, and she just happened to be on the road. I was even more prepared to wait for her to leave school, but she was out driving somewhere when I found her. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't mention the fact he was causing more anxiety and suspense for me with this new arrangement. Damn tracker!

"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"I _hate _you!" Whoops, word vomit…

"I'll take that as a 'no'. I'm sorry to hear that," I heard Ava scream, like blood-curdling scream, "I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that," another scream, "Do you think you could get away from them if your friend's life depended on it? _Answer yes or no_." Tears started coursing down my face every time I heard her scream. I can't imagine what he is possibly doing. I'm guessing she won't be able to walk for a long time.

It was part of my plan, that I 'get away', but Alice is going to know when exactly to break in. And she should get the timing right, I hope. "Yes."

'That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your little friend. You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your friend if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

This will work, this will work, this will work. "Yes…"

"Very good, Sarah. Now this is what I want you to do. Do you know the ballet studio that's right down the street from your home?"

"Yes. I know exactly where it is."

"Good, then I'll see you very soon. Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." I snapped the phone shut. Alice had whipped around and was staring daggers at me. Not good.

"Bella, not happening. You'll be killed."

"Alice, I have a plan. It _will _work. It does in the book. Bella is able to save the person in the book he kidnaps and she gets out safe. Just like I will. You just have to go along with what I tell you. Okay?"

"Bella, I know you care about Ava. She's your best friend, but I can't allow you to put yourself in danger like this! You know what will happen to Edward if you don't make it back! We'll just send Angel and Edward to take care of him."

"Alice, you heard what he said. He could kill Ava in less than five seconds if he really wanted to."

"Bella. You. Are. Insane. But, if this is really how it happens in the book…and you're sure Bella doesn't die? Or hurt herself?"

Lie, lie, lie! "Yes, I'm sure. I will be fine." I hope. "I just have to set the plan up. I'm going to leave Edward a note, just tell him that I somehow got away from you and Jasper. I snuck out through the bathroom. Tell him that I had left a note to my mom, along with this," I handed her the book, "let him read Chapter 22. I'll explain more in the note. As soon as he's in the terminal, show him the ballet studio. Scream about it in your head. Hurry, and you'll have time to kill James before he kills me."

I had started writing while I was talking to her. I can't believe I actually have to write this.

_Dear Edward,_

_I love you so much. And I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. I tried to avoid it, but I guess I'm not as good at detective work as Angel thought. James has Ava. He's got my best friend, my sister, and I have a plan. Sort of…_

_And since I may die doing this, I think it's finally time I tell you the truth about me. It may be shocking to you, but it has to do with Twilight. I'm not who you think I am. Just read the book and talk to Alice, she'll explain everything. _

_Anyway, the tracker has Ava at my old ballet studio. That's where I'm going. As soon as you read this note, run. And if you read chapter 22 and 23 and make it to the ballet studio in time, they might not happen. But if you think I'm not worth all this trouble after you know the truth, I'll understand. I'm so sorry._

_Just know I love you so much, _

_Bella, aka Sarah Ann Stiles_

_PS Don't let Angel blame Alice or Jasper for this mess. And don't you blame them either. _

_Hurry…or don't._

I folded it quick, and handed it to Alice along with my book. I halfway expected Edward to just turn around and leave me, but I hoped with every fiber of my being that he wouldn't.

"We'll be there in time, Bella. Don't worry, we'll make it…" I nodded and headed out of the bathroom five minutes after Alice did. She must have known that she needed to distract Jasper because she kept sneaking small kisses on his cheek. With a pang, I thought I might never get to do that with Edward again if they don't get this right.

I ran to the taxi station in the airport and told the driver where to drop me off. We were there in no time. I sort of daydreamed in the car, just like Bella in the book did. I thought of where Edward would have taken me. Probably Isle Esme to start the honeymoon early. Hey, a girl can dream.

The plane was supposed to land in five minutes when I left. Edward has probably already read everything and is racing here to save me. Or he's jumping back on a plane to get away from my insanity forever. In any case, I'm glad I had him for what little time I did. I'll love him forever, the real type of love. Not just the kind I felt for him when I read about him in the books. That's there, ever present in my mind, but now I've got the real thing to go with it.

And now, I'm giving it all up so that my best friend may be able to get away from here and have a happily ever after with her vampire.

Well, here goes nothing…literally, nothing.

I bolted into the old studio. Man, I really hate this place now. The dark and looming ceiling always freaked me out when I was a kid, and now they're even more menacing. Especially since the one thing that I've been dreading for months is standing at the top of the big banister at the end of the room. Ava is laying in the middle of the floor, making some kind of weird noises. It's almost like she holding in the mix of a cough, sob, and huge scream. I run over to her first, ignoring James' eyes watching me. "Ava? Ava, are you okay?"

I flipped her over to see huge bruises covering her arms, but one thing in particular stands out among her injuries. A little half-crescent bite mark. Oh, my God…

"Sorry, Sarah, you just took a little too long for my taste. And besides, I found her little power to be quite interesting. It will be quite useful in the future for me."

"Power? What are you talking about? I'm the one who actually has a pre-change power. It's called a shield!" I tapped my forehead for good measure. I didn't know what I could do for Ava, I didn't know when he bit her or if there would be any chance that Angel or someone could suck it out like they may have to do for me.

"Not a shield. She's very persuasive, if you've never noticed. Even _I _almost felt the urge or, rather, need to let her go when she demanded it. Of course, it will only become stronger once the change is over. She's very lucky I didn't lose control, but I just had to keep her. It'll be so much more fun to force my prey to do whatever I will them." Persuasive, really? _That's _her power. Wait a minute, it makes sense! She told me that she kept thinking, 'Please don't hear me' when she saw Edward and her 'power' must have made it happen. Nice.

"What makes you think she'll listen to you?" I was being backed towards the corner. I expected Alice to have burst through the door already. Suddenly my plan wasn't looking so great.

"She'll have to. The change can be very disorienting. She won't know what's happening. I would save you for her first meal, but I couldn't let you go to waste. And, of course, I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?"

"I—I'm not sure. If I have the choice, he'd take revenge on your bitch of a girlfriend."

"Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

"Tell me, please. Before you kill me, tell me how you found me. I knew every place to cover! It was impossible for you to find me!"

He just shook his head looking amused. "When Victoria couldn't get to your relatives, I had her try to find out more about you. You never said where exactly you were going, so we had to do some digging. Your boyfriend led me on a wild goose chase, trying to make me believe that you were with them. But then, I heard _you _say that you were going to your parent's house. Victoria couldn't get into the school because the blonde woman was guarding it, but no one was at the hospital. We found your old and new addresses and left. I found a video of you in your relatives' house, but you didn't fall for the bluff. It was almost as if you knew it was coming. But then I came across Ava here and this played out quite nicely. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend, Edward, isn't it? Would you mind terribly if I at least leave something to goad him on?"

He pulled out a video camera. I had been waiting for this. I do need to help Alice out, to get him to reveal her past. "Are you really going to go into some sort of monologue about Alice? I mean, really, so she got away from you. Boo freaking Hoo!" Oh yeah, that shocked him. More than it should have. He stopped looking surprised after a moment, and looked really angry. "Oh, am I ruining all your fun? Can't go into some huge villainous speech about how you were shocked to see her at the baseball field, and that she should be honored to the only victim who ever got away from you? Drat!"

I'd maneuvered my way around the room, so that I was right in front of the door. Why hadn't Alice showed up yet? Did Edward really not care about me anymore now that I wasn't the real Bella? Oh man, maybe I shouldn't be messing with James, then. "Well, then, I suppose I can just get on with it."

I couldn't help it. I turned the knob and tried to run. But I was caught by the waist before I could take a step outside and thrown across the room into the mirrors. I couldn't even scream. Not that I would have been heard, Ava was screaming from the venom far too loud now for any other sound to be heard. I couldn't even bring myself to try to crawl away, I wanted to die now. Edward wasn't coming. He _wasn't coming_. He _didn't love me_. _I'm not his anymore_. I didn't even look up as James sauntered towards me, speaking about the stupid visual effects of his little movie. I truly didn't care.

I looked back over James' shoulder as he crouched down close to me, his hand resting on my leg. I heard the snap too, but I didn't feel anything. He must have just broken my leg. _Who cares? Edward doesn't. He's not coming to save me. _Okay, maybe I felt the leg a little. Or a lot. But I didn't compare to the gaping hole that was growing in my heart! How could Alice let Edward leave me? I started crying because, really, I didn't have anything better to do.

Suddenly I felt a huge rip go across my head. I'm not 100% here, but I'm thinking James just took a piece of mirror and smashed it on my head! Everything was going blurry now.

It'll all be over soon, I'm thinking. Angel will find me dead here when he looks for Ava, and tell Edward. Maybe Edward might go to the Volturi. Yeah right, he doesn't care. Maybe saying the words 'I'm not really Bella Swan' triggered some switch in him that turned off his love for me. Well, right now I'm wishing it worked like that for being around James. Okay, Sarah, think and think hard. 'I'm not Bella Swan, I'm not Bella Swan!'

I must have been chanting this out loud because James got a frustrated look on his face and threw me into the center of the room, right next to Ava, who was trashing around like crazy.

I'm pretty sure my blood was driving James crazy because I could make out his blurry shape springing towards me. I used what little strength I had to shield my face, and when I did, I felt his teeth bite into my arm. I'm surprised he didn't just rip right through it!

But then I felt another pair of arm holding my arms down, but the teeth were gone from my arm. I couldn't really make out the face, but I could hear the voices. "Bella! You promised you'd be okay! You lied to me…" Alice. Alice is here. Did she bring Edward? Please say 'yes', please. Tell me he still loves me! "Yes, he's here, Bella. Calm down, he loves you!"

"Bella, no!" I heard his voice. It made my heart start beating in hyper drive, which only served to make me bleed faster. Edward's here. Great, now I can feel the pain in the rest of my body. I guess if your heart's hurting, it overshadows everything else. Now, I'm really feeling everything. But I'm almost positive Ava is hurting more than I am. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" Why is he talking to me like that? I can hear him. I'm awake. And it hurts, make it stop!

"Edward?" I tried, but I'm not sure if it came out or not.

"Carlisle!" he called.

"Edward!" I tried calling to him. It came out this time, I heard it myself. Save Ava!

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken. Some ribs, too, I think. She's trying to say something." Carlisle voice rang out from the blur of pale faces.

The pain was starting to make my thoughts all fuzzy. I tried to push through it. "Ava, help her. He got her. He bit her!"

"Okay, I caught bit and Ava. Angel!" Carlisle seemed calm enough, I bet he hasn't seen my bite yet. Speaking of that, now I can only feel my arm! And, believe you me, it's _on fire!_

"Edward! Edward, make it stop!"

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

Okay, making my heart beat faster was definitely making that venom flow faster! "The fire…"

"Carlisle, can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please…Hold your breath, Alice, it will help."

"Alice, tell them! Make them get the fire out!" I sounded hysterical now. I feel hysterical. My whole arm is on fire, and it has to stop! I couldn't even think about Ava anymore.

"Bella?" Edward sounded frightened. How could he not see the freaking bite mark on me?

"EDWARD! MAKE IT STOP! NOW!" I am so not becoming a vampire now! This hurts way too freaking much!

"Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her, too!" He sounded outraged. I couldn't make my head move to see if Ava was in the same hysterical condition I was in.

"Edward, you have to do it. It's too late for Ava, but we can save Bella!" Wait, what did Alice say about too late? Me? Is it too late for me?

"No!"

"Someone, please!" Hurry it up already!

"Alice is right. See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Carlisle, I…I don't know if I can do that."

DAMN IT, EDWARD! "YES YOU CAN! PLEASE, EDWARD!"

He looked down at me. I could finally make out his eyes. They were too dark for my liking, but he has to do it. I can't go through three whole days of this! I need to prepare for that kind of thing. His eyes were so anguished, but they lightened a tiny bit when I told him he could do it. He must have seen something in my eyes because he looked determined and bent his head towards my hand. I felt his cold lips on my skin.

Alice had to hold me down, but not too much. I tried to chant that it would be out and over with in a second. "Edward…I love you…" I felt my arm go numb.

"I love you too…" He had stopped, just like he was supposed to. Thank God.

"Is it all out?"

"Her blood tastes clean. I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle. I could also hear what else was going on around me. I could still hear Ava screaming, along with someone talking to her.

"Yes?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes, go save Ava!" I ordered Carlisle. He smiled a bit before walking over towards the screams. "Told you, you could do it, Edward."

"I love you," he leaned in so that his mouth was right next to my ear, it tickled a little, "Sarah."

I felt a huge wave of exhaustion come over me. Edward had just called me Sarah. He knows, and he doesn't care. "You—you do?" Tears were springing at the sides of my eyes, but my eyelids kept on fighting to close.

He was still leaning inches away from me. "Always, no matter what your name is…"

"Ditto…" My eyes would not tolerate anymore rebellion. I fell asleep to the sound of Edward's quite laughter and Ava's piercing screams.

* * *

**And there she goes! No more bad cliffs, I promise. Well, not until the sequel. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. Tell all your friends to read/review, because I'm trying for 145 reviews before the next update...dun dun dun... Oh, and don't laugh too much at all the 'fake' names that I made up for the Cullens (they were the closetest things i could think of)**

"You're lucky that I like them all so much. Ethan's a doll, I see why you've given up on Edward Cullen when you have him. But he looks just like that boy in Twilight, doesn't he? Oh, if I were younger and didn't have your father…well, you might a run for your money." Wow, I read Mom way better than I thought. "And he's so funny with Allison. But that brother of theirs, umm, Emerson I think his name is. He scares me just a bit." Emerson? All right, there's a question for Edward. "But about Ethan, I didn't realize how much he was in love with you. Allison wasn't kidding me."

"Not at all, she was underestimating."

"Sarah, you realize your father has already cornered him about you. Happened yesterday, in fact."

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Insert disclaimer here...yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Twilight....blah, blah, blah**

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews from the last chapter! Just keep it going for this one. There's only going to be one more regular chapter then the Epilouge! Ahh! It went so fast, but i'll be back for the sequel...which will come up probably a week or two or three or so after this one ends....so yeah! Enjoy this chapter and don't laugh too hard at Emmett's new name!**

* * *

Hmm…I Guess I Can Deal With This Compromise…

I don't know what it is about anesthesia-induced sleep, but it is the worst thing in the entire world! Well, I might be exaggerating a bit. It's just plain strange. I get the weirdest dreams in the world when I'm 'under the influence'. For example, the one that I'm trying to wake up from is about as random as they come. It's involving Emmett making pancakes, Edward covered in chocolate (yum!), carving knives, and someone's death. Strange, right?

I can feel myself waking up, but my eyes are like glued shut. That is so not fair! I need to wake up. I need to see Edward, to question him about some other things that have been flooding through my head. I can't quite remember what exactly he said, but I think it involved my name. My _real_ name. And Ava…something about Ava. God, I hate anesthesia and anesthesia induced amnesia! Ha, I rhymed.

I can't remember anything other than panicking and running to the stupid ballet studio.

Well, not entirely true. I'm remembering the feeling when the venom starting coursing through my veins, but not much else. I better get some explanations as soon as I'm awake!

Ow, bright light…

Jeez, do they paint the rooms white just to blind people when they wake up? I never have liked hospitals. Maybe, through karma, that's why I'm in them so much. Or because I've been here so much, I don't like them.

In any case, I wasn't expecting what I saw when I woke up. Mom was sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking tired and worried, Dad was asleep on the other bed in the room snoring like a pig, Ava's parents sitting next to Mom asleep too, and Edward on my other side, resting his head on my pillow. Okay, that last bit wasn't so surprising. He looked bored and worried about waiting for me to wake up. I thought I'd surprise him.

"Hello, stranger."

His head snapped up, meeting my eyes. I could hear the heart rate meter beeping faster and faster, along with feeling my face start burning up. "Bel—Sarah…you're awake."

So that wasn't a dream. Edward really did say my name. And, with a knot growing in my stomach, I have a feeling that I don't like it as much as I should. "Edward, we have to talk about _that_."

"What? The fact that I don't really know _anything _about you, and I still don't care? Sarah, I told you already, I will always love you no matter what your name is. You are you, in my book, or our book, or whatever. But I am curious…"

"Edward, how can you just accept everything so fast? Not that I'm upset about it or anything, I just expected I would have to give you a huge explanation like I had to with Alice." I needed to tell him not to call me Sarah, too, but I figured I'd tell him later.

"Alice replayed whatever conversation you and her had at your house. She especially relayed how much you loved me, and that you were going to be scared that I wouldn't feel the same way if you told me about the book. Which is crazy, even for you. But when Alice got to a certain point, she just cut off and started reciting the 'Star-Spangled Banner' in her head." Oh, Alice…well at least she hasn't let me down yet. "What she didn't say, though, was how much you knew about all of us."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at Alice, but it hurt, bad. "I know quite a bit. But…but not that much. I mean, I all about what was in the book, but other than that…" I shouldn't have said that. I should have been completely honest right then and there and tell him about _all _of the books, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And then there was the fact that something else kept bubbling around in my mind. "Edward, where's Ava? And Angel, for that matter?" He looked away for the first time since I woke up. Uh-oh, I don't like this. "Edward, what happened to her? I remember something about her being in trouble, but all those pain drugs I'm guessing I've been taking messed around with my head."

"Sarah, she's…dead…" He whispered. "Sarah, I'm so sorry…"

"Dead? No, that's…that's…impossible…" I could barely choke out. That was impossible…right? Tears started rolling down my face uncontrollably. Edward wrapped his arms around me to offer some level of comfort. I'm surprised I was able to keep my voice at a normal level. Now I know why Ava's parents were here. I was the only thing close to a daughter they had left.

Wait, no, Ava couldn't be _dead_. I keep feeling this tugging sensation in my head. There's something I just can't remember…Okay, let's put the facts together. Edward told me she's dead. He's naturally overprotective of me. He doesn't want anything around me if it could even put the tiniest bit of danger on me. And what defines danger for Edward? Other vampires…and werewolves, of course, but those aren't a big deal yet. But vampires, yes, newborn vampires would definitely pose a threat to my well-being.

I remember it now. Everything. Ava's bruised arm, the bite mark, and the screaming and thrashing on the floor. That's it! She's a vampire!  
I raised my head up from Edward's now soaked shoulder. "She's not dead…she's a vampire! Or will be, I don't know. How long have I been here?"

"About two days, but no, Sarah, she really is dead." His eyes were convincing, earnest. But too much, like a bad over-actor.

"Yes, dead, in the sense that_ you _are dead. But I remember what happened now Edward. James bit her because he was interested in her power, I remember seeing the bite mark and seeing her face. She was going through just as much pain as I was when he bit me. And I remember Carlisle saying 'He bit her, _too_!" The tears were still flowing, but not as much. My best friend was still alive, just not in the same way she was before. "So, there! Where is she now? I need to see her as soon as I'm better!"

"No! Sarah, are you insane? She's going to be completely out of control for at least a year. I'm sorry, but you can't see her. I won't allow it." With a pang, I realized I missed him and how his jaw always set when he tried to be stubborn. But I still know how to break him.

"Edward Cullen, I may love you, but you are _not_ my father. I _have_ to see her. Now, where is she?" I demanded. It hurt like hell to speak up like that, but I wanted that information.

Edward stopped looking so defiantly at me and eventually his penetrating gaze softened until he looked defeated. "Sarah, I-I can't let you see her. What she could do to you—"

"Edward, you'd be right there with me. And I'm sure the rest of your family is watching out for her. Now, seriously, tell me. Is she awake yet or not?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his beautifully tousled hair. Man, I missed everything about him. "Angel ran her to some remote location. Today's the third day, so she should be waking up any time now. Alice will see when they're coming this way."

Okay, that satisfied me…for now. I eyed him suspiciously since I had a feeling he knew where this 'remote location' was, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. He's waiting for her and Angel to come back here on their own. I needed to change the subject anyway. "So, what's the story? What does Mom and Dad and Ava's parents think what happened?"

"Ava picked you up to take you to the airport, and along the way some sort of deer jumped in front of your car. Ava was driving, and she swerved the car off the road. Both of you were thrown from the car, but only you were found. Carlisle and I were driving towards your house because we thought you were running late for our flight, and we saw the car by the side of the road. When we went to investigate, we found you. I had to carry you all the way here to the hospital; it was really quite heroic if you ask me."

"Cute, Edward. Do you think the police going to keep looking for Ava?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes, they will. But they'll never find her if she's still walking around somewhere else. Angel is planning on staying up in Forks with us, so she'll be there too, I suppose. Carlisle is very interested to see what her power turns out to be since I couldn't hear her."

I shouldn't leave him in the dark about this. "She's persuasive or something. If she makes a demand, you feel the need to do it. I think that's why you couldn't hear her. I warned her ahead of time to watch her thoughts around you. But the first time you met her, she was freaking out over me almost getting attacked in Port Angeles, so she wasn't really watching what she thought, except before you went up to her she thought 'Please, don't be able to hear me'. Or, at least, that's my theory."

Edward looked furious all of a sudden. Probably at the mention of Port Angeles. "Sarah, you_ knew _that those guys were going to come after you and Ava did too and you still went!?!"

Whoops. Bad move. Umm, look for a distraction. Mom twisted in her chair a little and her eyelids started fluttering. Thank you God, she's waking up. "Um, Edward, now's not the time to talk about that. I think we have an audience."

"It's Ethan…" he half laughed and half growled. "I think I'm going to get a drink." He winked at me before he left. I didn't feel like putting up a fight, I was sore enough already. He would calm himself down while he was out there.

"Mom? Mom, are you awake?"

She mumbled something about meatloaf and Twilight before she must have realized I talked to her and her eyes popped wide open. "Sarah! Oh, honey! I was so worried about you! Mr. Callum came to the house and told me you and Ava were in some sort of accident and I thought the worst! Well, it is very very bad, but the Lorraines and your father and I still have you," she pushed my hair out of my face like she always did when I was younger, but then she looked mad, "you will never do that to me again, you understand? I thought you went to the airport with Alice—I mean Allison! Sorry, I keep thinking that she's Alice Cullen. I swear, that girl looks just like what I thought Alice would."

Put the 'you-must-be-crazy' look on your face. She won't catch on. I hope.

"Right, Mom, and I suppose that Ethan and Jackson and…Mr. Callum look just like Edward Cullen and Jasper and Carlisle." Which they do because they are Edward and Jasper and Carlisle.

"You're right, of course. I'm just being silly. But, I'm still going to punish you by making you go back to your school in a wheelchair for a whole month. And don't think I'm kidding."

I can see through my mom too well. "But you are. And besides, I won't need one. I'll just wear one of those cast thingies that goes all the way up my leg. I'll have to wear it at the wedding and everything."

"What wedding? Honey, you and Ethan aren't getting married already, are you?"

"Mom! Uncle Charlie and Sue's wedding!" Great, there goes that stupid heart meter again. I bet my face is beet red! The thought of marrying Edward is about as amazing as living forever with Edward, but then again, I'm a sucker for weddings.

"Kidding, sweetie! You are too wound up for your own good. I really would make you ride around in a wheelchair, but I wouldn't want to embarrass you too much in front of the Callums. You're lucky that I like them all so much. Ethan's a doll, I see why you've given up on Edward Cullen when you have him. But he really looks just like that boy in Twilight, doesn't he? Oh, if I were younger and didn't have your father…well, you might a run for your money." Wow, I read Mom way better than I thought. "And he's so funny with Allison. But that brother of theirs, umm, Emerson I think his name is. He scares me just a bit." Emerson? All right, there's a question for Edward. "But about Ethan, I didn't realize how much he was in love with you. Allison wasn't kidding me."

"Not at all, she was underestimating."

"Sarah, you realize your father has already cornered him about you. Happened yesterday, in fact." WHAT? NO! WHAT DID DAD SAY?!? HE WOULD COMPLETELY EMBARRASS ME! HE WOULD SAY THINGS THAT WOULD HAVE ALICE ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING FOR THE REST OF HER EXISTENCE! Mom noticed the heart monitor speeding up again, so she intervened on my internal spazz-attack. "Kidding, Sarah! I think I'm going to get everyone out of here so you and Ethan can have some alone time. Okay, how's that sound?" She sounds like a kindergarten teacher trying to help one of the freaked out kids.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a two-year-old! And yes, that does sound good. He and I actually have some things to work out." Mom kissed my forehead, all traces of her scolding mood gone. I can't believe I was that stupid to make everyone worry like that. I'm going to make my Dad lose all his hair before long. Mom graciously woke everyone in the room up, who all proceeded to hug me and start crying, which made me start crying, which made my humiliation even greater when Edward…Ethan, I should say, walked in. Along with Emmett, who I know will never let me live down the fact that I was blubbering like a baby while I was getting a massive group hug from my two sets of parents. When Mom and Ava's mom saw me blushing, rather profusely, I might add, they ushered the glaring Dad brigade out of the room. Emmett left too, but not before giving me a teasing wave. Finally, I could turn my attention back to Edward. "So, did you get something nice to drink? AB positive, perhaps?"

"Very funny Bell—Sarah! Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"No, I wanted to tell you that. I'm used to Bella now. I mean you can call me Sarah in front of my parents, but otherwise please call me Bella."

"Fine, Bella it is. My Bella." He grabbed my hand. I love the shivers I get whenever he touches me.

"My Edward." Sorry, I can't help but to be sarcastic. It's my signature thing. "Or should I say Ethan?"

He smirked, but the small smile didn't reach his eyes. "Bella, I was sort of surprised that your mother didn't…well…she didn't make you stay here. She was expecting you to go back to Forks."

"Yeah, because she knows I want to go back there. She wouldn't stop me from being happy, unless, you know, it was a danger to my health or something."

"But she doesn't understand how much of a danger is already there. I hoped she'd keep you here and that way I wouldn't be around to hurt you anymore."

"Edward! Stop that! I don't want to you_ ever _say that again! I only got into a mess because you_ weren't_ around. Do you even know how many times I fell down this past week since you weren't here?" The nurse came in to check my IV stuff, as was expected. Edward and I both shooed her out. She would be back, though, whether I wanted more pain killers or not.

Edward kept watching my face, looking at the sadness that was creeping out. The only reason I could think of him leaving me would be to look for the 'real' Bella. He must have found whatever he was looking for because he gripped my hand harder and leaned in very close. Close enough for normal, not banged up, me could have reached forward and kissed him. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."

Nope, we're re-wording that. "As long as I _want _you. Because wanting and needing are in the same boat when it comes to you. "

"Bella…"

"Swear. Swear that you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will stay with me as long as I want you to. _Please_."

He looked torn. I had re-worded that little thing, so if he even tries to leave me whenever New Moon rolls around I'll be able to bring this up. "I swear." Thank God! I ignored the pain in my ribs and practically leaped forward and kissed him. Hope I gave him my 'look' before I did. Even if I didn't, I don't think he minded too much. His cold lips were moving against mine with just as much urgency as I felt pouring out of me. I think that his lips were what I missed the most, but just marginally next to the rest of him.

The heart rate thingy was beeping out of control again and even stopped completely once, and I could feel Edward smiling while he kissed me. He pulled back much too quickly for my taste, but then again, I was only human. "See? I am a threat to your health. I may just make you have a heart attack one day."

"You know you won't. The book says that we _will _live happily ever after. Oh, speaking of the book, I forgot to ask, is Alice mad at me?"

He looked thoroughly confused. "Why would Alice be mad at you? She loves you."

"Well, just the whole thing about why she doesn't remember anything about her old life and me knowing what happened or, well, it being in the part of the book I told her not to read."

"Bella, she stole the book from me after I was done with it and read the rest. She's not mad at you, she understands what you were going through. You were worried about your parents and then Ava, so she didn't want to add any further stress on you."

"Oh, I see," I didn't know whether to bring up the next point in our conversation or not, but in the end I had to at least mention it, "so, do we even need to bring up the whole…well, you know? Or will you just agree to the impasse now?"

Oh, yeah, that made him mad. "Bella…"

"Don't 'Bella' me. You know neither you nor I will win this now, so we might just get it over with. And I don't want to hear anything sounding like 'Bella, I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it'."

"Bella…"

"And you know that I have more than one vampire friend who would be willing to do it. I'll have Ava on my side as soon as she wakes up. And I'm sure Angel will be too. And, of course, I know Alice saw me as a vampire. She didn't tell me, but I know."

"Bella!" He leaned in closer to make my brain all muddled, I guess. It served the purpose of shutting me up. "Before you went on your rant, I was going to tell you that I agree to disagree. Neither of us will exactly win this argument now." Well, that was easy. Okay, maybe not so much. He looked pretty intense now. "But I can tell you one thing right now. Ava will _not_ be in any situation with you that involves biting. She wouldn't be coming near you if it was up to me. But I'm afraid Alice has seen some things…"

"She did? Is Ava awake? Is she okay?"

"She is awake, but she's having some trouble coming to terms with what she is now. Angel is apparently having to spell it out for her. She'll get it eventually, but until then, I think Angel is going to try to get her to go to Forks with him. He's hoping Esme and Rosalie can help him."

"But she'll be okay, right? Then I can go see her?"

He nodded, unhappily. I don't understand how he doesn't like her anymore when they were on their way to being friends when she was in Forks only a few days ago. I guess he's just going to be over cautious in anything regarding her. "She'll be fine, Bella. She'll be upset about not seeing her parents anymore, but everyone gets over that eventually. Depending on how well she's able to control herself, you might be able to see her once we're back in Forks, too."

"Oh, thank God! I just feel like it's my fault that she's a vampire now. I mean, if I hadn't made James so mad when he first called me, he wouldn't have gone after Ava. I should have just told you or someone else where he was going so you could kill him, but I really thought you would catch him in Forks since I had covered the places he went in the book. I never even thought he would go rooting through the files at the hospital. I keep thinking that Ava won't ever forgive me for doing this to her."

"Bella, were you the one who injected venom into her system?" I just shook my head. "No, of course not. Ava wouldn't blame you. It wasn't your fault. You could never have foreseen him going after her. Alice might have seen it, but not you…"he wiped away a stray tear that found its way sliding down my face. "I think we should get the nurse back in here to get your pain medicine." He pushed the button to call her in.

"No! I don't want to have any more dreams. The last one had you covered in chocolate…on second thought, bring on the meds!" The nurse was back and added a syringe full of morphine, most likely, into one of the tubes connected to me. The world around me started getting fuzzy and swirly. The only thing that was still in complete focus was Edward's beautiful smiling face.

"Me covered in chocolate? You have a strange mind, but I love it. Just remember _that_ while you're asleep. I love you, my Bella, my Sarah, my strange identity-confused girl." I could see his dazzling smile and feel his chuckling shake the bed. Everything else was sliding away. Except, then I remembered something that my Mom said that I didn't really understand.

"Love you, too, Ethan…" I laughed like a drunken person as my voice slurred, "oh, yeah, who's Emerson?"

I heard Edward roaring with laughing, but I didn't get an answer before I finally let the world slip away and fell back into a blissful dream with Edward and me dancing alone in our meadow.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks again for all the reviews...and now go review this chapter! Go on, you know you want to....**

**xoxo edWaRd'sGiRL0630**

**_Preview for the next chapter:_**

"Come on, Bella, would I lead you wrong?" Under normal circumstances I would have followed him to the gates of hell and back, but now I'm being led through a damp and dirty forest in heels and a cast on my leg. And I don't have a clue where he's taking me.

"No, but I don't like surprises that much. I mean, you were just supposed to take me to the prom, not to some crazy location where you may or may not be fulfilling the clichéd 'prom night'. And besides, Alice will kill me if you get anything on this dress!" Actually I was hoping he was taking me somewhere where he would make up his mind about the whole me-turning-into-a-vampire thing, but that would probably be too good to be true.

"Alice is the one who helped me decorate. She knows exactly where we're going and she made me promise to carry you so that your, quote, priceless dress would not get ruined." And with that, he scooped me up and ran through the woods while holding me bridal style. We are so going to be late for prom.


	22. Chapter 22

**INSERTING DISCLAIMER HERE...No, I don't own anything Twilight...it's just gettting more and more depressing saying that every chapter...**

**Ahhh! It's here! The last _real _chapter...well, actually, it's kind of a lot of fluff, but that's just okay! I'm going to post the epilouge soon, and an alternate ending...and then i'm going to start working on the sequel!!!! AHHHH!!! oKAY, anyway, enjoy my very fluffy last chapter!**

* * *

And Now…The Grand Finale...Or Not

I don't think I've ever hated being alive as much as I do right now. No really, I want to be dead and buried at this moment. I mean, seriously, this is torture way beyond what was agreed upon from the Geneva Convention.

The only small concession is that Edward is leading me. I can't believe my own mother would do this to me. And that Sue actually agreed to it! I thought that at least she would see reason and wouldn't make me appear in this fashion.

I think walking down the aisle in a monkey suit would have been more humane. Okay, maybe I'm taking this a little too far. I should be happy that Sue wanted Edward to join in the wedding ceremony as my official escort down the aisle. But the only form of punishment that she and Mom could think of for scaring them half to death was that I could no longer wear the pretty dress that I had already for the wedding, but instead had to wear the monstrosity that I'm currently wearing. It looks like a cross between the bridesmaid dress in _Confessions of a Shopaholic _movie and a Barney costume. Oh yeah, ruffles upon ruffles of purple, green, and pink are swirled in a dress-like shape around my body. I think my cast just makes it look even more ridiculous.

And to make matters worse, all of my relatives and friends of the families are staring at Edward and I, thinking, "How cute! Those two will be the next ones down the aisle!" Yes, I really do believe that people are thinking that. Edward's probably hearing all sorts of things about how cute he is.

I'm pretty sure my face is bright red, but Edward is somehow able to keep his cool about the whole situation. But then, of course, he wouldn't ever say that I looked stupid in the dress. He'd say something along the lines that I make the hideous dress look good. I'm pretty sure Alice is barfing wherever she and the Cullens are sitting in the audience. She and Ava will probably harass me to no end about it later.

I can actually spot Ava and Angel sitting on Uncle Charlie's side of the room. In her new short bronze wig, Mom or Dad didn't recognize her at all. She's under the alias of Edward's younger sister that Carlisle and Esme found in the foster system. Or I should say that Carl and Emma found in the foster system. All of the Cullens are under cover seeing as Mom and Dad don't need to figure out about the book stuff yet, but I have a feeling Mom will catch on if I ever become Mrs. Cullen.

Edward deposits me on the bride's side, and after a small peck on the lips, walks over to sit by my glaring father. I don't think Dad's taken his evil glare off of Edward since they got here a few days ago. Mom, on the other hand, cannot stop gushing over how adorable he is or how cute of a couple he and I are. She didn't go this crazy when I was in the hospital, but I think Ava has something to do with it.

Ever since Alice, Edward, and I got back to Forks, and we explained what happened back home, Ava's been playing around with her 'persuasive' power constantly. She even figured out how to make herself have better self control. All she had to do was persuade herself to think that animal blood tasted more appetizing than human blood and she was good to go to see me.

Jeez, just thinking back to that day is making my eyes water. It was about a week after I got back to Forks when Edward picked me up after school and told me we were going to his house. I almost caused us to have an accident because I got so excited and soundly kissed Edward while he was driving. He regained control of the car before we swerved off the road.

He won't let me touch him while we're in a moving vehicle anymore.

Anyway, once we got to the house, I saw the Cullens, minus Rosalie, who didn't really like Ava either because they looked a lot alike, oriented around the room watching Angel and someone who sure looked like Ava in the center of the room. Okay, I knew it was Ava, the only thing that looked different was that she was really pale and had burgundy colored eyes. I'm not going to lie, those creeped me out a little. Still do, actually, but they're being hidden by dark contacts most of the time.

Edward tried to keep me behind him, but Ava wasn't having any of that. She rushed over to me and gave me a bone-crunching hug that would have put Emmett's bear hugs to shame. I ignored the pain around my ribs and hugged her back. I was just happy that she didn't hate me. I thought Edward would have separated us, but I guess he and everyone else could see that she was in perfect control.

I, on the other hand, was not. I was bawling my eyes out, and trying to choke out my apology. "Ava, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I can't believe that James went after you! It's all my fault that you're a vampire now!"

"Bella, shut up! It wasn't your fault that I was leaving school when I was, and it wasn't your fault that he came after me. It's my own fault that he bit me. I told him he was uglier than Cam Gigandet and that he had bad breath. Come on, you think I would actually blame you? You're my best friend! Besides being a vampire is kind of cool. I mean, now I'm allowed to have Angel as a boyfriend without everyone freaking out that I might die."

The conversation kept going on about how great she felt being a vampire now, but how much she would miss her parents and everyone back home. We came up with the plan that she could go to school here and see my parents at the wedding because she would be donning a wig and a new identity as Elizabeth Lorraine Masen now Cullen. Oh, and Angel would be going around as a friend of Carlisle's son.

I hate it when I zone out like that. I missed like half of the wedding. Uncle Charlie and Sue were already to the part 'you may now kiss the bride'. They were practically frolicking down the aisle, when Edward came back up to walk me outside. "You look amazing, Bella, no one is even thinking about the dress."

"Yeah, they're probably all thinking about soon they'll be back for our wedding."

His laugh never stopped dazzling me. "Some of them, maybe. Others are thinking about how annoying it is to have vampires around here, and that we leaches should go back to whatever swamp we crawled out from."

"Which dog said that?!? I'll go neuter him right now!" Edward got me out of the massive circle of people and was leading me to his car. I was about to storm back in there and bitch slap whichever one of the wolves said that. I can't believe they would think something that mean!

Edward held me back. "Calm down, Bella, it doesn't really matter. The only person that had thoughts that were interesting enough to listen to was your father."

Oh, this can't be good. "Dad? What was he thinking about?"

"That he and I are going to have a talk about my intentions towards you. He didn't like the way I was looking at you."

I slid up a little closer to him. This topic had suddenly gotten very interesting. And depending on what Edward said would result in either me trying to slap him or kiss him. Or both, but that was unlikely. "And how exactly were you looking at me?" I put on a sultry front, but it was exceedingly difficult while I was bumbling around in my cast.

His voice dropped deep and those eyes of his looked like golden dancing fire. "Like you were the most beautiful girl up there, which you were. And I was thinking how much I loved you despite you wearing that horrible dress." This is one of those moments when I relish in the thought that I am not 100% like Bella from the book. Since I'm only about four inches shorter than him, I don't always have to get on my tiptoes to kiss him. Just slightly raise myself up. Which is what I did then. Kissed him, I mean. I think we stood there for a while, just calmly kissing until I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye.

Ava quickly put her camera back into its case before I could try to snatch it. "It was just so cute, I didn't think you would ever want to forget it. Especially in that dress, Bella."

"Shut up, Ava, and if you don't mind, go away so I can continue!"

"I just thought you would want to stop before your father comes over here with your uncle's gun…but I guess not. It's not like the bullet would kill Edward anyway."

I slid as far from Edward as I could stand. I didn't do it because Ava told me to, but because the thought of Dad wielding a gun was just too realistic. Ava's power, like Edward's, doesn't work on me. And the fact that I can rub it in makes it even more fun. Not that Ava hasn't used it against me. Oh, no. The other day when I was enjoying a lovely day out in the meadow with Edward, all of a sudden he started doing the Macarena and singing Taylor Swift songs.

It's been like that for about a month. A whole month of random outbursts and very interesting and slightly disturbing things like Emmett walking around the Cullen's house in a French maid costume. I don't even want to know where she got that for him to wear. Or really why she thought of that in the first place. I mean, I realize she wanted revenge for that first day she met Angel, but she might be taking this a bit far.

Anyway, after that, Edward drove us to the reception without voicing whatever he was thinking about. I could tell something was worrying him because his eyebrows were scrunched up, but I thought it might be better to not bring it up. Today was supposed to be a happy day!

He put his carefree smile back on when we arrived back at the house. Sue had wanted to hold the reception down in La Push, but I talked her into having the party at the house mainly because it was the only way the Cullens would have been allowed to come to it without causing a war. Most of the guests had beaten us here, so when we entered the room, choruses of "Awws!" broke out.

I think I was blushing for the rest of the night. Seriously, one of my relatives came up to me about every ten minutes asking when I would be getting married to my lovely boyfriend, to which I responded that I was too young for marriage. Edward got the unhappy look back on his face whenever I told someone that answer. Maybe he actually wanted me to say that we would be getting married the day I turn eighteen. I would find out later.

The rest of the night was spent keeping my dad preoccupied with anything other than Edward. Ever since he and mom got to Forks, he has been waiting for the perfect time to corner Edward. When I had a special dance with Uncle Charlie, I saw that Edward and Dad were casually standing next to each other, looking like they were in deep conversation. God only knows what horrifically embarrassing things they could be talking about. At least Uncle Charlie didn't care so much anymore about me having a boyfriend, not that he said that out loud, he just didn't pull out his gun anymore whenever Edward was at the house.

The rest of the night went extremely fast. Most of it was spent taking cracks from Alice and Ava about my dress, but Edward came to my rescue every time. And, despite having vampires competing against me in trying to catch the bouquet, I caught it. Boy, did my dad look downright murderous. He only stopped scowling when the Cullens left. He and Carlisle and Esme got along, just I think he loathed Edward. Oh well, he'll have to get over it once he walks me down the aisle. And, of course, Edward didn't really leave. He just changed and came back to my room by the time I was allowed to go to bed.

Mom and Dad were going to house sit while Uncle Charlie and Sue went on their honeymoon for the next week. Edward and I had to be even more careful than we usually are since Dad seems to have some kind of boy radar.

I desperately wanted to ask Edward what my dad talked to him about and what was bothering him so much today. I didn't get a chance to hardly do anything with Edward except take pictures galore, since mom kept gushing about how cute we were. And then, of course, I was whisked away to take more pictures when I caught the bouquet. I could see Edward grinning mischievously when I did, so maybe he'll propose to me tonight. No, he'll save that for later. I still have to practice my reaction and what I'm going to say. I don't think just a simple 'yes' suits my personality at all.

Anyway, tonight would be our first time alone since the few brief moments we were kissing in the parking lot this afternoon. As soon as I heard Dad's snoring, I flipped over in bed to face Edward, who was snuggled up beside me. "What did my father tell you this afternoon?"

"You mean before or after he thought about tasering me?" He chuckled, even though the idea of my dad trying to taser him wasn't funny to me. He continued after I threw him an annoyed look. "He asked me if I was respecting you, and what I really felt about you. Which I answered as honestly as I could without giving him any more reasons to want to kill me."

"Well, what'd you tell him?"

"That I love you, of course." Heart-flutter! I'm not sure if I should be angry that he was honest with my dad, or mortified. "And that I would never hurt you, or do anything you didn't want to, and the rest of the list of things he wanted me to say in his head."

"Okay, that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. But there's something else I wanted to ask you…is something wrong?"

That threw him. "Wrong, what do you mean?"

"Well, in the car on the way to the house, you looked like you were worrying about something. And then every time I told a relative I didn't want to get married yet, you got that same kind of look."

"I really shouldn't ever underestimate your powers of observation. I was just thinking about weddings and marriage in general, and what it would mean to us."

"Really? I thought that sort of thing would be impossible for us." I whispered, just because it was what he said in the book.

"Took the words right out of the book, Bella? But, yes, it would be impossible." That uncertain look came right back, maybe he's considering changing his mind about it. One can only hope.

"Oh, I see…okay, I need a new topic."

He smirked. "What? Our talk about our future nuptials isn't interesting enough for you?"

"No, not that, I'm just thinking about more pressing matters. Are you going to ask me to prom or are you just assuming that I'm going with you?"

Now he looked shocked. I love doing that, it's so funny! "I thought it was implied since it was in the book. I couldn't keep it a surprise anymore, but I didn't think I had to ask you."

"Well maybe I have another date. Tyler Crowley, for example?"

"I forgot about him. You'll have to tell him that you're going with me because I don't think I'll be able to relay that message without ripping his throat out once we get there."

"Oh, so are you asking me now?" I raised my eyebrow in anticipation.

He actually stood up, quietly, and got down on one knee. "Love, will you accompany me to the annual Forks Junior Prom?" I could tell he was teasing, but I lapped up every minute of it. He's just now starting to act like he did before James and his band of vamps came along. And he called me 'Love' which just makes my insides melt.

"Hmm, I shall have to check my schedule, but if I must I must."

Finally he did what I've been waiting for since the parking lot. He kissed me again! And, of course, I got too into it and he had to break away for my own protection, blah blah blah…it's a routine now. I wondered what sort of thing he'll have cooked up for Prom night, since the surprise of taking me was already gone, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alright, I have had enough. Really, today's supposed to one of the best days of a teenager's life, and I've been plucked, scrubbed, tweezed, waxed, and combed until my entire body felt raw. I even had to call Tyler Crowley before I forgot again to tell him that I was not going to be his date for prom. Or ever, for that matter.

But back to the issue at hand. The dress I had previously shown Alice was brought along to Forks when Alice, Edward, and I all flew back. Alice had made sure that she didn't forget to bring it.

She also made sure today that I looked, in her mind, perfect for Edward since this would his first prom. Well, the first prom that he actually went to with a date. Ava was getting the same sort of treatment, but she didn't feel the pain quite as much as me. She was wearing a short teal dress that really made the bronze wig look pretty along with her now-pale skin. Alice had made sure that the boys did not come into the room all day, and even went to such lengths as telling Ava to make Edward not be able to read her mind so he wouldn't see how 'gorgeous' we looked. Ava already did that as a back-up plan just in case she slipped any thoughts about any of the other Twilight books.

"Alice! Am I done yet?" Edward had already promised a new surprise since the initial surprise of going was gone. I was slightly anxious to see what he cooked up, and I was anxious to get the hell out of Alice's hands. Not that I didn't usually mind being a Barbie doll, but I was starting to get afraid that she would rip what remaining skin I had off. Morbid, I know, but hey they are all vampires.

"Yes! You look amazing, Edward is downstairs waiting for you, Bella. Ava, say your goodbyes, and we'll see you when you get to school!" And with that, she jumped out of my window. Sometimes she is just too perky for her own good.

Ava voiced my own thoughts. "Jeez, sometimes Alice needs to tune down the perkiness."

"God, Ava does your new power let you read minds? Because I was seriously just thinking that."

"Not as of yet, but I'll let you know when it does. Now, go on, I think this time's perfect enough. Go make your _She's All That_ entrance. I can't believe I'm actually sending you down to your prom date and that it just so happens to be Edward Cullen. Who would have thought this was going to happen the few months ago when you moved here?"

"Oh, I don't know. I had my pre-notions about it." She gave me another one of her now infamous bone-crunching hugs. I swear, the other day, she almost broke Emmett in half. "I'll see you there, Buffy!" Since her new fake name was Elizabeth, I thought it was fitting that her new fake nickname could be Buffy. She just rolled her eyes before she was gone from out the window too. I tried to straighten out my already-perfect dress. I decided against wearing one chuck, and instead, was put into a three inch blue heel. I checked my mirror one last time before heading down the stairs.

Alice hadn't made my makeup too dramatic, just some regular lip-gloss to "make my normal rose-colored lips look even rosier" or so she told me. She did put some dark and sparkly eye shadow on so that my eyes would "just pop". I just kind of nodded whenever she told me something. I banged the floor with my boot of a cast just to make it clear that I was on my way down.

Mom and Dad had long since left, but they still demanded pictures of tonight to be sent to them as soon as possible. Sue had the camera ready while I started my descent, but she stopped, along with Uncle Charlie, Seth, and Edward who were all chatting before they saw me. I could feel myself blushing already. "What? Is something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?" Okay, that would be impossible since I brushed my teeth like eight times and didn't eat anything since I did.

Edward was the first to recover. "No, Bella, you just look so—"

"Pretty…" I think Seth actually drooled. I need to find that poor boy a girlfriend. Stat.

"She's your step-cousin! And you look beautiful, Bells. Now, you take care of her, boy, and make sure you don't do anything that you'll regret." Uncle Charlie threatened. I love it when he tries to threaten Edward, it just cracks me up that Edward actually takes it without looking scared.

"Yes, sir, she'll be just as perfect when she returns. I'll take good care of her, Chief Swan. Mrs. Swan, did you want to take pictures?" He asked Sue without taking his eyes off of me, which just served to make me blush more. Sue made some sort of comment on how pretty I looked, too, while Edward snaked his corsage on my wrist. A freesia blossom, how fitting. We took at least one hundred pictures before Sue actually let us leave. Edward led me out to the car, and soon started speeding in the opposite direction from school. We eventually stopped somewhere along the woods, but I didn't recognize it at all. "Um, Edward, where are we?"

He smiled his wicked smile, and helped me out of the car. "You'll see." I pulled uselessly back, but he just turned around and smiled that smile again. "Come on, Bella, would I lead you wrong?" Under normal circumstances I would have followed him to the gates of hell and back, but now I'm being led through a damp and dirty forest in heels and a cast on my leg. And I don't have a clue where he's taking me.

"No, but I don't like surprises that much. I mean, you were just supposed to take me to the prom, not to some crazy location where you may or may not be fulfilling the clichéd 'prom night'. And besides, Alice will kill me if you get anything on this dress!" Actually I was hoping he was taking me somewhere where he would make up his mind about the whole me-turning-into-a-vampire thing, but that would probably be too good to be true.

"Alice is the one who helped me decorate. She knows exactly where we're going and she made me promise to carry you so that your, quote, priceless dress would not get ruined." And with that, he scooped me up and ran through the woods while holding me bridal style. We are so going to be late for prom. He stopped almost as quickly as he started. We were still surrounded by trees, so why did he stop? "Bella, close your eyes." I rolled my eyes, but did what he told me. Anything to move this along. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed, and then started running again. Eventually, he set me down on my feet, but commanded that I keep my eyes close until he tells me otherwise. I could tell that we were in some sort of open space from the light breeze that you wouldn't be able to feel if you were surrounded by trees, and there was a soft glowing everywhere like there were hundreds of little lightning bugs flying around.

Edward took my hands and walked me a little further into wherever we were. I felt him lean in close to my ear, which tickled from his cool breath. "Okay, open."

I opened my eyes to see our meadow. But not just in its regular fashion. Oh, no. There were hundreds, thousands maybe, little candles all around the meadow, causing the flowers to glow even brighter. The sky was clearing up and you could actually see the stars for once. There were even a few Chinese lanterns hung up in the trees. It was perfect. Over the sound of the little creek nearby, I could hear my lullaby playing from somewhere. My guess was a hidden CD player, but I didn't care. This was by far the most romantic thing I have ever seen in my entire life, and it was set up for me. I couldn't help it, but tears started flowing down my face. I guess that's why Alice insisted I wore water-proof makeup. "Edward…this is…I mean, how did you…"

"I told you I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. Thank you, I just can't believe you would do this for me."

Edward came over and cupped my face in his hand, sending chills up and down my spine. "Bella, I love you. I don't know how many times I have to say that for you to understand. I _love you_, which makes this a fairly normal gesture." His crooked smile sent even more shivers flying through me.

"Really? Normal? And how many girls going to this prom tonight are going to get something quite as romantic as this from their dates?"

"Well, I'm fairly certain that only three other couples love each other close to as much as I love you." Good point. Very tenderly, he moved his hands down to my waist and started swaying me to the music in the background. Because of the extra height the one heel provided, I didn't have to raise myself up at all when I leaned forward to kiss him. I kept myself in control long enough for me to be the one to break away only in time to save my lungs from bursting from the lack of air.

"I love you, too, more than I can possibly say." I whispered, still trying to get my lungs back into working order.

Edward kissed me one more time before he swooped me up in his arms again. "Come on, we have to get going now if we don't want to be extremely late."

"To hell with the Prom, I want to stay here." I tried to distract him by kissing him again, but he broke away before we could both forget where we were supposed to be going.

"You don't want to disappoint Alice and Ava, do you?"

"Alice saw this coming, she gave me water-proof mascara for when I teared up."

"I'll make you a promise. We'll stay for twenty minutes, a half-hour at most, then come right back, does that sound good to you?"

I sighed. I suppose he did have a point. Alice would be disappointed and it hurt me to hurt Alice. "Fine, let's just hurry so we can come back sooner."

We weren't really running that late when we finally pulled up to the gym, but we were late enough to have a visitor waiting outside for us before we went in. "Jacob! Shoot, I'd forgotten about him…be nice, Edward." I could already sense him wanting to let out one of his inhuman snarls. "Hey, Jake, what are you doing here?"

I think Jacob was actually falling asleep leaning against the wall. But when he saw me, he sure woke up. "Bella, wow, you look really pretty."

"Thanks. God, you were shorter than me the last time I saw you at the wedding, how tall are you now, like 6'2?" Lucky guess, I know…Edward raised his eyebrows sharply like he couldn't believe I was actually being friendly to Jacob. Hey, he is actually kind of nice, so I should give him the benefit of the doubt. For now.

"Yeah, actually, Bella, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Edward sauntered into the gym without another word, or any words really, to Jacob.

"Sorry about him, he's just a little testy if I'm around other guys. Territorial, you know? So anyway before I got off topic, why are you here? Crashing my prom?"

He smiled sheepishly. I couldn't help but notice how white his teeth were. Almost as white as the Cullens, only different. I guess the wolves teeth have to look pretty too. "No, believe it or not, my dad paid me twenty bucks to come. Anyway, he said that if I tell you something, he would get that master cylinder I need."

"Honestly, Jake, you need to get that car done. You've been working on that thing since before I got here, haven't you? Well, out with it, what did you dear old dad need to tell me so bad?"

"Don't get mad, okay?" God, hope none of the pack told him how mad I got at Paul and the others before. Well, since Jake wasn't a dog yet, I've got nothing to be about now. "Well—this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Bella—he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please.' He was…kind of over the top when you and your friend got hurt in Louisville. He didn't believe…"

"We got into a car accident and Ava…well, you know." Truth be told, I still can't say that Ava…_died_. It just sounds so wrong.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry about her, Bella, really. I know she was your best friend."

I avoided any more talk about that. "Anything else?" I was a little annoyed now. Edward and I will have to stay longer since I still haven't technically arrived _in the building _yet.

"Okay…but, jeez, this sounds bad. He said to tell you, no, to warn you, that—and this is his plural, not mine—we'll be watching."

"Wow, I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm thinking I should get a restraining order from Uncle Charlie. You can tell your dad that if you want to be casually joking around, but if you really want to let the sarcasm really let loose, tell him 'we'll be watching you watching us'." We both burst out laughing. Watching him laugh, I was trying to figure out how or if I could ever fall in love with him. He did look a lot like Taylor Lautner, but he was still kinda scrawny and had his hair was actually real looking, instead of the wig that Taylor wore in the movie. He was pretty easy to laugh with, but I'm thinking that it would be close to impossible to actually fall in love with him like it was with Edward.

"So, I don't have to tell him to butt the hell out?"

"You can if you really want to, but it'd be your words, not mine. I'm gonna go on in, I don't want to leave Edward alone for too long. But I'll see you around, don't be such a stranger anymore." He was still staring at me once I made my way inside. I think Ava must have had the music person play the 'Go All the Way Into Twilight' song for my grand entrance. Edward was by my side in an instant, and led me towards the massive crowd alongside Alice, looking stunning in her black dress, Ava, who was already kissing Angel like no tomorrow, and Rosalie, who made my self-esteem drop like 80 points just looking at her.

After that song ended, Ava broke away from Angel to give Edward some sort of look that screamed 'Move Your Ass!'. Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You wanna go?"

This time he led me outside to a familiar looking gazebo while 'Flightless American Mouth' came on. I can't believe he went behind my back like that! "I thought you promised that you wouldn't watch the movie without me."

"I didn't, Ava set this up for you. She said that you would appreciate it, she just didn't tell me why."

I let a sigh of relief, I had made Edward and the rest of the Cullens for that matter promise not to watch the movie until a specified date when we would all watch it together. "Thank you, Ava, and tell Alice how awesome it was staying for just two songs because we are leaving as soon as this song is over," I turned my attention back towards my perfect date, "so are you mad that Jacob called me pretty?"

He stopped smiling again and I heard a slight growl under his breath. "You know the answer to that. And you also know why I wanted you to come to prom."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you want me to be human, have human experiences as if you died back in nineteen-eighteen, but honestly would you rather have had me go with one of the yahoos in there like Mike Newton?"

He growled again, but listened to my point. "Maybe, you would have still enjoyed yourself. You already had the dress picked out, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I planned ahead going with _you_. Well, I mean, I hoped I would be going with you, and then I moved to Forks and got my wish!"

"Wishing for eternal damnation? You weren't thinking, though, tonight…were you?"

"What? That you were just taking me to the meadow to turn me? You mean you aren't?"

"Bella!" His golden eyes darkened at the thought.

"Just kidding! Honestly, Edward, if your heart hadn't already stopped beating, you would have a heart attack one day!"

"Bella," he tugged at my waist so that I was hardly an inch away from him, "would you really and truly be willing to go back to the meadow and do that right now?"

I felt my heart quicken at the thought. "Are you offering or are you just messing with me?"

He already was dipping me down. "Close your eyes." Holy Crap, is he really going to do this? Well, I know he's not doing that here. He led me out back through the gym, towards the parking lot, then picked me up and started running again. We must have been back in the meadow because I could see that glow that I saw before, but this time I was set down on a blanket. That must have been what he got from the parking lot. "We're back."

I popped my eyes open. The meadow still looked the way it did earlier, but now the sun was all the way down and the stars just added to the romance. "So, what now?"

He scooted closer to me on our blanket, and leaned in so that his cool breath tickled its way down my neck. "I thought you'd already decided on that. Changed your mind?"

"No, you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to make him get closer. His lips brushed the spot on my neck where you could feel a pulse.

"You're ready right now?"

"Yes…" I can't believe it. Maybe reading the book helped Edward realize that I should be turned into a vampire sooner rather than later. Maybe, since he doesn't know about the other books, he'll get this over with and we'll live happily ever after way before any of the other drama happens. Maybe now, Jacob can meet a nice regular girl who's not me or any daughter of mine or anything like that. Heck, maybe he'll even end up with Leah. Wow, that would be interesting.

Edward stopped my train of thought by laughing. "I would have thought you would have seen that coming. Really Bella, you didn't think I would give in so easily."

Oh, that jerk! I should have known! Well, I'll show him. "A girl can dream."

He raised one eyebrow, noting that I went along with the dialogue in the book. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

"Umm, there are no monsters in my dream. I dream about being with _you _forever."

He kept right along, but he smirk was tinged with the sadness I was expecting. "Bella. I _will _stay with you—isn't that enough?"

"Is it enough for you?" I wouldn't meet his eyes just in case mine followed through on the threat to spill over.

"Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever." I cupped my face and made me look him in the eyes. Their intensity made my legs feel like spaghetti. I would have fallen over if I was standing up, but instead I melted closer to his side and pressed my lips to his.

To quote myself, or at least Kristen Stewart, "No one will surrender tonight," not even our virtues, we'll be saving that until Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or whatever.

"But I won't give in…" Oh, hell no, I will be with Edward forever, I mean what's the point of life without him anymore?

"I know what I want." And I will never stop wanting him, even now as his perfect lips are attached to mine, I know that I want more. I want not to be afraid of getting hurt, of going too far, and I want him, just him, no matter what his name or mine is, forever.

Hmm, I like the sound of that. Forever.

* * *

**AND SO IT ENDS :( Keep on reviewing....I'm thinking about issuing a challenge to you...if I can get 200 reviews by the time I have the first chapter of the next story, I will think up one heck of a surprise...not sure what, but it'll be something!**

**since the next chapter is going to be just plain old funny, I figured i'd give you a little taste of the next one...hope you like my random quotes!**

**_Sneak Peek at the Sequel:_**

"Who are you supposed to be? Michael Sheen?"

"You're not even the real Bella!"

"Since when does La Push offer bungee-jumping classes?"

"Aww, sad I stopped your evil rays of death from penetrating into my boyfriend? Try it again in the future and we'll see who's the one writhing on the ground in pain."

"How about bubble wrap?"

"Jeez, Jake, you smell like wet dog!"

"Come on, Alice! Don't the Volturi have a phone number or something that we can call?"


	23. Epilouge

**I don't own Twilight or really Angel, but Sarah and Ava are mine! Tee-hee!**

**As said in a previous chapter, Sarah thought it would be hilarious for the Cullens to watch Twilight, so without furthur adeui...here is what happens when the Cullens watch twilight!**

* * *

Movie Night!

"AVA, BELLA, ANGEL, EDWARD, EMMETT, AND ROSALIE! GET DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE THE REST OF US WATCHES THE MOVIE WITHOUT YOU!" Good Lord, how does Alice scream that loud? I bet Uncle Charlie could hear her from the house with her screaming like that. Edward and I were upstairs in his bedroom, and no, we weren't doing anything bad. He was helping me with my homework. No really, just homework, nothing else. Okay, maybe a few kisses here and there, but nothing else even as tempting as it was being alone in his room.

Ava and Angel, well, that could be another story. I don't even want to know what they're doing, to be quite honest. Rosalie and Emmett too, for that matter.

Edward had been looking forward to this night for quite some time. Since the night after the prom when I told him we could watch the Twilight movie, he'd been practically acting like Alice. He just wanted to critic every little move that Robert Pattinson made as him. I've already told him a thousand times at least that, while Robert Pattinson is gorgeous in his own right, he's got nothing on Edward. Same with the rest of the Cullens. I've told them all that they are much better in real life then in a movie, but they were all pretty excited about seeing themselves portrayed in a movie. Well, all of them except Rosalie. She still hates me, but at least I know she'll get over it eventually. Maybe, but seeing as she has to learn to accept Ava too, who knows how long it'll take?

"Come on, Bella, we wouldn't want to miss any of it." Edward gently pulled me off of his couch and led me downstairs. I sort of hobbled my way around since I was still getting used to walking without my cast. Once we made our way downstairs, we saw that everyone else had already beaten us there. Edward and I were forced to sit on the floor, as there were no more seats on their huge couch.

Ava and Angel were the only ones who were going to be bored since they, of course, weren't going to be in the movie. Ava'll probably think of something to keep herself entertained. "Alright, alright, it's starting!" Alice kept on bouncing next to Jasper, who, despite his usual calm manner, was bouncing right along with her. Even Carlisle and Esme were looking like they wanted to bounce off the walls. Edward was grinning next to me as the Summit Entertainment logo popped up.

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go._ I heard Emmett laughing behind me as the deer flew across the screen. "Ha! Look everyone, lunch!"

"Shut up, Emmett, here comes Bella!" Alice half-shrieked at him. Kristen Stewart came on the screen. "That's her? She's the one playing you?!? She looks nothing like you!"

"Umm, thanks? I think…" Edward was watching the screen curiously, like he was watching something under a microscope. Then, he spoke up.

"Bella, do you like purple? And people who don't hover?" He grinned at me again, but then turned back towards the screen when he heard the name 'Jacob'. Yeah, the grin was gone. "You and Jacob made mud-pies when you were little?"

I rolled my eyes at him and his jealousy. "Think again, and calm down. I didn't even see Jacob until I went to the beach. It's just a movie, Edward, it didn't entirely happen like this." That seemed to alleviate him a little. For like a second, until Eric, Mike, and Tyler graced the screen. He let out a snarl when Mike first appeared.

"Here we come! Here we come!" Alice sang. She stopped once the Cullens entered into the cafeteria.

_The Cullens. They're, umm, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids…They kind of keep to themselves. Yeah, because they're all together, like 'together' together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big, dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal._ Rosalie cocked her head to the side, furrowed her eyebrows for a second, then stood up and left in a huff. i heard her yell from some other room, "She looks nothing like me!"

Emmett was rolling on the floor next to Edward and me, laughing his head off. "I could eat that guy for lunch!" I took the opportunity to steal both of their seats, and allowed Edward to squeeze in beside me. Emmett looked angry for a second then focused back on the movie.

_Okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice, she's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. _"I AM NOT WEIRD! WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?" She pointed as Robert Pattinson and his gorgeousness came on screen.

Edward was looked like he smelled something bad. "That's me, Alice. At least, I think he is. Do I really look like that, Bella?" He actually looked worried!

Hmm, I should say something like 'Yes, you definitely look like you're wearing lip gloss' or something. But then again, the look on Edward's face made sarcasm seem like no fun. "No, you don't look like you're wearing makeup! And, of course, you're not weird Alice. Those actors just don't know you the way I do, but no offence, Jasper, you kind of do always look like you're in pain."

"None taken. Calm down, Alice." He wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She was angry that they called her weird? At least she didn't storm out of the room like Rosalie.

"Jasper and Edward are so much hotter than I am!" Emmett burst out from his new spot on the floor. "And where is Ava? She's the prettiest one of all of us, and she's not in the movie!" Oh, so Ava was behind that. I looked around Edward to see Angel cracking up and Ava concentrating hard on Emmett.

"Ava, please stop controlling Emmett." Esme warned. She and Ava had bonded a lot over the past few months, but Esme still had to scold her and Emmett from time to time (or everyday) for fighting.

Emmett threw something at Ava once he was back in his own mind. He perked up when he saw when Emmett in the movie was standing up in the jeep the day the Cullens drove it to school in the movie. "Man! Why hadn't I ever thought about doing that?"

"Because, Emmett, we do try to appear normal. And not like we're complete and total morons." Ava teased. I think Emmett was throwing his shoes at her because another something went flying at her head, and now Emmett had no shoes on.

"Look, he's back!" Alice shrieked again once Edward, or Edward in the movie, spoke to Bella in the movie for the first time. "And he's staring at you, Bella!" I jerked away from the screen to see that she meant Edward in the movie was staring at the Bella in the movie, not Edward next to me. "Edward, did you really ask her about the weather? Way to be awkward…" I had a miny-swoon when Robert Pattinson smiled crookedly. Edward, my Edward, glared down at me, but then broke into his own crooked smile, which made me really _really _swoon.

"Fluorescents wouldn't make your eyes change colors, nice segue Edward. Whoa! Why is that boy driving 60 miles per hour through the parking lot? It so did not happen like that!" Alice is going to be a bigger fangirl than I am. "And where did Edward go? Hey! Look, there you are, Carlisle!"

Esme nudged Carlisle lightly, who was studying the character. "They got a pretty good actor for me." Of course he would say that, he's too nice to critic. But, I mean, if you looked at them both from a distance they do look a lot alike.

"Edward! You're a stalker!" Emmett screamed when he saw that Robert Pattinson was in the bedroom.

"That was not the first time you dreamt about me…" Edward whispered in my ear. He growled again when Mike Newton asked Bella to the prom. "You little liar. Going to Jacksonville?"

"_I_ made up a fake boyfriend, thank you very much!"

Alice snorted when Tyler tried to drink the 'compost tea'. "He would drink that."

"Jessica and Eric are even more annoying in the movie than they are here." I heard Ava mutter.

Alice really needs to get a grip. "Hey! I TALKED! Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Alice, we heard you…" Everyone chorused.

"Emmett, why are you eating?" Angel asked in mild disgust when you could clearly see Emmett eating on-screen. "Hey, look, Edward can catch an apple." Angel doesn't talk a lot, but sometimes he'll try to crack a joke.

The scene shifted to the view of the beach at La Push. I was the one who growled when Sam called _my _Edward a freak. "You know, I threw a rock at his head when he actually said that." I said proudly.

"God, Bella, are you seriously going to fall in love with_ that guy_?" Alice pointed at Taylor Lautner with disgust written all over her face. I shot her an incredulous look. How could she actually say that? I am so not going to let her read Eclipse now. I had let her read New Moon a few months ago, and I'm starting to regret it.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Edward looked murderous. And he was looking at me.

"Alice is just kidding, aren't you Alice?" Now I was murderous. I need to think of a new way to kill vampires. Calming waves hit me like a sedative, but I struggled against them. Alice and I had a glare-down. She was mad _at me_ because _Bella_ _in the book_ falls in love with Jacob Black!

She eventually looked away once I started pouting to her. "Ha-ha, Edward, got you! Look, look, look! Who is _that_?" She pointed at a shirtless Cam Gigandet.

"The bastard who tried to eat me in my old ballet studio. James, I do believe his name was." I think everyone, especially Ava and Angel, let out a hiss or snarl or some sort of guttural sound when I told them that was the guy who played James. I thought they were about to destroy the television, and the next part wouldn't make Edward calm down any. "Look, I'm about to get attacked by the frat-boy brigade!" Edward was the only one who was growling now, but it practically tuned out the movie. "Really, Edward, calm down. I'm just kidding, now look, we're going on our date!"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments until Edward, in the movie, said that the guy at the register was thinking about 'Cat'. Every single one of the Cullens turned around to me and Edward and said, "Cat?"

"Hey, I've never heard of a guy thinking about his cats before. That doesn't mean it couldn't ever happen." Edward shrugged and tugged me closer. I was thoroughly lost in the movie when he whispered "I don't have the strength to stay away from you, ever." He made me squeal like Robert Pattinson never could.

As nothing of extreme importance happened until we got to the part where Bella is telling Edward that she knows what he is, everything was quite in the room until Emmett randomly screamed out "Edward's a vampire!" like a well, a fangirl. He had a high-pitched voice and everything.

"Ava!" I hissed over at her.

"I didn't do it! Emmett's easy to control, but even I wouldn't make him say something that...obvious. If I wanted him to say something it would go something like—"

"I'm annoying and my brain is the size of a pea." I heard Emmett say.

"Ava…" both Carlisle and Esme warned. When they saw Emmett turn around with murder in his eyes, they both sighed. "Emmett, don't break my new table." Esme sighed when he sprung towards the couch. I actually screamed and put my hands up because he looked aimed towards me, but then I heard everyone laughing at me and saw that Ava had gotten Emmett in a choke-hold behind the couch. Angel just rolled his eyes and started watching the movie again as did everyone else once Emmett and Ava both sat back down.

Edward was suddenly glittering in the sun on the movie. "Bella, I have a question? Is Edward supposed to be sparkling or did he just get back from the gym?"

"I don't know, Alice, I just don't know." No one said anything as Robert Pattinson 'sparkled'. I think even Esme thought that his skin looked _nothing _like any one of the Cullen's when they were in the sunlight.

"You went to the meadow when all this happened…didn't you?" Alice looked confused now.

"Of course, the moviemakers just thought the scene would be more powerful if Edward jumped around in trees when he told me about how great my blood smells to him."

"Jump around in trees? I've never jumped around in trees when I'm with you. I've thrown them around, but never in them. You'd fall out if you were up in a tree with you." Edward, Edward, Edward, you know me so well. He turned serious and leaned down towards me again. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

I looked up at him with a grin on my very happy face. "What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick masochistic lion."

"You forgot 'cute'. You're a very cute, sick masochistic lion." I think I'll keep going. "And about three things I am absolutely positive: first, Edward, you're a vampire, second, there's a part of him, and I'm pretty sure I know how dominate that part is, that thirsts for my blood. And third, I am and forever will be unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. Oh, and that you don't look like you're sweating whenever you sparkle in the sunlight, but apparently the 'sparkle' effect can be deterred by sunglasses."

"Edward, where'd you get the Ray Bans?" Jasper asked.

"I'd suggest aviators for you Jasper. They look good on the guy who plays you." I told him.

"Jeez! That Bella looks dead! I mean, really, shouldn't she be a little excited about Edward being in love with her?" Jasper just laughed and wrapped his arms around Alice tighter. Those two are so adorable, almost as adorable as me and Edward.

"You know, Bella, I think I should scare you by jumping on your truck out of a tree more often. I'm becoming too predictable with all of my other surprises." Edward suggested.

"Right, I think not. I mean, I didn't see your prom surprise coming, and, honestly, I don't think my truck could handle a vampire jumping on it." I still blush whenever I think about the prom. Alice was so mad that we only stayed for two songs, but once I commented on how well she helped Edward decorate the meadow, she cooled down a little. Not much, but I promised she could dress me up and make me dance all night if Ava and Angel ever get married on the condition I would never have to wear that monstrosity of a dress that I had to wear for Uncle Charlie and Sue's wedding. "Oh, look, Esme here you come!" I kind of felt bad that she was the only one of the Cullens who hadn't been on yet, but then again she had to be present just so Emmett and Ava wouldn't kill each other. Edward growled again when Billy and Jacob showed up in the movie. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, which made him shut up very quickly.

"Oh, yay! Look it's…not our house…" Alice looked disappointed.

"Oh, dinner! Bella, I'm so sorry, I forgot you need to eat! I'll go make Italiano for you!" Esme jumped up once the kitchen scene ended. I tried to tell her she didn't need to, but she insisted. "Emmett, you and Ava can come help me as your punishment for fighting."

Ava got up from Angel's side reluctantly, but Emmett jumped up like an excited and upset school boy at the same time. "But I want to see the rest of the movie!" Esme shot him a 'don't mess with me' look, and he scurried along to the kitchen. "Fine, but I get to play with the knives, Ava!"

"No bed? Really, Bella! Were you thinking about that already?" Alice started teasing.

That made a furious blush spread across my entire face! "Alice! SHUT UP!"

"She did! Oh, my goodness! Bella, you dirty child!" Alice sang, adding on to my humiliation. Edward looked just as mortified as I did, but once he glanced down at me he started laughing.

"Alice, I think it's time we turned this off. It's causing Bella emotional distress to be talking about the subjects of beds." He just laughed more when he said that.

"Okay, you know I think I'm going to go help Esme in the kitchen." I need something to do that will not make me blush like I smeared red paint across my face. Esme has started making something identical to what they were fixing in the movie. "It looks great, Esme, do you need help with anything?"

"No, no, no, Bella, go back in there and enjoy the movie with everyone." She was grinning. I bet she heard when Edward and Alice said in there. What am I saying, of course she heard them, vampire hearing and all. "Besides, I sent Ava and Emmett out to the store, but they heard that last bit about beds and will most likely tease you more than Alice and Edward ever could."

"Hmm, good point, but how do I make them stop laughing at me? You can probably tell how much I've been blushing in there…"

She really reminded me of my mom a lot. Mom and Esme had gotten along great when they met at the wedding. She pushed the hair out of my face just like Mom and led me back into the living room. "Alice, do not say anything else about Bella and Edward's private life, or no shopping for a month. And no credit card for two!" Wow, she pulled out the big guns. You can so totally tell that Alice had thought of something really funny to say about it to, but she bit her lip before she could say anything and glared at me and Edward.

Edward pulled me back so that I was cradled next to him again. I felt something against my head, I guess he kissed my hair, but I heard his apology. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't realize how sensitive you were."

He was still teasing me, so, to punish him, I slid away from him and sat myself farthest away from him, next to Jasper. I even stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms to show him how mad I was. He'll be on his knees begging for my forgiveness before the movie is over.

Speaking of the movie, I'd missed quite a bit. Ironically enough, I walked in on the part where Robert and Kristen are making out on her bed. Edward slid closer to me again, but his eyes burned with remorse and sadness, so I couldn't help but to grab his hand in forgiveness. "You are so lucky that I love you this much. I _should _be staying mad at you for at least the rest of the night. I can't even be mad at Alice, or else I'd be getting a manic guilt-fest all night tonight." Tonight was another of Alice, Ava, and my 'girl's nights'. We invited Esme and Rosalie to join us, but Esme said she and Carlisle were going on a date tonight, and Rosalie, well, she just didn't say anything. Edward, Angel, and Jasper were supposed to be going somewhere fun too, but I have a feeling they'll be outside listening to what we're talking about, which will no doubt include talk of our individual sex lives now.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't say a thing about you-know-what. I'll think of another way to get you back for tattling tonight." Alice warned. "Oh! Look! We're playing baseball, and now look, I'm getting a vision!" Yeah, here come the nomads. "Whoops, bad vision, sorry Edward."

Edward? Oh, I should have known he'd get upset about James and his coven. He set me on his lap, with his arms wrapped around me protectively. I don't really know if he thought he was protecting me, or himself from breaking the TV. I felt his head rest on my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You know that whole thing is over now."

He was still agonizing over it. His eyes were shut and his jaw was set like it always is when he's stubborn. "I know, Bella, I know, but it was all still my fault for happening in the first place."

"Calm down, you know no one blames you but you. Jasper, can you help me out, please?" Jasper concentrated on Edward, and I eventually felt him relax a little. "Better?"

He smiled, but it was strained. "Yes, better. Thank you Bella, you too Jasper." He let me slide off of him and just held my hand again. I should have known he'd get this upset about the movie even if it wasn't as accurate as real life.

"Really? There is no way you could have just walked past us in the lobby of a hotel and we wouldn't have seen you!" I bet Alice will call the filmmakers to share her complaints.

"Yeah, and James wasn't hot either." Alice nodded thoughtfully.

"True, and pepper spray probably wouldn't ever work on a vampire."

"Can we just watch the movie?" Edward growled. He was listening intently when James said "_It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead he kept you this fragile little human, it's cruel really._" He didn't look too happy when he said that. He looked even more mad when James bit Bella in the movie. That just made memories flood to the surface for me. Ava's quivering body, the mix of pain from the physical injuries and from the thoughts of Edward abandoning me, and the fire that was rushing through my arm.

Alice's voice broke through my reverie. "Bella! Did you _see_? I ripped his head off!"

"Yeah, Alice, good job." Remembering all the thoughts about thinking Edward wasn't going to come after me made me all the more worried about New Moon. Edward must have snapped out of his own raging thoughts, because I felt him kiss me around the time the hospital scene rolled around and Kristen Stewart was babbling through her lines.

"You know I have nowhere else to go, right? I'm staying right here." I nodded, but I'm still not entirely convinced. I am going to take severe measures in regards to my birthday party. And the fact that it's a month later than Bella's in the book means I have a whole extra month to plan out strategies. Kristen made her way down the stairs in the dress that looked identical to mine. "Bella, did you steal her dress?"

I smiled at Alice since she knew about my cosmic find of the dress. "No, of course not! It made its way to me magically…" I waggled my fingers at him. Jacob and Edward were having a glare-down in the movie. "Wow, the sexual tension between you two is off the charts!"

Alice and I both started rolling with laughter. I heard Emmett laughing from the kitchen, so I guess he and Ava are back. Angel and Carlisle were trying to hold in their laughter, probably because of the look on Edward's face. He wasn't laughing, or smiling, or even showing a crack of a smile. I saw his eyes flash for a second right before he sprang himself on me. I was in the same position I was in when I told him he wasn't scary, curled up against his chest. "Still think I'm not scary?"

"If I say no, will you keep my like this for the rest of the movie?"

"Yes!" He squeezed me tighter. I heard the final part of the movie playing. _I know what I want_. Then I heard a mixture of hisses, snarls, and shouts of outrage. That was unexpected.

"Alright, you not-so-scary monster, let me go so I can see what the problem is." He let go of me and I saw that he was one of the ones who snarled. Carlisle, Angel, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all staring intently at the movie, while Esme, Ava, and Emmett were standing in the doorway looking outraged. I turned towards the screen and figured out what all the hubbub was about.

Victoria. They'd forgotten about Victoria. Change the subject, change the subject! "So, what'd you think of the movie?"

Every single head whipped around to look at me like I was insane, and then each of those heads started talking or yelling or using a mixture of both at me about how I could let them forget about her and how they should have remembered on their own and on and on.

When they finally calmed down and looked to me for an explanation, I could only think of one thing to say for myself.

"Whoops!"


	24. Alternate Ending Authors Tiny Note

**Okay, I'm going to take this opportunity to make a huge (or maybe not so huge) author's note:**

**I am going to start working on the sequel this weekend...working, not necessarily getting anything posted (I storyboard first, then write), but anyway since there were so many reviews for the last two chapters I'm going to try to get the Prolouge for the sequel up either today or tomorrow (I sort of forgot about the prolouge for the first one...whoops!)**

**Anyway, I just wanted to adress a few questions. First, Yes there is going to be a sequel as foretold up above. Second, it's going to be called It's Still Not Bella (i'm sort of taking the idea from the I Know What You Did Last Summer movies...). And third, to adress one person (can't remember who exactly) but Alice didn't see Victoria coming because she was thoroughly engrossed in watching the movie...She read New Moon, but just as Edward says "vampires are easily distracted"....**

**I think that's it...actually I'm pretty sure that's it...Okay, anyway, here's what I like to call the alternate ending to the story...If I had gone with this one, there would have only been one story...BUT, since I love all the books sooooo much I wanted to do the rest of them, but I still figured I'd put this one up...It starts up right after the ballet studio chapter, so Sarah/Bella thinks she's waking up in the hospital because of that, but...there's something there instead...DUM DUM DUM!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What Just Happened?

I don't know what it is about anesthesia-induced sleep, but it is the worst thing in the entire world! Well, I might be exaggerating a bit. It's just plain strange. I get the weirdest dreams in the world when I'm 'under the influence'. For example, the one that I'm trying to wake up from is about as random as they come. It's involving Emmett making pancakes, Edward covered in chocolate (yum!), carving knives, and someone's death. Strange, right?

I can feel myself waking up, but my eyes are like glued shut. That is so not fair! I need to wake up. Everything feels so…fuzzy…like I've been asleep for too long. I can hear voices in the room, but none of them sound immediately familiar. None of them are Edward, is what I mean. Where could he be? He should be right next to me.

I could hear Mom and someone that sounded like Uncle Charlie talking in low voices about a new door or something. I started feeling some pain, but not in the areas I expected. I mean, my head was throbbing, but I could move both of my legs. I'm pretty sure that James broke both of those.

Okay, I need to wake up now. Like right now! I'm just going to have to force my eyes open…okay, bad idea especially with all the bright lights in here. "Mom? Can you turn some of the lights out?"

"Sarah! Sarah, honey, are you alright?" Mom and Uncle Charlie both rushed towards my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine I think. What exactly happened? Where's Sue, Uncle Charlie?"

They both looked really confused. Uncle Charlie spoke up. "I don't know anyone named Sue, Sarah. Where'd you get something like that?"

What's he talking about? "Umm, only the fact that I've been living with you and someone named Sue for the past few months in Forks, that's where I got something like that. What's going on?"

Mom looked annoyed all of a sudden. "How can you honestly think of Twilight right now?" She sighed and continued. "Sarah, you haven't ever been to Forks. Nor will you likely ever go there unless you take yourself."

Okay, this is seriously not right. "No, I've been there for months! And I met…I mean, I think I know…the Cullens! No, I know that's true. I met them all, and I'm Bella!"

Mom sent Uncle Charlie out to get a nurse so she could talk to me alone. "Sarah, sweetie, you tripped when you were going down the stairs and went through the front door. You've been in a coma for about a month. Ava's been out of her mind worried about you, well, all of us have been too."

_I tripped again when I accidentally missed the last step, but my dad was there to catch me._

"_Come on Sarah I thought you had gotten over that adversity to gravity."_

"_Very funny dad, but I was just testing gravity to see if it still works. It does."_

Dad didn't catch me. I tripped down the stairs and fell through the door? Really? "A coma? Wait, but what about Sue and the Cullens and everyone in Forks? Was that all a dream?" I whispered mainly to myself. I cannot honestly believe that I fell in love with a dream, I mean, that's just not possible. It can't be true.

"Honey, you must have had some vivid dreams because your uncle doesn't know anyone named Sue. But he was there that night with a friend of his that just moved here. Carl, I think his name was."

"Carl?" That's strange…that was supposed to be Carlisle's fake name…

"Yes, he and his wife, Emma, just moved back here from somewhere up north, maybe around Washington if I remember correctly. He's actually been your doctor for the past month. One of his sons was with him that night, Ethan, I think his name was. Anyway, he's about your age, and he and Ava have been visiting you almost every day since you were put in here." Ethan? But _I_ made up that name for Edward. Didn't I? And why would this random guy visit me if he didn't even know me?

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Well, he saw the fall you took, and he thought it would be considerate to make sure that you had flowers next to you once you woke up." I looked over to the bedside-table, and sure enough, there was a bouquet of freesias in a vase on it. I think I started laughing, but it came out in painful gasps.

Uncle Charlie came back with a blonde guy that looked surprisingly familiar. Like Carlisle Cullen familiar, except less pale. But, then again it could be..."Carlisle?"

He cracked up while he was looking at my charts. "You have no idea how many people call me that. But I don't think we've officially met, Miss Stiles. I'm Carl, Dr. Carl Callum." He held his hand out to me, but I was frozen. Carl Callum? Seriously?

I eventually snapped out of it and shook his hand. "Bel—I mean, Sarah. But I guess you already knew that?"

He smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry that we didn't get to meet the night of your accident, but your family tells me you have a long history of clumsiness, but nothing quite as bad as this was."

"Yeah, I'm just a regular old klutz. So you and Uncle Charlie know each other?"

"Yes, we were friends back in college. He was the only person in town I knew, so he thought he could introduce us into your family. I have to say, I think you and my son would get along quite well. In fact, he should be coming by soon for a visit. He and your friend, Ava, have been talking to you almost every day about school and updates on all the news for the new Twilight movie." Oh, yeah, I bet some teenage guy would honestly be telling me about New Moon. Ava, maybe, but there's no way this guy would be.

"Ava must have been looking up the Twilight stuff for me, maybe that's why I was dreaming about it so much."

"No, actually it was Ethan who looked it up. Ava and your mother mentioned how much you liked it, so he printed it out and read it to you every day since I mentioned to him that it is possible for people in comas to be able to hear when people are talking to them."

I was thoroughly confused. "Why would he do something like that? I thought every teenage boy hated that kind of thing."

"Oh, he doesn't like it much, but he thought it would be nice to do something like that for you."

"Yes, but _why_? I mean, I know it's nice, but…"

He leaned in closer while my mom and Uncle Charlie were talking. "Truth be told, Sarah, I think he has a bit of a crush on you."

A crush? Some guy that I've never even met has a crush on me? Wow, now I want to meet this guy. With my luck, he's probably got a club foot and a uni-brow, all in all, looks nothing like Edward. Oh, Edward, just thinking about what happened or what I dreamed makes my heart start racing.

Just as Dr. Callum rushed to check what was making the heart monitor start beeping so fast, Ava walked into the room. "Sarah! Oh, My God! I was so worried I would never see you awake again! You clumsy idiot! What were you thinking?" She gave me huge hug, making me wince since she squeezed the part where I must have cut my shoulders.

"Ava, umm, I didn't exactly intend to fall down the stairs through the front door. You will never believe the kind of dream I had while I was in my comatose state. You were there and you fell in love with a vampire, and I was Bella! Like Isabella Marie Swan! And Edward was there, and the rest of the Cullens. And, oddly enough, Dr. Callum looks just like Carlisle did."

She rolled her eyes. "Sarah, I told you to get over that! You _really_ do need to just let go of the whole Twilight thing. I knew Ethan shouldn't have been reading all that stuff to you. I even_ told _him how obsessed you were, and that reading updates and the book to you would just fuel your obsession, but no, he said that since you liked them you should be able to hear all about them. I tell you, that boy is totally smitten with you, and he's only seen you while you've been unconscious."

I leaned in closer so that no one would overhear me. "Okay, Ava, tell me honestly, is he cute?"

Dr. Callum was still playing around with the monitor and Mom and Uncle Charlie had left to go get coffee or something. Ava had to think about my question for a while, but finally answered. "Well, if I didn't know he was practically in love with you, I would go for him. I guess you'll see for yourself in a few minutes. I walked up here with him, but he wanted to talk to his dad first. I don't think he knew that Dr. Callum was in here, though."

Suddenly my door burst open. Like really, I thought the hinges were going to come off. The person who came through, though, made my heart race so fast that most normal humans were not capable of surviving such a rapid circulation of blood through their systems. I think I _broke_ the heart monitor. Then he talked, not even noticing me staring at him. "Dad! I thought you were in your office! The nurse said something was going on in here, why didn't you call me?"

Edward was in my room. I mean, Ethan was, but he looked and sounded and moved and acted just like Edward! Or the Edward from my dream. His bronze hair was perfectly disarrayed, but that was all I could see at the moment. His back was to me since he was turned towards his father. "Umm, Ethan, turn around." Dr. Callum nodded towards me.

"God, Ethan, you spazz, nothing's wrong with her. She's just finally awake, that's all." Ava said with obvious annoyance towards him. I wonder what kind of arguments they've had while I was asleep.

Edward, or Ethan I mean, spun around. I finally got a good look at his face. He really looked just like Edward, except he wasn't quite as pale. In fact, I knew he wasn't a vampire since he was blushing rather profusely, I guess because he didn't know I was listening to the way he talked to Dr. Callum. But what really knocked the breath out of me were his eyes. They weren't the smoldering amber eyes I'd sort of grown used to, but were like molten emeralds. Just like I'd imagined Edward's to be when he was a human. I think we stared at each other for a while before Ava cleared her throat, causing me to look down and blush. I finally murmured out a timid, "Hi," which made me sound like a shy kindergartener.

He was blushing just as much as I was which only served to make him appear more gorgeous. "Hi, I don't think I've officially introduced myself. I'm Ethan, Ethan Callum." He reached out and lightly shook my hand like I was made of glass.

I felt little shocks of electricity up my arm when he did. "Bella, I mean, sorry, I just had the weirdest dream while I was asleep or whatever…My actual name is Sarah. Apparently it's your fault about my dreams. I heard that you were keeping me up to date on all of the Twilight news."

He threw Ava an angry glare. "Umm, yeah, I did. I apologize for making have nightmares, but I just thought…I mean, your mother said…"

"No, no, no! They were good dreams. I'm just thinking that you, well, you might have been in them." Great, more and more blushing. Ava looked slightly amused that we were being so…awkward. She must have seen this coming.

"I think you two should just admit that you love each other and get it over with. I mean, this little awkward small talk is cute and everything, but let's get this show on the road already!"

"Ava!" We both hissed at her.

"What? I am telling nothing but the truth. Seriously, Sarah, this poor boy has fallen way in love with you while you were playing Sleeping Beauty, and Ethan, you can tell by the way she's blushing, Sarah's smitten."

"Really?" Ethan and I both asked at the same time.

"Ugh! I'm going to call your sister, she said she wanted to meet Sarah once she was awake." Ava huffed out of the room, leaving Ethan and I alone except for Dr. Callum, who hurried made an excuse to go to his office. Oh, crap, now I'm alone with some guy who looks and acts just like Edward Cullen, and they're all expecting me to make small talk? Oh yeah, that's going to work. Especially since Ava sort of told us that we loved each other.

"So…you like me, huh?" I asked.

"What?" he cheeks started flaming up again, "No! I mean…well, I do…but I don't know you…and you don't know me…but I remember seeing your fall…and I couldn't help but thinking about how much that scared me and I didn't even know you! But I'm…I don't know." Wow, he was a babbler like I was. Not exactly like Edward, but still, he kind of acts like I would imagine Edward would if he was a human.

"I was just kidding, don't worry. Maybe we should start over. Forget the whole thing that Ava said about us being in love with each other already and start fresh without all the awkward stuff. How's that sound?"

Something flashed in those emeralds of his. It looked like mischief to me. What was he going to do? "That sounds good." He cleared his throat and took a seat next to my bed. He took my hand in his and gently kissed it. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, and you must be…"

My mouth popped open to a little 'o', and he was just sitting there holding my hand with a grin on his face that looked amazingly like Edward's in my dream. I guess I literally got my dream guy, but just a regular old human. That doesn't mean I can't pretend, though. "Bella. My name is Bella."

* * *

**Haha, man I wish I could wake up in a hospital and meet someone who looked like Edward. **

**Anywhoooo....this is the official end of everything having to do with this story...I am now pushing the button that says 'Complete'! **

**Stay tuned, though, for Sarah and Edward's future adventures!**


End file.
